


The Darkness behind the Moon

by SeleneK



Series: Chaos Reigns! [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dark Magic, F/M, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, The Necronomicon, melancholia
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 120,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: Molte cose sono accadute durante quell'anno e probabilmente nessun uomo o Sanzo, sulla faccia della Terra, può vivere le emozioni provate da Komyo durante quel viaggio. La Luna, la cui luce impetuosa illuminava freddamente la via dei due monaci, aveva assistito silenziosa al susseguirsi delle più mistiche manifestazioni di potere. Quando il Nulla finisce nelle mani dell'Oscurità, quali terribili conseguenze possono esserci?"Non si mosse quando sentì Ukoku recuperare la sua veste e andarsene, restò lì con le braccia appoggiate al davanzale, con la sensazione che quell’immensa luce potesse cancellare ogni traccia di desiderio. Il desiderio di essere inghiottiti e amati dal Nulla."Leggero crossover con l'universo dei libri di H.P. LovecraftStoria incompleta.





	1. Preludio

Preludio

Si passò le dita magre tra i lunghi capelli color sabbia, davanti al piccolo specchio della camera del tempio che li ospitava il suo volto gli appariva fin troppo stanco. Le rughe agli angoli dei suoi occhi parevano più profonde, il peso degli anni ben più pesanti dei suoi quaranta.  
Si stava consumando nell’oscurità e nel gelo durante quel viaggio.  
Portare a termine quel viaggio era più dura di quanto immaginasse.  
Si passò ancora le dita tra i capelli per districare i piccoli nodi che la treccia aveva creato. Doveva lavarli, ma in quello strano pellegrinaggio che stava compiendo con Ukoku, l’erede non voluto di Godai e possessore del Muten Sutra, non aveva neanche il tempo di pensare.  
C’erano lunghi momenti di silenzio assieme a quell’inquietante ragazzo di diciotto anni, istanti in cui sentiva il peso dei suoi occhi neri sulla schiena, attimi in cui poi si lasciavano andare alle più goliardiche battute.  
Prese tra le dita il pettine di legno e se lo passò tra i capelli folti. Gli mancava il piccolo Koryu in quei momenti d’intima solitudine. Il bambino spesso lo affiancava in quelle noiose incombenze e Komyo trasformava tutto in un gioco: fare la treccia, scioglierla, pettinare i capelli, aiutarlo nell’indossare la veste talare.  
Gli era così dispiaciuto lasciarlo solo al Tempio, in mezzo a quei vecchi antipatici, confidando nelle cure della ben più umana balia che si occupava di lui.  
Per un attimo ebbe l’impressione che le ombre fossero più profonde negli angoli della camera, che si allungassero in modo innaturale, come dotate di vita propria.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si girò verso la porta. Quando li aprì trovò la figura di Ukoku sulla porta della stanza.  
Le ombre erano tornate al loro posto.  
«Ti serve qualcosa?» Domandò con la solita gentilezza, il tono di voce soave.  
«No», rispose l’altro sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.  
«Allora puoi anche andare in camera tua», disse, tornando a rivolgere lo sguardo verso la propria figura specchiata.  
Non voleva essere scortese, solo che in alcuni momenti la figura del giovane gli creava una tale inquietudine da non saper controllare le proprie emozioni.  
  
Posò il pettine di legno e si voltò nuovamente verso la porta: il giovane era scomparso.  
  
La notte era diventata il momento più intenso da quando viaggiava con lui. Faticava a prendere sonno, infastidito da ogni piccola variazione nell’ambiente: la luce flebile della Luna che filtrava dalle finestre socchiuse giocava in modo macabro con le ombre che lo circondavano.  
Si spostò tra le lenzuola, stendendosi a pancia sotto sul materasso duro, cercando di prendere sonno. Spostò i capelli da una parte, legati in una coda non troppo stretta, evitando così che si sparpagliassero ovunque. Sospirò, cercando di rilassare il corpo, trovando la posizione più comoda per le sue ossa stanche.  
  
Fu quando scivolò nel dormiveglia che lo sentì: era come un lento strisciare tra le lenzuola leggere, lungo la pianta dei piedi, le caviglie, su fino ai polpacci, andando a sfiorargli le cosce. Era una sensazione di freddo, così freddo da bruciargli la pelle sensibile.  
Si destò con un brivido, sollevandosi sui gomiti e voltandosi per guardare l’interno della stanza buia. Scostò le coperte, non riuscendo a vedere altro che i contorni dei mobili fiocamente illuminati. Gli occhi si abituarono al buio nell’arco di qualche secondo. Si toccò la nuca leggermente sudata sotto la chioma e sospirò. Il suono del suo stesso respiro riempì il silenzio della stanza.  
Gli sembrava quasi che tutto si muovesse, che la camera palpitasse attorno alla sua figura, che fosse viva, pronto ad afferrarlo e portarlo in qualche luogo infernale che Komyo non voleva proprio conoscere.  
  
Si alzò, stringendo la cintura della veste da notte che indossava e uscì nel corridoio.  
In verità la sensazione provata non era stata poi così spiacevole, per quello si era svegliato.  
  
Appoggiato al davanzale della grande finestra nel corridoio, lasciò che la leggera brezza estiva cancellasse quella sensazione dal suo corpo.  
Aveva una vaga idea di cosa potesse esser stato.  
O meglio, chi.  
  
Si spostò in camera del giovane monaco che stava accompagnando in quel viaggio. Si appoggiò alla sua porta, osservandolo così come lui aveva fatto poco prima, mentre si spazzolava i capelli.  
«Qualunque siano le tue intenzioni, voglio che smetti.»  
Ukoku si spostò nel letto, sollevandosi a sedere e poi scostando le lenzuola per alzarsi. Non disse niente, finché non gli fu di fronte.  
«Pensavo di essere stato… invitato.»  
Solo metà del suo volto era visibile, esattamente come la Luna quella notte. Era sorta finalmente, rivelandosi da dietro il profilo nero delle possenti e lontane montagne.  
Appoggiò il capo allo stipite dietro di sé e lanciò un’occhiata alla finestra.  
«No, hai inteso male.»  
«Ah, ho inteso male», ribadì l’altro, sbattendo velocemente le ciglia scure.  
«Già, quindi… vorrei dormire pacificamente, se non ti dispiace.»  
«Beh, Komyo, devo dire che un po’ mi dispiace.»  
Il monaco più anziano guardò il ragazzo: era così giovane, così arrogante e prepotente, affascinante nella sua oscura bellezza. Si allontanò da lui, sorridendo mellifluo davanti alla sua velata minaccia.  
Fece qualche passo, consapevole che da lì a poco si sarebbe trovato con il viso schiacciato contro la parete.  
  
Passivamente subì l’aggressione, sentendo lo stesso gelo capace di infiammargli le membra di qualche minuto prima. Le mani di Ukoku erano andate ad aprire la cintura della veste che indossava, insinuandosi, gelide, a toccare il suo addome. Gli afferrò il polso e Ukoku digrignò i denti per il dolore. La sua presa bruciò, esattamente come quella volta che aveva fermato il suo assalto verso Godai. Arrivò a inginocchiarsi a terra per il dolore, non riusciva a contrastare in nessun modo la sua forza.  
E quel sorriso, così tranquillo, nonostante la freddezza insita nei suoi occhi socchiusi, tutto questo spinse Ukoku a desistere.  
Solo allora Komyo gli lasciò il polso. Sapeva benissimo che non sarebbe mai riuscito a fermare Ukoku. Tutte le sue minacce, la sua dimostrazione di forza, non sarebbero mai riuscite a frenare la voglia del giovane.  
Doveva ancora capire fino a che punto si sarebbe spinto e sinceramente cominciava a provare una certa curiosità. Anche a costo di rischiare.  
  
Muoversi con i rudimentali mezzi di trasporto in quella regione della Cina era estenuante, specialmente per Ukoku, che non vedeva l’ora di raggiungere il mare della costa meridionale per imbarcarsi.  
Il carro si muoveva a scossoni mentre attraversavano la valle su una vecchia strada sterrata.  
«Sei poi riuscito a dormire come desideravi?» Domandò Ukoku, passandosi ancora della pomata lenitiva sulle bruciature lasciate dal monaco.  
«Sì, è stata una notte tranquilla», commentò Komyo, portandosi l’amata pipa alla bocca, tirando una piccola boccata.  
«Per me invece la Luna era troppo luminosa, ho bisogno della completa oscurità per dormire.»  
«Tu hai bisogno della completa oscurità per vivere, Ukoku», disse, spostando i magnetici occhi su di lui.  
«Non posso darti torto», rispose dopo un interminabile momento di silenzio.  
  
Al tempio che li avrebbe ospitati, vennero accolti dai piccoli novizi, dei bambini tra i cinque e i dieci anni. Komyo sorrise nel vederli, accogliendo i loro saluti eccitati, prendendo anche in braccio il più piccolo, un bimbo leggermente cicciottello, dal faccino simpatico e la risata allegra.  
  
«Ti manca il tuo piccolo Koryu?» Domandò Ukoku, posando le borse a terra, nel padiglione centrale, mentre osservava l’immensa statua del Buddha di fronte a loro.  
«Certo che mi manca», rispose Komyo sorridendo gioviale. «Avrei voluto portarlo con me, ma è troppo piccolo per fare un viaggio del genere senza stressarsi.»  
«Sarebbe stato stressante per noi portarci dietro un marmocchio…»  
«Sei molto più marmocchio tu di lui», rispose il monaco più anziano, sorridendo nell’osservare la schiena dell’altro, intento a osservare insistentemente l’enorme statua di legno.  
  
Komyo osservò il cielo notturno celato dalle leggere nuvole di passaggio; quella notte ci sarebbe stata la Luna piena. Quel pensiero gli diede un momentaneo sollievo. Sfogliò il Sutra del Loto della Buona Dottrina, in quel tempio avevano una traduzione deliziosa dell’intricato scritto, che era uno dei suoi preferiti. Si era fatto dare il secondo capitolo, uno dei componimenti più importanti.  
  
_La legge su cui si è risvegliato il Buddha è la più rara e la più difficile da comprendere. La vera entità di tutti i fenomeni può essere compresa e condivisa solo dai Buddha._  
  
Sorrise nel rileggere quelle parole tanto conosciute, si rivedeva, in qualche modo. Neanche lui poteva predicare la propria personale dottrina inesprimibile, col rischio di far cadere gli esseri nel dubbio, mentre chi era avvolto nell’arroganza avrebbe rifiutato di accettarla. Lesse come un discepolo insiste nel predicare la Dottrina e la risposta del Buddha, seguita dall’abbandono dei monaci e monache arroganti, che erano più di cinquecento, lasciando l’assemblea composta solo da individui sinceri.  
  
Sentì le palpebre farsi pesanti e gli occhi cominciare a sdoppiare le lettere scritte in cinese antico. Si alzò per posare il tomo sul tavolo accanto alla parete e strofinò delicatamente le palpebre, sbadigliando.  
Era davvero stanco. Stanco anche della tensione che da una settimana si era creata con Ukoku. Da quando il giovane monaco aveva tentato la sua inquietante e oscura seduzione, Komyo si sentiva inquieto. Era un uomo capace di mascherare perfettamente le più profonde emozioni dietro una facciata sorridente e forse un po’ idiota e così avrebbe fatto ancora per giorni. Quegli occhi scuri come la pece però sembravano scavargli dentro. La sua giovinezza, la sua intelligenza, erano attraenti ai suoi occhi. Aveva il timore che avrebbe presto ceduto ai suoi giochi di ombre.  
Aveva chiuso completamente le imposte, quella notte sarebbe stata fin troppo luminosa, persino per lui.  
Si stese sul letto e si addormentò con facilità disarmante, i sogni fecero visita assieme ai suoi più indicibili desideri.  
Aprì lentamente gli occhi quando sentì nuovamente la sensazione attorno a sé che le ombre si muovessero, non riusciva, però, a vedere nulla.  
Una mano, come fatta d’aria e carne, sfiorò delicatamente le sue gambe, in una carezza infinita, dal basso verso l’alto, risalendo poi sulla schiena, passando sotto la veste da notte che indossava. Afferrò la coperta sotto di sé e sospirò, gli sembrava quasi di sentire il peso di un corpo sopra il suo. Forse si rendeva conto solo in quel momento di averne bisogno. Più di quel che voleva o poteva accettare. Tese le gambe sotto le lenzuola e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, senza sottrarsi come aveva fatto giorni prima, al piacere del tocco sinistro e freddo delle ombre.  
Non si accorse subito della porta che era stata aperta e poi richiusa con un leggerissimo tonfo, dei passi dei piedi nudi sul pavimento di legno e delle vesti che cadevano a terra.  
  
Erano calde e reali ora quelle carezze che sentiva, erano dolorosi i morsi sulla sua pelle, e così piacevoli i baci lasciati sui capelli.  Lasciò che la sua mano passasse sopra la sua gola, che stringesse appena, senza soffocarlo realmente, invitandolo anzi a girare il viso.  
  
Le sue labbra si poggiarono sulle sue con delicatezza infinita e Komyo non se l’aspettava. Fu lui per primo a ricercare un bacio più profondo, sollevandosi verso l’altro, inarcando la schiena e torcendo il collo, cercando il contatto con la sua lingua. Sapeva di corruzione, la bocca di Ukoku, di sakè e di tabacco, di donne e di cibi speziati. Sapeva di tutto ciò che era proibito a un monaco.  
  
L’oscurità era totale e si pentì di aver chiuso le imposte, se solo la luce della Luna fosse entrata… avrebbe potuto guardarlo in volto, avere la forza di reagire, invece così era immerso nella sua essenza, annegando nel nero della sua natura.  
  
Le mani di Ukoku si spostarono in basso, le sentì umide sfiorargli le natiche e penetrarlo delicatamente poco dopo. Si sentiva di nuovo giovane, completamente ammaliato dalle sensazioni che stava provando dopo anni e anni.  
Tese il corpo quando lo sentì prenderlo, seppur con lentezza estenuante. Si sentiva aprire e soffriva; soffocando i gemiti mordendosi il labbro inferiore, respirando velocemente, stringendo le lenzuola sotto di sé. Soffriva.  
Il dolore aveva qualcosa di mistico in quel momento. Il dolore era meraviglioso. Ma amava la sottile sofferenza impregnata di piacere che pian piano si faceva strada nelle sue viscere.  
Ukoku gli sciolse i capelli dalla coda che si faceva per dormire, lasciandoli cadere sulla schiena ormai nuda, affondandovi il viso per aspirarne il profumo, ansimando sulla sua nuca a ogni singola spinta. Komyo si sentì quasi bruciare dentro quando l'altro venne, le unghie che gli artigliavano la pelle chiara della schiena, fino ad arrossarla e a ferirla, ringhiando contro di lui per il piacere dell’orgasmo.  
Ebbe quasi l’impressione che le ombre continuassero ad accarezzarlo ancora, le sentiva distintamente sulla propria erezione, mentre le mani di Ukoku lo tenevano per i fianchi, appoggiato su di lui, stanco. Tirò le lenzuola verso di sé, raggiungendo l’orgasmo e arrendendosi per un momento al dolce deliquio da esso provocato, sentendosi cullare dalla notte e dal corpo caldo del suo glaciale amante.  
  
Komyo si alzò, esasperato da quel caldo e dall’odore pungente del sudore, coprendosi con la veste che gli era stata sfilata e si avvicinò alla finestra, aprendo le imposte.  
La Luna enorme e piena si stagliava di fronte a lui e in quel mentre le nuvole si dissiparono, illuminando la stanza. Si voltò a guardare l’interno. Era come se la sua luce non volesse più nascondere ciò che era avvenuto: osservò le coperte buttate a terra, il seme che era andato a sporcare le lenzuola color crema, e il corpo del suo amante. Lo vide coprirsi gli occhi, completamente illuminato dalla luce della Luna, si ritraeva da essa come ustionato. Non riuscì in quel momento a vedere la bellezza che nell’oscurità di quelle notti oscurate da nubi di tempesta lo aveva ammagliato, riuscì solo a vedere quello che il nulla non poteva nascondere. Riusciva a scorgere ogni irregolarità su quel viso e la pece che annebbiava il suo cuore. Lui lo aveva desiderato e chiamato silenziosamente nelle sue notti solitarie; ora stava annientando il suo potere, osservandolo così come la Luna lo stava illuminando.  
«Chiudi quella dannata finestra», sospirò l’altro. «Illumina a giorno la stanza.»  
«Ci vorrebbe la luce del Sole per distruggerti. La Luna è fin troppo clemente», disse Komyo, voltandosi nuovamente a osservare l’antico satellite, compagna della Terra dall’inizio del Tempo.  
  
Non si mosse quando sentì Ukoku recuperare la sua veste e andarsene, restò lì con le braccia appoggiate al davanzale, con la sensazione che quell’immensa luce potesse cancellare ogni traccia di desiderio. Il desiderio di essere inghiottiti e amati dal Nulla.


	2. Aghora

 

 

E dunque eccomi col secondo capitolo (che poi è il primo) di questa long. Che dire? Devo ringraziare Ita rb per avermi spronata a scriverla, a portare avanti l’idea nata come una semplice OS. Nel corso di questi mesi ho sviluppato una trama molto intima, sentendomi particolarmente vicina a uno dei due personaggi. Ho sempre amato la coppia, ho sempre fantasticato su di loro da quando la Minekura ha buttato l’esca, ma non ho mai scritto più che altro perché non mi sentivo in grado. Forse serviva solo un’imbeccata.   
Ci saranno molti personali tributi a musiche, film, compositori classici e contemporanei e autori che amo. Sarà qualcosa di molto intimo, per me, portare avanti questa fanfic, e spero che questo non spaventi i lettori.   
Non assicuro un aggiornamento regolare, per ora, perché a differenza delle altre long, in cui preparavo i capitoli di volta in volta, qui la trama ha un inizio e una fine, ma la forma è tutta da sviluppare.

Spero comunque che apprezzerete questa mia fatica.

Ed ecco a voi il primo capitolo di questo viaggio interiore.

A voi.

 

__ Nessuno deve condannare l'asceta nudo che è mio fedele,   
che esprime i princìpi delle cose,   
ma agisce come un bambino o un folle.   
Nessuno si farà beffe di loro, né rivolgerà loro parole spiacevoli  
se desidera il suo bene, ora e in seguito.   
L'uomo stupido che li condanna,   
condanna il Signore stesso.  
  
Shiva -  Liṅga Purāṇa

 

 

**_ Aghora _ **

****

Finalmente in viaggio per mare.

Quasi un mese c’era voluto per attraversare le sconfinate lande della Cina e raggiungere la costa birmana. Una volta valicato il confine avevano esplorato anche le città di quello stato limitrofo così simile eppure così diverso. Un paese avvolto dalla povertà, dilaniato dalla guerra perenne, in cui i monaci erano tra i pochi portatori di speranza. Non avevano sostato a lungo, dirigendosi velocemente verso il porto, dove li aspettava un grande vascello.

Ukoku aveva osservato tutto con l’attenzione scientifica di un ricercatore, facendosi aria con un ventaglio per contrastare il caldo afoso, attratto persino dalle mosche che circondavano le carcasse di animali in vendita al mercato.

Per lui tutto era un’ _attrattiva_.

Komyo invece, nel suo piccolo, aveva dato conforto a chi glielo aveva chiesto, cercando, in quella sofferenza, un insegnamento per il giovane Sanzo che si portava dietro in quel viaggio d’istruzione e di vita.

Non avevano più parlato di quello che era accaduto durante la notte del plenilunio del mese precedente, ma il fatto si era ripetuto. Komyo non aveva mai rifiutato realmente le avances del giovane, non ne era né spaventato né inorridito, solo non voleva che si prendesse delle libertà che non gli spettavano, che fraintendesse, che si spingesse oltre.   
Gli piaceva il modo in cui lo fissava, quasi costantemente, studiandolo come faceva con le piccole cose che richiamavano il suo interesse. Anche durante il sesso c’era la volontà di Ukoku di sondare ogni sua piccola reazione, come se stesse giocando con lui.   
  
Sorrise il monaco, ripensando a quello, mentre scostava i lunghi capelli dalla spalla, portandoli indietro, tornando a leggere il suo libro. Su quella nave c’erano molti saggi di astronomia, scienza incredibilmente affascinante e che aveva studiato sempre troppo poco. Dovendo viaggiare su quella nave per quasi una settimana, ripartendo poi dall’India dopo aver reso omaggio a importanti monumenti e templi, aveva la possibilità di studiare e osservare il cielo.

Le mani di Ukoku si posarono delicatamente sulle sue spalle, stringendole appena, chinandosi su di lui. Sentì il fiato leggero sull’orecchio e poi il suo bacio, abbozzato, come un battito d’ali.   
Sorrise, sentendo scendere la mano lungo il suo braccio, carezzandolo attraverso la veste, fino alla mano di Komyo che scorreva sulla mappa stellare.  
“Cos’è questa?”, domandò, passando il dito su una costellazione a forma di doppia W.   
“Cassiopea, è una delle più luminose e riconoscibili, perché è vicina al polo nord celeste, e quindi rimane visibile per tutta la notte”, gli spiegò con voce dolce, deliziato dal calore del suo viso vicino al proprio.   
“Andiamo fuori a cercarla tra le miliardi di stelle?”, domandò il ragazzo, posando un bacio silenzioso sulla sua spalla.

I marinai li videro uscire a notte fonda in quella notte senza luna, dove solo le stelle dominavano il firmamento, minuscoli soli lontani e apparentemente immortali. Un mozzo prese un secchio d’acqua e lo buttò sul ponte, fece passare poi i due monaci che si alzarono la veste per non bagnarla, e cominciò a strofinare; uno dei due portava una lanterna e l’altro teneva tra le mani una grande mappa del cielo. Il marinaio aggrottò le sopracciglia e si avvicinò a un collega, che fumava una pipa con immensa tranquillità.   
“Ma che fanno quei due?”, domandò, pulendosi poi il naso contro la manica della maglia lisa e sporca che indossava.   
“E io che cazzo ne so? Ma non è tanto normale con questo freddo uscire fuori per guardare due stelle. Non mi sforzo neanche di capirla sta gente.”

Komyo si girò in direzione della prua e cercò tra la moltitudine di stelle, così come gli aveva chiesto di fare il ragazzo. Erano così tante che i suoi occhi si perdevano: bianche, rosse, gialle, azzurre, alcune enormi, altre appena visibili. Si sentiva come schiacciato dal peso di quell’oscuro e splendente empireo. Il fascino lo zittì per un lungo momento, lasciando che i suoi occhi s’abbacinassero della visione.   
“Erano anni che non vedevo così tante stelle, anni. In qualsiasi luogo c’è sempre qualche luce di troppo a disturbare. Non è splendido?”  
Ukoku si voltò a guardarlo, osservava il cielo con lo stupore di un bambino, il viso illuminato dal basso dalla calda luce della lampada. Non gli era mai parso così bello.  
“Guarda il cielo”, gli disse poi Komyo, senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo spettacolo ormai più unico che raro a cui stava assistendo. “Non me.”  
“Come posso distogliere lo sguardo?”  
Un lieve sorriso nacque sulle labbra del monaco, segnato appena dalle deliziose rughe d’espressione. Alla fine Komyo alzò una mano, girandogli il viso di forza, tenendolo per il mento, costringendolo a guardare le stelle.

Ukoku si spostò dietro di lui, dopo qualche minuto d’intensa osservazione, infilando piano una mano sotto la pettorina, tra le pieghe della veste talare. Komyo rimase apparentemente impassibile di fronte alla carezza, continuando a guardare il cielo notturno. Sentiva il calore dell’altro sulla schiena e attraverso la stoffa nera della maglia che indossava, toccata sensualmente dal suo palmo.  
“Torniamo sotto coperta?”, sussurrò al suo orecchio, sfiorandogli poi il lato del collo col naso.   
Il non rispondere di Komyo lo fece quasi innervosire. Forzò, con la mano nella sua veste, la cintura che la reggeva, per scendere con la carezza, a quel punto il monaco gli fermò la mano e si girò a guardarlo.   
Lo fissò a lungo, tanto che per un attimo Ukoku temette per un secco rifiuto, trattenne il fiato per un lungo istante.  
Solo quando lo vide tendere il collo per dargli un bacio lasciò uscire l’aria, sulle sue labbra.

Le dita di Komyo premevano delicate sulle natiche del giovane monaco mentre muoveva lentamente la testa, lasciando entrare e uscire l’erezione dalla propria bocca. I sospiri di Ukoku riempivano il silenzio della stanza, accompagnati dallo sciabordare dell’acqua, le spinte dell’oceano contro le pareti della nave. Gli accarezzò la nuca con le belle mani, osservandolo: era lì, con gli occhi chiusi a dargli piacere, e anche in un atto del genere riusciva tuttavia ad apparire incredibilmente candido. Ukoku gli sollevò il viso con delicatezza, sorridendogli, spingendolo a stendersi sul letto, gattonando sopra di lui. Solo la flebile luce di una lanterna illuminava la stanza, in quella notte estremamente buia. Infilò delicatamente le dita tra i capelli biondi, carezzandoli dolcemente, portandoli in avanti sul petto. Si chinò poi su di lui per baciarlo ancora, sforzando a fargli aprire le labbra con la lingua, leccandogliele voluttuosamente. Komyo giocò a fare resistenza qualche attimo e poi ricambiò con ardore, ribaltando le posizioni sul letto, facendolo scivolare dentro di sé con un sospiro.

Ukoku non capiva,Komyo era stato così restio i primi tempi, dopo la splendida prima notte di luna, sembrava quasi volesse dimenticare l’accaduto e poi era stato lui stesso che, una sera, si era infilato nel suo letto, sorridendo sempre in quel modo particolare, come se niente potesse davvero sfiorarlo.

Lo tenne per i fianchi, accompagnando il movimento con il bacino, affondando le dita in quelle pelle lunare, magnifica. Si sollevò a sedere per morderlo, amava farlo: lasciare il segno violaceo dei denti su di lui. Komyo non era particolarmente felice quando se li trovava sulle braccia o sui fianchi, e lo rimproverava spesso.   
“Non mordere”, disse in un sospiro, autoritario nonostante la voce fosse soffocata dal piacere. Ukoku sorrise, alzando il viso e baciandolo ancora.

Komyo schiacciò il tabacco nella pipa e poi l’accese, aspirando forte per far prendere la brace e sospirò. Era una visione: nudo, con i capelli sciolti e leggermente scompigliati, a fumare pacificamente. Spesso si chiedeva perché continuasse ad accettarlo nel suo letto, ne era di certo felice, ma persino in quelle calde notti, Komyo pareva distante.   
“Chi ci accoglierà in India? Monaci?”  
“No, fedeli induisti, poi incroceremo degli asceti, quasi sicuramente. Sarà un incontro molto spirituale, è difficile gestirli, sono piuttosto chiusi alle altre confessioni religiose, ma sarà interessante.”  
“E risponderai a tutte le loro domande? Se te lo chiederanno, gli dirai anche che mi porti a letto?”  
Komyo sorrise, posando la piccola pipa sul comodino e allungando una mano verso il viso del giovane.  
“Non è che sei tu quello che vuole farmi questa domanda? Non so quanto possano interessare a un asceta le mie abitudini sessuali. E poi… io non ti porto a letto, non ridurre tutto a una mera questione fisica.”  
Ukoku sorrise appena, carezzando col dorso la mano del monaco, quella che non reggeva la pipa. Si sollevò sui gomiti per osservarlo meglio.  
“Perché lo fai, dunque?”  
“Un rapporto sessuale ti crea tanto turbamento?”  
“Non sembravi volermi molto, in Cina. E poi hai appena detto che non è solo sesso.”  
“Chi te lo dice questo?”, domandò Komyo, facendo il più enigmatico dei sorrisi. “Forse era solo il modo a non piacermi, ti pare? Mi sono concesso molto raramente, nella mia vita, che almeno sia come voglio io. Ora è meglio dormire: ai marinai non piace vederci oziare tutto il giorno, ci faranno svegliare all’alba e non saranno gentili.”

Aveva avuto ragione, come sempre. I marinai avevano suonato campanelle e urlato alle cinque del mattino, al sorgere del sole, annunciando l’arrivo in India e buttando giù dal letto i due monaci assonnati.

I profumi erano così tanti da ottenebrargli la mente. Spezie, fiori, oli, gli odori della gente, dei cibi cucinati per le strade. Il puzzo dei liquami, della malattia e della morte agli angoli delle vie più oscure. Tutto era mischiato in un enorme cacofonia di suoni, melodie, urla, voci che sussurravano morbide al suo orecchio.   
L’India. Un paese in cui erano nate moltitudini di cose: lingue, religioni, filosofie, arte. Ukoku era abbacinato dalla bellezza, che si sposava perfettamente con la miseria più che in qualsiasi altro posto. Donne vestite di sete e gioielli camminavano tra appestati e bambini ridotti all’osso. Erano attraccati al porto di una città dal nome piuttosto buffo, Puducherry, e il clima era insopportabile.

S’infilò un dito nel colletto della stretta maglia nera per allargarlo, sospirando per il mero sollievo ottenuto.   
“Per quanto ancora dobbiamo camminare?”, domandò con tono leggermente lamentoso: era affascinato da quella terra di profumi, ma il caldo lo stava facendo penare. Komyo invece sembrava non rendersene conto, reggeva persino un ombrellino per coprirsi il capo dal sole cocente.   
“Per sole due ore, ma il resto della strada è all’ombra, fidati di me.”  
“Non è che io non mi fidi… è soltanto che vorrei sopravvivere.”

Dopo quasi un’ora, la strada finalmente cominciò a essere in ombra. Passarono in mezzo a enormi palazzi di pietra. Con la coda dell’occhio vide uomini girare informi ammassi di argilla su enormi piedistalli, e il rumore dei massi sulla nuda pietra era insopportabile. Più del caldo. Gli sembrava quasi di non poter più udire altro suono al di fuori di quello.  
In quel momento, nel rumore e nel frastuono, Komyo gli disse qualcosa a voce alta.   
“Sai come il monaco vigila sulle sensazioni piacevoli o dolorose? Io provo una sensazione piacevole e so quando provo una sensazione dolorosa. Questo sa, il monaco. Così egli vigila presso la sensazione piacevole o dolorosa, che sia interna o esterna egli vigila. Egli osserva come la sensazione poi trapassa. Il monaco osserva come la sensazione si forma e trapassa. Ecco qui.”  
“Perché citi tale dottrina?”  
“Per rispondere alla tua domanda, la ricordi?”, Komyo si voltò a guardarlo giusto un attimo, aprendo nuovamente il piccolo ombrello prima di immergersi di nuovo nel sole di mezzogiorno.

_Per rispondere alla tua domanda, aveva detto._

Per farlo era andato ad attingere tra i discorsi del Buddha, raccogliendo dalle sue più criptiche parole il senso che voleva dargli. Pensò a lungo, mentre camminavano per le vie, a quelle parole, e quando fu pronto a dargli una risposta arrivarono a destinazione. Erano di fronte a un enorme tempio. L’opulenza e l’idolatria si fondevano nella pietra.   
Era una struttura alta, imponente, diversa dai modesti templi cinesi, dalle mura basse e spoglie, eleganti e sobrie. Gli dèi tutti erano raffigurati nelle sculture sulle pareti esterne, a migliaia lo osservavano con i loro severi occhi vuoti. Li scrutò a sua volta, accarezzando con gli occhi neri come la pece le forme e le curve del tempio, quasi fossero quelle di una donna.   
“Incredibile, mai vista una costruzione di pietra così grande e con particolari così ben rifiniti”, disse, avvicinandosi al monaco più anziano.   
“Già, ogni volta mi toglie il fiato, non credi?”  
Il tono meravigliato di Komyo quasi lo commosse, come davanti alle stelle, ammirate sopra una grossa nave, l’amore per la bellezza era palpabile.   
Se non lo avesse conosciuto nel più carnale dei modi lo avrebbe definito candido.

“Dobbiamo entrare lì dentro?”  
“Siamo stati invitati, sì.”  
“Già che c’erano potevano portarci una portantina, o un carro. Insomma qualcosa per non farci camminare.”  
“Non sapevano che saremmo arrivati oggi e non mi andava di scomodare troppa gente, ho quarant’anni, non sono mica un vecchietto.”  
Ukoku sorrise, il tono con cui l’aveva detto era il solito, gioviale e divertito, accompagnato da quel sorriso leggermente idiota che, dopo tutto, lo caratterizzava.   
Entrarono nel Mandir, per incontrare i sacerdoti e venir da loro ospitati per le notti in cui si sarebbero fermati per riposare.   
Il sacerdote Anjan li ricevette con un sorriso, stringendo la mano di Komyo con entrambe le sue, accogliendolo con parole stucchevoli e fin troppo gentili.   
“Ti ringraziamo davvero Anjan per l’ospitalità, abbiamo passato in nave molti giorni, e avevamo il bisogno di distenderci in un luogo tranquillo.”

Il sacerdote, detto anche Brahmano, era un uomo piuttosto anziano, magro ma non emaciato, dai bianchi capelli corti e una folta barba curata. Apparteneva alla classe più alta della rigida casta indiana , uno dei maggiori motivi di distacco tra induismo e buddhismo, la suddivisione netta della classe sociale. Mentre nel buddhismo chiunque poteva aspirare a una carica d’alto rango -come appunto quella del monaco Sanzo o altre, come il Lama nel buddhismo tibetano – nell’induismo era un privilegio di chi apparteneva alla prima classe sociale. Anjan veniva considerato un tramite con gli dèi, l’unico in grado di celebrare sacrifici - nonostante la concorrenza di religioni indiane come il buddhismo e il jainismo avessero ridotto al declino tale pratica - e aveva quattro mogli, considerate alla stregua di oggetti preziosi. Neanche mangiava in loro compagnia. Nonostante l’enorme differenza di tradizioni, Anjan era l’unico che si era offerto di ospitare due monaci buddhisti nella sua casa, incontrandoli nel Mandir come segno di unione tra le due religioni.  
“Voglio presentarti il nuovo possessore del sutra Muten: Ukoku Sanzo”, disse Komyo, girandosi per indicare con un braccio la presenza del giovane. Anjan l’osservò attentamente, e la sua reazione non fu tanto benevola.   
“Porti in questo luogo sacro un eretico?”, sibilò, lanciando un’occhiata crudele a Komyo. “Io ti apro la mia casa e tu infanghi questo luogo con un ragazzo non scelto dagli dèi?”  
“Anjan, ti prego di trattare Ukoku come un mio pari, fallo per l’amicizia che ci lega”, il monaco tentò la via della diplomazia, poggiandosi una mano sul petto, invocando la clemenza del sacerdote.  
“Non è un tuo pari, non lo sarà finché sulla fronte non comparirà il simbolo sacro della sua predestinazione. Fino a quel momento per me non sarà altro che un ladro di testi sacri.”  
Le parole erano forti, ma non scalfirono minimamente l’orgoglio del giovane monaco, che restò in piedi, fissando l’irato Anjan che gli puntava un dito contro. Non voleva mettere in imbarazzo Komyo, ma se fossero stati in separata sede avrebbe voluto chiedergli con quale arroganza si permetteva di giudicarlo, lui che aveva dei privilegi solo perché aveva avuto la fortuna di nascere nella casta giusta.   
“Il mio vecchio collega e amico Godai, nonché maestro di Ukoku, aveva decretato che solo chi poteva sconfiggerlo fisicamente avrebbe ottenuto la nomina di Sanzo protettore del sutra Muten. E così è stato, il fatto che gli dei non abbiano accettato Ukoku come Sanzo è un discorso secondario, ma il volere di Godai è stato rispettato e lui quindi ha il diritto di tenere sulle spalle il sacro sutra. Capisco bene quanto tu sia restio, per il tuo amore agli dei, ma ti assicuro che non ci sarà motivo d’imbarazzo o vergogna, per la tua casa, ospitarci.”  
Ukoku guardò Komyo piegando leggermente la testa da una parte: non si aspettava quel discorso, a sorprenderlo fu specialmente la parte sulla vergogna. Se avesse potuto si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire una risatina sarcastica. Ma non era il caso e non voleva rovinare la fatica del suo collega.   
Anjan sospirò, spostando gli occhi scuri da un monaco all’altro e poi facendo un gesto di resa. Li invitò nella sua casa, facendo portare delle portantine, in modo che potessero riposare nel tragitto.

“Ti assicuro che non si sarà motivo d’imbarazzo o vergogna?”, ripeté Ukoku, semi disteso nella portantina, il baldacchino tirato, in modo da proteggerli dai cocenti raggi del sole. C’era dell’uva e dell’acqua fresca e limpida ad accoglierli. Si portò un chicco alle labbra, succhiandolo lentamente.   
“Credi che non ne saremo capaci?”, domandò Komyo, osservandolo con i tranquilli occhi marroni.  
“Credo che sarebbe difficile spiegare alcune cose al nostro iracondo Anjan. Potresti spiegargli che in Cina è una pratica piuttosto comune… il modo in cui un monaco anziano prende sotto la sua… ala il novizio, per così dire, dato che non sono un novizio.”  
Komyo sorrise, bevendo un sorso di acqua, leccandosi le labbra, che sentiva secche.   
“L’unica cosa che voglio è stendermi e fare un bagno.”  
“Anche io voglio fare un bagno e poi stendermi”, disse Ukoku, sorridendo maliziosamente. “O stendermi mentre faccio un bagno…”

Allusivo, provocante, sempre. Era quel tipo di uomo la cui natura lo affascinava a tal punto, che avrebbe finito col giocare con lui, fino alla fine. A qualsiasi gioco.

Davanti al lussuoso palazzo di Anjan c’era un asceta aghora, seduto a gambe incrociate, fuori dal muro che circondava l’abitazione.   
Aveva solo studiato gli asceti aghora ma mai ne aveva visto uno, dato che ovviamente in Cina nessuno seguiva tale dottrina. Tra le più estreme dell’ascetismo indiano: devoti a Shiva, il loro scopo era quello di liberarsi dalla ruota delle reincarnazioni, fondendo il proprio sé con il tutto, l’Atman e il Brahman, superando il pensiero del dualismo illusorio. Per gli aghori non esisteva niente di bello, niente di brutto, niente di buono e niente di cattivo. Tutto era perfetto, nella più splendente emanazione di Shiva. Per fare ciò abbracciavano tutti i comportamenti socialmente inaccettabili, le pratiche più disgustose e oscene, moralmente condannabili secondo le regole del karma.

Là in basso un anziano asceta dagli occhi sgranati lo fissava dal basso. Ukoku era convinto che stesse guardando proprio lui. Si spostò da una finestra all’altra e quegli occhi erano sempre puntati sulla sua persona.  
“Interessante”, mormorò, chiudendo poi le imposte, dedicando a quell’uomo lo stesso penetrante sguardo.

Dopo cena i due monaci si ritirarono nelle loro stanze, due grandi camere comunicanti. Anjan non poteva immaginare il favore che aveva fatto ai due, anche se inconsapevolmente. Komyo si era cambiato per la notte e davanti a un grande specchio stava disfacendo la treccia. Con gesti lenti e tranquilli, passò le dita tra le ciocche color sabbia, mentre gli specchi, tre, riflettevano la sua immagine più volte, essendo posti in diverse angolazioni, creando un caleidoscopico ventaglio. Ukoku l’osservava steso sul comodo divanetto ricoperto di uno sgargiante e lucido tessuto viola, indossando ancora la veste da Sanzo.  
“Non vorrai andare a dormire a quest’ora? E il bagno?”  
“Lo faccio domani”, disse Komyo, portandosi da una parte i lunghi capelli e cominciando a spazzolarli. Spostò gli occhi marroni sulla figura riflessa di Ukoku, sorridendo. “Mi dispiace rovinare i tuoi piani, ma non ho più vent’anni.”  
“Oh, non ti dispiace per niente”, ribatté l’altro, con malizia.  
“Può darsi, resta il fatto che così ho deciso. Ti chiedo la cortesia di lasciarmi riposare. Niente giochetti. Posso fidarmi?”  
“Ovvio che no”, rispose ridacchiando il giovane.  
“Ti ricordo quanto sia opportuno non indispormi. Ho quarant’anni, sono stanco, ma non sono né debole né sprovveduto.”  
“È una minaccia?”, domandò Ukoku, affascinato dal tono, così dolce e pacato mentre pronunciava queste parole, sapendo bene quanto potesse essere pericoloso.   
“Solo se vuoi che lo sia”, rispose l’altro, posando la spazzola e alzandosi. “Vuoi restare lì a guardarmi dormire?”  
“Potrei farlo”, fece Ukoku, alzandosi però dal divanetto. “Ma avevo già in mente di fare un giretto.”  
“Vuoi parlare con l’asceta là fuori?”  
“Non ti si può nascondere niente”, esclamò Ukoku sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. “Già, ho sempre trovato… intrigante la filosofia degli aghori e vorrei conoscerne uno.”  
Komyo si sedette sul letto, osservandolo in modo enigmatico, i capelli biondi che scivolavano sulla schiena come seta. Perfetta e morbida come quella della veste che indossava. Per un attimo fu distratto da tanta semplice grazia.  
“A tuo rischio e pericolo, Ukoku.”

L’uomo se ne stava seduto a terra, nella classica posizione del loto, osservandolo con arcigni e crudeli occhi neri. Aveva capelli bianchi arruffati e sporchi, e il suo corpo emanava un pessimo odore. Si fermò davanti a lui: indossava inquietanti monili fatti di ossa e pietre, e dinnanzi a sé una calotta cranica completamente bianca era piena di acqua. L’asceta prese il macabro calice e glielo porse, senza fiatare.  
Ukoku alzò le sopracciglia e si chinò verso di lui, prendendo tra le mani il teschio e avvicinandolo al viso: non aveva alcun odore, come invece si aspettava. Nessuna puzza di sangue, cervella o morte, solo acqua. Bevve quindi, fissando gli occhi altrettanto scuri inchiodati nei suoi. Era fresca e buona, scorreva sulla sua lingua come acqua di fonte. Si leccò le labbra e appoggiò la calotta sullo sporco tappeto su cui era seduto l’asceta.   
“Il senso?”, domandò, con un tono leggermente di scherno.

Era una _prova_ quella, lo sapeva benissimo.

“La vita è illusione.”  
La voce dell’uomo era più chiara di quello che potesse immaginare: era sonora, dura, pareva provenire da un altro mondo. Un’altra dimensione.   
“Il mondo è illusione. La morale c’incatena e l’etica non è altro che un tranello mentale.”  
“Nessun valore? Nessun senso?”, chiese ancora Ukoku, cercando di andare al di là delle criptiche parole dell’uomo.  
“Sei forse in cerca dell’Illuminazione? Vuoi che la tua mente sfiori il Nirvana?”  
“A mio modo… sì”, rispose Ukoku, affascinato da quella voce. Si sedette di fronte a lui. Lanciò un’occhiata agli oggetti che lo circondavano: ossa umane, coltelli sporchi di sangue. Sapeva che gli aghori praticavano il cannibalismo, l’ultimo dei tabù.  
“Mangiamo i nostri maestri, sperando di esser poi divorati dai nostri successori, è un modo di trasferirsi i poteri acquisiti in vita. Tu hai divorato il tuo maestro?”, disse l’uomo, notando lo sguardo che l’altro aveva lanciato ai suoi utensili.   
“Non in senso letterale”, rispose il ragazzo, assottigliando lo sguardo.   
“Non mi sorprende, dopo tutto sei soltanto un mangiatore di carcasse”, rispose l’asceta, spostando la mano verso una borraccia e versando altra acqua nel teschio.   
“Un mangiatore di carcasse”, Ukoku sorrise: era quello dopo tutto che erano i corvi, animali che sentiva affini.

Loro divoravano _tutto_.

“Potresti aver ragione, in fondo sono soltanto in cerca di qualcosa, come tutti. Illuminazione prematura, forse. Sto facendo questo viaggio per avere delle risposte ad alcune domande, per crescere abbastanza per poi trovare chi…”  
“Chi possa divorare te?”, gli occhi dell’uomo si sgranarono appena. “Fai attenzione, potresti scoprire un giorno che quello che credi sia rivoltante, immorale e oscuro altro non è che luce e quando ti accorgerai di questo errore, potresti non avere più occhi per vedere.”  
Ukoku lo vide bere ancora dall’oscena calotta cranica, lasciando scivolare gocce d’acqua ai lati della bocca, a bagnare la folta barba. Il monaco restò in silenzio, cercando di decifrare la verità nascosta dietro le sue parole.   
“Precipitarsi nella turpitudine è solo un modo per dissipare tutto quello che ci è stato insegnato sul bene e sul male, per avere poi una visione primordiale del mondo”, continuò l’asceta.  
“Non mi è stato insegnato in realtà molto sul bene e sul male, a parte ciò che ho appreso nel tempio, quando ero novizio. Neanche in famiglia la morale e l’etica erano il principale argomento a cena”, ridacchiò a bassa voce. “Per gli scienziati l’etica è sempre relativa: l’importante è il risultato, raggiungere il fine che si è preposti. Vedo quindi il mondo in modo scientifico: è il mio laboratorio e io sono il ricercatore che osserva l’evolversi della causa… e dell’effetto.”  
“Il più primordiale motore che muove il mondo. Sai cosa vuol dire aghora? Sai qual è lo scopo?”

Ukoku socchiuse gli occhi e annuì: ghora voleva dire tenebra, oscurità, ignoranza, con l’aggiunta dell’A privativa si otteneva aghora, ossia mancanza di oscurità. L’asceta, nel suo cammino, mirava alla ricerca della verità suprema, per farlo c’era una barriera che dovevano abbattere: quella dell’illusione che il mondo si basasse su una visione dualistica dell’esistenza: sacro e profano, vita e morte, luce e ombra.

“Io già da tempo mi sono allontanato da quella che voi chiamate visione dualistica, forse non l’ho mai avuta in coscienza, per voi, come per me, la differenza tra queste cose non è altro che frutto dell’illusione. L’orrore… è solo effetto dell’Ego. Che cos’è l’orrore se non un insegnamento che ti è stato fatto, una costruzione morale?”  
“E perché allora costantemente desideri qualcosa che reputi puro?”, domandò l’asceta e Ukoku seriamente si chiese come potesse sapere cosa desiderava o meno. E soprattutto del suo rapporto con Komyo.   
“Forse quello che reputavo tanto puro non lo è, e lo voglio per questo. Perché io so che lui lo vuole, che lo desidera quanto me…”, sospirò dopo averlo detto, socchiudendo gli occhi. “E lo voglio a qualsiasi prezzo.”  
“Il gusto per il proibito è evanescente e flebile, corvo. A meno che non fai del proibito il tuo principale mezzo, non il fine.”  
“Sto facendo un viaggio per non infangare il titolo di Sanzo…”  
“No, sciocco. Stai facendo un viaggio per espandere la tua mente: credi che l’India sia stata una tappa scelta a caso? L’uomo che ti accompagna conosce il mondo meglio di te, o meglio, i mondi al di là di questo. Essendo tutto illusione, i mondi che creiamo non sono altro che finzione. Ricorda: il fuoco brucia ogni cosa, puro o impuro che sia. Vuoi essere il fuoco che distrugge e divora, o solo l’ombra di esso?”   
Ukoku l’osservò a lungo, riflettendo seriamente su quella domanda. L’asceta sapeva già la risposta.  
“E ricorda che non sto parlando di luce, cosa che già stava annebbiando la tua mente. Ma di _fuoco_ , fuoco che nulla discrimina, tutto distrugge. A te la scelta, giovane monaco errante, che mai avrà un reale discepolo, mai verrà rispettato come Sanzo, mai guiderà un tempio. Tu che sei libero dalle costrizioni materiali, sei pronto a farti divorare da chi, inevitabilmente, prenderà il tuo posto?”  
“Il mio posto? Se avrò un discepolo, checché tu ne dica, sarà lui.”  
L’asceta strinse gli occhi, guardandolo con un cipiglio pericoloso.  
“Non esserne tanto certo, io so le cose che verranno, e la tua strada non è in ascesa come credi. Hai bevuto da un teschio umano senza batter ciglio, senza chiederti da dove provenisse, ciò denota disinteresse per la morale. Non è necessariamente quello che credi scontato, il vero. Ora va’, mangia carcasse errante.”  
“Perché devo andare? La notte è giovane…”  
“Perché io non voglio più parlare con te.”  
Con un po’ di fatica il vecchio si alzò: le sue gambe erano ossute, coperte di pelle cadente e secca, si reggeva malamente a un bastone. Ukoku si alzò assieme a lui.   
“E se io avessi il potere di cambiare la realtà? Di distruggere lo spazio tempo e ricrearlo?”  
L’uomo lo guardò, forse non aveva inteso le nozioni scientifiche, ma di certo il senso sì.   
“E come puoi essere certo che la realtà creata sarà migliore, per te, di quella che vivi già? Vuoi andare avanti a tentativi? Vivi di tentativi allora, resterai per sempre ancorato all’illusione che esista qualcosa di meglio. Ed è questo che ci distrugge realmente. A meno che… non ci sia nulla da distruggere in te. E se non c’è niente da distruggere, allora puoi tentare all’infinito e all’infinito morire.”  
Ukoku stava per rispondere quando sentì un botto, che lo fece istintivamente voltare a guardare. Quando tornò sul vecchio notò che era scomparso. Nel _nulla_ , come se non fosse mai stato lì. Non aveva sentito né passi né il tintinnio delle sue collane. Si chiese come aveva potuto fare una cosa del genere e in così poco tempo, un secondo o meno, ma non aveva risposte.   
Non avere risposte lo faceva infuriare.

Il colloquio con l’asceta gli aveva lasciato più interrogativi che risposte, più dubbi che chiarificazioni. Sapeva bene che non avrebbe mai avuto niente di concreto, ma si sentiva come privato di qualcosa. Quel bastardo gli aveva scavato dentro e aveva lasciato un buco nel suo animo. Si sentiva diverso però, come se, in un certo senso, le parole del vecchio asceta l’avessero confortato.

_Essere il fuoco che divora e distrugge o l’ombra di esso?_

Tornò nell’abitazione di Anjan: le luci erano spente e nessun suono si udiva negli ampi corridoi. Camminò lentamente, ricordando bene la strada per arrivarealle camere degli ospiti. Entrò in un piccolo giardino esterno, appena illuminato dalla luce fioca delle torce. Nel centro di questo c’era una statua, una donna, forse una divinità, svestita, dalle forme voluttuose e invitanti.  
“Niente è sacro, niente è profano”, sussurrò mentre alzava le mani per toccarla, sentendosi improvvisamente blasfemo e allo stesso tempo giusto. Sfiorò i fianchi e i seni scolpiti nella pietra, le vesti, i cui drappeggi coprivano i genitali, lasciando però intravedere le cosce, ampie, tanto che dovette aprire le dita per assaporarle.  
“E tu chi sei che osservi da dietro il paravento?”  
La risata femminile non si fece attendere, come anche i passetti che scattavano veloci per allontanarsi. Girò attorno alla statua, continuando a sfiorarla con le dita, lasciandola poi per seguire la ragazza.

Era una delle giovani mogli di Anjan, forse la più giovane, una ragazza di appena sedici anni, dalla pelle color miele e i tratti classici indiani: occhi grandi, naso leggermente aquilino, labbra carnose. Era stato un piacere fare la sua conoscenza. Era perfettamente naturale che volesse lui e non quel vecchio che l’aveva praticamente comprata dal padre, solo per essere ingravidata.   
Alla fine un modo per portare vergogna in quella casa lo aveva trovato.

Decise d’infilarsi sotto le sue lenzuola lentamente, per non svegliarlo. Si era cambiato indossando la veste per la notte, e non doveva esserci più traccia dell’odore della ragazza. Di certo non pensava che Komyo si sarebbe scandalizzato per così poco, ma era sempre capace di sorprenderlo.  
Lo sentì mugolare contrariato quando cercò di destarlo con dolci baci.  
“Ti avevo detto di lasciarmi dormire”, disse poi, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi e guardandolo, girandosi verso di lui.  
“E tu ti fidi della mia parola?”  
“No, ma del tuo buon senso sì, ma mi sbagliavo…”, mormorò chiudendo ancora gli occhi. “Da quando usi un profumo alla lavanda?”  
La domanda era retorica ovviamente, non ci voleva un genio per capire cos’aveva fatto per profumare di fiori. Komyo sorrise, girandosi completamente sulla schiena, i bei capelli lunghi sparsi sul cuscino.   
“Non riesci proprio a stare buono, vero?”  
“Non è nella mia natura…”, gli rispose, accarezzandogli il petto semi scoperto, cercando di aprire la veste. Il monaco però gli scostò la mano.  
“Voglio dormire. E torna nel tuo letto che la lavanda a lungo è nauseante.”  
“Sembri quasi… geloso?”, era più una domanda che un’affermazione, proprio perché Komyo era imprevedibile.  
“Non sono geloso, perché mai dovrei esserlo? Ora per favore, potresti stare in silenzio? Domani dovremo già cominciare a spostarci, col treno. Sai cosa significa prendere un treno in India?”  
Lo chiese con un sorrisetto svampito, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi e voltandosi.  
Ukoku decise di lasciarlo stare, limitandosi ad appoggiare il capo alla sua schiena, sentendo il suo calmo respiro, aspettando di addormentarsi assieme a lui.

La mattina dopo Komyo si svegliò solo nel letto. Fu con un sorriso che accolse il rumore dell’acqua, nella stanza a fianco, e che si sollevò dal materasso. Ukoku se ne stava accucciato vicino alla vasca, che altro non era che una grande piscina rotonda incastonata nel pavimento, con una mano immersa nell’acqua calda.   
C’era qualcosa di dolcemente malinconico nella visione del ragazzo seduto sul bordo della vasca, con indosso la veste semi aperta, a creare cerchi nell’acqua con aria assorta.   
A cosa stava pensando? Che cosa lo portava via da lì, lasciandolo annegare con lo sguardo nell’abisso della sua anima?  
Perché pareva quasi un bambino messo in castigo?  
“Ukoku, hai preparato il bagno”, disse, distogliendolo dal suo profondo pensare. “Sei stato gentile.”  
“Era per togliermi di dosso questo odore di lavanda”, disse lui, sorridendo beffardo come il suo solito. Si tolse gli occhiali, posandoli sul cuscinetto vicino al bordo e poi si alzò per spogliarsi.  
“Allora perché hai aspettato me?”, domandò Komyo, osservando ogni suo movimento con occhi attenti.   
Il modo in cui si sciolse la cintura che teneva la veste, lasciandola poi cadere giù dalle spalle, con la sensualità della giovinezza.  
“Perché fare il bagno da solo mi è sembrato fin troppo patetico, soprattutto quando nell’altra stanza ci sei tu e possiamo farlo insieme…”  
“Non freni mai la lingua, vero?”, disse Komyo con un sorrisetto.   
“Forse la freno anche troppo…”, il tono con cui lo disse non parve del tutto malizioso alle orecchie di Komyo, c’era forse una vena addirittura polemica.   
Il monaco sorrise, nel suo classico modo quieto, nascondendo dietro a quel sorriso domande e affermazioni che avrebbe posto in seguito.   
S’immersero nell’acqua dolcemente calda ed entrambi si rilassarono, dopo il viaggio in nave e la lunga scarpinata dal porto al Mandir, ci voleva un bagno ristoratore.   
Komyo appoggiò la testa al comodo cuscinetto apposito sul bordo della vasca e si lasciò andare.  
“Dunque, raccontami. Che cos’è emerso dal tuo dialogo con l’asceta? Sei stato fuori parecchio, moglie di Anjan a parte.”  
“Già”, rispose subito Ukoku, socchiudendo gli occhi neri. “Ne è emersa una discussione interessante, sapevo che gli asceti aghora avevano una visione estrema del mondo, ma neanche con la mia fervida immaginazione pensavo che potesse essere così…”  
“Abissale. Lo so, per questo ti avevo detto che era a tuo rischio e pericolo.”

_“Il gusto per il proibito è evanescente e flebile, corvo. A meno che non fai del proibito il tuo principale mezzo, non il fine.”_

“Come cammino per l’ascesi è davvero particolare, niente è reale, perciò tutto diventa possibile. Niente ha valore, quindi tutto può essere distrutto. Nessun pentimento. Nessun male, nessun bene.”  
“E una volta che l’hai fatto cosa ti resta?”, domandò Komyo, immergendo le mani nell’acqua, massaggiandosi lentamente il retro delle gambe.   
“Niente, ma il niente è il principio di tutto.”  
“Ne sei certo? O ti stai riferendo a qualcosa in particolare?”  
Ukoku spostò gli occhi neri su di lui, per un attimo gli parve quasi che fosse inghiottito da se stesso. L’asceta non aveva fatto nascere niente in lui, niente di nuovo almeno. Aveva però fatto emergere qualcosa che dormiva a lungo nell’animo del ragazzo.   
“Da dove nasce l’amore, ad esempio?”

Quella domanda, perché pareva l’implorazione di un bambino?

“Poni uno dei più grandi interrogativi dell’uomo, Ukoku. Forse nasce dal nulla, ma ha bisogno di tante cose per crescere. A volte è solo un qualcosa che tu hai dentro.”  
“Da come ne parli pare che tu conosca bene il sentimento”, constatò Ukoku, girandosi completamente verso di lui.  
Komyo sorrise tranquillo e stese le gambe sul pavimento piastrellato della vasca. Le dita sfiorarono leggermente i tasselli di un’elegante mosaico e solleticarono la pelle delicata.  
“Sì, ho amato, Ukoku, e molto. Forse non avrei dovuto, non così tanto, perché sai, il lato negativo dell’amore è la sua scomparsa. Non del sentimento, ma di quello che amiamo. Alla fine si supera come tutti i dolori.”  
Ukoku era incuriosito e, in fondo, persino geloso. Lui non sapeva cosa voleva dire essere amato o amare qualcuno.

Per quello, più di ogni altra cosa, le parole dell’asceta l’avevano incuriosito. Mai nel dialogo aveva menzionato l’amore. Era un’illusione come tutto il resto? Poteva qualcosa che lo scaldava tanto essere fittizio?

“Toglimi una curiosità: sei stato con la giovane moglie di Anjan per quello che lui ti ha detto?”, domandò Komyo, fissando il giovane monaco, quella mattina così distante.   
“Non mi toccano le parole di Anjan, alla fine ha ragione, io mi sono preso il titolo di Sanzo con la forza, nessun dio l’ha mai voluto. L’ho presa perché lei era lì e lo voleva. Il proibito è il mezzo, non il fine, aveva detto l’asceta.”  
Komyo si sollevò dalla vasca, sotto lo sguardo buio ma ardente del ragazzo. Afferrò un telo bianco, di soffice cotone, e si coprì.   
“Il mezzo per che cosa, Ukoku? Te lo sei chiesto?”

A colazione Anjan li sommerse di parole. Come riuscisse Komyo a mantenere non solo la pazienza, ma anche quel sorriso che a un occhio attento si sarebbe rivelato canzonatorio, per tutto il tempo, era un mistero. Non c’era traccia delle mogli del vecchio, né gli importava. Non avrebbe di certo voluto rivederla quella ragazza, se non per l’espressione che avrebbe avuto sul viso. Che cosa vi avrebbe letto?

Angoscia? Colpa? Eccitazione? Pentimento?

_Nulla?_

Quando Komyo aveva detto treno si era immaginato un mezzo abbastanza moderno, con posti a sedere e finestrini. Non si sarebbe mai immaginato un vagone mezzo scassato e arrugginito completamente gremito di gente.   
“Ci faranno sedere, la devozione della gente per le figure religiose porta a questo, anche se non mi fa sentire né migliore né privilegiato”, spiegò Komyo, accompagnandolo verso la carrozza che li attendeva. Salirono quasi a fatica, le persone spostarono i piedi e sfiorarono con reverenza le vesti candide dei due Sanzo. C’era chi si portava la veste alla bocca per un casto e accennato bacio, chi cercava il tocco delle loro mani. Era tutto troppo buio e c’era troppa confusione perché si rendessero conto che Ukoku non era la santità che cercavano. Ma per le persone disperate e fedeli, anche solo la veste, la visione del Sutra e di quei due uomini che erano pronti ad affrontare i chilometri con loro, era abbastanza. Era più che abbastanza.   
Si sedettero in un angolo, poggiando le sacche col cibo e da bere sulle ginocchia, dondolando appena quando il treno partì.

Erano passate quattro ore e innumerevoli scenari si erano succeduti sotto gli occhi neri di Ukoku: pianure, città lontane colorate di mille sfumature, fiumi, folta vegetazione e poi ancora lande desolate. Le persone sul treno non li avevano importunati: non avevano chiesto loro preghiere o tocchi miracolosi. Li avevano idolatrati in silenzio, chi affamato, chi troppo accaldato per restare sveglio.   
Komyo si era appisolato da un quarto d’ora circa contro di lui e aveva appoggiato piano la testa contro la sua. Aveva accolto quel peso, inspirando profondamente il profumo dei suoi capelli.   
Chiuse gli occhi, accostando la guancia alla testa del monaco, sfiorandola appena mentre una leggera pace cominciava a lambirlo lentamente.   
Non c’era più il puzzo della gente, né il vociare o lo strillare dei bambini, non più gli occhi, quelle migliaia di paia di occhi, che guardavano in ogni dove, cercando qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa, che fosse speranza, o dolore.

C’era Komyo e il desiderio assoluto, ancora senza nome, che provava per lui.

 

 


	3. Phalguna Purnima

 

 

Ed eccomi con un altro capitolo di questa fanfic assurda XD. Non ho molto da dire, a parte che devo ringraziare Philip Glass, Vivian Kubrick e Panjabi MC per avermi accompagnata nella stesura.   
E anche e soprattutto grazie a **Ita** ** rb**, che crede molto in me e mi ha aiutata nella correzione del capitolo, ed essendo una delle autrici del fandom che apprezzo maggiormente non può che essere motivo di felicità, per me.   
Va bene, ho finito con l’angolo del “lecchinaggio” XD.

Cominciamo poi a citare (in)direttamente Lars von Trier. Qui la citazione va a “Antichrst”, con l’aria del “Rinaldo” all’inizio. Non è stato solo per citare Trier che l’ho messa, credo che sia perfetta per l’OS che entra in contatto con Ukoku e Komyo. 

A voi.   
  


_Lascia ch’io pianga_  
mia cruda sorte  
e che sospiri la libertà.

_Il duolo infranga_  
queste ritorte  
de miei martiri  
sol per pietà.

Handel – Aria dal Rinaldo

 

**_ Phalguna _ ** **_ Purnima _ **

**_  
  
_** Erano passati esattamente ventisette giorni da quando si erano imbarcati e avevano raggiunto, nonché attraversato metà della penisola indiana: ventisette giorni in cui erano volati quegli aeroplani di carta arancione che Komyo gli aveva fatto poco prima di partire.

Giunsero a Delhi dopo esser andati a visitare il Taj Mahal, nel distretto di Agra, a sole due ore di treno di distanza; Komyo aveva molto insisto per visitare il meraviglioso mausoleo fatto costruire dall’imperatore monghul Shan Jahan in memoria della moglie preferita: si erano aggirati tra il marmo e la magnificenza dell’impressionante simmetria architettonica, comportandosi come due normali turisti, per una volta, visitando in religioso silenzio anche la moschea posta in direzione della Mecca – una meraviglia in arenaria rossa che aveva riempito gli occhi di Komyo con la sua ricchezza.   
La mente del giovane monaco, però, non era abbastanza sgombra da pensieri per apprezzare pienamente lo splendore di quel posto: non solo erano passati ventotto giorni da quando erano partiti per mare e arrivati in India, ma erano anche ventotto giorni che Komyo non lo aveva più cercato nel suo letto.   
Era davvero come aveva detto? Una volta che aveva _capito_ la sensazione, questa trapassava?  
Era dunque morto il desiderio che aveva per lui? Era stato spinto via, in un angolo isolato della sua mente?  
Dal canto suo, Ukoku non aveva perso il suo desiderio: più i giorni passavano e più lo voleva – in ogni modo, in ogni senso.

Non sopportava il rifiuto, dal momento che era stato rifiutato tutta la vita, a livello affettivo almeno, e dentro di sé l’unica cosa che aveva sempre desiderato era soltanto un po’ di amore. Era quello il suo pensiero mentre, ancora in treno, raggiungevano la città di Delhi: quella sera ci sarebbe stata la luna piena e la città, come tutta l’India, era pronta a festeggiare l’Holi, la grande festa di primavera.  
Non manifestava una particolare felicità all’idea di partecipare a quella ricorrenza piena di musiche, colori, ballerini e canti, non mentre si sentiva così depresso, per lo meno. Gli sembrava di aver raggiunto un livello tale d’intimità, almeno fisica, con Komyo da potergli far desiderare qualcosa di più – e improvvisamente il monaco aveva smesso non solo di volerlo, ma perfino di cercarlo.

“Perché non siamo andati direttamente a Cho’ang? Dopo tutto è lì che è situato il portare per comunicare con le tre facce del Buddha, no? Il tramite con gli dèi.”  
“Ti stai forse pentendo di questo viaggio appena iniziato?”, domandò Komyo, con un sorrisino, continuando a guardare fuori dal finestrino del treno.  
“No, volevo solo sapere perché non siamo passati di là, dal monaco…”  
“Jikaku, si chiama Jikaku.”  
“Da Jikaku per l’effettiva successione del sutra. Perché far passare un anno? Potevamo fare dopo questo viaggio.”  
“Non credo che tu sia realmente pronto per prenderti le responsabilità del tuo ruolo, Ukoku”, disse Komyo, volgendo finalmente lo sguardo verso di lui. “Tu non sei il mio successore, ma in nome dell’amicizia e dell’affetto che mi legavano a Godai, vorrei presentarti a Jikaku spiritualmente elevato.”  
“Spiritualmente elevato?”, domandò di rimando Ukoku, sbattendo appena le ciglia. “E credi che un viaggio intorno al mondo possa servire allo scopo?”  
Komyo sorrise e le lievi rughe che gli segnavano il volto addolcirono l’espressione del suo viso.   
“La speranza è quella.”

L’arrivo a Delhi fu decisamente in sordina: i preparativi per la grande festa distoglievano l’attenzione della gente dai due monaci Sanzo che, in altre occasioni, avrebbero suscitato curiosità se non venerazione.  
Stavano allestendo l’enorme falò preparato con rami secchi dell’inverno per dire addio alla stagione fredda, ma la pira era anche una metafora di come il bene vincesse sul male: la mitologia raccontava che il giovane Prahalad, devoto di Vishnu, fuggì dalla demone Holika, che intendeva darlo alle fiamme; il giovane, grazie alla sua incrollabile fede nel dio, scampò illeso alle fiamme, mentre Holika morì bruciata.

_Sii il fuoco che brucia il mondo e non la sua ombra._

Osservò il grande falò e le persone che aggiungevano rami secchi alla pira con l’interesse di uno scienziato: tutte quelle persone, indaffarate come piccole formiche colorate, non facevano che aggiungere legna su legna.  
Non vedeva l’ora di vederla bruciare, quell’inutile catasta di legna, udendo così i loro canti felici.

Non sprecarono tempo a cercare alberghi o locande, essendo la festa un’attrattiva per persone provenienti da tutto il mondo, nonostante Delhi fosse una città in continua espansione, più simile ormai a una metropoli; Komyo aveva una vecchia conoscenza vicino al centro cittadino, un’anziana donna che, tempo prima, aveva detto, era stata gentile con lui e i suoi cari.

Hita, si chiamava la donna: una donna bassa e non troppo magra, dal viso simpatico, con la chioma lunga oltre la schiena, di un nero perfetto, senza neanche un capello bianco.   
Ukoku si chiese come e perché Komyo si fosse trovato in India in passato, ma quando provò a chiederglielo, semplicemente, l’altro gli sorrise con quel suo modo enigmatico di fare, come a cercare nella piega delle labbra la giusta riservatezza.  
Non voleva parlare di sé: mai lo faceva, mai raccontava di aneddoti della sua giovinezza o del periodo del suo addestramento per diventare Sanzo; eppure Komyo era una leggenda vivente, il monaco Sanzo più giovane al mondo prima che lo diventasse Ukoku, ovviamente, battendone il record. Forse anche la sua riservatezza lo rendeva così affascinante ai suoi occhi: voleva distruggere quella patina fin troppo lucida di apparente perfezione e farlo suo.

La casa di Hita era modesta, ma accogliente, pulita e ben tenuta; tra l’altro aveva preparato e riservato per loro una camera con bagno annesso. Komyo posò la sacca su uno dei due letti e si guardò in giro.   
“Ci va di lusso, che dici?”  
“Conosci un sacco di persone. Sei stato in giro per il mondo?”  
“Ho avuto modo di fare i miei viaggi”, rispose Komyo, sfuggente come sempre, avvicinandosi alla finestra, osservando dal vetro sporcato troppe volte dalle intemperie e dal tempo per essere perfettamente pulito, nonostante Hita si sforzasse di certo per renderlo tale. “Ma non credere che io conosca così tante persone, fuori dall’Asia ci dovremo arrangiare come due viaggiatori qualunque.”  
Ukoku si stese sul materasso, osservano l’intonaco del soffitto che cadeva a pezzi, mentre si chiedeva cosa dovesse fare con lui: sedurlo, forse? O meglio, provare a sedurlo ugualmente? O quanto meno riprovarci?   
Aspettare?   
Komyo non sembrava il tipo da fare cose senza motivo e lui aveva il timore d’incrinare quel rapporto già di per sé fragile.   
Era abbastanza intelligente da capire che con Komyo bastava una parola sbagliata per arrivare a tanto e sentiva di aver già rischiato parecchie volte. Non sapeva neanche cosa volesse da lui, ma qualcosa, di certo, lo desiderava: quell’intimità che avevano raggiunto era qualcosa che toccava lo spirito, il suo almeno. Non si era mai sentito così in sintonia con qualcuno, non aveva mai avuto l’impressione che qualcuno lo toccasse dentro a quel modo.  
Dopo ogni rapporto sessuale si sentiva più vuoto di prima, con Komyo si era sentito _riempito_.  
Ma Komyo non lo voleva più.   
“Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?”, chiese a bruciapelo, fissando la schiena del monaco seduto sul letto di fianco al suo.   
“In che senso?”, domandò Komyo col suo sorriso gioviale, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
“Lo sai in che  senso…”  
“Ukoku, sono stato precipitoso con te e mi dispiace di averti… illuso. Non credere che l’abbia fatto per mero desiderio fisico, ti ho già espresso chiaramente l’opinione a riguardo. Non sono il tipo da fare certe cose solo per voglia, tu mi interessi, è solo che ora vorrei prendermi il mio tempo. Me lo concedi?”  
Lo chiese con una tale dolcezza nella voce che Ukoku non poté fare altro che annuire: gli avrebbe concesso tutto il tempo del mondo, impazzendo nel frattempo.

Quella sera uscirono per assistere al rogo del grande falò posto di fronte a un tempio e osservarono le fiamme in silenzio, mentre la gente recitava mantra per scacciare gli spiriti, in quell’aria satura di fumo profumato dal legno e dalle essenze che vi erano intrappolate.  
Ukoku alzò lo sguardo verso la nube densa che saliva al cielo, oscurando in brevi momento il chiaro di luna piena: gli sembrava quasi che il fumo, le voci, la musica e le danze lo stordissero. Tutta quelle gente non faceva altro che ridere, ballare e inseguire ciecamente una fede fatta di fantasie e mitologia, senza mai domandarsi dove terminasse l’immaginazione dei loro avi e dove iniziasse il controllo mentale.   
“Non è splendida la musica?”, domandò Komyo sorridendo.  
“Sì, anche se è troppo assordante.”  
“Assordante? Si stanno solo divertendo.”  
_Divertendo_. Certo, era ovvio che quelle persone lo stessero facendo, e il giorno dopo, di certo, sarebbe stata un’esplosione di reale allegria.   
“Ti sei mai divertito in vita tua, Ukoku? Divertito realmente?”, domandò Komyo, voltandosi a guardarlo, scandagliando quel giovane viso fin troppo serio.  
“Che domanda è? Certo, non mi hai forse visto ridere e scherzare quel giorno in cui arrivasti al tempio di Godai?”  
“Ridere e scherzare fingendo di essere una persona che non sei non è divertimento, Ukoku”, Komyo gli lanciò un’altra occhiata. “Probabilmente c’è un fondo di piacere nel vedere le persone così abilmente ingannate dalla tua capacità di raggirarle, ma non è il tipo di emozione cui mi sto riferendo. E neanche il divertimento di soggiogare qualcuno, come facesti con Godai. Domani mi piacerebbe vederti in preda all’euforia, mi domando se tu ne sia capace.”  
“Mi stai chiedendo troppo forse, posso provare a lasciarmi andare, se ci tieni tanto. Dopo tutto, ti ho già dato modo di vedere me stesso sotto certi aspetti non del  tutto… controllati.”  
Komyo si limitò a sorridere, alzando gli occhi marroni verso la luna, congiungendo le mani sul davanti, semi coperte dalle lunghe maniche della veste.   
“Mi piacerebbe vederti ridere come il ragazzo che sei…”  
“Perché?”, domandò Ukoku, avvicinandosi a lui e guardando nella stessa direzione.  
“Credo che ti renderebbe ancora più bello”, rispose l’altro con un sorrisetto, poi gli accarezzò il viso, prima di congedarsi, lasciando scivolare le dita sulla sua guancia, mentre s’incamminava.

Agognava un contatto da giorni e probabilmente quello era il massimo cui poteva aspirare – per il momento, almeno.

Alzò gli occhi per osservare la luna piena ed enorme, la quale gli ricordò quando Komyo era andato a parlargli quella notte in cui era stato messo in cella per aver attentato alla vita di Godai: la presa di Komyo era stata così salda sul suo polso da lasciargli il segno, esattamente come quando aveva tentato di sedurlo col sensuale gioco d’ombre usando il sutra Muten. Quell’uomo nascondeva dentro di sé qualcosa di enorme, di forte, celato dal sorriso rassicurante come la luce chiara della luna.  
Il paragone era inevitabile dentro di lui.

Si spostarono dal centro della festa, camminando verso il lato più tranquillo delle piccole strade, tornando verso la casa che gli ospitava; allora Ukoku alzò ancora lo sguardo verso il cielo, ora più limpido, riuscendo a scorgere la luce delle stelle, non più offuscata da quella impetuosa del fuoco del falò che sembrava capace di adombrare persino la luna, col suo fumo denso e scuro.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si rilassò, tenendo il viso all’indirizzo la volta celeste e le vide, le vide tutte, le stelle che abitavano la Via Lattea. Non si chiese neppure per un momento come potesse farlo, lo fece e basta.  
Osservò da dove nasceva la vita, un luogo dalla bellezza spettrale e inquietante, dove stagnavano le nebulose, nate dai resti di stelle morte.

La _morte_ era solo un’illusione, gli parve di sentire la voce gracchiante del vecchio asceta mentre formulava quel pensiero nella mente.

Aprì gli occhi, fissando i piccoli puntini chiari nel cielo: quei puntini che potevano essere galassie, nebulose planetarie o altre stelle morte da chissà quanto, che avevano cambiato la loro forma nel tempo in cui la luce aveva percorso la strada per arrivare fino a lui.   
Quello che aveva provato era stato immenso, neanche durante le lunghe ore di meditazione al tempio di Godai era riuscito a provare un tale legame con il tutto.

“Sei entrato in contatto con l’Universo?”, domandò Komyo, una volta in camera, a casa di Hita. Si tolse gli infradito e poi le calze, alzandosi per sfilarsi la veste, dopo aver sciolto il nodo della cintura nera.  
Ukoku lo guardava in silenzio, come al suo solito, con i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia.   
“Cosa?”, domandò alzando le sopracciglia.  
“Ci vuole una grande mente e una grande forza spirituale per farlo”, disse Komyo, facendosi scivolare dalle spalle la veste, dopo aver tolto i Sutra e la pettorina. “Non tutti ci riescono, neanche le menti più illuminate, i monaci più anziani e gli asceti più devoti. Andare al di fuori del corpo e sentire, sentire davvero, quello che ci circonda, quanto facciamo parte di tutto e quanto il tutto fa parte di noi. Non siamo individui a parte, ogni nostra singola azione condizione l’andamento dell’Universo.”  
“Il battito d’ali di una farfalla può scatenare un uragano dall’altra parte del mondo.”  
Komyo si voltò a guardare il ragazzo, incrociando i suoi oscuri occhi neri, che ancora lo fissavano attraverso le lenti degli occhiali; allorché si tolse i guanti, abbandonandoli sul letto e andando a sciogliersi la treccia.  
“Sì, esatto”, disse dopo un attimo, passando le dita tra le ciocche di capelli intrecciati. “Anche se sono sicuro che la tua frase voglia racchiudere qualcosa di ben più scientifico.”  
“È solo una locuzione che racchiude una nozione molto più complicata: dipendenza sensibile alle condizioni iniziali, che è presente nella teoria del caos.”  
“Spiegami”, disse Komyo, sedendosi sul proprio letto, di fronte a lui.   
Ukoku si girò a guardarlo, sbattendo le ciglia, cercando le parole per farsi capire nel modo migliore da chi non aveva mai studiato quel genere di cose.   
“Una piccola variazione nelle condizioni iniziali può produrre grandi variazioni nel comportamento a lungo termine di un sistema.”  
“Oh, quindi se io… in un sistema, cambio qualcosa nelle condizioni iniziali questo può cambiare in modo molto drastico?”, domandò Komyo con un piccolo sorriso.  
“Esatto”, affermò Ukoku con un sorrisino. “Nella mia permanenza nel tempio di Godai, studiando il buddhismo, mi sono accorto di quanto avesse anticipato i tempi, specialmente il buddhismo Mahayana. Interessante come attraverso due esperienze completamente diverse, una scientifica e l’altra religiosa, si sia giunti alle stesse conclusioni astratte. Come ad esempio che ogni nostra azione, all’interno di un contesto ben preciso, se diversa può produrre altri cambiamenti, può sembrare un’ovvietà, ma tante cose nella scienza paiono ovvietà.”  
Komyo sorrise e poi si lasciò andare sul letto, stendendosi sotto lo sguardo buio ma ardente del giovane, forse in parte cosciente del sentimento che provocava con quei semplici gesti. La maglia nera aderiva al bel petto e le braccia, ancora perfettamente modellate, erano appoggiate ai lati del viso. Tirò su i piedi, posandoli poi sul materasso, strisciandoli sulla coperta.   
Chiuse gli occhi poi, stanco, bisognoso di dormire.   
“Parlerei con te tutta la notte, ma sono distrutto.”  
“Non finisci di spogliarti?”, domandò Ukoku, lui ancora era del tutto vestito, e non aveva per niente sonno.  
Komyo aprì gli occhi giusto per guardarlo: la domanda gli era sembrata inopportuna.  
“Credo di essere abbastanza comodo anche così, grazie.”  
“Come meglio credi.”

La mattina dopo furono i canti a svegliarli: si erano addormentati come due bambini, stanchi dal viaggio, senza più parlare d’altro o avere il bisogno di farlo.  
Ukoku si affacciò alla finestra e la prima cosa che vide fu il rosso.  
_Rosso ovunque_. Rossa la polvere che riempiva l’aria, rosso il colore che aveva assunto la strada – perfino i volti della gente erano rossi.  
Chiuse la finastra appena in tempo, prima di venir colpito accidentalmente da un palloncino pieno di acqua colorata.  
“Komyo, non possiamo uscire, le nostre vesti sono bianche e non so quanto possiamo permetterci di sporcarle, anche se sono nostre.”  
Komyo si alzò dal proprio letto con un sorriso, lasciano che i capelli sciolti seguissero la sua figura con morbidezza, conferendogli quell’aria dolcemente femminea.   
“Oh, Ukoku, che t’importa? Usciamo con quegli abiti civili che ci siamo portati dietro, che volevamo usare proprio nel caso in cui le tonache si fossero sporcate.  Hita laverà tutto e saremo pronti per partire entro domani pomeriggio.”  
“Komyo, davvero vuoi buttarti in quella bolgia?”  
Il monaco lo guardò, sorridendo felice. Le piccole rughe ai lati delle sue labbra non gli erano mai parse più attraenti.  
“Certo, non dirmi che non vuoi ballare e cantare in mezzo alle affascinanti donne indiane, mi pare che tu ne sia un estimatore.”

La battuta gli parve avere un leggero fondo di gelosia e questo fece sorridere Ukoku: era vero, dato che Komyo non lo voleva più nel proprio letto, lui si era lasciato andare con le bellezze locali, alcune donne erano davvero incredibilmente affascinanti, seducenti come poche, e tra le loro braccia aveva trovato quel piacere e quel pizzico di pace dei sensi tanto agognato.

“C’era forse una sottile vena polemica in questa frase?”, domandò Ukoku, girandosi a guardarlo.  
“Assolutamente no, adesso cambiati, voglio andare a festeggiare l’Holi, e tu verrai con me.”

_E tu verrai con me._

Il tono con cui l’aveva detto non ammetteva repliche.  
Lo tenne per mano, trascinandolo nella folla cantante e vennero subito colpiti da palle di polvere colorata, che esplosero nella loro brillante bellezza.  
Non vedeva più il cielo, ormai tutt’uno con il giallo, il turchese e il rosso, mentre le mani si alzarono al cielo, in un primitivo e pagano richiamo alla madre Terra più che agli dei induisti; da sempre, l’uomo si era affidato alla Natura nelle sue preghiere, dandole le più svariate sembianze umane e non.  
Invocavano la Primavera con danze e canti, con abbracci e baci, e non riusciva davvero a non pensare che apparissero tutti una massa di idioti.   
La mano calda di Komyo che lo trascinava in quella calca gli dava conforto, in qualche modo, mentre era costretto a subire a destra e a manca i lanci di acqua colorata e polvere dei più strani colori. Sentiva l’affetto trasudare dalla mano che teneva la sua, il modo protettivo in cui Komyo lo incoraggiava a lasciarsi andare. Non diceva nulla, gli stringeva la mano e gli lanciava qualche occhiata gentile.   
Si chiese quanto Komyo volesse davvero partecipare a quella festa: lo stava facendo per lui, perché aveva _sentito_ che doveva farlo? Che dentro di sé, Ukoku, non aveva la certezza di cosa fosse il candido e innocente piacere di un divertimento infantile?   
Aveva forse intuito che razza d’infanzia aveva avuto? Con una madre castrante e un padre assente? Un bambino le cui uniche preoccupazioni erano quelle di esser all’altezza delle aspettative materne: che lo volesse o meno. Una volta divenuto adolescente le aspettative da raggiungere e valicare erano state le sue personali: per una questione d’orgoglio, per dimostrare a se stesso e al mondo di poter fare qualsiasi cosa. Che fosse prendere un dottorato ancora minorenne, che fosse umiliare in facoltà scientifiche gente laureata che, in teoria, doveva insegnargli qualcosa e invece stava ancorata nel nulla dell’ignoranza in cui l’aveva trovata.  
Era anche riuscito a diventare un monaco Sanzo, nonostante il rancore di non poter vedere sulla propria fronte il simbolo della predestinazione divina.  
A distrarlo da quegli oscuri pensieri fu proprio Komyo che, dopo averlo portato al centro della festa, si divertì a colpirlo con una palla di polvere color turchese.  
“Ukoku, voglio che ridi”, gli disse avvicinandosi a lui, passando le mani sporche di tintura sul suo viso.   
Quel gesto, aveva forse letto qualcosa al riguardo…

La risata di Komyo gli rimbombava così forte nelle orecchie che, per un attimo, pensò di non aver mai udito altro in vita sua: era meraviglioso, così spontaneo, con gli occhi marroni così pieni di una vitalità che mai aveva scorto in un altro essere umano.   
Neanche se ne accorse.   
Stava ridendo, stringendo la vita di Komyo con un braccio, ballando insieme a lui.   
Rideva, rideva, rideva come il bambino che mai era stato.

Komyo gli prese il viso tra le mani e per un attimo niente fu reale. Gli osservò le labbra e poi gli occhi marroni, _così caldi_. I capelli colorati ormai di giallo e turchese, il bel viso schizzato di colore: era semplicemente perfetto.   
Perfetto.

“Torniamo da Hita.”

Hita li accolse con un sorriso felice, grande tanto quanto quello di Komyo, dopodiché lo abbracciò e Ukoku, per un attimo, fu geloso dell’intimità di quel gesto.   
Da quanto si conoscevano? Quanto era sincero il sentimento di Hita, della sua mano che stringeva la stoffa morbida della camicia indossata da Komyo, cui colore ormai era celato dalla polvere arcobaleno dell’Holi?  
Da giovani, da ragazzi, prima che Komyo entrasse in monastero, erano forse stati amanti?   
Ridacchiò: l’idea di Komyo con una donna era esilarante.  
I due lo guardarono, mentre rideva da solo, osservandoli; allora lanciò a entrambi un’occhiata e la sua risata si fece più forte. Non erano risa di divertimento puro, infantile come quello provato con Komyo tra le braccia, tra il battere assordante della musica della festa: era una risata canzonatoria e Komyo l’osservò severo.   
Quello sguardo serio e leggermente deluso frenarono Ukoku che, improvvisamente, si sentì in difetto, forse per la prima volta in vita sua.   
“Mi dispiace”, disse semplicemente, rientrando in casa.

“Devi scusarlo”, disse Komyo stringendo la tazza calda di tè tra le dita. “Non credo che sappia davvero cos’è la discrezione. Non so cosa gli sia passato per la testa per ridere a quel modo ma non mi pareva un pensiero rispettoso, non so poi nei riguardi di chi.”  
Hita sorrise ancora: i grandi occhi neri parevano quasi ingrandirsi a dismisura quando lo facevano. Aveva ancora il viso da bambina, nonostante Komyo l’avesse conosciuta che ormai aveva più di vent’anni, mentre lui era un ragazzino. I suoi genitori erano stati particolarmente interessati al suo studio dell’occulto di una particolare zona dell’India, ai confini col Tibet, che in quel determinato periodo fece scalpore per la violenza eccessiva dei delitti commessi. Hita aveva dedicato la vita intera, dopo che i suoi stessi genitori erano stati fatti a pezzi mentre andavano in pellegrinaggio verso le terre sacre del Tibet, proprio in quella zona.  
Come Hita si fosse salvata dalla carneficina era un mistero e lui non aveva mai osato fare domande, dal momento che questa era una delle poche persone che fosse riuscita a fuggire dalla zona d’ombra.  
“Non ti preoccupare, non mi ha dato fastidio”, disse Hita, sorridendo ancora gentilmente. “Mi pare un ragazzo particolare…”

“Particolare non credo sia il termine adatto per lui”, disse Komyo con un sorrisetto, abbassando discretamente lo sguardo.

Sentiva le loro voci ovattate attraverso il muro sottile e se ne stava immerso nell’acqua calda dell’unica vasca disponibile nella casa: aveva lasciato a terra, sul bel tappetino azzurro cielo, i vestiti sporchi e si era immerso nell’acqua, non abbastanza ustionante come avrebbe voluto. Si era lavato il viso, i capelli, tingendo l’acqua di così tante cromature che divenne inguardabile – come se qualcuno avesse vomitato in essa tutti i colori del creato.   
Aveva la nausea.  
L’essersi lasciato andare a quel modo con Komyo, dopo la sua insistenza – ma cosa gli era preso? Aveva riso, aveva ballato con lui tenendolo tra le braccia, aveva desiderato che lo baciasse, prima di dirgli di tornare a casa di Hita.   
Patetico. Inutile.   
Komyo voleva farlo divertire perché aveva capito di averlo ferito con il suo atteggiamento, era un essere umano, non infallibile, che probabilmente si era sentito solo alla morte di Godai o per qualche altro motivo, che aveva cercato il suo calore e che non era riuscito a resistere alla seduzione di ombre che aveva fatto su di lui.

Che notte era stata quella.

Si rilassò nella vasca, chiudendo gli occhi, appoggiando la nuca al bordo della vasca, piegando le ginocchia e appoggiando la pianta dei piedi al fondo della stessa; solo allora ricordò con vivida percezione quando era andato da Komyo, eccitato e circondato da ombre, e come gli aveva permesso di baciarlo.  
_Le sue labbra_. Le labbra di Komyo avevano il sapore della purezza corrotta.  
Come si era lasciato prendere: dei, poteva un uomo come quello non conquistare cuori e smuovere coscienze?  
Provò quasi l’impulso di toccarsi, mentre l’altro chiacchierava con  Hita.  
Per un attimo, la sua mente aveva vagato nel profondo buco nero della sua infanzia – non ne aveva mai parlato con nessuno, neanche con lui.  
Quanto era stata orribile sua madre, sempre fredda, sempre scostante. Mai una parola d’affetto, mai una carezza: lo aveva messo al mondo, credeva lui, solo per creare una progenie. Una donna brillante, una scienziata affermata nel suo campo, che aveva solo fatto la cazzata di sposare un uomo amorale e assolutamente disinteressato a ogni cosa che vagamente richiamasse alla matematica.  
Ukoku era sempre stato convinto che la scelta della madre non fosse stata casuale: il marito era stato un uomo che mai si era messo in mezzo tra lei e il suo lavoro. Lei era una donna abbastanza piacente da farsi sbattere quando ne sentiva la necessità, per avere quel dannato figlio, e lui un uomo piuttosto intelligente da capire che come sfruttarla.  
Il risultato era che lei era morta dentro.   
Ukoku era stato cresciuto per essere il migliore, per essere l’erede perfetto del suo immaginifico mondo dove lei regnava. _Sua madre_.  
La semi erezione che gli era venuta era già scomparsa.

Komyo bussò alla porta un paio di volte, prima di aprirla.  
“Ukoku, scusami, ma la polvere si sta seccando e vorrei proprio lavarmi.”  
Il ragazzo si alzò senza dir nulla dalla vasca, togliendo il tappo e lasciando defluire l’acqua sporca. Posò i piedi bagnati sui vestiti appoggiati sul tappeto, scostandoli poi con un calcio. Si avvolse in un asciugamano mentre osservava Komyo disfarsi della treccia e poi denudarsi lentamente.   
Tutti quei gesti erano apparentemente ricercati, come l’eleganza con cui si toglieva la biancheria, restando nudo senza alcuna vergogna davanti al ragazzo che aveva tanto desiderato e poi respinto. Lo vide coprirsi con un accappatoio, mentre sciacquava la vasca dalla tinta rimasta sulla superficie liscia, andando poi a riempirla di nuovo.   
Ukoku restò ad osservarlo per tutto il tempo, in silenzio.   
In verità era Komyo quello che si era fatto guardare, non con una certa soddisfazione: una soddisfazione ben visibile dal piccolo e modesto sorriso che gli aveva rivolto prima di immergersi nell’acqua calda.   
“Posso lavarti i capelli?”, chiese il ragazzo dagli occhi di pece, sorridendo appena.  
Aveva un dannato bisogno di contatto.

“Quindi Hita studia l’occulto”, disse Ukoku, steso sul letto a fumare una sigaretta, osservando annoiato i cerchi del fumo che salivano fino al soffitto.  
“Già, è qui a Delhi solo per raccogliere informazioni su un tipo di spirito che è stato rilevato da queste parti, non mi ha voluto dire di più. Sarebbe stato interessante seguirla nelle sue ricerche, ma dobbiamo ripartire.”  
“Vorrei andare in quella zona d’ombra di cui avete parlato.”  
“Hai origliato?”, domandò Komyo, voltandosi appena, con i gomiti appoggiati al davanzale della finestra.  
“Difficile non farlo con mura tanto sottili”, Ukoku si spostò sul letto, girandosi sul ventre, con i piedi appoggiati al cuscino, osservandolo. Con i gomiti sul materasso si sosteneva, mentre si portava la sigaretta alle labbra, godendosi la sagoma nascosta del bel corpo di Komyo.   
Il monaco si scostò dalla finestra e la chiuse.  
“Non ci andremo nella zona d’ombra, Ukoku, è troppo pericoloso: questo vuole essere un viaggio di crescita spirituale, non un viaggio d’avventura. So che probabilmente l’idea di infilarti in un luogo così misterioso, alla stregua del famoso triangolo della Bermuda, ti solletichi il palato piacevolmente, ma non siamo qui per questo.”  
Ukoku sbuffò, buttando fuori insieme al fiato il fumo bianco della sigaretta. Pareva quasi un bambino cui avevano appena tolto il giocattolo – un giocattolo pericoloso con cui poteva facilmente strozzarsi.   
“Ti vedo un po’ giù, Ukoku, e non credo che dipenda dal mio rifiuto di portarti nella zona d’ombra.”  
Il ragazzo si alzò a sedere, prendendo dal comodino il posacenere di vetro, schiacciando la sigaretta per spegnerla sul fondo.   
“Mi sono venute in mente delle cose, prima, cose che pensavo di aver non dico rimosso, ma quanto meno lasciato andare.”  
“Ne vuoi parlare?”, domandò Komyo gentilmente.   
Ukoku si alzò, tenendo le spalle leggermente curve, come a portare un peso troppo gravoso sulle stesse.   
Sì, aveva voglia di parlarne con qualcuno, dal momento che non lo aveva mai fatto; tante cose era riuscito a rimuoverle dal cervello, ma non lo sguardo arcigno e freddo di quella donna che avrebbe dovuto essere sua madre.  
In teoria avrebbe dovuto amarlo, giusto? Non è quello che fanno le madri? Non abbracciano i loro figli, non li baciano sulle guance, non raccontano loro storie prima della buona notte?   
“Non ha importanza”, si tolse gli occhiali, strofinandoli col tessuto della veste monacale, appoggiata sulla cassapanca vicino al letto. “Sono solo cose morte.”

Komyo sorrise in risposta, rispettando la volontà del ragazzo a non aprirsi con lui, se no se la sentiva. Osservò ancora fuori dalla finestra la grande luna piena, ormai era sera ed era immensa in quel cielo blu profondo.   
Koryu. Quanto gli mancava il suo piccolo Koryu.   
Sentiva l’esigenza di averlo lì, con sé, in quel preciso istante, di stringere quel corpicino piccolo e caldo e di sentire le dolci risate infantili di quando gli faceva il solletico; non pensava che si sarebbe tanto innamorato di quel bambino, ma da quando l’aveva salvato dalle fredde acque del fiume, Komyo aveva capito che sarebbe stato suo – sì, _suo figlio_.

“Ti manca molto, è vero?”

La voce di Ukoku giunse in ritardo, facendolo voltare.  
“Scusami, non ho capito cos’hai detto.”  
“Ti manca molto, Koryu, non è vero?”  
Komyo si passò le dita tra i capelli ancora leggermente umidi.  
“Sì, quel piccolino mi ha rubato il cuore.”  
Ukoku sentì una strana stretta al petto: poteva essere geloso di un bambino di cinque o sei anni?  
“Lo ami molto?”  
Komyo sbatté le ciglia velocemente, sorridendo con estrema sincerità.  
“Non è ovvio?”  
“Meno ovvio di quanto pensi.”  
Il sorriso sul volto di Komyo si affievolì e si limitò a guardare gli occhi neri del ragazzo che aveva di fronte.

Aveva forse sottovalutato l’abisso nella sua anima?

Ukoku si addormentò a fatica, quella notte, sullo scomodo letto a casa di Hita. Gli abiti che indossava per dormire tenevano forse troppo caldo e provò a sfilarsi la maglia, allora, sentendo l’aria tiepida della notte su di sé, riuscì ad addormentarsi solo quando ormai erano le quattro del mattino.

Sognò: lo faceva spesso, ma quella volta avrebbe preferito non farlo o svegliarsi senza la memoria di quel che il suo inconscio aveva partorito.

_Nebbia_.   
C’era nebbia ovunque, fitta a tal punto da non riuscire a vedere neanche la sue mani se poste di fronte a sé.   
Sentiva in lontananza i tamburi dell’ Holi e si voltò a guardare indietro la strada era avviluppata dai colori della festa, così tanti che salivano fino al cielo, coprendone la meraviglia. Era come un muro trasparente di cromature diverse, dietro il quale vedeva la massa agitata, i sensuali balli e la mani alzate al cielo.  
Gli parve quasi di scorgere la figura di Komyo, dietro quel muro: era fermo, indossava la veste talare, persino la corona da Sanzo, col casto velo bianco a coprirgli la nuca e la treccia appoggiata sulla spalla.  
Si voltò di nuovo verso la nebbia fitta, bianca e fredda come la morte, poi si addentrò in questa, scegliendo di seguire l’oblio, piuttosto che la conoscenza già acquisita. Non riusciva a capire in che luogo fosse e ancora, ogni tanto, vedeva degli alberi che un attimo dopo erano già spariti.  
Per un istante, abbassando lo sguardo, vide della sabbia sotto i suoi piedi e alzandolo subito dopo vide attorno a sé il deserto, circondato dal muro bianco della tetra foschia.   
Avanzò ancora, fino a che lo scenario non cambiò nuovamente e non si ritrovò davanti a un enorme Mandir, così grande e imponente da sembrare in procinto di crollare da un momento all’altro, con figure mostruose al posto delle raffigurazioni degli dei, costruito in quel che sembrava in un materiale così compatto e oscuro da non riflettere la luce. Davanti a esso stava l’asceta, seduto a meditare nella posizione del loto: c’era qualcosa di strano nel vecchio, il colore della pelle era innaturale, bianco, che sfumava leggermente verso il verdognolo.   
Lo toccò e attraverso il sogno sentì il freddo della morte, la pelle come incartapecorita che si disfaceva velocemente sotto le dita – la vide sgretolarsi con disgusto, quell’epidermide in decomposizione, che lasciava scoperta la pelle marcia dell’uomo; allora la sua mente riuscì anche ad elaborare l’odore, quel forte e pungente puzzo di morte.  
Il capo dell’asceta precipitò all’indietro da solo e la mandibola cadde, come spinta dall’interno da qualcosa che forzava ad uscire.   
Osservò con raccapriccio e nausea l’uccello nero ricoperto di sangue che ne uscì: capì in quel momento che era stato lui, quel corvo, a divorare dall’interno l’asceta aghora.   
Il corvide si scrollò il sangue dalle ali, muovendo la testa a scatti per volgere lo sguardo verso il suo; poi si specchiò per un lungo momento nei suoi occhi neri, come ipnotizzato da quella presenza assassina.  
I corvi non si nutrivano solo di carcasse, gli venne in mente improvvisamente, attaccavano anche gli animali feriti, uccidendoli.   
Abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio ventre, nudo e se lo toccò. Sentì muoversi qualcosa e dopo poco lo vide. Una presenza oscura sollevava la pelle chiara, scostava gli organi interni per farsi spazio, lacerando i muscoli, beccandoli, divorandoli. Il sangue cominciò prepotentemente a sgorgare dall’addome proprio quando vide il becco nero afferrargli la pelle, da dentro, e tirarla per procurarsi la via d’uscita. La testolina del corvo fece capolino dal suo ventre, girandosi per guardarlo di nuovo, mentre lui veniva colto da un forte senso di nausea, così forte da provocargli il vomito.

Fu il gracchiare di un corvo reale e lontano a svegliarlo.  
Si alzò a sedere di scatto, tenendosi le mani sull’addome, controllando inconsciamente che non fosse ferito davvero; poi sentì subito in bocca il sapore acido del cibo ingurgitato quella sera, a cena, dopo la festa, che si faceva strada prepotente risalendo l’esofago. Riuscì a stento a raggiungere il bagno, che era dietro la porta della parete di fronte, si svuotò lo stomaco nel water, provocando a ogni conato un suono liquido e disgustoso che lui stesso non riusciva a sopportare, e si aggrappò al bordo della tazza, appoggiando la fronte sul dorso della mano, sospirando.   
Che cosa gli era preso?  
Si sollevò il giusto per tirare l’acqua, tornando poi ad appoggiare la fronte, vedendo la stanza girare pericolosamente.   
Una mano gentile si posò sulla sua schiena.   
“Ukoku, ti senti male?”  
Oh, la sua voce, come poteva essere dolce come il miele in quei momenti e la sua mano, mai era stata così calda.   
Annuì sollevando appena lo sguardo, respirando affannosamente, sentendo tornare su il sapore del curry, del pepe, del cumino, delle curcuma e di tutto quello che Hita aveva usato per cucinare quella sera.  
Era disgustoso, l’odore che gli era rimasto impresso nel naso era anche più tremendo del sapore sulla lingua, in fondo alla gola.   
“Non ti ha mai dato fastidio il mangiare indiano. Sei stato male improvvisamente?”, domandò ancora, accarezzandogli i capelli sudati.   
Ukoku annuì di nuovo, poi gli sorrise.   
“Capita, magari mi sono beccato un virus o qualcosa del genere… ti prego torna a dormire, non è niente di grave, ho già vomitato altre volte.”  
Komyo sorrise appena, accarezzandogli una spalla e percepì in qualche modo la fonte del suo dolore.  
“Ukoku, io torno anche a dormire se vuoi, ma domani ne parliamo: credo che ora come ora ti rifiuteresti.”  
“Hai intuito bene”, disse Ukoku, sospirando e tirando sul col naso. Si alzò un po’ a fatica e si sciacquò il viso con acqua fredda, soffiando dal naso e sputando per eliminare ogni traccia del malessere; poi si guardò allo specchio.  
“Toh, il corvo che si lascia spaventare dai suoi simili.”

Komyo non si era addormentato: aveva osservato nel buio Ukoku uscire dal bagno e poi dalla stanza, probabilmente per andare fuori a prendere una boccata d’aria. Resistette a stento all’impulso di seguirlo.  
Perché doveva provare quei sentimenti così contorti e strani verso un ragazzo che conosceva appena, verso la persona che aveva ucciso Godai?   
Sospirò, Ukoku aveva ucciso Godai, era vero, ma era stato anche il volere del monaco.  
Il senso di colpa era così forte nel suo petto che Komyo quasi si sentì male come il ragazzo, così scostò i lunghi capelli biondi, posandoli sul cuscino.   
Che cosa aveva fatto? Si era lasciato sedurre come un ragazzino quando ormai aveva superato da molto quel periodo, quando la carne era debole e il sangue ribolliva a ogni minimo sguardo malizioso – il periodo in cui lui e Godai non erano monaci Sanzo e la passione era qualcosa all’ordine del giorno.  
Sentiva affiorare il sorriso sul viso al ricordo dei loro incontri clandestini, della dolcezza con cui Godai, ai tempi Toudai, lo amava.

Si coprì gli occhi con un braccio, sospirando pesantemente e cercando di trovare dentro di sé la serenità: a quelle cose avrebbe pensato la mattina dopo, lucidamente.

Ukoku si versò dell’acqua fresca da una bottiglia di vetro trovata nel frigo della cucina e bevve, cercando di ripulirsi la bocca dal sapore acido che gli era rimasto sulla lingua. Lanciò poi un’occhiata fuori dalla finestra, provando un inquietante brivido nello scorgere la leggera foschia del mattino.

_La nebbia del sogno_.

Cercò di indagare, di capire, da cosa poteva esser nata quella fantasia perversa, quel corvo che aveva divorato da dentro l’asceta – perché nel suo sogno si era lasciato indietro Komyo?   
L’espressione del monaco era ancora era vivida nella sua mente, così assorta e malinconica, come se sapesse che Ukoku sarebbe andato in contro a una morte orribile se si fosse addentrato nella foschia.  
Il rumore di una porta cigolante lo fece voltare, allorché notò Hita, ferma sulla soglia con in dosso dei pantaloni colorati e una vestaglia pesante.  
“Ho sentito un rumore e sono venuta a controllare.”  
“Non deve essere facile per una donna abitare completamente da sola.”  
Hita sorrise appena, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno: quel ragazzo la metteva in soggezione, forse per gli occhi troppo neri, troppo oscuri, dal taglio asiatico diverso da quello di Komyo che, invece, li aveva gentili, seppur stretti nella loro forma – quel ragazzo, invece, sembrava osservare il mondo per decidere come distruggerlo: ti derideva con lo sguardo e ti seduceva osservandoti.   
Gli si avvicinò, prendendo la bottiglia d’acqua che era poggiata sul piano della cucina, dietro di lui. Sfiorò il suo corpo per prenderla e il ragazzo non si spostò, ignorando le più basilari regole della cortesia, allora si allontanò, stringendosi il vetro della bottiglia al ventre e versandone il contenuto in una tazza.  
L’idea di tornargli vicino per prendere un bicchiere la turbava, così si accontentò della sua tazza preferita che teneva fuori dalla credenza, sempre a portata di mano – per quanto potesse stonare bere acqua da una tazza, preferiva stare a debita distanza da quel monaco eretico.

“Sì, non è facile. Le donne qui sono tutte maritate e chi non lo è alla mia età viene vista con disprezzo. Gli uomini, alcuni, pensano poi che io sia una prostituta, proprio per il fatto che non ho un marito e dei figli.”  
Gli lanciò un’occhiata, bevendo ancora l’acqua fredda.  
Hita aveva cinquant’anni e si era sempre rifiutata di sottomettersi alla pratica del matrimonio combinato, avendo perso i genitori quando era una bambina era stata affidata a dei parenti che, al primo ciclo, avevano cercato di farla maritare senza però riuscirci: arrivò a farsi credere pazza, piuttosto che sposarsi, e fu quel suo lato ribelle e indomito a piacere a Komyo – tanto da diventare amici intimi.   
“Ma non hai l’aria di una prostituta”, constatò Ukoku, osservandola con occhio critico.   
“Qui le prostitute non si riconoscono al primo sguardo come in certi paesi occidentali. L’adescamento è reato, certo, alcune si vestono in modo comunque più provocante del solito, mostrandosi in strada nelle ore della giornata in cui sanno che le forze dell’ordine non potranno dir loro niente.”  
“Fammi capire”, disse Ukoku, scostandosi dal banco e avvicinandosi a lei molto lentamente. “La prostituzione è legale, ma il modo per praticarla no? Non credi che sia piuttosto ironica come cosa, se non addirittura ipocrita? Non dovrebbe essere sbagliato il concetto di per sé?”

Ukoku si avvicinò al tavolo della cucina, di legno massiccio, e scostò una sedia pur non per sedendosi sulla stessa; dopodiché appoggiò un piede sulla paglia e poi si accomodò sul tavolo stesso, sporgendosi in avanti per posare i gomiti sulle ginocchia e fissarla ancora.  
Sorrideva appena con gli zigomi appena rialzati dall’espressione inquietante e canzonatoria sul volto.

“Perché hai riso questo pomeriggio, tornando a casa?”  
“Ho riso perché ho immaginato una cosa molto divertente: ti ha dato fastidio? Mi dispiace”, con voce quasi carezzevole Ukoku sussurrò quelle parole, ma non voleva essere gentile, bensì spietato. “Tu cacci gli spiriti, Hita?”  
“Non caccio gli spiriti, non sono né una medium né un’esorcista: io studio solo i fenomeni paranormali.”  
“Sei mai stata posseduta da uno di questi spiriti?”  
Hita lo guardò stringendo gli occhi: la domanda era stata posta con innaturale malizia.   
“Sì, mi è successo…”, lasciò la frase in sospeso, posando la tazza nel lavello, nella zona finalmente della cucina finalmente libera dalla presenza quasi infestante del ragazzo. “Ma non è un’esperienza che amo raccontare.”  
“Così hai ucciso i tuoi genitori?”

Hita spalancò gli occhi, girandosi di scatto a guardarlo, e lasciò cadere la tazza nel lavello senza troppi riguardi, avvicinandosi senza paura al giovane monaco, nonostante il timore che quello sguardo di pece le provocava .   
“Non so… come tu abbia potuto capirlo, ma so che trovi divertente questo genere di cose, _lo sento_ ”, lo guardò portando indietro il busto e scuotendo il capo. “Komyo mi ha parlato bene di te, ma io non vedo altro che il nulla nel tuo cuore.”  
“E se il cuore non ce l’avessi? L’hai mai pensato?”

Ukoku scese dal tavolo, poggiando i piedi a terra con estrema delicatezza per poi camminarle in contro, facendola indietreggiare verso il muro. L’afferrò per la gola, senza stringere, facendole però sentire il brivido della paura.   
“Credi forse che solo gli spiriti possano possederti fino a spingerti ad uccidere qualcuno?”  
Avvicinò il viso al suo, sfiorando la punta del naso della donna con la propria.   
“Credi di poter studiare e studiare fino alla morte cercando, stupidamente, d’interpretare ogni cosa d’inspiegabile di questo mondo? Persino noi scienziati sappiamo che c’è un limite, un orizzonte invalicabile, oltre il quale non ci sono risposte, a parte una.”  
Hita gli afferrò il polso, cercando di spostare la sua mano, ma quella che gli serrava la gola era una presa salda e fredda – non _umana_.   
“Tu non capisci”, disse lei, sentendo le lacrime salire prepotenti agli occhi e la strana, masochistica e assurda voglia di confidarsi con _lui_. “Da quarant’anni ho ancora dentro di me qualcosa che non si può dire e non mi abbandona mai… Komyo lo sa, ma non vuole usare il potere del Sutra su di me: ha detto che è troppo potente, che può uccidermi.”  
Ukoku sorrise, piegando lentamente le labbra e guardandola con occhi che parevano davvero _vuoti_.   
“Vorresti che io, col  Muten, riesca a liberarti?”  
“Il Muten non libera, annulla”, rispose lei con un sibilo.

Finalmente da quel viso giovanile era scomparso il sorriso da bambina e l’ingenuità di un’idiota, finalmente vedeva la consapevolezza del terrore.

“Devi correre il rischio, Hita, perché come ti ho detto prima c’è solo un’unica grande verità: il caos domina ogni cosa.”

Si chiedeva se Komyo avrebbe mai _saputo_ o se  Hita glielo avrebbe mai _raccontato_.

La portò poco lontano dalla piccola casetta in cui abitava, in una zona abbastanza isolata dove nessuno li avrebbe interrotti.

Era entrato in punta di piedi nella stanza di Komyo, avvicinandosi al suo letto per controllare se stesse dormendo o meno: teneva il viso rivolto alla finestra, con gli occhi chiusi e il respiro tranquillo, regolare.   
Poteva benissimo fingere, ma Ukoku era troppo _eccitato_ da quello che stava per fare – non riusciva a dare importanza alle finzioni del monaco.   
Aveva recuperato il Sutra  Muten dalla propria sacca, là dove aveva ripiegato la sacra veste, dopodiché si era avviato con Hita, spaventata, ma decisa.

“Devi guardare nell’abisso più nero per ascendere alla luce”, Ukoku si voltò a guardarla, fermandosi nello spiazzo deserto. “Sempre _se_ , dopo aver sperimentato la meraviglia del nulla, vuoi tornare a inseguire l’illusione del riflesso della luce stessa.”  
Hita lo guardò con le sopracciglia aggrottate: lei non era stupida, aveva osservato quel ragazzo in quei due giorni e aveva compreso.  
“L’amore non è un riflesso…”  
“Silenzio”, disse il monaco oscuro, puntandola col dito. “Fa silenzio, piuttosto, e osserva.”

_Hai mai pensato che certe cose esistessero già dentro di te?  
E se dovessi arrivare a questa terribile comprensione continueresti testardamente a cercare una soluzione?_

_Non basterebbe accettare il male insito nell’animo dell’Uomo?_

Hita aveva spalancato gli occhi di fronte alla potenza del Sutra che si allargava di fronte a sé. Sapeva che il potere del Muten era quello di annichilire l’esistenza stessa, perché il nulla faceva parte della creazione dell’Universo tanto quanto la concretezza della materia.   
Vide quello che aveva paura di sapere e dimenticò le bugie che tanto l’avevano confortata nella sua vita.

Komyo scattò a sedere, sentendo il cuore battere troppo forte nel suo petto, poi sospirò, riprendendo fiato e tornando a stendersi voltò lo sguardo verso il letto di Ukoku: era vuoto, proprio come aveva previsto.  
Si passò una mano sul volto e scosse il capo.  
_Non poteva averlo fatto, non con la sua amica._   
Si stese su un fianco, dando le spalle alla porta della stanza e volgendo gli occhi all’immensa luna piena.

_Di nuovo, il plenilunio, accompagnava i giochi di ombre di un corvo pazzo._

Tornarono a casa senza più parlarsi: Ukoku le aprì la porta e Hita non lo ringraziò neanche, cosa che invece avrebbe fatto con un sorriso qualche minuto prima.

Non seppe mai cosa aveva visto la donna, nella profondità dell’abisso del Muten, né glielo chiese, anche se avrebbe tanto voluto saperlo.   
Appoggiò il Muten sul comodino e si osservò nella flebile luce della luna – i piedi sporchi di terra. Con indifferenza li appoggiò sulle lenzuola candide e si sentì stranamente in _pace_ : a suo modo aveva liberato Hita dal peso che gravava dentro di lei, dalla sua sofferenza, dal suo male. Komyo non avrebbe potuto farlo, non con il Seiten, che controllava la luce e la sacralità, o il Maten, posto a regolare il bene e il male, che probabilmente avrebbe ucciso sia Hita che quello che abitava il suo animo.

Si toccò il ventre, ricordando il corvo che nel sogno l’aveva divorato da dentro e lo immaginò uscire dalla mandibola slogata della povera Hita.

Chiuse gli occhi: il Phalguna Purnima era finito ed era tempo di ripartire.

Fu svegliato dalla voce stranamente imperiosa di Komyo che gli _ordinava_ di alzarsi, così, aprendo gli occhi, lo vide già abbigliato con la veste e i capelli legati in una coda perfetta, mentre sul volto aveva l’espressione più seria che avesse mai visto in vita sua.  
“Lavati e vestiti: partiamo.”

Komyo trovò Hita in cucina, intenta a preparare loro la colazione e un pranzo al sacco per la partenza: era stranamente silenziosa, al suo ingresso normalmente si sarebbe precipitata a salutarlo, baciandolo sulla guancia, ma in verità non si accorse neanche della sua presenza.   
“Buongiorno Hita”, la salutò con il solito garbo, sorridendo con dolcezza quando lei si voltò.  
“Oh, Komyo, scusa non ti avevo proprio sentito”, lo baciò sulle guance come di consuetudine.   
Ma al monaco quei baci parvero freddi, lontani, come l’anima di Hita.

“Non so se tu realmente abbia capito la gravità del danno che hai causato.”  
Dopo quasi due ore di estenuante silenzio, Komyo disse quelle parole, fermandosi in mezzo alla strada e voltandosi a guardare il giovane monaco che lo seguiva.   
“L’ho aiutata.”  
“No, tu hai fatto il tuo gioco servendoti di lei come cavia: avrei potuto liberarla io e molte volte ho pensato di farlo. Sai cosa? Quello spirito le dava un potere particolare, quello di avvertire la presenza di altri esseri maligni: tutti abbiamo un sesto senso, ma non possiamo percepire un determinata tipologia di entità, le possiamo sentire tutte in egual modo. Avere dentro quel mostro e aiutare la gente, studiando i fenomeni paranormali che infestavano case o luoghi, era diventata una missione. Capisco la sua paura di averlo dentro, capisco che abbia ceduto alla tua seducente richiesta di liberarla, ma sono abbastanza convinto che tu sapessi già quando fosse importante per lei, in verità. E comunque sappi che non l’hai affatto liberata da nulla.”  
“Komyo…”, Ukoku allargò le braccia, sorridendo appena. “Me lo ha chiesto lei e poi ha sterminato…”  
“Lo sapeva benissimo: aiutare gli altri era un modo di espiare la sua colpa. Non lo capisci vero?”  
“Aveva detto che non volevi usare il Sutra su di lei perché poteva ucciderla…”  
“In un certo senso sì”, Komyo aveva già ripreso la marcia, ma poi si fermò di nuovo per guardarlo. “Avrebbe distrutto quel delicato equilibrio che finalmente aveva trovato. Tu l’hai fatta entrare in contatto con quell’essere: non l’hai ucciso, hai fatto in modo che toccasse punti della sua mente cui non era mai arrivato – ed era quello che agognava: nutrirsi di lei, divorarla dall’interno, paradossalmente era proprio la paura a preservarla. Ma ora lei non ha più paura e… credo che per lei sia finita…”

Ukoku non si sentì in colpa per quello che aveva fatto, aveva trovato persino interessante vedere come i suoi occhi si erano sgranati di fronte a quella terrificante visione, dal momento che di Hita non importava nulla.  
_Una visione che Ukoku non aveva potuto osservare, anche se gli sarebbe immensamente piaciuto.  
_ Era amareggiato, invece, per aver deluso Komyo in qualche modo; allora si chiese se avrebbe mai potuto rimediare in qualche modo al danno, durante quel viaggio.

 

 

 


	4. Hashish

Ed eccomi di nuovo ad aggiornare. Questo è un capitolo piuttosto forte, per chi magari non è abituato a certe scene erotiche particolarmente crude. Ci tengo a precisare che non è una scena noncon o dubcon, anzi, basta entrare un attimo nello spirito dell’OC presentato per capirlo.  
Ringrazio sempre in modo particolare **Ita rb** per l’aiuto, il betaggio e i discorsi follissimi fatti in privato XD.   
Per quel che accade nel capitolo, mi sentivo in dovere di citare gli Eurythmics, e le parole riportate potrebbero essere la giusta chiave di lettura di certe scene. 

Un’altra cosa da precisare è questa: nel capitolo i personaggi faranno uso di droghe, ma ovviamente non è mia intenzione istigarne l’uso o giustificarlo. Forse non dovrei neanche precisarlo, ma preferisco. 

Ho deciso che alcune note o citazioni di altre frasi, saranno messe a fine capitolo.

A voi. 

__

_ Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused _

Eurythmics – Sweet Dreams

**__ **

**_ Hashish _ **

 

La rabbia di Komyo era palpabile come la polvere che aleggiava nell’aria.  
Erano partiti da Delhi cinque giorni prima, spostandosi con i pochi mezzi e disposizione per raggiungere il confine con il Pakistan da dove poi avrebbero iniziato a viaggiare per il Medio Oriente. 

Niente Tibet, dunque. Se Komyo aveva mai avuto la remota ipotesi di portare Ukoku a visitare uno dei paesi più sacri nel buddhismo e magari a conoscere un altro monaco Sanzo, colui che deteneva la custodia del sutra Kouten, era svanita quando aveva annullato la paura di Hita, permettendo all’oscurità di divorarla.   
Era molto amareggiato col giovane monaco, se non addirittura deluso, ma nonostante tutto gli sorrideva sempre, come al solito, e lo trattava con garbo, scherzandoci con la solita dolcezza – ma qualcosa si era _spezzato_. 

La lontananza fisica improvvisa, dopo aver sfiorato e goduto della sua magnificenza e poi _quello_ : Ukoku si sentì smarrito vicino a lui. Lo voleva, lo desiderava non solo fisicamente, tanto che gli sarebbe bastato sentire la sua voce parlare e spiegargli le cose con la stessa dolcezza di qualche mese prima.  
Solo quello. 

“Eppure per la mia crescita spirituale visitare il Tibet sarebbe la scelta migliore, non credi?”  
“A te interessa solo la zona d’ombra e sinceramente non ho tempo per pensarci. Non ci voglio andare, è come voler prendere un aereo o una nave e volersi andare a infilare nel triangolo delle Bermuda a tutti i costi.”  
“Ci credi così deboli?”, domandò Ukoku, camminando al suo fianco nei quartieri bassi di una cittadina. “Se ne è uscita viva Hita, perché noi non dovremmo?”  
“Ukoku, non è una questione di uscirne vivi o meno, e poi evita per favore di accennare alla questione di Hita”, disse con un tono particolarmente severo. “Tra l’altro in Tibet fa troppo freddo anche in questo periodo dell’anno e io non sopporto le basse temperature.”  
“Allora cos’è che ti preoccupa? Alla fine vorrebbe dire allungare il nostro viaggio di una o due settimane…”  
Komyo si fermò in mezzo alla stradina, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
“Io non ti devo nulla, Ukoku, vedi di fartelo entrare in testa.”  
“Lo so bene, questo.”

Niente Tibet. Niente monaco custode del Kouten. Niente avventura nella zona d’ombra. 

Komyo era così arrabbiato con lui che persino il tono della voce sembrava cambiato: carezzevole, certo, morbido, anche, ma indurito impercettibilmente da una nota d’amarezza.  
Il monaco non sapeva però quanto quel cipiglio incazzato fosse capace di fargli ribollire il sangue nelle vene. 

La sua anima era nettamente divisa tra il dispiacere di averlo deluso e la voglia di vederlo alzare la voce contro di lui, desideroso di osservare l’incendio di passione e furore i quegli occhi sempre tranquilli, e magari prenderlo, sì, mentre l’altro lo voleva e lo cacciava, lo tratteneva e lo respingeva – cosa che poi stava facendo dall’inizio del viaggio. Si era lasciato sedurre e probabilmente si era pentito, ma Ukoku era abbastanza intelligente da capire che dietro quel suo repentino rifiuto si celava un sentimento ben più profondo e se non poteva trattarsi di amarezza, dato che aveva usato il Muten su Hita dopo, che cosa poteva essere?   
Pentimento? Senso di colpa? 

Nei confronti di chi?

Stava aspettando Komyo sotto un grezzo patio di legno, osservandolo conversare con un gruppo di mercanti medio orientali in partenza verso casa, allora lo vide tornare verso di lui col solito sorriso garbato e le mani unite, coperte dalle lunghe maniche della veste.   
“Partiremo questo pomeriggio con loro, sono in marcia verso l’Iran ma ci hanno sconsigliato di andarci. Pare ci siano violenti conflitti ancora. Mi spiace però, devo dire che l’Iran è un paese pieno di storia e cultura, la culla della civiltà”*, sospirò, stringendosi le braccia con le mani e alzando poi gli occhi marroni verso quelli neri di Ukoku che, ancora nascosto nell’ombra, tentava di proteggersi dal sole. A differenza sua, Komyo era illuminato dall’astro e pareva quasi rifletterne la luce intensa sulla splendida pelle bianca.   
“C’imbarcheremo prima?”  
“Faremo un giro diverso, ma non meno emozionante, te lo garantisco: ora è meglio prepararci.”  
“Komyo…”, Ukoku lo chiamò, uscendo allo scoperto e stringendo gli occhi quando il sole del mezzogiorno lo colpì in pieno volto. “Mi… dispiace.”  
Komyo lo guardò a lungo, gli occhi stretti, in difesa dalla luce accecante del sole.  
“Ne sono sicuro.”

L’uomo che li avrebbe portati con loro, con il suo rudimentale piccolo camion pieno di merce, si chiamava Ebrahim e lui e la sua famiglia erano proprio originari dell’Iran, luogo da cui si erano allontanati da qualche anno per via del commercio; parlava ormai fluidamente il cinese, avendo commercializzato per più di quindici anni spezie e droghe, decidendo poi di tornare al paese d’origine, una volta avuti dei figli.   
Aveva due figlie, non molto belle – come lui – e un figlio che se ne stava sempre nascosto da qualche parte.  
Non voleva farsi vedere, diceva il padre, dagli estranei.   
Komyo domandò se il ragazzo avesse per caso subito qualche trauma o incidente, anche perché un ragazzo di sedici anni che si nascondeva dal mondo, indossando un mantello nero e lasciando scoperto solo gli occhi, era davvero _insolito_.   
“No, tutt’altro: mio figlio ha avuto la fortuna di prendere da mia moglie che è morta da qualche anno. Le mie figlie, purtroppo, da me”, l’uomo si grattò il grosso naso, ridacchiando. “Hanno il nasone, il mento in fuori e gli occhi a palla. Lui invece è perfetto, non so come definirlo se non così, e a volte credo quasi che non sia figlio mio – ma so che lo è per il colore dei suoi occhi, lo stesso della madre.”  
Komyo sorrise e, con la solita delicatezza nei modi, prese con le dita una piccola polpetta di verdure, portandosela alle labbra.   
“Se è così bello perché ha vergogna di farsi vedere?”  
“Non l’ho mai capito: si comporta come se qualcuno l’avesse aggredito, ma non è mai successo. È puro e immacolato come quando è nato. Il timore di mostrarsi di Ehsan non l’ho mai compreso.”  
Komyo sbatté le ciglia portandosi una mano alla bocca, dato che stava masticando un grosso boccone. Ukoku adorava quella sua pudicizia, quell’educazione forzata. 

Chissà com’era da giovane: era ricco? Era nobile? Dai modi di fare pareva di sì.   
Gli piaceva fantasticare sulla vita passata di Komyo: era così misterioso, così criptico, in quel che diceva. Nelle cose che non diceva. 

“Forse ha paura del desiderio che le persone potrebbero provare per lui? È molto giovane?”  
“Sì”, rispose il padre, cercando di seguire il ragionamento di quella domanda, che pareva più un’affermazione.   
Komyo prese un’altra piccola polpetta di verdure e se la portò alle labbra.  
“È molto giovane, probabilmente è solo spaventato dai cambiamenti. È diventato così bello da poco? Nel senso, è entrato da poco nell’età dello sviluppo?”  
Il padre annuì, sorridendo, per poi avvicinare ai due il vassoio con polpette di carne e ceci.   
“Voi mangiate carne?”  
“Sì, anche se non dovremmo in teoria, ma non possiamo permetterci di rifiutare un così ricco piatto.”  
Ukoku prese una polpettina tonda e se la buttò letteralmente in bocca, alzando le sopracciglia nel sentire poi il sapore speziato e forte.   
“Comunque Ehsan ha sedici anni appena compiuti, da bambino era sempre stato molto carino, poi ha attraversato una fase da brutto anatroccolo e ancora dopo è fiorito così: dovrebbe essere felice di essere un bell’uomo e avere quindi la possibilità di sposarsi, ma nonostante tutto se ne sta chiuso nella sua tenda tutto il giorno quando sostiamo nelle località straniere – si perde il mondo.”

Andarono avanti a parlare a lungo, finché il fuoco non cominciò a consumarsi e non si decise di andare a dormire nel campo nomade già sistemato. Avevano marciato poco quel giorno, ma mai si spostavano di sera.   
Per i due monaci Ebrahim aveva preparato una delle sue tende migliori: aveva un gran rispetto per le figure religiose, anche se non islamiche. Era grande, spaziosa all’interno, con due materassi ai rispettivi lati e un cassettone per i loro effetti personali che sarebbe poi stato caricato sulla camionetta assieme al resto.   
Komyo si appoggiò a terra, tra i tappeti e le coperte, cominciando a sciogliere la treccia.   
“Incredibile che un bel ragazzo si vergogni del suo aspetto”, commentò Ukoku, appoggiandosi al cassettone, che era di legno massiccio e resistente.   
“Forse è infastidito dagli sguardi che si è visto lanciare. C’è chi ha paura del desiderio sfrenato degli altri”, rispose Komyo, slegando le ciocche di capelli biondi intrecciate tra loro. “Immagina l’imbarazzo: passare dall’essere un ragazzino brutto a uno splendido adolescente. Donne che ti vogliono, uomini che ti bramano, che non capiscono neanche loro perché ma sanno solo che a fatica non poseranno la mano su di te.”  
“Stai parlando di te stesso, Komyo?”  
Il monaco sorrise, come sempre, eludendo la domanda; dopodiché si tolse i Sutra dalle spalle e poi la pettorina, appoggiando tutto distrattamente a fianco del materasso dove si stese.   
“Sono stanco, non possiamo parlare domani, durante la marcia?”  
“Come vuoi, io faccio un giro.”

Si erano accampati fuori città, lontano dal caos di una vita che si faceva sempre più frenetica anche nella pacifica India, riavvicinandosi all’apparente tranquillità della natura. Si guardò in giro: dietro di lui poteva ancora vedere le luci della città lasciata alle spalle e davanti a sé il desolante panorama della regione del Rajasthan; avrebbero attraversato quella zona semi desertica, incontrando una striscia di verde che li separava dal Pakistan per poi immergersi nuovamente nella sabbia e nel sole.   
I fuochi ardevano ancora, proteggendoli dalla totale oscurità e dalle bestie attratte dal puzzo di carne umana. Anche lì, ai confini con la civiltà, il pericolo era sempre presente. 

Il _pericolo_. Che cos’era, a volte, se non l’ignoto nel cuore degli uomini?   
Quello l’aveva imparato da Hita, anche se Komyo, forse, non aveva voluto comprendere – o sarebbe stato meglio dire che Komyo aveva compreso, ma non aveva voluto accettare.   
Alzò gli occhi al cielo, verso le miriadi di stelle che gli ricordavano l’ultima notte passata con Komyo sulla nave. Provava _nostalgia_ dentro di sé, eppure doveva ammettere che quella era sempre stata una passione a metà: Komyo si era concesso, poi lo aveva cercato, ma anche nei momenti di maggior lussuria il monaco non si era mai lasciato davvero andare – mai aveva sussurrato il suo nome tra i denti, mai lo aveva incitato a dargli di più, accontentandosi di quello che avveniva, assecondando le voglie del ragazzo se ne aveva lo spirito. _Niente di più_.   
Voleva di più: voleva sentirlo gridare di piacere, di dolore se fosse stato necessario, e ascoltare il proprio nome recitato come un mantra fino a perdere ogni significato. 

Mentre quei pensieri di cupidigia estrema gli passavano per la mente, vide, distante dall’accampamento, una figura avvolta in un mantello nero, col viso rivolto al cielo.   
Gli si avvicinò incuriosito: se quella persona era Ehsan, beh, allora era proprio curioso di vedere questo viso così attraente da turbare le menti degli uomini.   
“Ehsan?”  
Il ragazzo si voltò, coprendosi metà volto con il mantello, lasciando che Ukoku potesse ammirargli quegli occhi verde mare che spiccavano come due cristalli di berillo azzurro nella sabbia – avvolti nell’oscurità. Erano grandi, ingenui e spaventati come quelli di un cucciolo di cervo.  
Lo vide osservarlo, abbassando gli occhi e rialzandoli verso il suo viso.   
“Sei un… monaco?”  
Parlava un cinese stentato, forse insegnatogli dal padre durante i suoi viaggi, ma abbastanza corretto da farsi capire.  
“Sì… e tu sei Ehsan?”  
“Sì”, rispose il ragazzo, stringendo gli occhi e lasciando che le lunghe ciglia arcuate proiettassero un’ombra sensuale sul suo sguardo. 

Ukoku, intelligente com’era, capì subito i crucci del ragazzo: era circondato da vecchi bavosi che lo guardavano non come un essere umano, ma come un oggetto da possedere; il monaco che si trovava davanti era un ragazzo di un paio di anni più grande – un _bel_ ragazzo di un paio di anni più grande. 

Quando Ukoku vedeva il desiderio negli occhi degli altri lo riconosceva molto bene.   
Il ragazzo si abbassò il mantello e gli sorrise. Ah, era bello davvero, col mento leggermente spigoloso e le labbra piene, rosa, dall’aria succosa come un frutto da mordere. 

“Perché nascondi il viso?”  
“Non mi piace come mi… vede… la gente.”  
“Guarda.”  
Il ragazzo alzò le sopracciglia, non capendo bene la parola pronunciata con una certa freddezza dal bonzo.  
“Non vede, _guarda_ è il verbo esatto.”  
“Oh, scusa.”

Spaventato, imbarazzato, contrito, indifeso, docile, banale. _Noioso_.  
Aveva sperato che dentro di lui ci fosse qualcosa di più di un semplice ragazzino terrorizzato dalla bramosia degli esseri umani, ma forse toccava a lui dargli quel qualcosa in più. 

“Non ti scusare, capita a tutti di sbagliare”, disse, avvicinandosi lentamente a lui.  
Aveva i capelli folti e neri, una cascata di indomabili ricci che al tocco delle sue dita parvero leggermente ispidi e non morbidi come sembravano; non era poi così perfetto, ma abbastanza piacente da riempirgli il letto per il periodo che avrebbero viaggiato con la carovana.   
Ehsan si lasciò toccare, abbassò persino il mantello per permettergli di accarezzarlo. Aveva il sorriso incerto di chi non sapeva bene cosa voleva. 

_Che situazione paradossale._

Gli portò una mano alla nuca, afferrandola mentre si avvicinava a lui, allora il ragazzo gli appoggiò le mani sul petto come se avesse voluto trattenerlo o al contempo spingerlo via, aggrottando spaventato le sopracciglia.  
“Non devi avere paura. Mi vuoi, no? Perché sono giovane e bello, come te.”  
Gli circondò il bel viso con le mani, limitandosi a guardarlo.  
Gli occhi del ragazzo guardarono in alto, verso il cielo stellato che quella notte non voleva raggiungere le oscure sfumature del nero – colpa anche della luna calante che si stagliava fiera davanti a lui.  
“Che guardi?”  
Si voltò verso il cielo, in direzione dello sguardo del ragazzo: nient’altro che stelle, costellazioni che aveva osservato con Komyo sulla nave e di cui ricordava ancora i nomi: Orione, Cassiopea, Scorpione, Toro, Lyra, Andromeda, e così via. Vide all’orizzonte Cassiopea, la prima costellazione che aveva chiesto a Komyo, sull’atlante che aveva trovato sulla nave; poi spostò lo sguardo verso ovest, osservandone il confine con la Giraffa, là dove aveva letto che si trovava la Nebulosa Cuore – e riuscì quasi a vederla. Era impossibile, per gli occhi di un osservatore terrestre non era altro che un puntino rosso e poco visibile, ma per _lui_ era una magnificenza di gas rossastri incatenati tra loro, tra le infinite molecole visibili e non che componevano l’Universo.   
Ancora quella sensazione di estraneità, di momentanea pace dei sensi.  
Lasciò andare il volto del giovane che sentì freddo quando il vento sfiorò la pelle rossa per l’imbarazzo di quel tocco.   
“Avremo tempo di parlare ancora, ne sono certo.”  
Ehsan aggrottò le sopracciglia, non afferrando a pieno tutte le parole pronunciate dal monaco, dopodiché l’osservò allontanarsi con le spalle chine. 

L’assenza era pesante e solo, nella tenda, la sentiva più forte che mai: Komyo non aveva chiuso occhio da quando Ukoku era uscito. Lo aveva trattato male in quei giorni, restando scostante e freddo anche quando avrebbe voluto non esserlo e il peso del suo sguardo però diventava sempre più pressante, più opprimente. Sospirò e quel suono non parve leggero e intimo, ma pesante e fin troppo rumoroso, allora si sfiorò il naso, grattandolo piano, mentre pensava a quanto gli mancasse.   
Si era sentito mortalmente in colpa per il comportamento frivolo che aveva tenuto con lui appena iniziato il viaggio, in colpa nei confronti di quell’amore tanto puro e tanto profondo che aveva condiviso con Godai per anni.   
Cos’era diventato? Forse era meglio chiedersi: cos’era tornato a essere?   
Un ragazzino innamorato?   
Le stesse domande di qualche notte prima. Le stesse domande senza risposte. 

Voltò il viso verso il materasso vuoto alle sue spalle e la gelosia gli attanagliò il petto come una morsa: Ukoku prendeva tutto come un gioco e il sesso non era da meno, nulla aveva valore nella sua scala morale e andare a letto con affascinanti donne indiane quando ne aveva l’occasione era stato un modo per ricordarglielo – forse, invece, era semplicemente un modo per svagarsi e per non pensare a lui.  
Non poteva saperlo, perché l’unica cosa di cui era realmente certo era che finché si trattava di donne la _gelosia_ era quieta e soffusa, ma Komyo sapeva anche che il corvo era andato a cercare il timido cigno appena sbocciato.   
Poteva competere?

Se lo vide entrare nella tenda durante quella domanda mentale, proprio quando si era girato verso l’entrata, rinunciando al sonno; allora si guardarono per un istante e Komyo notò subito i capelli ancora pettinati, non più scarmigliati dal solito, leggermente mossi dal vento, nonché i vestiti puliti, non sporchi di sabbia come sarebbero stati se li avesse tolti e gettati a terra.   
Forse stava solo diventando _paranoico_ : proprio quella mattina aveva detto di non dovergli nulla e ora temeva che si fosse appartato con un ragazzo quasi coetaneo.  
Si sentiva patetico. Gli diede di nuovo le spalle. 

“Non riesci a dormire?”  
La domanda di Ukoku giunse puntuale come un orologio.   
“Si è alzato il vento, senti come ulula, è inquietante.”  
Era vero, mentre Ukoku stava tornando indietro il vento si era alzato per colpirlo in pieno volto con fredde sferzate, quasi risvegliandolo dai suoi oscuri intenti.   
Si spogliò, osservando la schiena del monaco e i capelli che vi si appoggiavano dolcemente: avrebbe voluto tanto infilarsi con lui sotto le pesanti coperte, scaldarlo col suo corpo, anche senza fare altro, senza baci o carezze – gli sarebbe bastato sentire ancora nelle orecchie la tenerezza del suo respiro tranquillo.   
Una volta era rimasto sveglio, dopo la prima volta che Komyo era andato da lui, solo per ascoltare quel respiro cui, beandosene, aveva permesso di cullarlo dopo che per un’ora piena si era estasiato del suo profumo. Si erano addormentati abbracciati e Ukoku non si era mai sentito più in pace con se stesso.  
Ebbe un attimo di esitazione: poteva farlo, poteva infilarsi nel suo letto e abbracciarlo, poteva riparare ogni danno, ogni offesa, a ogni cosa che lo avesse portato ad allontanarsi così da lui per ricominciare da capo. 

I suoi piedi si mossero nella direzione opposta, dopo essersi tolto la veste scostò le coperte che Ebrahim gli aveva dato per riposare e si stese sul materasso, coprendosi subito dopo, sentendo l’iniziale freddo della notte.   
Diede le spalle al monaco, guardando come poteva nell’oscurità le pieghe della stoffa della tenda, prima di chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi quasi istantaneamente. 

Si svegliarono entrambi quando il sole filtrò attraverso la tenda.  
Komyo si stiracchiò, mugolando sensualmente e tenendo gli occhi chiusi, mentre altri due color della notte lo osservavano infuocati: Ukoku scostò lo sguardo quasi subito, alzandosi a sedere e stropicciandosi gli occhi prima ancora di sollevarsi del tutto.   
L’altro Sanzo gli lanciò un’occhiata mentre si alzava a sedere per recuperare la spazzola: non si era legato i capelli quella notte e pettinarli sarebbe stato un trauma, come minimo. Se li portò su una spalla e cominciò dapprima a districare i nodi sulle punte, poi si passò la spazzola per tutta la lunghezza della chioma, ma le setole tirarono violente i nodi tra le ciocche e questo lo fece gemere piano, scocciato più che altro; allora Ukoku si voltò a guardarlo, ricordando in quei gemiti emozioni del tutto diverse e Komyo alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.  
Gli sembrò così _giovane_ in quel determinato momento, non certo un quarantenne intento a spazzolarsi i capelli.   
Lo guardò per un lungo istante prima di decidere di uscire, andando a cercare un angolo abbastanza isolato e tranquillo dove svuotare la vescica.   
Komyo buttò da parte la spazzola, in un gesto di stizza non da lui, abbassando il capo e sfiorandosi il viso con la mano nuovamente libera.   
_Quegli occhi parevano avergli bruciato l’anima._

Si presentarono a colazione sotto la tenda famigliare di Ebrahim e conobbero finalmente le figlie e Ehsan – anche se sarebbe meglio dire che quella mattina a conoscerlo fu Komyo, dato che Ukoku ne aveva già avuto l’occasione.   
Le due ragazze erano davvero bruttine come il padre aveva detto, ma era stato inclemente con loro, perché non erano così inguardabili come voleva far credere, anche se forse il paragone veniva naturale nel vederle di fianco al fratello.  
Questo si era presentato nella tenda senza il mantello a coprirgli il volto, abbracciando affettuosamente il padre per poi sbadigliare e stropicciarsi un occhio come un bambino.   
A Komyo fece tenerezza: aveva l’aspetto fragile di chi non conosceva il mondo. Forse erano le ossa delle spalle così visibili, il polso sottile quasi come quello di una donna, i capelli folti da bambola e gli occhi color del mare, così insoliti.   
La sua bellezza però non fece altro che turbarlo ancora di più e per la prima volta in vita sua si sentì davvero _insicuro_. 

Sedevano in cerchio a consumare Aloo Paratha: una focaccia non lievitata, farcita con verdura, patate e spezie.   
“Mi sono abituato ormai a questa focaccia”, disse Ebrahim, dopo aver mandato giù un boccone enorme. “Molto diversa dalla colazione iraniana, ma saporita, che dite? Vi piace? L’ho cucinata io stesso.”  
Komyo annuì con un sorriso mentre Ukoku si limitò a un cenno – non aveva molta fame a dire il vero.   
Lanciò un’occhiata al ragazzo e constatò che alla luce del sole la sua bellezza era anche più evidente, anche se gli costava dirlo. La meraviglia ambrata della sua pelle faceva risaltare gli occhi azzurri e sarebbe stato un perfetto passatempo per il periodo in cui si sarebbero mossi con la carovana: non un sostituto di Komyo, quello no – non si sarebbe mai arreso col monaco, solo che mentre si prendeva il tempo di pensare aveva bisogno di uno sfogo.   
E cosa c’era di meglio di un ragazzino vergine, inesperto e bello, da portare sulla via della perdizione?

Se ne stava con un piede appoggiato sul sedile del camioncino, nel retro, a osservare Komyo mentre leggeva uno dei libri che si era portato dietro: quel silenzio era troppo rumoroso e lui voleva spezzarlo, parlando di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. L’unica cosa che riuscì a dire, però, fu solo:   
“Credi che bastino due paroline dolci e qualche scusa?”  
Komyo alzò gli occhi marroni dalle pagine e fissandolo aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“Come?”  
“Io ti ho sedotto, giocando con te, ma tu te lo sei lasciato fare e quella notte ti sei lasciato scopare.”  
“Non usare queste parole con me”, rispose subito Komyo, indurendo lo sguardo e la voce.   
Ukoku strinse le labbra, obbligandosi al silenzio per un momento.  
“Ma è la verità ed è inutile che la neghi a te stesso: mi sono infilato nel tuo letto e tu ci sei stato, avresti potuto spezzarmi l’osso del collo solo desiderandolo, ma non l’hai fatto. Poi sei tu quello che viene da me e improvvisamente ti allontani – probabilmente dopo aver soddisfatto abbastanza le tue voglie.”  
“Ho solo commesso un errore, Ukoku”, disse ancora Komyo, guardandolo con la stessa severità di prima e il tono della voce leggermente più velenoso. “E poi, sinceramente, non mi sembri tanto disperato dato come ti comporti.”  
“Perché, come mi comporto?”  
Komyo si limitò a sorridere, ma quel sorriso non arrivò mai agli occhi: era il sorriso più freddo e falso che avesse mai visto su quel bel viso.   
“Lo sai bene. Ora, se me lo concedi, vorrei evitare di tornare sull’argomento e anzi, se possibile vorrei evitare di parlare per il resto del tragitto. Tanto, credo che troverai altro da fare in modo da non annoiarti troppo…”

_Era vero_.  
Scese dal camion – che procedeva lentamente, a passo d’uomo, dato che la strada era dissestata per quel tratto – e cominciò a camminare assieme agli altri componenti della carovana; allora alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo, trovandolo incredibilmente azzurro, e notò la luna ancora visibile: se ne stava lì, apparentemente immobile, confondendosi con l’azzurrino del cielo.  
Spostò lo sguardo in basso, verso sinistra e vide Ehsan che, stranamente, aveva il volto scoperto e si guardava in giro con aria furtiva.  
Si avvicinò a lui, indossando il più affabile dei sorrisi.   
“Non ti copri più il viso?”  
“Mio padre ha detto che se mi vede farlo ancora mi prenderà a cinghiate.”  
“Cinghiate?”, ridacchiò perfidamente, facendo arrossire il ragazzo. “Avrai anche il diritto di fare quello che vuoi, della tua faccia.”  
Ehsan alzò le spalle, sorridendo appena. Aveva parlato lentamente in cinese, probabilmente pensando alle parole che conosceva e cercando di formulare correttamente la frase, perché l’idea di farsi correggere come quella notte lo infastidiva.   
“Non stai col tuo… ehm…”  
“Collega? No, sta leggendo e non voglio disturbarlo. Senti ma… cosa commerciate?”  
“Spezie, erbe, polvere da sparo, armi… droghe, anche se non è rimasto molto.”  
“Droghe? Di che tipo?”  
Ehsan lo guardò negli occhi prima di sbattere le lunghe ciglia nere, pensandoci.   
“L’oppio è finito, venduto tutto in Cina, è rimasto dell’hashish.”  
“Hashish?”  
Quella parola parve bellissima mentre la pronunciava, imitando l’accento del ragazzo. Sapeva bene da dove veniva estratta quella droga, ovvero dalle infiorescenze femminili della pianta di Cannabis.   
“Dillo ancora.”  
“Cosa? Hashish?”, domandò il ragazzo, mentre le labbra carnose si protendevano in avanti, come in un bacio. Seducente piccolo ometto.   
Sorrise e il ragazzo lo guardò con le sopracciglia alzate e un semi sorriso perplesso, ma continuò a stargli accanto nellamarcia. 

Si fermarono all’ora di pranzo per riposare e mangiare, montando le tende per proteggersi dal sole che picchiava in testa come un martello – Ukoku era arrivato addirittura a indossare il capello di paglia che si era portato dietro e che ancora non aveva usato.   
Trascinò il ragazzo fuori dalla tenda, sotto lo sguardo ansioso di Komyo, tenendolo per mano.  
“Dimmi un po’, dov’è che tenete le scorte di hashish?”  
Il ragazzo, per la prima volta, lo guardò con malizia e senza indugiare oltre lo portò dove era stato richiesto. La merce era chiusa in grosse scatole di legno, sopra il camion più grosso e attrezzato. Ehsan aprì il lucchetto di uno scatolone con su la classica scritta _fragile_ e tirò fuori dei panetti di fumo scuri, avvolti dalla pellicola trasparente.   
“Che tipo di hashish è?”  
“Indiano, comprata in Nepal, la vuoi fumare? So che viene fumata anche per motivi religiosi, così ha detto mio padre.”   
“Sì”, affermò Ukoku con un sorrisetto ambiguo, osservando il panetto nero e lucido. “Ma ora come ora non è la meditazione quella che voglio stimolare.”  
Ehsan non colse subito le parole, poiché queste erano state pronunciate in modo eccessivamente veloce, e allo stesso tempo non vi aveva prestato molta attenzione, troppo preso da quel ghigno sensuale.   
“Ma era quello di cui avevo bisogno…”, disse poi, più lentamente, facendolo sorridere. “Lascia che ti ringrazi.”

Lo prese per la vita, avvicinandolo a sé mentre il ragazzo lasciava cadere nella cassa la droga, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle.   
Il primo bacio lo lasciò senza fiato: quel monaco non lo stava baciando, gli stava _divorando_ le labbra. Sentiva la sua lingua muoversi nella bocca e cercava goffamente di ricambiare, di seguire quel ritmo frenetico, di non gemere a voce troppo alta per i morsi al labbro inferiore. Gli succhiava la lingua tra i denti e le labbra ed Ehsan che non solo non aveva mai baciato nessuno, ma neppure pensava che un bacio potesse eccitare tanto.   
Ukoku si scostò solo un attimo per afferrare le maniglie interne delle porte del camion e chiuderle, facendo così in modo che filtrasse solo una flebile striscia di luce dalle due fessure orizzontali poste sui portelloni appena serrati – il resto era nell’ombra.   
Faceva caldo nel camion, eppure le mani del monaco erano stranamente fredde. La sensazione non era poi così spiacevole, mentre le sentiva sfilargli la camicia di lino grezzo che indossava.   
Chiuse gli occhi quando quelle labbra torturatrici si fermarono sui suoi capezzoli. Era un piacere decisamente troppo forte, cui non era pronto, ma non riusciva a negarsi o a dirgli di lasciarlo e di andare via. Sentiva i suoi denti morderlo e l’unica cosa che desiderava era avere di più, qualsiasi cosa volesse dire.   
L’unica cosa che sapeva è che il suo corpo, a fine giornata, sarebbe stato pieno di lividi e segni, se il monaco non la smetteva di morderlo a quel modo. Non gli dispiaceva però: il dolore era un attimo, sostituito subito da un dolce succhiare la pelle, cosa che forse avrebbe contribuito ancora di più a segnarlo.   
Lo sentì risalire verso le sue spalle e affondare il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, allora la mano del monaco gli tappò la bocca prima che potesse gridare di autentico dolore: l’aveva morso, morso davvero. L’aveva ferito, quasi facendolo sanguinare e stava per prenderlo a male parole quando sentì la lingua passare sopra la ferita. Bruciava, ma era anche piacevole.   
Quel _connubio_ : piacere e dolore. Era capace di farlo impazzire.  
“Ho… esagerato”, sussurrò il monaco, appoggiando le mani ai lati del suo volto, sospirando pesantemente. 

_Voleva solo distruggere qualcosa di candido._

Le mani del ragazzo gli sollevarono il viso, tenendolo tra le mani che in quel momento apparvero piccole e fragili, come quelle di un bambino. Senza biasimo lo attirò a sé per un altro bacio e lo abbracciò, senza più fargli male. 

Ehsan si fidava ancora di lui: se l’era quasi mangiato _vivo_ e il ragazzo lo voleva ancora.  
_Il mondo non smetteva mai di sorprenderlo._

Quella stessa sera, prima di cena, si presentò in preda a chissà quale delirio nella tenda che condivideva con Komyo, portando con sé qualche grammo di fumo e una pipa che Ehsan aveva trovato per lui.  
“Ti va di fumare?”  
Lo domandò con un sorrisetto mellifluo, porgendo la pipa pronta per essere accesa e Komyo, alzò gli occhi color ambra – tale pareva alla luce della fiamma che ardeva sicura nella lanterna al suo fianco – verso di lui, pur ancora abbastanza risentito dalle parole che si erano scambiati quella mattina – nonché dal fatto che l’avesse lasciato solo tutto il giorno, anche se quello non glielo avrebbe mai detto.   
“Non è tabacco, immagino.”  
“No, ma non dirmi che un tipo come te si è limitato a fumare solo tabacco nella sua vita.”  
Komyo sospirò a quel tono malizioso, poi chiuse il libro e lo posò da parte, prendendo con la mano sinistra la pipa offerta.   
“Vuoi oscurarmi la mente per favorire i tuoi propositi?”, domandò, recuperando i fiammiferi, e appoggiando il bocchino alle labbra aspirò sotto lo sguardo vigile di Ukoku che lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia con un sorrisetto soddisfatto.  
“Hashish?”  
“Già, di ottima qualità, questo è nepalese.”  
“Nepalese hai detto?”  
Ukoku si limitò a sorridere, appoggiando la schiena al cassettone di legno.  
Abbassò lo sguardo sulle gambe allungate del monaco: erano ben modellate, muscolose, a guardarle sembravano quelle di un ventenne; in verità Komyo pareva molto più giovane della sua età e le rughe che potevano tradirlo davvero si presentavano in pochi, rari momenti – tipo quando era arrabbiato: ecco lì le rughe ai lati delle labbra si facevano più marcate, forse per l’espressione che teneva, la bocca rivolta verso il basso.   
“Già”, rispose dopo un lungo istante di silenzio.   
Gli sfiorò un piede, mollemente appoggiato alla sua coscia, coperto dal calzino nero. Komyo non diede segno di gradire o meno quella carezza.   
“Hai intenzione di fumartelo tutto o me ne lasci un po’?”  
“Sai benissimo dove andare a prenderlo, questo non era per me?”  
Ukoku sorrise a quella provocazione e fece salire la carezza lungo la caviglia, constatando che Komyo non indossasse i pantaloni sotto la veste talare, poi risalì fino al polpaccio senza che il monaco dicesse o facesse nulla. Avrebbe voluto accarezzargli la coscia fino a infilargli le dita tra le natiche sode.  
Chiuse gli occhi e gattonò vicino a lui, seguendo il profumo dolciastro del fumo e aprendo gli occhi vide quanto fosse vicino al viso del monaco, allora gli prese la mano e fece voltare appena il polso in modo che la pipa fosse rivolta verso di lui; solo allora aspirò una profonda boccata, socchiudendo gli occhi per poi sospirare, lasciando uscire il fumo dalle labbra socchiuse.   
In quel momento, Komyo era la cosa più peccaminosa che avesse mai visto: se ne stava lì, semi disteso, con gli occhi socchiusi e drogati, la treccia sfatta, a leccarsi le labbra secche con la punta della lingua. Gli infilò una mano nella veste e in un attimo iniziale non fece nulla, per poi fermarlo in seguito.   
“Ukoku”, sussurrò volgendo lo sguardo suadente verso il suo. “Non credere che basti un po’ di droga.”  
“Potrei fare i giochetti di ombre di nuovo e magari sperare che mi strozzerai con le tue mani questa volta.”  
“Non sono il tipo”, sussurrò. La stretta sul suo polso si trasformò in una pudica carezza. “Hai ragione, non si può pensare di risolvere tutto con un paio di parole dolci e delle scuse, ma non posso fare più di questo, non posso essere più di quello che sono per te.”  
“E cosa sei per me?”  
La domanda fu posta con un filo di voce, con un tono leggermente infantile.  
Appoggiò il capo alla sua spalla, sospirando ancora, e prendendo la pipa dalle sue mani si sollevò a sedere, fumando velocemente, sentendo la testa fluttuare – era completamente inebriato e come Komyo potesse starsene così tranquillo mentre l’hashish agiva sul suo cervello era un autentico mistero.   
“Non lo so, Ukoku. Non sono il tuo Maestro, non sono il tuo amante e non posso essere… un surrogato di genitore. Lo sono per Koryu, ma lui è un bambino”, Komyo si sollevò a sedere, appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle. “Lui ha bisogno di me, tu sei adulto. Non so che rapporti avessi con i tuoi genitori…”  
“Nessun rapporto.”  
“Mi dispiace, Ken’yu”, era la prima volta che lo chiamava col suo nome di nascita, non quello buddhista, gli sembrava appropriato. “Mi dispiace davvero, se vuoi parlarmene…”  
“Io non voglio parlare di nessuna fottuta cosa con te. Non voglio raccontarti della mia infanzia, non… c’è bisogno di fare certe cose.”  
A quel tono Komyo tornò improvvisamente serio: non gli era piaciuto, così come non aveva gradito le parole che aveva pronunciato. Capiva il suo disagio interiore, ma non poteva tollerare quella mancanza di educazione dal momento che lui stava cercando in tutti i modi di creare un contatto per aiutarlo – la crescita spirituale consisteva anche in quello e doveva essere spietato per smuoverlo.  
“Curioso sai: ti lamenti perché non vengo più a letto con te e non vuoi aprirti alla reale intimità. Perché pensi che non ti parli di me? Perché non puoi credere di avermi solo per aver fatto sesso. Lo vedo da questo comportamento che tu, le parole che ho detto, non le hai capite. Non è che non le hai volute comprendere, proprio non ne hai afferrato il nesso”, Komyo si alzò per guardarlo, probabilmente incoraggiato dalla droga a parlare a ruota libera. “Sto vivendo un lutto, Ukoku, e raramente nella mia vita mi sono sentito debole, raramente. Quasi mai e mi ha portato a fare una cosa stupida, ma la cosa che mi ferisce di più non è il tuo comportamento profondamente nichilista e distruttivo nei confronti di ogni cosa: è che la tua ostinazione a non capire quello che io sento e non lo vuoi fare perché non ti interessa.”  
“Non è vero!”  
Lasciò cadere la pipa sul tappeto, mettendosi in ginocchio, non trovando la forza di alzarsi.   
“Ho molto interesse per te, per quello che senti, per cosa si nasconde dentro di te.”  
“Tu mi trovi interessante solo perché non mi capisci”, Komyo gli prese il volto tra le mani, osservandolo dall’alto. “E questo non ti fa annoiare. Sai che sono forte, ma non sai quanto, sai che sono diventato monaco Sanzo molto giovane, ma non sai perché, sai che ho poteri di cui si parla in ogni monastero e tempio, ma non li mostro mai. Tu vuoi indagare dentro di me come faresti con una cavia da laboratorio, per scoprirmi e poi?”  
“E poi…”, Ukoku per la prima volta in vita sua non trovava le parole. “Amarti.”  
Komyo sorrise, e quanto triste apparve agli occhi del giovane corvo quel piegarsi delle labbra.  
“Tu non ami me: non scambiare la tua ossessione per un sentimento così profondo.”  
“Credo ancora di saper riconoscere i sentimenti.”  
“Io no, non lo credo. Non ancora almeno.”  
Perché doveva essere così crudele, perché?   
Ukoku sentì pungere gli occhi da odiose lacrime che non voleva mostrare proprio a lui. Si alzò, scacciando le sue mani e aprì la tenda per andarsene.

Uscì nell’oscurità della notte come una furia, lasciandosi alle spalle la tenda e Komyo. Dopo parecchi metri si fermò in mezzo al niente, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi per calmarsi. Gli capitava raramente di cedere alla _rabbia_ così facilmente.   
Ghignò, rivolgendo gli occhi verso il cielo stellato.   
_Ora non c’era alcun contatto, vero?_

Ehsan se ne stava seduto da solo a terra, con un fazzoletto di stoffa premuto sul naso, da cui aveva perso molto sangue. Non piangeva, non singhiozzava, se ne stava lì, con lo sguardo perso e il fazzoletto premuto sulla faccia. Alzò gli occhi chiari verso Ukoku e poi si girò verso di lui.  
“Mio padre non ha gradito i segni, sai?”  
“Tuo padre controlla molte cose, noto: ti dice di scoprire il viso, di non farti ferire. Deve per caso tenerti illeso per qualcosa? Un bordello, magari?”  
“Ci sono dei turchi che viaggiano con noi, li avrai notati”, il ragazzo ora trovava le parole in quel poco cinese che sapeva con molta più facilità. “E si sa cosa fanno i turchi ai ragazzi.”  
Ukoku sorrise: avrebbe voluto dirgli che non solo i turchi facevano certe cose, ma si trattenne per poi piegare le ginocchia e chinarsi al suo fianco.   
“Che volesse venderti c’ero arrivato quando hai accennato alla minaccia di cinghiate: perché minacciarti quando poteva direttamente picchiarti e ottenere più paura da te? Hai scoperto il viso per chi?”  
“Per te”, gli rispose Ehsan, tornando a guardare a terra. “Volevo attirare la tua attenzione. Anche se mio padre ha preso questo mio gesto come un atto di sottomissione a farmi vedere da questi turchi.”  
Ukoku alzò le sopracciglia: non aveva molto interesse a sapere ogni singolo tassello del dramma personale di quel ragazzo, ma poteva cogliere l’occasione per dare una svolta a quella serata devastante. E poi l’hashish ancora in corpo lo rendeva ancora piuttosto rilassato e rimbambito.   
“Attirare la mia attenzione per cosa?”  
Ehsan alzò le sopracciglia – la sua stessa, identica espressione.   
“Per fare sesso, mi sembra ovvio.”  
“Finalmente dici qualcosa di realmente interessante. E io che pensavo che tu fossi un fiorellino candido.”  
“Lo sono”, fece subito Ehsan con un sorrisetto. “Per questo valgo così tanto sul mercato.”  
“Ah… vuoi usarmi per i tuoi scopi?”  
“E tu non mi hai usato per i tuoi?”  
L’aveva detto stringendo appena le spalle, abbassando lo sguardo, creando ombre sul viso fanciullesco. Finalmente era _attraente_ oltre che semplicemente bello.   
“Questa te la concedo. Sappi però che oltre a una scopatina ben fatta non ti posso dare di più.”  
Ehsan parve non udire le sue parole, sbattendo velocemente le ciglia, trattenendo le lacrime.  
“Io… vorrei solo essere amato. Amato. E vorrei essere felice, se è possibile. Le mie sorelle mi odiano, mio padre recita la parte del buon sammaritano e mia madre si è sparata un colpo in bocca.”

_La noia._

“Anche tu hai recitato, il cinese lo sai meglio di quanto mi hai fatto credere.”  
Ehsan si voltò a guardarlo nuovamente.  
“La parte del cerbiatto indifeso ti ha portato però a farmi del male. Mi sento spesso come un oggetto, fatto di pezza o plastica, tu mi hai fatto sentire qualcosa, mi hai fatto sentire _vivo_.”  
“Non lo direi troppo forte se fossi in te”, l’ammonì Ukoku, assottigliando lo sguardo. “Cosa vuoi che faccia? Che ti sfregi il viso? Non sono il tipo…”, fece per alzarsi quando la mano, ancora tremante, di Ehsan lo afferrò per la veste. 

Ukoku però non voleva restare lì, perciò si alzò: lui voleva essere _ucciso_ , Ehsan voleva essere _rovinato._ In entrambi i casi la _perfezione_ aveva giocato brutti scherzi ed era insopportabile, davvero _insopportabile_ , avere a che fare con qualcuno che lo implorava tanto pateticamente – come doveva esser sembrato lui agli occhi di Komyo.   
La rabbia montò nuovamente dentro di lui, infiammandogli i sensi.   
Tirò la manica, strattonandola in modo da liberarla dalla stretta del ragazzo e ghignò ancora: dovunque andasse portava con sé un po’ di oscurità, depositandola nell’animo delle persone che incontrava. Tutte. Tutte tranne una. 

“Non voglio che mi sfregi: voglio solo essere libero.”  
“E invisibile, possibilmente”, aggiunse Ukoku, guardandolo dall’alto.  
“Invisibile per alcuni, meraviglioso per altri”, rispose con un sorriso il ragazzo, alzandosi assieme a lui. “Fatemi imbarcare con voi: chiedo solo questo. Non vi seguirò, non pretenderò nulla, solo salire su quella dannata nave e andarmene.”  
“Ci vuole coraggio per fare una cosa del genere. E astuzia. Pensi di averle entrambe?”  
Ehsan scostò il colletto della camicia, mostrandogli il brutto segno violaceo che il suo morso di quel pomeriggio gli aveva lasciato.   
“Non so se è stato per _questo_ : ma ho sempre meno paura dell’ignoto. Grazie a te.”

Già, questo rappresentava per Ehsan: _l’ignoto_.

Ma. 

Qualcosa non tornava nella noiosa storia strappalacrime del ragazzo: Ukoku s’impressionava difficilmente e tutta quella sequela di cliché gli aveva fatto desiderare di infilarsi un chiodo arrugginito nel piede, piuttosto che stare ad ascoltare quelle cazzate ancora per un minuto.   
Quel ragazzino era un mitomane fatto e finito.   
“Ho visto oggi tuo padre cacciare quei turchi. A quanto pare, pur tenendo tanto a loro e ai soldi, c’è stata un’offesa così forte e grave da meritare l’esilio dalla carovana.”  
Vide Ehsan sorridere: era un sorriso che conosceva bene quello, un ghigno malvagio che aveva visto spesso allo specchio o riflesso negli occhi delle persone che aveva guardato.  
“Beh, ho detto che sono stati loro a farmi questi segni.”  
“Certo. Posso provare invece a raccontare la storia com’è realmente?”  
Ehsan fece un gesto con la mano, come a dirgli di accomodarsi.   
“Tu sei un piccolo bastardo annoiato che alla prima occasione ha inventato un mondo in cui essere la fragile vittima. Scommetto che le tue sorelle sono alla stregua di schiave, giusto? Tuo padre lo consideri un’idiota affezionato a un figlio falsamente dolce.”  
“Voglio davvero bene a mio padre”, commentò Ehsan, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Per il resto ci sei quasi.”  
“Pensavi forse di poter ingannare _me_?”  
Ukoku ridacchiò divertito, coprendosi il viso con una mano. La risata si fece sempre più forte, di fronte allo sguardo offeso del ragazzo. L’intero accampamento avrebbe sentito quelle risa diaboliche, ricordandole la mattina dopo, come retaggio di un sonno disturbato.  
“Meriteresti di esser trattato per quello che sei: una puttanella ancora vergine che vuole divertirsi.”  
Ehsan si pulì il naso dal sangue rimasto e sorrise. Ukoku era pronto a scommettere che la botta al naso se la fosse procurata da solo.   
“Vuoi vendicarti per la mia innocente presa in giro?”  
“Povero pazzo. Povero piccolo e candido pazzo. Mi fai una tale tenerezza. Qui non si tratta di vendetta: mi hai offerto una cosa e io me la prendo.”  
Ehsan protese il collo, là dove Ukoku l’aveva morso quel pomeriggio.   
“Perdona il mio inganno. Finché fingevo di essere un… cerbiatto indifeso ti piacevo.”  
“Eri abbastanza noioso, ma eri un buon passatempo. Potrei scoparti”, disse Ukoku, appoggiando una mano sul fianco, contemplandolo come si faceva con un piatto di dolci, decidendo se mangiarli o meno. “Potrei farlo ancora, dopo tutto è questo quello che vuoi, no? E sinceramente non mi dispiacerebbe, ora come ora, scaricare adrenalina.”

Non lo voleva _accontentare_ , ma giocare con lui. Come il gatto con il topo. Con un topo che si credeva un gatto. 

L’aveva spogliato in fretta, a Ukoku, buttando a terra Sutra e pettorina, sciogliendo velocemente i nodi alla cintura e aprendo la veste.   
Quella foga lo deliziava, mentre illuminato da una piccola luce artificiale, chiusi nel vano del camion, osservava quel corpicino semi nudo. Aprì la cintura che gli reggeva i pantaloni un po’ troppo larghi per la sua vita minuscola e la tenne da parte, dopo averla sfilata. Gli affondò le dita tra i capelli leggermente crespi e lo attirò a sé per un bacio, profondo e invadente come il primo che gli aveva dato.   
Lo spinse verso gli scatoloni, facendocelo appoggiare contro mentre gli apriva i pantaloni, spogliandolo anche della biancheria. Si gustò per qualche istante la visione di quel corpo efebico nudo, togliendosi maglia e guanti per buttarli poi da parte.   
“Sei bello”, gli disse continuando a sorridere, lasciando che Ehsan gli sfilasse gli occhiali, allora raccolse da terra la cintura e l’avvolse attorno al collo sottile del ragazzo. Vide finalmente qualcosa di realmente interessante nei suoi occhi: _paura_. Gli schiaffeggiò la mano quando l’avvicinò al cuoio per allentare la presa, sentendosi già soffocare. “Lasciami fare.”  
Gli sollevò una gamba, premendosela sul fianco, facendo scivolare poi le dita lungo il retro della coscia, cominciando a penetrarlo con due dita, allargando con leggera prepotenza il piccolo e inviolato antro. Lo sentì gemere sommessamente e stringersi attorno alle falangi, dolorante. 

_Il rossore sulle sue guance pareva quasi profumare di sangue._

“In questo camion c’è qualcosa che posso usare per lubrificare? Non è per non fare male a te, è per non andare in fiamme io”, sorrise guardandolo.  
Ehsan riaprì gli occhi e mosse un braccio per indicare uno scatolone, restando però in silenzio. Come Ukoku si scostò da lui per recuperare quella che infine non era altro che vasellina, fece per togliersi la cintura dal collo.  
“No, no, no, no”, ripeté velocemente il monaco, afferrandola e tirandola di nuovo. La vide chiudersi e stringersi attorno al collo delicato con una certa soddisfazione.  
Non lo avrebbe ucciso, no, anche perché Komyo non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato – e forse anche quello che stava facendo sarebbe stato motivo di biasimo, ma sarebbe stata una gran seccatura dover abbandonare la carovana, che tanto gentilmente li stava portando verso la costa.   
Strinse la cinta il giusto per farlo respirare a fatica, per fargli sentire il brivido della paura lungo la schiena ogni volta che la strattonava.   
“Perché mi hai messo la cintura?”  
“Perché devi capire qual è il tuo posto.”  
Lo baciò ancora, abbandonando per un attimo la presa sulla cintura, tenendolo per le gambe mentre scivolavano a terra. Lo sovrastò col proprio corpo, accarezzandogli le natiche particolarmente morbide, quasi quanto quelle di una ragazza, infilandogli di nuovo le dita nella piccola apertura vergine, lubrificandola e allargandola, senza gentilezza.   
Lo penetrò molto lentamente, ma senza mai fermarsi, neanche quando le piccole mani sulle sue spalle sembravano spingerlo via e i gemiti di dolore ispiravano compassione. Tenui grida soffocate gli riempirono le orecchie, troppo, tanto da portarlo a tappargli la bocca di nuovo, mentre scivolava nel suo corpo grazie alla vasellina, allargandolo e godendo del suo calore.  
Non ci volle poi molto perché Ehsan cominciasse a provare piacere. Le mani che prima tendevano a spingerlo via ora lo attiravano sé, tenendolo per i fianchi. Ukoku sorrise sulle sue labbra, mordendole e tirandone la pelle delicata tra i denti, lasciandosi andare a bassi sospiri.   
Era stretto, era meravigliosamente stretto. Quasi doloroso anche per lui all’inizio, dato che il ragazzo aveva contratto troppo i muscoli, bloccandogli ogni movimento, per poi rilassarsi lasciandolo spingere.   
Sentiva le sue unghie premere sulla pelle, arrossandola, ancora stordito dal dolore, lentamente sedotto dal godimento. Inarcò la schiena quando lo sentì letteralmente sbattere dentro di lui, sobbalzando con piccoli lamenti soffocati.   
I movimenti si fecero sempre più forti, più violenti, più rudi. Questo però non impedì al ragazzo di avvolgere le gambe attorno alla sua vita, permettendo al monaco, da quell’angolazione, di prenderlo più in profondità.   
Ukoku aprì la bocca, lasciando che i sospiri affannatisi aggiungessero a quelli più acuti e concitati del ragazzo sotto di sé: era piacevole, dopo tutto lo era. Anche se la sua mente era altrove, immaginando altro e desiderando altro, il calore di Ehsan gli dava un certo conforto. 

_Conforto._

Tirò piano la cinghia, vedendolo aggrottare le sopracciglia. Quell’espressione spaventata ed erotica allo stesso tempo. _Meravigliosa_. 

Era come se lo stesse _implorando_ di ferirlo. Avrebbe fatto di meglio. Gli avrebbe dilaniato il cuore. 

Vicino all’orgasmo intensificò le spinte, diventando quasi frenetico nei movimenti, con l’improvvisa voglia di liberarsi al più presto, annoiato da quel gioco. Persino la paura di Ehsan non era più tanto seducente. Venne dentro di lui con violenza, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito più forte degli altri, quasi un grido roco di piacere. Non strinse più la cinghia, ma con la mano strinse direttamente la gola del ragazzo. Lo osservò portargli le mani al viso, spalancare la bocca in ricerca d’aria.   
“Questo lo trovi divertente? Io sì.”  
Lasciò la sua gola solo quando lo vide ribaltare indietro gli occhi e venire sul ventre con getti violenti, uscendo da lui, alzandosi subito, cercando immediatamente qualcosa per pulirsi. Pensò che la camicia del ragazzo fosse più che perfetta.   
Ehsan cercò subito l’aria che gli era stata negata e poi rise. Si stese sul ventre ridacchiando a fatica. Si portò una mano al fondoschiena e arricciò il naso dal dolore.   
“Credo di averti usato molto di più di quanto tu abbia usato me.”  
“Se questo lo chiami usare...”  
Lo lasciò lì, senza dire nient’altro, mentre sentiva ancora l’adrenalina dell’orgasmo in corpo. Lentamente scomparve, rilassandolo come una bella boccata di hashish. 

Fuori dal camion finì di rivestirsi: era sudato e accaldato e l’aria gelida della notte gli sferzò il volto. Doveva lavarsi prima di tornare da Komyo, non voleva puzzare tanto di peccato e follia vicino a lui.   
Non si pentì della scopata malata e violenta avuta col ragazzo: aveva bisogno di sfogare la frustrazione su qualcuno.  
Si portò indietro i capelli neri e si avvicinò ai barili d’acqua, tenuti a disposizione per chiunque ne avesse bisogno nel vano di un carro, allora si lavò il viso, togliendosi il sudore dal petto dopo essersi sfilato la maglia e inzuppò persino i capelli, nella sicurezza di aver tolto, in parte, l’odore di sesso. Restò lì a subire il freddo della notte, rivestendosi lentamente, mentre pensava a quanto insoddisfacente fosse stato quell’amplesso.   
Era stato più eccitato dal terrore negli occhietti azzurri del bel cerbiatto che dal suo culo stretto.  
Si portò una mano ai capelli, afferrando delle ciocche e stringendole, mentre ridacchiava folle. 

Tornò alla tenda un’ora dopo, trovando Komyo profondamente addormentando e l’aria ancora satura di fumo, così si spogliò per dormire, ma non indossò nient’altro. S’infilò con indosso solo la biancheria sotto le coperte di Komyo, probabilmente troppo stanco o troppo inebriato dall’hashish per svegliarsi.   
Lo abbracciò con dolcezza, cercandola dopo una notte tanto cruda. Affondò il naso tra i suoi capelli color sabbia e dimenticò qualunque altra persona o amante occasionale.   
Sentì per la prima volta la smania di raccontare tutto, dalla sua infanzia alla follia condivisa con Ehsan. Si addormentò invece, pensando a tutte quelle parole che avrebbe voluto dirgli. 

Quella mattina Ehsan non si presentò a colazione. Il padre disse che non si sentiva bene, che gli era venuta un’improvvisa febbre e quindi non voleva uscire, restando a letto anche durante la camminata, al sicuro dal sole e dall’aria nel carro delle sorelle.   
Ukoku chiese con strana cortesia – così assurda che pure Komyo si voltò a guardarlo interrogativo – se potessero fare colazione non in gruppo, ma soli nella loro tenda, dato che dovevano parlare di cose personali. Ebrahim manco a dirlo si prodigò per preparare da mangiare e servirgliela direttamente in tenda, dopo aver preparato un comodo tavolino da viaggio.   
“Non ti piace la colazione di gruppo?”, domandò Komyo, prendendo un pezzetto di focaccia.  
“Effettivamente parlano decisamente troppo e di cose assolutamente futili.”  
Komyo si limitò a sorridere e cominciò a mangiare, leccando appena le dita sporche di formaggio dolce.   
“Vorrei parlarti, Komyo, confidarti quello che è successo ieri notte.”  
“Stavo appunto per dire di averti sentito rientrare molto tardi, a parte il fatto di averti sentito per forza, dato che ti sei infilato nel mio letto.”  
“E tu non mi hai cacciato…”  
“Avevo freddo”, si giustificò l’altro con un sorriso leggermente malizioso, portandosi una fetta di focaccia farcita alle labbra, mentre Ukoku non aveva ancora toccato cibo.   
“Inutile dire che ho incontrato Ehsan e che sono successe delle cose.”  
“Risparmiami i dettagli, per favore”, disse Komyo, chiudendo gli occhi e spalmando altro formaggio di capra sulla focaccia.   
“Non che avessi intenzione di farti il resoconto. Comunque, quel ragazzo è fuori di testa.”  
“Fuori di testa? E dovrebbe importarci della sua follia?”  
“Mh, no. Ho solo scoperto il grande mistero dietro alla sua pudicizia. Non è di lui che voglio parlare… Komyo, ieri notte mi sono sentito molto… solo, dopo aver fatto quello che ho fatto, ho avuto il desiderio di svegliarti e parlarti, dirti tutto, anche se non l’ho fatto perché credo che sia… patetico davvero.”  
Komyo posò il piccolo coltello dalla punta rotonda, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo.  
“Cosa vuoi dirmi, ora? Non aver timore, ti ascolterò.”  
Ukoku chiuse gli occhi e si tolse gli occhiali, strofinando le palpebre, dopodiché spezzò una fetta di chapati e la mangiò senza appetito – l’indomani si sarebbero fermati finalmente in una città del Pakistan, almeno avrebbero mangiato qualcosa di più sostanzioso oltre a focacce, pane non lievitato e riso speziato. Si versò dello yogurt con acqua e sale: l’aveva bevuto anche in India, poco prima di partire con la carovana, perciò aveva scoperto che gli piaceva abbastanza. Di solito non si beveva a colazione, ma a lui piaceva e aveva fatto quella particolare richiesta. E poi amava le bibite gassate.   
“Come fai a bere quella roba di mattina?”, domandò Komyo, alzando le sopracciglia.   
“Mi piace”, rispose senza dilungarsi troppo l’altro, buttando giù la bevanda, leccandosi le labbra. “Vorrei chiederti di ripartire da zero, se è possibile.”  
“Ripartire con cosa?”  
“Non fingere di non capire, Komyo. Per favore.”  
Il monaco socchiuse gli occhi e con un gesto elegante della mano gli fece segno di parlare. Si versò del tè, con la grazia tipica di chi veniva da una famiglia nobile, oltre che ricca. Anche Ukoku veniva da una famiglia ricca, ma a parte sua madre che faceva aventi indietro dalla cucina al suo studio, giusto per mangiare, rimettersi a studiare e preparare le lezioni per l’Università, nonché suo padre che lavorava quasi nello stesso modo, con la differenza che ogni tanto andava a puttane, non aveva mai conosciuto la reale etichetta. Non che gli importasse, ma qualcosa dentro di sé lo divertiva a pensare a un giovane Komyo, probabilmente ribelle, che doveva sottostare a norme comportamentali idiote.   
E che ora si versava il tè con la grazia di un danzatore.   
“Possiamo ripartire da zero, sì”, disse Komyo, dopo aver sorseggiato il tè nero. Posò la tazza sul tavolino e guardò altrove. “Se tu hai la pazienza adatta si può ripartire di certo da zero.”  
“È come passare una spugnetta abrasiva su quello che c’è stato tra di noi…”  
“Non si può realmente cancellare quello che c’è stato, Ukoku. Possiamo solo… accantonare e, come hai detto tu, ricominciare da zero.”  
Ukoku sorrise e si alzò, aggirò il tavolo e s’inginocchiò di fianco a lui per prendergli una mano che successivamente baciò. Alzando gli occhi vide Komyo sospirare leggermente, voltando poi lo sguardo da parte. 

Era una cosa così _morbosamente romantica_ , ma Komyo non poté fare a meno di sorridere, nascondendo la sua delizia agli occhi del ragazzo. 

Durante la camminata Ebrahim chiese a Komyo il favore di andare a trovare suo figlio Ehsan che ancora dormiva nel retro del carro di famiglia, così fece e quando arrivò lì, il monaco lo trovò steso a terra, sul materasso, avvolto nelle coperte nonostante il caldo della giornata. Gli toccò appena i capelli, crespi e un po’ sporchi, scostandoli dal volto.   
Ehsan aprì gli occhi: erano rossi, spenti, probabilmente era davvero malato.   
“Tuo padre ha insisto affinché venissi qui a darti un po’ di conforto, anche se non sono un medico e non sono un imam.”  
“Non ho bisogno di parlare di fede né di pregare, non credo neanche nel dio di mio padre.”  
Komyo si sedette a terra, cosicché subisse di meno il dondolare fastidioso del carro, poi notò il segno violaceo sulla gola del ragazzo che si era scoperto un poco. Si domandò istintivamente cosa avesse combinato Ukoku.  
“Cosa ti turba allora?”  
“Ho semplicemente la febbre, ieri notte ho fatto la stupidata di non coprirmi bene, dopo aver sudato.”  
“Il modo più facile per ammalarsi, insomma”, rispose con un sorriso. Provava ancora quel vago senso di gelosia, nonostante si fosse messo d’accordo con Ukoku che avrebbero ricominciato da zero, aggiustando un rapporto appena nato e già in crisi.   
“Forse è solo la paura”, fece Ehsan, a bassa voce, chiudendo gli occhi, percosso dai brividi. “Ieri per la prima volta ho avuto paura di morire, di morire davvero. Sono nato e cresciuto sotto una campana di vetro, lontano dal paese in perenne guerra e rivoluzione, seguendo mio padre. So di non pensare come le persone normali…”  
“Dammi la tua definizione di normalità, Eshan”, lo interruppe Komyo, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.   
“Mi piace inventarmi storie, personaggi più che altro, per sfuggire alla noia. Solo che”, si asciugò una piccola lacrima all’angolo dell’occhio. “Ho fatto l’errore di giocare con un pericoloso rapace ieri sera. Ho fatto la fine del topo.”  
Komyo guardò altrove, sospirando e accarezzando piano il braccio del ragazzo.  
“Mi dispiace se il mio compagno ti ha in qualche modo traumatizzato…”  
“No, non è questo. È la consapevolezza di non poter mai raggiungere tanta crudele perfezione”, rispose Ehsan, lasciando il monaco senza parole, con le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate. “E da ieri non riesco più a vedere _lei_ , la mia musa ispiratrice”, aggiunse, nascondendo il viso nel cuscino, singhiozzando piano. 

Decise di lasciarlo solo, tornando sul camion con Ukoku. Ripensò distrattamente alle sue ultime parole: il ragazzo aveva le allucinazioni? Poteva mettersi in contatto con spiriti che lo avevano fatto impazzire? Era tutto molto interessante, ma non voleva darci peso.   
“Quel ragazzo è fuori di testa”, fu la prima cosa che disse sedendosi di fianco al monaco.  
“Te l’avevo detto io.”  
“Insomma, per ammirarti bisogna essere necessariamente fuori di testa”, lo canzonò ancora Komyo con un ritrovato senso dell’umorismo.   
“Oh, niente attacchi di gelosia?”, chiese Ukoku: probabilmente Komyo aveva visto i segni che aveva lasciato sul ragazzo in preda alla violenta passione.   
“Quando mai li ho avuti?”, domandò Komyo, alzando le sopracciglia.   
“Dentro di te li hai avuti, li ho sentiti scalciare”, rispose Ukoku, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, con malizia.   
“Mh, non avevi detto di voler ricominciare da capo? Non è questo il modo giusto, sai? Comunque: potevi evitare di fare quello che hai fatto.”  
“No, avevo voglia.”  
Komyo non riuscì a non trattenere una risata: più per il tono con cui l’aveva detto.  
“Non metto in dubbio la tua fame, Ukoku. Ma le cose possono essere fatte anche in modo diverso.”  
“Doveva capire chi comanda. Odio chi cerca di mettermi in ombra nella mia splendente oscurità.”  
Komyo fece un sorrisetto, scuotendo il capo poi.   
“Ehhh, che guaio, ma non potevo starmene tranquillo al mio Tempio?”  
“Sei tu, ora, quello che si pente di questo viaggio?”, domandò Ukoku, avvicinando il volto a quello di Komyo, non rivoltò a lui.   
Quando questo sì voltò per poco non lo baciò. Komyo sorrise e gli appoggiò le dita sulle labbra, spingendolo via.   
Si sentiva di nuovo giovane, di nuovo desiderato e, in qualche modo, felice.   
“Devi smetterla, però, di traumatizzare la gente.”  
“Farò del mio meglio”, rispose ambiguamente Ukoku, appoggiandosi nell’angolo.   
“Farai il bravo?”  
“Non ho mai fatto il bravo in tutta la mia vita”, Ukoku gli prese una ciocca di capelli tra le dita, accarezzandola piano. “Ma farò del mio meglio, per essere dolce.” *   
“Hai un lato dolce?”, domandò Komyo, cercando lo sguardo oscuro del ragazzo al suo fianco. “Mi piacerebbe vederlo, un giorno… ora fammi riposare, stanotte qualcuno mi ha stretto così forte da non farmi muovere. E io ho bisogno di cambiare posizione la notte.”  
“Che uomo lamentoso sei. Proprio un vecchio.”  
“Silenzio.”  
“Sai qual è il lato positivo di spostarsi con questa carovana?”  
Komyo aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, con espressione interrogativa.  
“Possiamo fumare tutto l’hashish che vogliamo.”  
“Sei il solito…”, disse Komyo ridacchiando, appoggiandosi questa volta sulla sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi.   
“Come hai detto prima? Silenzio.”

Avrebbero presto raggiungo Chabahar, dopo aver attraversato il confine, in Iran. Il paese era appena uscito da una rivoluzione e il clima di tensione era ancora parecchio forte, per questo Ebrahim aveva sconsigliato loro di visitarlo, con grande dispiacere di Komyo. Non c’erano problemi però a imbarcarsi, magari di notte, facendo scalo nello Yemen, dove la nave cargo che avevano intenzione di prendere si sarebbe fermata per rifornimento di merce prima di salpare per l’Egitto.

 

 

*Frase presa da Kill Bill volume 2, pronunciata da Bill stesso in una scena del capitolo “Massacro ai due pini.”

*Mi è stato fatto notare che “culla della civiltà occidentale” era sbagliato e avrei dovuto mettere orientale: non è del tutto giusto neanche così. L’Iran fa parte della mezzaluna fertile, un modo di definire quella che viene chiamata “la culla della civiltà”, concetto indoeuropeo centrico che mi ha portato a sottolineare “occidentale” nella frase. Per evitare discussioni ho modificato la frase lasciando solo “culla della civiltà”. 

Controllando meglio tra le informazioni che la Minekura ha dato su Ukoku ho ricordato appunto che gli piacciono le bibite gassate e che è allergico alle uova.   
Quello che beve si chiama Lassi, in Pakistan, ed è una bibita gassata a base di yogurt, acqua e sale. Non ho idea del sapore che possa avere una cosa del genere, io credo vomiterei al primo sorso. Ukoku invece mi pare uno che prova di tutto. 

Lo chapati invece è un pane non lievitato tipico dell’India, fatto con farina integrale, acqua e sale.

Io mi ero limitata a fare ricerche sull’hashish, ma mi è stato poi confermato da terzi che fumare dalla pipa rende l’assimilazione della droga molto più veloce, perché senza filtro. Contando poi che l’hashish nepalese è tra i più puri, si spiega facilmente perché Komyo “parte” così velocemente. Che bello scrivere, una volta tanto, qualcosa di corretto senza saperlo. 

 


	5. Hashish

Ed eccomi di nuovo ad aggiornare. Questo è un capitolo piuttosto forte, per chi magari non è abituato a certe scene erotiche particolarmente crude. Ci tengo a precisare che non è una scena noncon o dubcon, anzi, basta entrare un attimo nello spirito dell’OC presentato per capirlo.  
Ringrazio sempre in modo particolare **Ita rb** per l’aiuto, il betaggio e i discorsi follissimi fatti in privato XD.   
Per quel che accade nel capitolo, mi sentivo in dovere di citare gli Eurythmics, e le parole riportate potrebbero essere la giusta chiave di lettura di certe scene. 

Un’altra cosa da precisare è questa: nel capitolo i personaggi faranno uso di droghe, ma ovviamente non è mia intenzione istigarne l’uso o giustificarlo. Forse non dovrei neanche precisarlo, ma preferisco. 

Ho deciso che alcune note o citazioni di altre frasi, saranno messe a fine capitolo.

A voi. 

__

_ Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused _

Eurythmics – Sweet Dreams

**__ **

**_ Hashish _ **

 

La rabbia di Komyo era palpabile come la polvere che aleggiava nell’aria.  
Erano partiti da Delhi cinque giorni prima, spostandosi con i pochi mezzi e disposizione per raggiungere il confine con il Pakistan da dove poi avrebbero iniziato a viaggiare per il Medio Oriente. 

Niente Tibet, dunque. Se Komyo aveva mai avuto la remota ipotesi di portare Ukoku a visitare uno dei paesi più sacri nel buddhismo e magari a conoscere un altro monaco Sanzo, colui che deteneva la custodia del sutra Kouten, era svanita quando aveva annullato la paura di Hita, permettendo all’oscurità di divorarla.   
Era molto amareggiato col giovane monaco, se non addirittura deluso, ma nonostante tutto gli sorrideva sempre, come al solito, e lo trattava con garbo, scherzandoci con la solita dolcezza – ma qualcosa si era _spezzato_. 

La lontananza fisica improvvisa, dopo aver sfiorato e goduto della sua magnificenza e poi _quello_ : Ukoku si sentì smarrito vicino a lui. Lo voleva, lo desiderava non solo fisicamente, tanto che gli sarebbe bastato sentire la sua voce parlare e spiegargli le cose con la stessa dolcezza di qualche mese prima.  
Solo quello. 

“Eppure per la mia crescita spirituale visitare il Tibet sarebbe la scelta migliore, non credi?”  
“A te interessa solo la zona d’ombra e sinceramente non ho tempo per pensarci. Non ci voglio andare, è come voler prendere un aereo o una nave e volersi andare a infilare nel triangolo delle Bermuda a tutti i costi.”  
“Ci credi così deboli?”, domandò Ukoku, camminando al suo fianco nei quartieri bassi di una cittadina. “Se ne è uscita viva Hita, perché noi non dovremmo?”  
“Ukoku, non è una questione di uscirne vivi o meno, e poi evita per favore di accennare alla questione di Hita”, disse con un tono particolarmente severo. “Tra l’altro in Tibet fa troppo freddo anche in questo periodo dell’anno e io non sopporto le basse temperature.”  
“Allora cos’è che ti preoccupa? Alla fine vorrebbe dire allungare il nostro viaggio di una o due settimane…”  
Komyo si fermò in mezzo alla stradina, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
“Io non ti devo nulla, Ukoku, vedi di fartelo entrare in testa.”  
“Lo so bene, questo.”

Niente Tibet. Niente monaco custode del Kouten. Niente avventura nella zona d’ombra. 

Komyo era così arrabbiato con lui che persino il tono della voce sembrava cambiato: carezzevole, certo, morbido, anche, ma indurito impercettibilmente da una nota d’amarezza.  
Il monaco non sapeva però quanto quel cipiglio incazzato fosse capace di fargli ribollire il sangue nelle vene. 

La sua anima era nettamente divisa tra il dispiacere di averlo deluso e la voglia di vederlo alzare la voce contro di lui, desideroso di osservare l’incendio di passione e furore i quegli occhi sempre tranquilli, e magari prenderlo, sì, mentre l’altro lo voleva e lo cacciava, lo tratteneva e lo respingeva – cosa che poi stava facendo dall’inizio del viaggio. Si era lasciato sedurre e probabilmente si era pentito, ma Ukoku era abbastanza intelligente da capire che dietro quel suo repentino rifiuto si celava un sentimento ben più profondo e se non poteva trattarsi di amarezza, dato che aveva usato il Muten su Hita dopo, che cosa poteva essere?   
Pentimento? Senso di colpa? 

Nei confronti di chi?

Stava aspettando Komyo sotto un grezzo patio di legno, osservandolo conversare con un gruppo di mercanti medio orientali in partenza verso casa, allora lo vide tornare verso di lui col solito sorriso garbato e le mani unite, coperte dalle lunghe maniche della veste.   
“Partiremo questo pomeriggio con loro, sono in marcia verso l’Iran ma ci hanno sconsigliato di andarci. Pare ci siano violenti conflitti ancora. Mi spiace però, devo dire che l’Iran è un paese pieno di storia e cultura, la culla della civiltà”*, sospirò, stringendosi le braccia con le mani e alzando poi gli occhi marroni verso quelli neri di Ukoku che, ancora nascosto nell’ombra, tentava di proteggersi dal sole. A differenza sua, Komyo era illuminato dall’astro e pareva quasi rifletterne la luce intensa sulla splendida pelle bianca.   
“C’imbarcheremo prima?”  
“Faremo un giro diverso, ma non meno emozionante, te lo garantisco: ora è meglio prepararci.”  
“Komyo…”, Ukoku lo chiamò, uscendo allo scoperto e stringendo gli occhi quando il sole del mezzogiorno lo colpì in pieno volto. “Mi… dispiace.”  
Komyo lo guardò a lungo, gli occhi stretti, in difesa dalla luce accecante del sole.  
“Ne sono sicuro.”

L’uomo che li avrebbe portati con loro, con il suo rudimentale piccolo camion pieno di merce, si chiamava Ebrahim e lui e la sua famiglia erano proprio originari dell’Iran, luogo da cui si erano allontanati da qualche anno per via del commercio; parlava ormai fluidamente il cinese, avendo commercializzato per più di quindici anni spezie e droghe, decidendo poi di tornare al paese d’origine, una volta avuti dei figli.   
Aveva due figlie, non molto belle – come lui – e un figlio che se ne stava sempre nascosto da qualche parte.  
Non voleva farsi vedere, diceva il padre, dagli estranei.   
Komyo domandò se il ragazzo avesse per caso subito qualche trauma o incidente, anche perché un ragazzo di sedici anni che si nascondeva dal mondo, indossando un mantello nero e lasciando scoperto solo gli occhi, era davvero _insolito_.   
“No, tutt’altro: mio figlio ha avuto la fortuna di prendere da mia moglie che è morta da qualche anno. Le mie figlie, purtroppo, da me”, l’uomo si grattò il grosso naso, ridacchiando. “Hanno il nasone, il mento in fuori e gli occhi a palla. Lui invece è perfetto, non so come definirlo se non così, e a volte credo quasi che non sia figlio mio – ma so che lo è per il colore dei suoi occhi, lo stesso della madre.”  
Komyo sorrise e, con la solita delicatezza nei modi, prese con le dita una piccola polpetta di verdure, portandosela alle labbra.   
“Se è così bello perché ha vergogna di farsi vedere?”  
“Non l’ho mai capito: si comporta come se qualcuno l’avesse aggredito, ma non è mai successo. È puro e immacolato come quando è nato. Il timore di mostrarsi di Ehsan non l’ho mai compreso.”  
Komyo sbatté le ciglia portandosi una mano alla bocca, dato che stava masticando un grosso boccone. Ukoku adorava quella sua pudicizia, quell’educazione forzata. 

Chissà com’era da giovane: era ricco? Era nobile? Dai modi di fare pareva di sì.   
Gli piaceva fantasticare sulla vita passata di Komyo: era così misterioso, così criptico, in quel che diceva. Nelle cose che non diceva. 

“Forse ha paura del desiderio che le persone potrebbero provare per lui? È molto giovane?”  
“Sì”, rispose il padre, cercando di seguire il ragionamento di quella domanda, che pareva più un’affermazione.   
Komyo prese un’altra piccola polpetta di verdure e se la portò alle labbra.  
“È molto giovane, probabilmente è solo spaventato dai cambiamenti. È diventato così bello da poco? Nel senso, è entrato da poco nell’età dello sviluppo?”  
Il padre annuì, sorridendo, per poi avvicinare ai due il vassoio con polpette di carne e ceci.   
“Voi mangiate carne?”  
“Sì, anche se non dovremmo in teoria, ma non possiamo permetterci di rifiutare un così ricco piatto.”  
Ukoku prese una polpettina tonda e se la buttò letteralmente in bocca, alzando le sopracciglia nel sentire poi il sapore speziato e forte.   
“Comunque Ehsan ha sedici anni appena compiuti, da bambino era sempre stato molto carino, poi ha attraversato una fase da brutto anatroccolo e ancora dopo è fiorito così: dovrebbe essere felice di essere un bell’uomo e avere quindi la possibilità di sposarsi, ma nonostante tutto se ne sta chiuso nella sua tenda tutto il giorno quando sostiamo nelle località straniere – si perde il mondo.”

Andarono avanti a parlare a lungo, finché il fuoco non cominciò a consumarsi e non si decise di andare a dormire nel campo nomade già sistemato. Avevano marciato poco quel giorno, ma mai si spostavano di sera.   
Per i due monaci Ebrahim aveva preparato una delle sue tende migliori: aveva un gran rispetto per le figure religiose, anche se non islamiche. Era grande, spaziosa all’interno, con due materassi ai rispettivi lati e un cassettone per i loro effetti personali che sarebbe poi stato caricato sulla camionetta assieme al resto.   
Komyo si appoggiò a terra, tra i tappeti e le coperte, cominciando a sciogliere la treccia.   
“Incredibile che un bel ragazzo si vergogni del suo aspetto”, commentò Ukoku, appoggiandosi al cassettone, che era di legno massiccio e resistente.   
“Forse è infastidito dagli sguardi che si è visto lanciare. C’è chi ha paura del desiderio sfrenato degli altri”, rispose Komyo, slegando le ciocche di capelli biondi intrecciate tra loro. “Immagina l’imbarazzo: passare dall’essere un ragazzino brutto a uno splendido adolescente. Donne che ti vogliono, uomini che ti bramano, che non capiscono neanche loro perché ma sanno solo che a fatica non poseranno la mano su di te.”  
“Stai parlando di te stesso, Komyo?”  
Il monaco sorrise, come sempre, eludendo la domanda; dopodiché si tolse i Sutra dalle spalle e poi la pettorina, appoggiando tutto distrattamente a fianco del materasso dove si stese.   
“Sono stanco, non possiamo parlare domani, durante la marcia?”  
“Come vuoi, io faccio un giro.”

Si erano accampati fuori città, lontano dal caos di una vita che si faceva sempre più frenetica anche nella pacifica India, riavvicinandosi all’apparente tranquillità della natura. Si guardò in giro: dietro di lui poteva ancora vedere le luci della città lasciata alle spalle e davanti a sé il desolante panorama della regione del Rajasthan; avrebbero attraversato quella zona semi desertica, incontrando una striscia di verde che li separava dal Pakistan per poi immergersi nuovamente nella sabbia e nel sole.   
I fuochi ardevano ancora, proteggendoli dalla totale oscurità e dalle bestie attratte dal puzzo di carne umana. Anche lì, ai confini con la civiltà, il pericolo era sempre presente. 

Il _pericolo_. Che cos’era, a volte, se non l’ignoto nel cuore degli uomini?   
Quello l’aveva imparato da Hita, anche se Komyo, forse, non aveva voluto comprendere – o sarebbe stato meglio dire che Komyo aveva compreso, ma non aveva voluto accettare.   
Alzò gli occhi al cielo, verso le miriadi di stelle che gli ricordavano l’ultima notte passata con Komyo sulla nave. Provava _nostalgia_ dentro di sé, eppure doveva ammettere che quella era sempre stata una passione a metà: Komyo si era concesso, poi lo aveva cercato, ma anche nei momenti di maggior lussuria il monaco non si era mai lasciato davvero andare – mai aveva sussurrato il suo nome tra i denti, mai lo aveva incitato a dargli di più, accontentandosi di quello che avveniva, assecondando le voglie del ragazzo se ne aveva lo spirito. _Niente di più_.   
Voleva di più: voleva sentirlo gridare di piacere, di dolore se fosse stato necessario, e ascoltare il proprio nome recitato come un mantra fino a perdere ogni significato. 

Mentre quei pensieri di cupidigia estrema gli passavano per la mente, vide, distante dall’accampamento, una figura avvolta in un mantello nero, col viso rivolto al cielo.   
Gli si avvicinò incuriosito: se quella persona era Ehsan, beh, allora era proprio curioso di vedere questo viso così attraente da turbare le menti degli uomini.   
“Ehsan?”  
Il ragazzo si voltò, coprendosi metà volto con il mantello, lasciando che Ukoku potesse ammirargli quegli occhi verde mare che spiccavano come due cristalli di berillo azzurro nella sabbia – avvolti nell’oscurità. Erano grandi, ingenui e spaventati come quelli di un cucciolo di cervo.  
Lo vide osservarlo, abbassando gli occhi e rialzandoli verso il suo viso.   
“Sei un… monaco?”  
Parlava un cinese stentato, forse insegnatogli dal padre durante i suoi viaggi, ma abbastanza corretto da farsi capire.  
“Sì… e tu sei Ehsan?”  
“Sì”, rispose il ragazzo, stringendo gli occhi e lasciando che le lunghe ciglia arcuate proiettassero un’ombra sensuale sul suo sguardo. 

Ukoku, intelligente com’era, capì subito i crucci del ragazzo: era circondato da vecchi bavosi che lo guardavano non come un essere umano, ma come un oggetto da possedere; il monaco che si trovava davanti era un ragazzo di un paio di anni più grande – un _bel_ ragazzo di un paio di anni più grande. 

Quando Ukoku vedeva il desiderio negli occhi degli altri lo riconosceva molto bene.   
Il ragazzo si abbassò il mantello e gli sorrise. Ah, era bello davvero, col mento leggermente spigoloso e le labbra piene, rosa, dall’aria succosa come un frutto da mordere. 

“Perché nascondi il viso?”  
“Non mi piace come mi… vede… la gente.”  
“Guarda.”  
Il ragazzo alzò le sopracciglia, non capendo bene la parola pronunciata con una certa freddezza dal bonzo.  
“Non vede, _guarda_ è il verbo esatto.”  
“Oh, scusa.”

Spaventato, imbarazzato, contrito, indifeso, docile, banale. _Noioso_.  
Aveva sperato che dentro di lui ci fosse qualcosa di più di un semplice ragazzino terrorizzato dalla bramosia degli esseri umani, ma forse toccava a lui dargli quel qualcosa in più. 

“Non ti scusare, capita a tutti di sbagliare”, disse, avvicinandosi lentamente a lui.  
Aveva i capelli folti e neri, una cascata di indomabili ricci che al tocco delle sue dita parvero leggermente ispidi e non morbidi come sembravano; non era poi così perfetto, ma abbastanza piacente da riempirgli il letto per il periodo che avrebbero viaggiato con la carovana.   
Ehsan si lasciò toccare, abbassò persino il mantello per permettergli di accarezzarlo. Aveva il sorriso incerto di chi non sapeva bene cosa voleva. 

_Che situazione paradossale._

Gli portò una mano alla nuca, afferrandola mentre si avvicinava a lui, allora il ragazzo gli appoggiò le mani sul petto come se avesse voluto trattenerlo o al contempo spingerlo via, aggrottando spaventato le sopracciglia.  
“Non devi avere paura. Mi vuoi, no? Perché sono giovane e bello, come te.”  
Gli circondò il bel viso con le mani, limitandosi a guardarlo.  
Gli occhi del ragazzo guardarono in alto, verso il cielo stellato che quella notte non voleva raggiungere le oscure sfumature del nero – colpa anche della luna calante che si stagliava fiera davanti a lui.  
“Che guardi?”  
Si voltò verso il cielo, in direzione dello sguardo del ragazzo: nient’altro che stelle, costellazioni che aveva osservato con Komyo sulla nave e di cui ricordava ancora i nomi: Orione, Cassiopea, Scorpione, Toro, Lyra, Andromeda, e così via. Vide all’orizzonte Cassiopea, la prima costellazione che aveva chiesto a Komyo, sull’atlante che aveva trovato sulla nave; poi spostò lo sguardo verso ovest, osservandone il confine con la Giraffa, là dove aveva letto che si trovava la Nebulosa Cuore – e riuscì quasi a vederla. Era impossibile, per gli occhi di un osservatore terrestre non era altro che un puntino rosso e poco visibile, ma per _lui_ era una magnificenza di gas rossastri incatenati tra loro, tra le infinite molecole visibili e non che componevano l’Universo.   
Ancora quella sensazione di estraneità, di momentanea pace dei sensi.  
Lasciò andare il volto del giovane che sentì freddo quando il vento sfiorò la pelle rossa per l’imbarazzo di quel tocco.   
“Avremo tempo di parlare ancora, ne sono certo.”  
Ehsan aggrottò le sopracciglia, non afferrando a pieno tutte le parole pronunciate dal monaco, dopodiché l’osservò allontanarsi con le spalle chine. 

L’assenza era pesante e solo, nella tenda, la sentiva più forte che mai: Komyo non aveva chiuso occhio da quando Ukoku era uscito. Lo aveva trattato male in quei giorni, restando scostante e freddo anche quando avrebbe voluto non esserlo e il peso del suo sguardo però diventava sempre più pressante, più opprimente. Sospirò e quel suono non parve leggero e intimo, ma pesante e fin troppo rumoroso, allora si sfiorò il naso, grattandolo piano, mentre pensava a quanto gli mancasse.   
Si era sentito mortalmente in colpa per il comportamento frivolo che aveva tenuto con lui appena iniziato il viaggio, in colpa nei confronti di quell’amore tanto puro e tanto profondo che aveva condiviso con Godai per anni.   
Cos’era diventato? Forse era meglio chiedersi: cos’era tornato a essere?   
Un ragazzino innamorato?   
Le stesse domande di qualche notte prima. Le stesse domande senza risposte. 

Voltò il viso verso il materasso vuoto alle sue spalle e la gelosia gli attanagliò il petto come una morsa: Ukoku prendeva tutto come un gioco e il sesso non era da meno, nulla aveva valore nella sua scala morale e andare a letto con affascinanti donne indiane quando ne aveva l’occasione era stato un modo per ricordarglielo – forse, invece, era semplicemente un modo per svagarsi e per non pensare a lui.  
Non poteva saperlo, perché l’unica cosa di cui era realmente certo era che finché si trattava di donne la _gelosia_ era quieta e soffusa, ma Komyo sapeva anche che il corvo era andato a cercare il timido cigno appena sbocciato.   
Poteva competere?

Se lo vide entrare nella tenda durante quella domanda mentale, proprio quando si era girato verso l’entrata, rinunciando al sonno; allora si guardarono per un istante e Komyo notò subito i capelli ancora pettinati, non più scarmigliati dal solito, leggermente mossi dal vento, nonché i vestiti puliti, non sporchi di sabbia come sarebbero stati se li avesse tolti e gettati a terra.   
Forse stava solo diventando _paranoico_ : proprio quella mattina aveva detto di non dovergli nulla e ora temeva che si fosse appartato con un ragazzo quasi coetaneo.  
Si sentiva patetico. Gli diede di nuovo le spalle. 

“Non riesci a dormire?”  
La domanda di Ukoku giunse puntuale come un orologio.   
“Si è alzato il vento, senti come ulula, è inquietante.”  
Era vero, mentre Ukoku stava tornando indietro il vento si era alzato per colpirlo in pieno volto con fredde sferzate, quasi risvegliandolo dai suoi oscuri intenti.   
Si spogliò, osservando la schiena del monaco e i capelli che vi si appoggiavano dolcemente: avrebbe voluto tanto infilarsi con lui sotto le pesanti coperte, scaldarlo col suo corpo, anche senza fare altro, senza baci o carezze – gli sarebbe bastato sentire ancora nelle orecchie la tenerezza del suo respiro tranquillo.   
Una volta era rimasto sveglio, dopo la prima volta che Komyo era andato da lui, solo per ascoltare quel respiro cui, beandosene, aveva permesso di cullarlo dopo che per un’ora piena si era estasiato del suo profumo. Si erano addormentati abbracciati e Ukoku non si era mai sentito più in pace con se stesso.  
Ebbe un attimo di esitazione: poteva farlo, poteva infilarsi nel suo letto e abbracciarlo, poteva riparare ogni danno, ogni offesa, a ogni cosa che lo avesse portato ad allontanarsi così da lui per ricominciare da capo. 

I suoi piedi si mossero nella direzione opposta, dopo essersi tolto la veste scostò le coperte che Ebrahim gli aveva dato per riposare e si stese sul materasso, coprendosi subito dopo, sentendo l’iniziale freddo della notte.   
Diede le spalle al monaco, guardando come poteva nell’oscurità le pieghe della stoffa della tenda, prima di chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi quasi istantaneamente. 

Si svegliarono entrambi quando il sole filtrò attraverso la tenda.  
Komyo si stiracchiò, mugolando sensualmente e tenendo gli occhi chiusi, mentre altri due color della notte lo osservavano infuocati: Ukoku scostò lo sguardo quasi subito, alzandosi a sedere e stropicciandosi gli occhi prima ancora di sollevarsi del tutto.   
L’altro Sanzo gli lanciò un’occhiata mentre si alzava a sedere per recuperare la spazzola: non si era legato i capelli quella notte e pettinarli sarebbe stato un trauma, come minimo. Se li portò su una spalla e cominciò dapprima a districare i nodi sulle punte, poi si passò la spazzola per tutta la lunghezza della chioma, ma le setole tirarono violente i nodi tra le ciocche e questo lo fece gemere piano, scocciato più che altro; allora Ukoku si voltò a guardarlo, ricordando in quei gemiti emozioni del tutto diverse e Komyo alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.  
Gli sembrò così _giovane_ in quel determinato momento, non certo un quarantenne intento a spazzolarsi i capelli.   
Lo guardò per un lungo istante prima di decidere di uscire, andando a cercare un angolo abbastanza isolato e tranquillo dove svuotare la vescica.   
Komyo buttò da parte la spazzola, in un gesto di stizza non da lui, abbassando il capo e sfiorandosi il viso con la mano nuovamente libera.   
_Quegli occhi parevano avergli bruciato l’anima._

Si presentarono a colazione sotto la tenda famigliare di Ebrahim e conobbero finalmente le figlie e Ehsan – anche se sarebbe meglio dire che quella mattina a conoscerlo fu Komyo, dato che Ukoku ne aveva già avuto l’occasione.   
Le due ragazze erano davvero bruttine come il padre aveva detto, ma era stato inclemente con loro, perché non erano così inguardabili come voleva far credere, anche se forse il paragone veniva naturale nel vederle di fianco al fratello.  
Questo si era presentato nella tenda senza il mantello a coprirgli il volto, abbracciando affettuosamente il padre per poi sbadigliare e stropicciarsi un occhio come un bambino.   
A Komyo fece tenerezza: aveva l’aspetto fragile di chi non conosceva il mondo. Forse erano le ossa delle spalle così visibili, il polso sottile quasi come quello di una donna, i capelli folti da bambola e gli occhi color del mare, così insoliti.   
La sua bellezza però non fece altro che turbarlo ancora di più e per la prima volta in vita sua si sentì davvero _insicuro_. 

Sedevano in cerchio a consumare Aloo Paratha: una focaccia non lievitata, farcita con verdura, patate e spezie.   
“Mi sono abituato ormai a questa focaccia”, disse Ebrahim, dopo aver mandato giù un boccone enorme. “Molto diversa dalla colazione iraniana, ma saporita, che dite? Vi piace? L’ho cucinata io stesso.”  
Komyo annuì con un sorriso mentre Ukoku si limitò a un cenno – non aveva molta fame a dire il vero.   
Lanciò un’occhiata al ragazzo e constatò che alla luce del sole la sua bellezza era anche più evidente, anche se gli costava dirlo. La meraviglia ambrata della sua pelle faceva risaltare gli occhi azzurri e sarebbe stato un perfetto passatempo per il periodo in cui si sarebbero mossi con la carovana: non un sostituto di Komyo, quello no – non si sarebbe mai arreso col monaco, solo che mentre si prendeva il tempo di pensare aveva bisogno di uno sfogo.   
E cosa c’era di meglio di un ragazzino vergine, inesperto e bello, da portare sulla via della perdizione?

Se ne stava con un piede appoggiato sul sedile del camioncino, nel retro, a osservare Komyo mentre leggeva uno dei libri che si era portato dietro: quel silenzio era troppo rumoroso e lui voleva spezzarlo, parlando di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. L’unica cosa che riuscì a dire, però, fu solo:   
“Credi che bastino due paroline dolci e qualche scusa?”  
Komyo alzò gli occhi marroni dalle pagine e fissandolo aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“Come?”  
“Io ti ho sedotto, giocando con te, ma tu te lo sei lasciato fare e quella notte ti sei lasciato scopare.”  
“Non usare queste parole con me”, rispose subito Komyo, indurendo lo sguardo e la voce.   
Ukoku strinse le labbra, obbligandosi al silenzio per un momento.  
“Ma è la verità ed è inutile che la neghi a te stesso: mi sono infilato nel tuo letto e tu ci sei stato, avresti potuto spezzarmi l’osso del collo solo desiderandolo, ma non l’hai fatto. Poi sei tu quello che viene da me e improvvisamente ti allontani – probabilmente dopo aver soddisfatto abbastanza le tue voglie.”  
“Ho solo commesso un errore, Ukoku”, disse ancora Komyo, guardandolo con la stessa severità di prima e il tono della voce leggermente più velenoso. “E poi, sinceramente, non mi sembri tanto disperato dato come ti comporti.”  
“Perché, come mi comporto?”  
Komyo si limitò a sorridere, ma quel sorriso non arrivò mai agli occhi: era il sorriso più freddo e falso che avesse mai visto su quel bel viso.   
“Lo sai bene. Ora, se me lo concedi, vorrei evitare di tornare sull’argomento e anzi, se possibile vorrei evitare di parlare per il resto del tragitto. Tanto, credo che troverai altro da fare in modo da non annoiarti troppo…”

_Era vero_.  
Scese dal camion – che procedeva lentamente, a passo d’uomo, dato che la strada era dissestata per quel tratto – e cominciò a camminare assieme agli altri componenti della carovana; allora alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo, trovandolo incredibilmente azzurro, e notò la luna ancora visibile: se ne stava lì, apparentemente immobile, confondendosi con l’azzurrino del cielo.  
Spostò lo sguardo in basso, verso sinistra e vide Ehsan che, stranamente, aveva il volto scoperto e si guardava in giro con aria furtiva.  
Si avvicinò a lui, indossando il più affabile dei sorrisi.   
“Non ti copri più il viso?”  
“Mio padre ha detto che se mi vede farlo ancora mi prenderà a cinghiate.”  
“Cinghiate?”, ridacchiò perfidamente, facendo arrossire il ragazzo. “Avrai anche il diritto di fare quello che vuoi, della tua faccia.”  
Ehsan alzò le spalle, sorridendo appena. Aveva parlato lentamente in cinese, probabilmente pensando alle parole che conosceva e cercando di formulare correttamente la frase, perché l’idea di farsi correggere come quella notte lo infastidiva.   
“Non stai col tuo… ehm…”  
“Collega? No, sta leggendo e non voglio disturbarlo. Senti ma… cosa commerciate?”  
“Spezie, erbe, polvere da sparo, armi… droghe, anche se non è rimasto molto.”  
“Droghe? Di che tipo?”  
Ehsan lo guardò negli occhi prima di sbattere le lunghe ciglia nere, pensandoci.   
“L’oppio è finito, venduto tutto in Cina, è rimasto dell’hashish.”  
“Hashish?”  
Quella parola parve bellissima mentre la pronunciava, imitando l’accento del ragazzo. Sapeva bene da dove veniva estratta quella droga, ovvero dalle infiorescenze femminili della pianta di Cannabis.   
“Dillo ancora.”  
“Cosa? Hashish?”, domandò il ragazzo, mentre le labbra carnose si protendevano in avanti, come in un bacio. Seducente piccolo ometto.   
Sorrise e il ragazzo lo guardò con le sopracciglia alzate e un semi sorriso perplesso, ma continuò a stargli accanto nellamarcia. 

Si fermarono all’ora di pranzo per riposare e mangiare, montando le tende per proteggersi dal sole che picchiava in testa come un martello – Ukoku era arrivato addirittura a indossare il capello di paglia che si era portato dietro e che ancora non aveva usato.   
Trascinò il ragazzo fuori dalla tenda, sotto lo sguardo ansioso di Komyo, tenendolo per mano.  
“Dimmi un po’, dov’è che tenete le scorte di hashish?”  
Il ragazzo, per la prima volta, lo guardò con malizia e senza indugiare oltre lo portò dove era stato richiesto. La merce era chiusa in grosse scatole di legno, sopra il camion più grosso e attrezzato. Ehsan aprì il lucchetto di uno scatolone con su la classica scritta _fragile_ e tirò fuori dei panetti di fumo scuri, avvolti dalla pellicola trasparente.   
“Che tipo di hashish è?”  
“Indiano, comprata in Nepal, la vuoi fumare? So che viene fumata anche per motivi religiosi, così ha detto mio padre.”   
“Sì”, affermò Ukoku con un sorrisetto ambiguo, osservando il panetto nero e lucido. “Ma ora come ora non è la meditazione quella che voglio stimolare.”  
Ehsan non colse subito le parole, poiché queste erano state pronunciate in modo eccessivamente veloce, e allo stesso tempo non vi aveva prestato molta attenzione, troppo preso da quel ghigno sensuale.   
“Ma era quello di cui avevo bisogno…”, disse poi, più lentamente, facendolo sorridere. “Lascia che ti ringrazi.”

Lo prese per la vita, avvicinandolo a sé mentre il ragazzo lasciava cadere nella cassa la droga, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle.   
Il primo bacio lo lasciò senza fiato: quel monaco non lo stava baciando, gli stava _divorando_ le labbra. Sentiva la sua lingua muoversi nella bocca e cercava goffamente di ricambiare, di seguire quel ritmo frenetico, di non gemere a voce troppo alta per i morsi al labbro inferiore. Gli succhiava la lingua tra i denti e le labbra ed Ehsan che non solo non aveva mai baciato nessuno, ma neppure pensava che un bacio potesse eccitare tanto.   
Ukoku si scostò solo un attimo per afferrare le maniglie interne delle porte del camion e chiuderle, facendo così in modo che filtrasse solo una flebile striscia di luce dalle due fessure orizzontali poste sui portelloni appena serrati – il resto era nell’ombra.   
Faceva caldo nel camion, eppure le mani del monaco erano stranamente fredde. La sensazione non era poi così spiacevole, mentre le sentiva sfilargli la camicia di lino grezzo che indossava.   
Chiuse gli occhi quando quelle labbra torturatrici si fermarono sui suoi capezzoli. Era un piacere decisamente troppo forte, cui non era pronto, ma non riusciva a negarsi o a dirgli di lasciarlo e di andare via. Sentiva i suoi denti morderlo e l’unica cosa che desiderava era avere di più, qualsiasi cosa volesse dire.   
L’unica cosa che sapeva è che il suo corpo, a fine giornata, sarebbe stato pieno di lividi e segni, se il monaco non la smetteva di morderlo a quel modo. Non gli dispiaceva però: il dolore era un attimo, sostituito subito da un dolce succhiare la pelle, cosa che forse avrebbe contribuito ancora di più a segnarlo.   
Lo sentì risalire verso le sue spalle e affondare il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, allora la mano del monaco gli tappò la bocca prima che potesse gridare di autentico dolore: l’aveva morso, morso davvero. L’aveva ferito, quasi facendolo sanguinare e stava per prenderlo a male parole quando sentì la lingua passare sopra la ferita. Bruciava, ma era anche piacevole.   
Quel _connubio_ : piacere e dolore. Era capace di farlo impazzire.  
“Ho… esagerato”, sussurrò il monaco, appoggiando le mani ai lati del suo volto, sospirando pesantemente. 

_Voleva solo distruggere qualcosa di candido._

Le mani del ragazzo gli sollevarono il viso, tenendolo tra le mani che in quel momento apparvero piccole e fragili, come quelle di un bambino. Senza biasimo lo attirò a sé per un altro bacio e lo abbracciò, senza più fargli male. 

Ehsan si fidava ancora di lui: se l’era quasi mangiato _vivo_ e il ragazzo lo voleva ancora.  
_Il mondo non smetteva mai di sorprenderlo._

Quella stessa sera, prima di cena, si presentò in preda a chissà quale delirio nella tenda che condivideva con Komyo, portando con sé qualche grammo di fumo e una pipa che Ehsan aveva trovato per lui.  
“Ti va di fumare?”  
Lo domandò con un sorrisetto mellifluo, porgendo la pipa pronta per essere accesa e Komyo, alzò gli occhi color ambra – tale pareva alla luce della fiamma che ardeva sicura nella lanterna al suo fianco – verso di lui, pur ancora abbastanza risentito dalle parole che si erano scambiati quella mattina – nonché dal fatto che l’avesse lasciato solo tutto il giorno, anche se quello non glielo avrebbe mai detto.   
“Non è tabacco, immagino.”  
“No, ma non dirmi che un tipo come te si è limitato a fumare solo tabacco nella sua vita.”  
Komyo sospirò a quel tono malizioso, poi chiuse il libro e lo posò da parte, prendendo con la mano sinistra la pipa offerta.   
“Vuoi oscurarmi la mente per favorire i tuoi propositi?”, domandò, recuperando i fiammiferi, e appoggiando il bocchino alle labbra aspirò sotto lo sguardo vigile di Ukoku che lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia con un sorrisetto soddisfatto.  
“Hashish?”  
“Già, di ottima qualità, questo è nepalese.”  
“Nepalese hai detto?”  
Ukoku si limitò a sorridere, appoggiando la schiena al cassettone di legno.  
Abbassò lo sguardo sulle gambe allungate del monaco: erano ben modellate, muscolose, a guardarle sembravano quelle di un ventenne; in verità Komyo pareva molto più giovane della sua età e le rughe che potevano tradirlo davvero si presentavano in pochi, rari momenti – tipo quando era arrabbiato: ecco lì le rughe ai lati delle labbra si facevano più marcate, forse per l’espressione che teneva, la bocca rivolta verso il basso.   
“Già”, rispose dopo un lungo istante di silenzio.   
Gli sfiorò un piede, mollemente appoggiato alla sua coscia, coperto dal calzino nero. Komyo non diede segno di gradire o meno quella carezza.   
“Hai intenzione di fumartelo tutto o me ne lasci un po’?”  
“Sai benissimo dove andare a prenderlo, questo non era per me?”  
Ukoku sorrise a quella provocazione e fece salire la carezza lungo la caviglia, constatando che Komyo non indossasse i pantaloni sotto la veste talare, poi risalì fino al polpaccio senza che il monaco dicesse o facesse nulla. Avrebbe voluto accarezzargli la coscia fino a infilargli le dita tra le natiche sode.  
Chiuse gli occhi e gattonò vicino a lui, seguendo il profumo dolciastro del fumo e aprendo gli occhi vide quanto fosse vicino al viso del monaco, allora gli prese la mano e fece voltare appena il polso in modo che la pipa fosse rivolta verso di lui; solo allora aspirò una profonda boccata, socchiudendo gli occhi per poi sospirare, lasciando uscire il fumo dalle labbra socchiuse.   
In quel momento, Komyo era la cosa più peccaminosa che avesse mai visto: se ne stava lì, semi disteso, con gli occhi socchiusi e drogati, la treccia sfatta, a leccarsi le labbra secche con la punta della lingua. Gli infilò una mano nella veste e in un attimo iniziale non fece nulla, per poi fermarlo in seguito.   
“Ukoku”, sussurrò volgendo lo sguardo suadente verso il suo. “Non credere che basti un po’ di droga.”  
“Potrei fare i giochetti di ombre di nuovo e magari sperare che mi strozzerai con le tue mani questa volta.”  
“Non sono il tipo”, sussurrò. La stretta sul suo polso si trasformò in una pudica carezza. “Hai ragione, non si può pensare di risolvere tutto con un paio di parole dolci e delle scuse, ma non posso fare più di questo, non posso essere più di quello che sono per te.”  
“E cosa sei per me?”  
La domanda fu posta con un filo di voce, con un tono leggermente infantile.  
Appoggiò il capo alla sua spalla, sospirando ancora, e prendendo la pipa dalle sue mani si sollevò a sedere, fumando velocemente, sentendo la testa fluttuare – era completamente inebriato e come Komyo potesse starsene così tranquillo mentre l’hashish agiva sul suo cervello era un autentico mistero.   
“Non lo so, Ukoku. Non sono il tuo Maestro, non sono il tuo amante e non posso essere… un surrogato di genitore. Lo sono per Koryu, ma lui è un bambino”, Komyo si sollevò a sedere, appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle. “Lui ha bisogno di me, tu sei adulto. Non so che rapporti avessi con i tuoi genitori…”  
“Nessun rapporto.”  
“Mi dispiace, Ken’yu”, era la prima volta che lo chiamava col suo nome di nascita, non quello buddhista, gli sembrava appropriato. “Mi dispiace davvero, se vuoi parlarmene…”  
“Io non voglio parlare di nessuna fottuta cosa con te. Non voglio raccontarti della mia infanzia, non… c’è bisogno di fare certe cose.”  
A quel tono Komyo tornò improvvisamente serio: non gli era piaciuto, così come non aveva gradito le parole che aveva pronunciato. Capiva il suo disagio interiore, ma non poteva tollerare quella mancanza di educazione dal momento che lui stava cercando in tutti i modi di creare un contatto per aiutarlo – la crescita spirituale consisteva anche in quello e doveva essere spietato per smuoverlo.  
“Curioso sai: ti lamenti perché non vengo più a letto con te e non vuoi aprirti alla reale intimità. Perché pensi che non ti parli di me? Perché non puoi credere di avermi solo per aver fatto sesso. Lo vedo da questo comportamento che tu, le parole che ho detto, non le hai capite. Non è che non le hai volute comprendere, proprio non ne hai afferrato il nesso”, Komyo si alzò per guardarlo, probabilmente incoraggiato dalla droga a parlare a ruota libera. “Sto vivendo un lutto, Ukoku, e raramente nella mia vita mi sono sentito debole, raramente. Quasi mai e mi ha portato a fare una cosa stupida, ma la cosa che mi ferisce di più non è il tuo comportamento profondamente nichilista e distruttivo nei confronti di ogni cosa: è che la tua ostinazione a non capire quello che io sento e non lo vuoi fare perché non ti interessa.”  
“Non è vero!”  
Lasciò cadere la pipa sul tappeto, mettendosi in ginocchio, non trovando la forza di alzarsi.   
“Ho molto interesse per te, per quello che senti, per cosa si nasconde dentro di te.”  
“Tu mi trovi interessante solo perché non mi capisci”, Komyo gli prese il volto tra le mani, osservandolo dall’alto. “E questo non ti fa annoiare. Sai che sono forte, ma non sai quanto, sai che sono diventato monaco Sanzo molto giovane, ma non sai perché, sai che ho poteri di cui si parla in ogni monastero e tempio, ma non li mostro mai. Tu vuoi indagare dentro di me come faresti con una cavia da laboratorio, per scoprirmi e poi?”  
“E poi…”, Ukoku per la prima volta in vita sua non trovava le parole. “Amarti.”  
Komyo sorrise, e quanto triste apparve agli occhi del giovane corvo quel piegarsi delle labbra.  
“Tu non ami me: non scambiare la tua ossessione per un sentimento così profondo.”  
“Credo ancora di saper riconoscere i sentimenti.”  
“Io no, non lo credo. Non ancora almeno.”  
Perché doveva essere così crudele, perché?   
Ukoku sentì pungere gli occhi da odiose lacrime che non voleva mostrare proprio a lui. Si alzò, scacciando le sue mani e aprì la tenda per andarsene.

Uscì nell’oscurità della notte come una furia, lasciandosi alle spalle la tenda e Komyo. Dopo parecchi metri si fermò in mezzo al niente, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi per calmarsi. Gli capitava raramente di cedere alla _rabbia_ così facilmente.   
Ghignò, rivolgendo gli occhi verso il cielo stellato.   
_Ora non c’era alcun contatto, vero?_

Ehsan se ne stava seduto da solo a terra, con un fazzoletto di stoffa premuto sul naso, da cui aveva perso molto sangue. Non piangeva, non singhiozzava, se ne stava lì, con lo sguardo perso e il fazzoletto premuto sulla faccia. Alzò gli occhi chiari verso Ukoku e poi si girò verso di lui.  
“Mio padre non ha gradito i segni, sai?”  
“Tuo padre controlla molte cose, noto: ti dice di scoprire il viso, di non farti ferire. Deve per caso tenerti illeso per qualcosa? Un bordello, magari?”  
“Ci sono dei turchi che viaggiano con noi, li avrai notati”, il ragazzo ora trovava le parole in quel poco cinese che sapeva con molta più facilità. “E si sa cosa fanno i turchi ai ragazzi.”  
Ukoku sorrise: avrebbe voluto dirgli che non solo i turchi facevano certe cose, ma si trattenne per poi piegare le ginocchia e chinarsi al suo fianco.   
“Che volesse venderti c’ero arrivato quando hai accennato alla minaccia di cinghiate: perché minacciarti quando poteva direttamente picchiarti e ottenere più paura da te? Hai scoperto il viso per chi?”  
“Per te”, gli rispose Ehsan, tornando a guardare a terra. “Volevo attirare la tua attenzione. Anche se mio padre ha preso questo mio gesto come un atto di sottomissione a farmi vedere da questi turchi.”  
Ukoku alzò le sopracciglia: non aveva molto interesse a sapere ogni singolo tassello del dramma personale di quel ragazzo, ma poteva cogliere l’occasione per dare una svolta a quella serata devastante. E poi l’hashish ancora in corpo lo rendeva ancora piuttosto rilassato e rimbambito.   
“Attirare la mia attenzione per cosa?”  
Ehsan alzò le sopracciglia – la sua stessa, identica espressione.   
“Per fare sesso, mi sembra ovvio.”  
“Finalmente dici qualcosa di realmente interessante. E io che pensavo che tu fossi un fiorellino candido.”  
“Lo sono”, fece subito Ehsan con un sorrisetto. “Per questo valgo così tanto sul mercato.”  
“Ah… vuoi usarmi per i tuoi scopi?”  
“E tu non mi hai usato per i tuoi?”  
L’aveva detto stringendo appena le spalle, abbassando lo sguardo, creando ombre sul viso fanciullesco. Finalmente era _attraente_ oltre che semplicemente bello.   
“Questa te la concedo. Sappi però che oltre a una scopatina ben fatta non ti posso dare di più.”  
Ehsan parve non udire le sue parole, sbattendo velocemente le ciglia, trattenendo le lacrime.  
“Io… vorrei solo essere amato. Amato. E vorrei essere felice, se è possibile. Le mie sorelle mi odiano, mio padre recita la parte del buon sammaritano e mia madre si è sparata un colpo in bocca.”

_La noia._

“Anche tu hai recitato, il cinese lo sai meglio di quanto mi hai fatto credere.”  
Ehsan si voltò a guardarlo nuovamente.  
“La parte del cerbiatto indifeso ti ha portato però a farmi del male. Mi sento spesso come un oggetto, fatto di pezza o plastica, tu mi hai fatto sentire qualcosa, mi hai fatto sentire _vivo_.”  
“Non lo direi troppo forte se fossi in te”, l’ammonì Ukoku, assottigliando lo sguardo. “Cosa vuoi che faccia? Che ti sfregi il viso? Non sono il tipo…”, fece per alzarsi quando la mano, ancora tremante, di Ehsan lo afferrò per la veste. 

Ukoku però non voleva restare lì, perciò si alzò: lui voleva essere _ucciso_ , Ehsan voleva essere _rovinato._ In entrambi i casi la _perfezione_ aveva giocato brutti scherzi ed era insopportabile, davvero _insopportabile_ , avere a che fare con qualcuno che lo implorava tanto pateticamente – come doveva esser sembrato lui agli occhi di Komyo.   
La rabbia montò nuovamente dentro di lui, infiammandogli i sensi.   
Tirò la manica, strattonandola in modo da liberarla dalla stretta del ragazzo e ghignò ancora: dovunque andasse portava con sé un po’ di oscurità, depositandola nell’animo delle persone che incontrava. Tutte. Tutte tranne una. 

“Non voglio che mi sfregi: voglio solo essere libero.”  
“E invisibile, possibilmente”, aggiunse Ukoku, guardandolo dall’alto.  
“Invisibile per alcuni, meraviglioso per altri”, rispose con un sorriso il ragazzo, alzandosi assieme a lui. “Fatemi imbarcare con voi: chiedo solo questo. Non vi seguirò, non pretenderò nulla, solo salire su quella dannata nave e andarmene.”  
“Ci vuole coraggio per fare una cosa del genere. E astuzia. Pensi di averle entrambe?”  
Ehsan scostò il colletto della camicia, mostrandogli il brutto segno violaceo che il suo morso di quel pomeriggio gli aveva lasciato.   
“Non so se è stato per _questo_ : ma ho sempre meno paura dell’ignoto. Grazie a te.”

Già, questo rappresentava per Ehsan: _l’ignoto_.

Ma. 

Qualcosa non tornava nella noiosa storia strappalacrime del ragazzo: Ukoku s’impressionava difficilmente e tutta quella sequela di cliché gli aveva fatto desiderare di infilarsi un chiodo arrugginito nel piede, piuttosto che stare ad ascoltare quelle cazzate ancora per un minuto.   
Quel ragazzino era un mitomane fatto e finito.   
“Ho visto oggi tuo padre cacciare quei turchi. A quanto pare, pur tenendo tanto a loro e ai soldi, c’è stata un’offesa così forte e grave da meritare l’esilio dalla carovana.”  
Vide Ehsan sorridere: era un sorriso che conosceva bene quello, un ghigno malvagio che aveva visto spesso allo specchio o riflesso negli occhi delle persone che aveva guardato.  
“Beh, ho detto che sono stati loro a farmi questi segni.”  
“Certo. Posso provare invece a raccontare la storia com’è realmente?”  
Ehsan fece un gesto con la mano, come a dirgli di accomodarsi.   
“Tu sei un piccolo bastardo annoiato che alla prima occasione ha inventato un mondo in cui essere la fragile vittima. Scommetto che le tue sorelle sono alla stregua di schiave, giusto? Tuo padre lo consideri un’idiota affezionato a un figlio falsamente dolce.”  
“Voglio davvero bene a mio padre”, commentò Ehsan, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Per il resto ci sei quasi.”  
“Pensavi forse di poter ingannare _me_?”  
Ukoku ridacchiò divertito, coprendosi il viso con una mano. La risata si fece sempre più forte, di fronte allo sguardo offeso del ragazzo. L’intero accampamento avrebbe sentito quelle risa diaboliche, ricordandole la mattina dopo, come retaggio di un sonno disturbato.  
“Meriteresti di esser trattato per quello che sei: una puttanella ancora vergine che vuole divertirsi.”  
Ehsan si pulì il naso dal sangue rimasto e sorrise. Ukoku era pronto a scommettere che la botta al naso se la fosse procurata da solo.   
“Vuoi vendicarti per la mia innocente presa in giro?”  
“Povero pazzo. Povero piccolo e candido pazzo. Mi fai una tale tenerezza. Qui non si tratta di vendetta: mi hai offerto una cosa e io me la prendo.”  
Ehsan protese il collo, là dove Ukoku l’aveva morso quel pomeriggio.   
“Perdona il mio inganno. Finché fingevo di essere un… cerbiatto indifeso ti piacevo.”  
“Eri abbastanza noioso, ma eri un buon passatempo. Potrei scoparti”, disse Ukoku, appoggiando una mano sul fianco, contemplandolo come si faceva con un piatto di dolci, decidendo se mangiarli o meno. “Potrei farlo ancora, dopo tutto è questo quello che vuoi, no? E sinceramente non mi dispiacerebbe, ora come ora, scaricare adrenalina.”

Non lo voleva _accontentare_ , ma giocare con lui. Come il gatto con il topo. Con un topo che si credeva un gatto. 

L’aveva spogliato in fretta, a Ukoku, buttando a terra Sutra e pettorina, sciogliendo velocemente i nodi alla cintura e aprendo la veste.   
Quella foga lo deliziava, mentre illuminato da una piccola luce artificiale, chiusi nel vano del camion, osservava quel corpicino semi nudo. Aprì la cintura che gli reggeva i pantaloni un po’ troppo larghi per la sua vita minuscola e la tenne da parte, dopo averla sfilata. Gli affondò le dita tra i capelli leggermente crespi e lo attirò a sé per un bacio, profondo e invadente come il primo che gli aveva dato.   
Lo spinse verso gli scatoloni, facendocelo appoggiare contro mentre gli apriva i pantaloni, spogliandolo anche della biancheria. Si gustò per qualche istante la visione di quel corpo efebico nudo, togliendosi maglia e guanti per buttarli poi da parte.   
“Sei bello”, gli disse continuando a sorridere, lasciando che Ehsan gli sfilasse gli occhiali, allora raccolse da terra la cintura e l’avvolse attorno al collo sottile del ragazzo. Vide finalmente qualcosa di realmente interessante nei suoi occhi: _paura_. Gli schiaffeggiò la mano quando l’avvicinò al cuoio per allentare la presa, sentendosi già soffocare. “Lasciami fare.”  
Gli sollevò una gamba, premendosela sul fianco, facendo scivolare poi le dita lungo il retro della coscia, cominciando a penetrarlo con due dita, allargando con leggera prepotenza il piccolo e inviolato antro. Lo sentì gemere sommessamente e stringersi attorno alle falangi, dolorante. 

_Il rossore sulle sue guance pareva quasi profumare di sangue._

“In questo camion c’è qualcosa che posso usare per lubrificare? Non è per non fare male a te, è per non andare in fiamme io”, sorrise guardandolo.  
Ehsan riaprì gli occhi e mosse un braccio per indicare uno scatolone, restando però in silenzio. Come Ukoku si scostò da lui per recuperare quella che infine non era altro che vasellina, fece per togliersi la cintura dal collo.  
“No, no, no, no”, ripeté velocemente il monaco, afferrandola e tirandola di nuovo. La vide chiudersi e stringersi attorno al collo delicato con una certa soddisfazione.  
Non lo avrebbe ucciso, no, anche perché Komyo non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato – e forse anche quello che stava facendo sarebbe stato motivo di biasimo, ma sarebbe stata una gran seccatura dover abbandonare la carovana, che tanto gentilmente li stava portando verso la costa.   
Strinse la cinta il giusto per farlo respirare a fatica, per fargli sentire il brivido della paura lungo la schiena ogni volta che la strattonava.   
“Perché mi hai messo la cintura?”  
“Perché devi capire qual è il tuo posto.”  
Lo baciò ancora, abbandonando per un attimo la presa sulla cintura, tenendolo per le gambe mentre scivolavano a terra. Lo sovrastò col proprio corpo, accarezzandogli le natiche particolarmente morbide, quasi quanto quelle di una ragazza, infilandogli di nuovo le dita nella piccola apertura vergine, lubrificandola e allargandola, senza gentilezza.   
Lo penetrò molto lentamente, ma senza mai fermarsi, neanche quando le piccole mani sulle sue spalle sembravano spingerlo via e i gemiti di dolore ispiravano compassione. Tenui grida soffocate gli riempirono le orecchie, troppo, tanto da portarlo a tappargli la bocca di nuovo, mentre scivolava nel suo corpo grazie alla vasellina, allargandolo e godendo del suo calore.  
Non ci volle poi molto perché Ehsan cominciasse a provare piacere. Le mani che prima tendevano a spingerlo via ora lo attiravano sé, tenendolo per i fianchi. Ukoku sorrise sulle sue labbra, mordendole e tirandone la pelle delicata tra i denti, lasciandosi andare a bassi sospiri.   
Era stretto, era meravigliosamente stretto. Quasi doloroso anche per lui all’inizio, dato che il ragazzo aveva contratto troppo i muscoli, bloccandogli ogni movimento, per poi rilassarsi lasciandolo spingere.   
Sentiva le sue unghie premere sulla pelle, arrossandola, ancora stordito dal dolore, lentamente sedotto dal godimento. Inarcò la schiena quando lo sentì letteralmente sbattere dentro di lui, sobbalzando con piccoli lamenti soffocati.   
I movimenti si fecero sempre più forti, più violenti, più rudi. Questo però non impedì al ragazzo di avvolgere le gambe attorno alla sua vita, permettendo al monaco, da quell’angolazione, di prenderlo più in profondità.   
Ukoku aprì la bocca, lasciando che i sospiri affannatisi aggiungessero a quelli più acuti e concitati del ragazzo sotto di sé: era piacevole, dopo tutto lo era. Anche se la sua mente era altrove, immaginando altro e desiderando altro, il calore di Ehsan gli dava un certo conforto. 

_Conforto._

Tirò piano la cinghia, vedendolo aggrottare le sopracciglia. Quell’espressione spaventata ed erotica allo stesso tempo. _Meravigliosa_. 

Era come se lo stesse _implorando_ di ferirlo. Avrebbe fatto di meglio. Gli avrebbe dilaniato il cuore. 

Vicino all’orgasmo intensificò le spinte, diventando quasi frenetico nei movimenti, con l’improvvisa voglia di liberarsi al più presto, annoiato da quel gioco. Persino la paura di Ehsan non era più tanto seducente. Venne dentro di lui con violenza, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito più forte degli altri, quasi un grido roco di piacere. Non strinse più la cinghia, ma con la mano strinse direttamente la gola del ragazzo. Lo osservò portargli le mani al viso, spalancare la bocca in ricerca d’aria.   
“Questo lo trovi divertente? Io sì.”  
Lasciò la sua gola solo quando lo vide ribaltare indietro gli occhi e venire sul ventre con getti violenti, uscendo da lui, alzandosi subito, cercando immediatamente qualcosa per pulirsi. Pensò che la camicia del ragazzo fosse più che perfetta.   
Ehsan cercò subito l’aria che gli era stata negata e poi rise. Si stese sul ventre ridacchiando a fatica. Si portò una mano al fondoschiena e arricciò il naso dal dolore.   
“Credo di averti usato molto di più di quanto tu abbia usato me.”  
“Se questo lo chiami usare...”  
Lo lasciò lì, senza dire nient’altro, mentre sentiva ancora l’adrenalina dell’orgasmo in corpo. Lentamente scomparve, rilassandolo come una bella boccata di hashish. 

Fuori dal camion finì di rivestirsi: era sudato e accaldato e l’aria gelida della notte gli sferzò il volto. Doveva lavarsi prima di tornare da Komyo, non voleva puzzare tanto di peccato e follia vicino a lui.   
Non si pentì della scopata malata e violenta avuta col ragazzo: aveva bisogno di sfogare la frustrazione su qualcuno.  
Si portò indietro i capelli neri e si avvicinò ai barili d’acqua, tenuti a disposizione per chiunque ne avesse bisogno nel vano di un carro, allora si lavò il viso, togliendosi il sudore dal petto dopo essersi sfilato la maglia e inzuppò persino i capelli, nella sicurezza di aver tolto, in parte, l’odore di sesso. Restò lì a subire il freddo della notte, rivestendosi lentamente, mentre pensava a quanto insoddisfacente fosse stato quell’amplesso.   
Era stato più eccitato dal terrore negli occhietti azzurri del bel cerbiatto che dal suo culo stretto.  
Si portò una mano ai capelli, afferrando delle ciocche e stringendole, mentre ridacchiava folle. 

Tornò alla tenda un’ora dopo, trovando Komyo profondamente addormentando e l’aria ancora satura di fumo, così si spogliò per dormire, ma non indossò nient’altro. S’infilò con indosso solo la biancheria sotto le coperte di Komyo, probabilmente troppo stanco o troppo inebriato dall’hashish per svegliarsi.   
Lo abbracciò con dolcezza, cercandola dopo una notte tanto cruda. Affondò il naso tra i suoi capelli color sabbia e dimenticò qualunque altra persona o amante occasionale.   
Sentì per la prima volta la smania di raccontare tutto, dalla sua infanzia alla follia condivisa con Ehsan. Si addormentò invece, pensando a tutte quelle parole che avrebbe voluto dirgli. 

Quella mattina Ehsan non si presentò a colazione. Il padre disse che non si sentiva bene, che gli era venuta un’improvvisa febbre e quindi non voleva uscire, restando a letto anche durante la camminata, al sicuro dal sole e dall’aria nel carro delle sorelle.   
Ukoku chiese con strana cortesia – così assurda che pure Komyo si voltò a guardarlo interrogativo – se potessero fare colazione non in gruppo, ma soli nella loro tenda, dato che dovevano parlare di cose personali. Ebrahim manco a dirlo si prodigò per preparare da mangiare e servirgliela direttamente in tenda, dopo aver preparato un comodo tavolino da viaggio.   
“Non ti piace la colazione di gruppo?”, domandò Komyo, prendendo un pezzetto di focaccia.  
“Effettivamente parlano decisamente troppo e di cose assolutamente futili.”  
Komyo si limitò a sorridere e cominciò a mangiare, leccando appena le dita sporche di formaggio dolce.   
“Vorrei parlarti, Komyo, confidarti quello che è successo ieri notte.”  
“Stavo appunto per dire di averti sentito rientrare molto tardi, a parte il fatto di averti sentito per forza, dato che ti sei infilato nel mio letto.”  
“E tu non mi hai cacciato…”  
“Avevo freddo”, si giustificò l’altro con un sorriso leggermente malizioso, portandosi una fetta di focaccia farcita alle labbra, mentre Ukoku non aveva ancora toccato cibo.   
“Inutile dire che ho incontrato Ehsan e che sono successe delle cose.”  
“Risparmiami i dettagli, per favore”, disse Komyo, chiudendo gli occhi e spalmando altro formaggio di capra sulla focaccia.   
“Non che avessi intenzione di farti il resoconto. Comunque, quel ragazzo è fuori di testa.”  
“Fuori di testa? E dovrebbe importarci della sua follia?”  
“Mh, no. Ho solo scoperto il grande mistero dietro alla sua pudicizia. Non è di lui che voglio parlare… Komyo, ieri notte mi sono sentito molto… solo, dopo aver fatto quello che ho fatto, ho avuto il desiderio di svegliarti e parlarti, dirti tutto, anche se non l’ho fatto perché credo che sia… patetico davvero.”  
Komyo posò il piccolo coltello dalla punta rotonda, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo.  
“Cosa vuoi dirmi, ora? Non aver timore, ti ascolterò.”  
Ukoku chiuse gli occhi e si tolse gli occhiali, strofinando le palpebre, dopodiché spezzò una fetta di chapati e la mangiò senza appetito – l’indomani si sarebbero fermati finalmente in una città del Pakistan, almeno avrebbero mangiato qualcosa di più sostanzioso oltre a focacce, pane non lievitato e riso speziato. Si versò dello yogurt con acqua e sale: l’aveva bevuto anche in India, poco prima di partire con la carovana, perciò aveva scoperto che gli piaceva abbastanza. Di solito non si beveva a colazione, ma a lui piaceva e aveva fatto quella particolare richiesta. E poi amava le bibite gassate.   
“Come fai a bere quella roba di mattina?”, domandò Komyo, alzando le sopracciglia.   
“Mi piace”, rispose senza dilungarsi troppo l’altro, buttando giù la bevanda, leccandosi le labbra. “Vorrei chiederti di ripartire da zero, se è possibile.”  
“Ripartire con cosa?”  
“Non fingere di non capire, Komyo. Per favore.”  
Il monaco socchiuse gli occhi e con un gesto elegante della mano gli fece segno di parlare. Si versò del tè, con la grazia tipica di chi veniva da una famiglia nobile, oltre che ricca. Anche Ukoku veniva da una famiglia ricca, ma a parte sua madre che faceva aventi indietro dalla cucina al suo studio, giusto per mangiare, rimettersi a studiare e preparare le lezioni per l’Università, nonché suo padre che lavorava quasi nello stesso modo, con la differenza che ogni tanto andava a puttane, non aveva mai conosciuto la reale etichetta. Non che gli importasse, ma qualcosa dentro di sé lo divertiva a pensare a un giovane Komyo, probabilmente ribelle, che doveva sottostare a norme comportamentali idiote.   
E che ora si versava il tè con la grazia di un danzatore.   
“Possiamo ripartire da zero, sì”, disse Komyo, dopo aver sorseggiato il tè nero. Posò la tazza sul tavolino e guardò altrove. “Se tu hai la pazienza adatta si può ripartire di certo da zero.”  
“È come passare una spugnetta abrasiva su quello che c’è stato tra di noi…”  
“Non si può realmente cancellare quello che c’è stato, Ukoku. Possiamo solo… accantonare e, come hai detto tu, ricominciare da zero.”  
Ukoku sorrise e si alzò, aggirò il tavolo e s’inginocchiò di fianco a lui per prendergli una mano che successivamente baciò. Alzando gli occhi vide Komyo sospirare leggermente, voltando poi lo sguardo da parte. 

Era una cosa così _morbosamente romantica_ , ma Komyo non poté fare a meno di sorridere, nascondendo la sua delizia agli occhi del ragazzo. 

Durante la camminata Ebrahim chiese a Komyo il favore di andare a trovare suo figlio Ehsan che ancora dormiva nel retro del carro di famiglia, così fece e quando arrivò lì, il monaco lo trovò steso a terra, sul materasso, avvolto nelle coperte nonostante il caldo della giornata. Gli toccò appena i capelli, crespi e un po’ sporchi, scostandoli dal volto.   
Ehsan aprì gli occhi: erano rossi, spenti, probabilmente era davvero malato.   
“Tuo padre ha insisto affinché venissi qui a darti un po’ di conforto, anche se non sono un medico e non sono un imam.”  
“Non ho bisogno di parlare di fede né di pregare, non credo neanche nel dio di mio padre.”  
Komyo si sedette a terra, cosicché subisse di meno il dondolare fastidioso del carro, poi notò il segno violaceo sulla gola del ragazzo che si era scoperto un poco. Si domandò istintivamente cosa avesse combinato Ukoku.  
“Cosa ti turba allora?”  
“Ho semplicemente la febbre, ieri notte ho fatto la stupidata di non coprirmi bene, dopo aver sudato.”  
“Il modo più facile per ammalarsi, insomma”, rispose con un sorriso. Provava ancora quel vago senso di gelosia, nonostante si fosse messo d’accordo con Ukoku che avrebbero ricominciato da zero, aggiustando un rapporto appena nato e già in crisi.   
“Forse è solo la paura”, fece Ehsan, a bassa voce, chiudendo gli occhi, percosso dai brividi. “Ieri per la prima volta ho avuto paura di morire, di morire davvero. Sono nato e cresciuto sotto una campana di vetro, lontano dal paese in perenne guerra e rivoluzione, seguendo mio padre. So di non pensare come le persone normali…”  
“Dammi la tua definizione di normalità, Eshan”, lo interruppe Komyo, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.   
“Mi piace inventarmi storie, personaggi più che altro, per sfuggire alla noia. Solo che”, si asciugò una piccola lacrima all’angolo dell’occhio. “Ho fatto l’errore di giocare con un pericoloso rapace ieri sera. Ho fatto la fine del topo.”  
Komyo guardò altrove, sospirando e accarezzando piano il braccio del ragazzo.  
“Mi dispiace se il mio compagno ti ha in qualche modo traumatizzato…”  
“No, non è questo. È la consapevolezza di non poter mai raggiungere tanta crudele perfezione”, rispose Ehsan, lasciando il monaco senza parole, con le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate. “E da ieri non riesco più a vedere _lei_ , la mia musa ispiratrice”, aggiunse, nascondendo il viso nel cuscino, singhiozzando piano. 

Decise di lasciarlo solo, tornando sul camion con Ukoku. Ripensò distrattamente alle sue ultime parole: il ragazzo aveva le allucinazioni? Poteva mettersi in contatto con spiriti che lo avevano fatto impazzire? Era tutto molto interessante, ma non voleva darci peso.   
“Quel ragazzo è fuori di testa”, fu la prima cosa che disse sedendosi di fianco al monaco.  
“Te l’avevo detto io.”  
“Insomma, per ammirarti bisogna essere necessariamente fuori di testa”, lo canzonò ancora Komyo con un ritrovato senso dell’umorismo.   
“Oh, niente attacchi di gelosia?”, chiese Ukoku: probabilmente Komyo aveva visto i segni che aveva lasciato sul ragazzo in preda alla violenta passione.   
“Quando mai li ho avuti?”, domandò Komyo, alzando le sopracciglia.   
“Dentro di te li hai avuti, li ho sentiti scalciare”, rispose Ukoku, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, con malizia.   
“Mh, non avevi detto di voler ricominciare da capo? Non è questo il modo giusto, sai? Comunque: potevi evitare di fare quello che hai fatto.”  
“No, avevo voglia.”  
Komyo non riuscì a non trattenere una risata: più per il tono con cui l’aveva detto.  
“Non metto in dubbio la tua fame, Ukoku. Ma le cose possono essere fatte anche in modo diverso.”  
“Doveva capire chi comanda. Odio chi cerca di mettermi in ombra nella mia splendente oscurità.”  
Komyo fece un sorrisetto, scuotendo il capo poi.   
“Ehhh, che guaio, ma non potevo starmene tranquillo al mio Tempio?”  
“Sei tu, ora, quello che si pente di questo viaggio?”, domandò Ukoku, avvicinando il volto a quello di Komyo, non rivoltò a lui.   
Quando questo sì voltò per poco non lo baciò. Komyo sorrise e gli appoggiò le dita sulle labbra, spingendolo via.   
Si sentiva di nuovo giovane, di nuovo desiderato e, in qualche modo, felice.   
“Devi smetterla, però, di traumatizzare la gente.”  
“Farò del mio meglio”, rispose ambiguamente Ukoku, appoggiandosi nell’angolo.   
“Farai il bravo?”  
“Non ho mai fatto il bravo in tutta la mia vita”, Ukoku gli prese una ciocca di capelli tra le dita, accarezzandola piano. “Ma farò del mio meglio, per essere dolce.” *   
“Hai un lato dolce?”, domandò Komyo, cercando lo sguardo oscuro del ragazzo al suo fianco. “Mi piacerebbe vederlo, un giorno… ora fammi riposare, stanotte qualcuno mi ha stretto così forte da non farmi muovere. E io ho bisogno di cambiare posizione la notte.”  
“Che uomo lamentoso sei. Proprio un vecchio.”  
“Silenzio.”  
“Sai qual è il lato positivo di spostarsi con questa carovana?”  
Komyo aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, con espressione interrogativa.  
“Possiamo fumare tutto l’hashish che vogliamo.”  
“Sei il solito…”, disse Komyo ridacchiando, appoggiandosi questa volta sulla sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi.   
“Come hai detto prima? Silenzio.”

Avrebbero presto raggiungo Chabahar, dopo aver attraversato il confine, in Iran. Il paese era appena uscito da una rivoluzione e il clima di tensione era ancora parecchio forte, per questo Ebrahim aveva sconsigliato loro di visitarlo, con grande dispiacere di Komyo. Non c’erano problemi però a imbarcarsi, magari di notte, facendo scalo nello Yemen, dove la nave cargo che avevano intenzione di prendere si sarebbe fermata per rifornimento di merce prima di salpare per l’Egitto.

 

 

*Frase presa da Kill Bill volume 2, pronunciata da Bill stesso in una scena del capitolo “Massacro ai due pini.”

*Mi è stato fatto notare che “culla della civiltà occidentale” era sbagliato e avrei dovuto mettere orientale: non è del tutto giusto neanche così. L’Iran fa parte della mezzaluna fertile, un modo di definire quella che viene chiamata “la culla della civiltà”, concetto indoeuropeo centrico che mi ha portato a sottolineare “occidentale” nella frase. Per evitare discussioni ho modificato la frase lasciando solo “culla della civiltà”. 

Controllando meglio tra le informazioni che la Minekura ha dato su Ukoku ho ricordato appunto che gli piacciono le bibite gassate e che è allergico alle uova.   
Quello che beve si chiama Lassi, in Pakistan, ed è una bibita gassata a base di yogurt, acqua e sale. Non ho idea del sapore che possa avere una cosa del genere, io credo vomiterei al primo sorso. Ukoku invece mi pare uno che prova di tutto. 

Lo chapati invece è un pane non lievitato tipico dell’India, fatto con farina integrale, acqua e sale.

Io mi ero limitata a fare ricerche sull’hashish, ma mi è stato poi confermato da terzi che fumare dalla pipa rende l’assimilazione della droga molto più veloce, perché senza filtro. Contando poi che l’hashish nepalese è tra i più puri, si spiega facilmente perché Komyo “parte” così velocemente. Che bello scrivere, una volta tanto, qualcosa di corretto senza saperlo. 

 


	6. Melancholia

 

 

Ed ecco il capitolo cinque, nelle note a fine capitolo ci sarà una piccola spiegazione sul banner. Non sono una grafica e i banner mi escono come vengono, ma mi diverto a farli, se piacciono bene, tanto meglio, questa volta in particolare però ho voluto dare un senso al banner in questione, ma per non “spoilerare” niente l’ho messa a fine pagina.

Per il resto non ho nient’altro da dire, spero che questo mio tributo a Lars Von Trier, che finalmente prende forma come tale, vi piaccia, anche se non conoscete il regista. Non credo di dover dare altre spiegazioni, questo è più un capitolo di passaggio e di presentazione di un personaggio importante, che collega la storia a “Alle montagne sacre”, che fa parte della stessa serie “Chaos Reigns!”, che racchiude le due fanfic come tributi a quello che ultimamente è la mia “musa ispiratrice”, a cui voglio rendere omaggio.

Ringrazio AlexisKami che ha corretto il capitolo dagli erroracci che lascio sempre.

A voi.

_Io arranco tra tutti quei fili  
di lana grigi  
che mi si attaccano alle gambe  
Sono così  pesanti… da trascinare. _

Melancholia – Lars von Trier

 

**_ Melancholia _ **

**__ **

Ricordava ancora, con nitida memoria, l’ultimo giorno in cui vide sua madre.

Erano al matrimonio di una cugina di cui a malapena sapeva il nome, negli Stati Uniti. Erano tutti felici, cantavano, ballavano e lui li osservava disgustato, avvolto nel suo elegante completo di un qualche stilista italiano. Sedevano al tavolo della sposa, figlia della sorella di sua madre. Si voltò verso la donna che lo aveva portato in grembo, che in teoria avrebbe dovuto amarlo, e la osservò. Mangiava il suo costoso filetto al pepe verde guardando in tralice la sorella e la figlia, nascosta da strati di tulle bianco e apparente felicità.   
Giocò piano con la forchetta sul piatto di fine porcellana, facendo fischiare i piccoli denti in modo fastidioso. Sua madre si voltò a guardarlo, col coltello già affondato nella carne tenera, che sapeva ancora di sangue, e si fermò.   
Indossava un meraviglioso abito verde scuro. La sposa aveva chiesto esplicitamente di evitare i colori nero e bianco, come voleva la tradizione in occidente, ma sua madre non aveva intenzione di indossare altri colori al di fuori di quello. Alla fine sua sorella era arrivata al punto di piangere al telefono – e solo gli dèi sapevano quanto sua madre odiasse i piagnistei. Era comunque un abito inappropriato, con una profonda scollatura sul seno scarso e troppo attillato sul corpo magro.   
Pareva una pantera, sensuale e pericolosa, in mezzo a tanti piccoli e bianchi coniglietti paffuti.

Persino nel lussuoso hotel che la zia aveva prenotato per loro – e tutti gli ospiti provenienti da altri paesi o continenti – sua madre aveva tirato fuori quei maledetti libri di microbiologia, senza neanche togliersi il vestito. Aveva inforcato gli occhiali e si era seduta alla scrivania, dopo aver buttato da parte le decolleté col tacco.  
“Ho visto che hai fatto le valige”, disse senza guardarlo, mentre Ken’yu restava sulla porta.   
Suo padre, come al solito, era altrove.   
“Sì, non credo che resterò ancora qui, per il resto della vacanza.”  
“Non so dove tu abbia intenzione di andare, Ken’yu, ti consiglio comunque di non tornare.”  
Annotò su un quaderno qualcosa, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso minuto. Ken’yu si sedette accanto alla scrivania, sulla scomoda sedia che doveva essere l’imitazione di un pezzo d’epoca.   
“Non ti dispiace neanche un po’?”  
“Cerchi la tua strada, non ricalchi la mia ed è già qualcosa. Non capisco perché tu sia ancora qui a parlarmene.”  
Ken’yu aggrottò le sopracciglia, sospirando pianissimo. Lui non aveva mai ricalcato la strada di nessuno, aveva studiato le più difficili materie scientifiche per superare se stesso. Oltre a dimostrare a sua madre che poteva essere migliore anche di lei. Lo aveva dimostrato, più e più volte, e lei non aveva fatto che guardarlo con sufficienza, come se non fosse mai abbastanza. Superarla non era abbastanza. Doveva superare se stesso, sempre, continuamente.   
“E se ti dicessi che sono un po’ spaventato? Non torno indietro sulla mia decisione ma…”  
“Sei un po’ spaventato? Io lo sarei a morte.”  
“No, è diverso quello che intendo io… ultimamente ho pensieri non proprio… lucidi e non esattamente felici”, fece una piccola smorfia dopo averlo detto, notando che gli occhi neri della madre si erano finalmente spostati dal libro a lui.   
“Finché riesci a formulare pensieri sensati, sei anche capace di prendere decisioni razionali. Allora comanda al tuo cervello di alzarti, prendere le valige, i biglietti e uscire da qui. E non ti azzardare a tornare.”  
Ken’yu deglutì a vuoto, chiudendo gli occhi. Avrebbe voluto dirle tante cose: che era una madre tremenda, una donna orribile, incapace del più piccolo sentimento materno nei suoi confronti. Ma era anche grandiosa. Grandiosa nella sua indicibile tenebra.   
“Non tornerò.”  
Non sentì minimamente il peso dei suoi occhi mentre andava a recuperare le valige e il biglietto aereo per tornare in Cina. Non sarebbe tornato a casa, non avrebbe finito gli ulteriori studi iniziati, avrebbe spedito a casa quell’elegante completo, sapendo che probabilmente sua madre lo avrebbe fatto buttare via.   
Non era deluso, non più di quanto non lo fosse stato in tutta la vita. Osservò un attimo la busta con i biglietti e i libri che aveva letto sui monaci Sanzo, poi stipò tutto in mezzo ai vestiti della valigia e la chiuse.

Sul taxi che lo stava portando all’aeroportovide suo padre: era in compagnia di due ragazze. Probabilmente le aveva sedotte con le sue conoscenze, i difficili termini matematici, i piccoli e idioti esperimenti che piacevano tanto ai bambini.   
Nonostante fosse buffo e divertente, Ken’yu non era mai riuscito a nutrire i più semplici sentimenti d’affetto per lui. Semplicemente perché suo padre con lui non c’era mai stato, preferendo altro di gran lunga. Neanche alla sua prima festa di laurea si era presentato, limitandosi a scrivergli un biglietto, sbagliando persino il suo nome.  
Non fermò il taxi, non scese a salutarlo, si voltò dall’altra parte.  
Non sarebbe mai più tornato a casa e forse l’unica cosa che gli sarebbe dispiaciuto abbandonare era Apophis, il suo cavallo.   
Mai si era affezionato a un animale, gatto o cane che fosse, ma quello era l’unico regalo che suo padre gli avesse mai fatto, e col tempo aveva finito col legarsi a lui. Era un meraviglioso stallone nero, imponente e indomabile, _folle,_ avevano detto alcuni addestratori.  
Ma non per lui.

Niente per lui era stato abbastanza folle da poter essere _indomabile._ A parte se stesso.

Si svegliò udendo il nitrire dei cavalli, mentre Komyo, al suo fianco, sorseggiava del tè nero.   
“La nave sta scaricando la merce”, gli disse appena sveglio, indicando con la tazza i cavalli che venivano calati con delicatezza. Ukoku si tolse gli occhiali giusto per strofinarsi le palpebre e poi osservò. Stavano calando un cavallo bianco, dalla forma imponente ed elegante.   
“Uno Siglavy, credo”, disse mentre osservava l’animale agitarsi un attimo mentre afferravano le sue redini.  
“Ti intendi di cavalli?”, domandò Komyo con un leggero sorriso, realmente curioso.   
Ukoku si limitò a sollevare le spalle. Si alzò da terra e ripiegò la coperta che aveva usato per riposare.   
“Ricerche fatte in un lungo momento di noia. Grazie a esse si imparano un sacco di cose inutili.”  
“Ammetto che mi piacerebbe cavalcare, non lo faccio da molti anni ormai.”  
“Beh, le cavalcate te le puoi sempre fare, anche senza cavalli.”  
“Non essere volgare”, lo rimbeccò immediatamente Komyo, accarezzandosi distrattamente la treccia leggermente sfatta. “Alziamoci, andiamo a mangiare.”  
Ukoku non s’intendeva di cavalli, mai gli era interessato davvero quel mondo. A lui piaceva soltanto Apophis.

Suo padre glielo aveva portato al suo decimo compleanno. Sua madre era rimasta in disparte a guardare, seduta sulla sua sedia da giardino, sorseggiando del Martini bianco alle quattro del pomeriggio, vestita di nero, il viso coperto dalla grande tela del cappello di paglia nero.   
Quando non preparava le lezioni per l’Università e non studiava, sua madre se ne stava a bere in qualche angolo tranquillo e solitario, soprattutto all’ombra.   
Ken’yu le aveva lanciato un’occhiata, ignorando il nitrire infuriato del cavallo. Il grande stallone non voleva saperne di stare calmo. S’impennava, scalciava, suo padre più di una volta aveva rischiato di farsi sfondare il petto da un suo zoccolo.   
Sospirando il giovane Ken’yu era entrato nel recinto, aveva afferrato le redini e aveva intimato al cavallo di stare zitto.   
“Basta! Comportandoti così non otterrai niente”, aveva sibilato incattivito, con una voce che era un pallido riflesso di ciò che sarebbe stata da adulto, tirando verso il basso le redini. Il cavallo abbassò il muso e Ken’yu vide la paura e la follia in quegli enormi occhi neri.   
“Tu sarai mio”, gli disse. “Io ti capisco, non devi avere paura di me.”  
Suo padre lo guardava senza comprendere, con quel suo sorriso beffardo, ma persino lui notò come il cavallo si fosse effettivamente calmato, muovendo solo la testa nervosamente. Aiutò il figlio a salire in groppa dopo la gentile richiesta di lui.   
Ken’yu si appoggiò al suo collo, accarezzando la criniera.   
“Sei tutto nero”, sussurrò con voce infantile, in modo che solo le orecchie di Apophis potessero sentirlo. “Sei nero come i vestiti di mamma, come le scarpe di papà… e come i miei occhi. Sei nato per essere mio e io per essere tuo.”  
Quel cavallo era la prima cosa bella della sua vita. E aveva solo dieci anni. Passò il pomeriggio intero a montarlo, nessuno riusciva a farlo scendere dalla sella. Suo padre rinunciò presto e tornò in casa, dove la festa andava avanti senza il bimbo. Apophis era diventato sempre più mansueto, fino a diventare docile come un agnellino. Ken’yu rimase appoggiato al suo collo, sentendo le gambette cominciare a dolergli, ma senza dare alcuna importanza al male che avrebbe provato il giorno dopo.   
Aprendo gli occhi vide le scarpe col tacco abbandonate lungo il vialetto di pietra che portava alla magione e poi sua madre che gli andava incontro.   
Il cielo si era fatto plumbeo e una leggerissima pioggerellina aveva cominciato a cadere. Come acqua sospesa nell’aria bagnava appena l’abito nero e i capelli corvini della madre. Il suo trucco ancora non era stato intaccato e i suoi occhi color della notte l’osservavano indecifrabili.  
“Ken’yu, scendi da cavallo, devi tornare dentro, tra poco comincerà a piovere forte.”  
“A ovest il cielo è ancora azzurro”, rispose il bambino, lanciando un’occhiata allo sprazzo azzurro che ancora si ostinava a farsi vedere tra le nuvole sempre più minacciose.  
“Il vento soffia proprio verso ovest e poi sta imbrunendo, non puoi restare qui tutta la notte. Porterò il cavallo nella stalla e tu mangerai un’altra fetta della tua torta.”  
“Non voglio la torta e non voglio tornare in casa.”  
La madre gli si avvicinò, prendendo le redini del cavallo tra le mani. Forse fu quella la prima vera volta in cui Ken’yu si accorse di quanto fossero belle le mani di sua madre: bianche come la porcellana, così chiare da lasciar intravedere le vene azzurrine – il malato rossore attorno alle unghie, le pellicine strappate e divorate.  
“Capisco ciò che intendi”, sussurrò con fare stranamente complice. “Ma ci sono atteggiamenti che vanno mantenuti, anche a costo di fingere: è l’arte della menzogna.”  
Si sollevò dal collo dello splendido animale, accarezzando la criniera nera, guardandola.  
“Quelli come noi non sono fatti per essere accettati o amati, Ken’yu: lo imparerai fin troppo presto.”  
“Neanche tu mi ami?”  
La vide volgere lo sguardo altrove, socchiudere gli occhi scuri e alzarli verso l’angolo di cielo ancora azzurro.   
“Quando amerai qualcuno, ti renderai conto, Ken’yu. Non sono e non sarò mai una buona madre, ma questo non significa nulla, forse un giorno comprenderai…”  
Porse le braccia verso di lui, sapendo che il bambino era stato troppo in sella e che probabilmente presto o tardi si sarebbe lamentato dei crampi alle gambe. Ken’yu l’abbracciò, lasciandosi tirare via dal cavallo, stringendosi a lei. Era pesante: era un bambino di dieci anni di buona corporatura ma lei lo sostenne con forza, barcollando solo un momento sull’erba bagnata. Il piccolo appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, alzando gli occhi neri verso il cielo. Le gocce d’acqua sugli occhiali non gli impedirono di osservare la stella luminosa e brillante che spiccava nel cielo azzurrino. Era grande, lucente, color giallo/bianco intenso.   
“C’è una stella in cielo”, disse all’orecchio della madre.  
“Non è una stella, è il pianeta Venere. Riesci a vederlo, Ken’yu? Riesci a vedere come la pesante atmosfera soffoca ogni cosa? Ne offusca così tanto la superficie da farti dubitare della sua esistenza. La purezza è anche questo: qualcosa di così chiaro e perfetto da coprire e celare l’imperfezione.”  
Il piccolo sentì una leggera carezza tra i capelli umidicci, raramente sua madre lo coccolava.   
“Non c’è onestà in questa bellezza”, sussurrò poi, voltandosi di lato, girando lo sguardo verso Venere, guardandolo insieme al piccolo. “Ce n’è più nella Luna, che viene illuminata dal sole e mostra le sue cicatrici. Nessuno si copre gli occhi davanti ai suoi crateri.”  
Ken’yu la guardò negli occhi, ignorando il pianeta splendente che regnava nel cielo, semicoperto ormai dalle nuvole sempre più minacciose. Avrebbe voluto sentirla parlare ancora e ancora a quel modo, mentre Apophis si allontanava da solo, rovinando il bel prato verde con gli zoccoli, mentre lei lo reggeva a fatica, ma senza mai lasciarlo andare.

Fu l’unica volta che sua madre gli aprì il cuore, riversandoci dentro una tenebra oscura: il dubbio che non potesse mai essere amato come desiderava e che se mai avrebbe provato qualcosa di profondo come l’amore, sarebbe stato nei confronti di chi non celava il suo lato oscuro, ma ne faceva un punto di forza. Così tanta forza che l’oscurità diveniva luce che illuminava ogni cosa, anche la peggiore.

“Sei pensieroso oggi, Ukoku”, la voce dolce del monaco lo fece voltare. Reggeva tra le mani un kebab ormai freddo, mentre Komyo era passato a mangiare altro: dei piccoli dolcetti alla cannella. Posò il panino sul piatto, prendendo il tovagliolo di stoffa per pulirsi le mani leggermente unte e sporche di salsa.   
“Mi sono tornate in mente delle cose, cose che pensavo di aver dimenticato.”  
“Forse è un bene, che dici? Non tutto quello che dimentichiamo è necessariamente negativo.”  
Ukoku fece un sorrisetto, prendendo un piccolo pezzo di carne bianca e portandosela alle labbra.   
“Forse è come dici tu, forse è il mio cervello che gioca brutti scherzi. Io non voglio ricordare niente.”  
Komyo si leccò le labbra, versandosi dell’acqua fresca. Lanciò un’occhiata al mercantile che veniva caricato e che presto li avrebbe imbarcati. Non era una nave di lusso ma era meglio di niente.   
“Se queste cose ti fanno dispiacere allora cerca di non pensarci, sarà inevitabile ricordarle ma questo non vuol dire che ti debbano rovinare la giornata”, allungò una mano e gli accarezzò piano un braccio. “Mi fa uno strano effetto vederti così abbattuto, tu… sempre così sicuro di te, a volte un po’ troppo, devo dire.”  
Ukoku ridacchiò, bevendo un sorso d’acqua.   
“Potrei pensare a un modo per distrarti, non è bello viaggiare con un musone.”  
“Sai come potresti distrarmi?”, domandò Ukoku facendo un sorrisetto.  
“Non essere volgare”, lo riprese di nuovo Komyo, bevendo qualche sorso d’acqua fresca.  
“Allora non dirò niente.”  
“E poi ho già pensato a un modo”, rispose Komyo, quasi sovrastando la voce del ragazzo, sorridendo gentile.

La cabina era fredda, le pareti rivestite di legno scuro erano deprimenti, come anche i due letti a castello addossati al muro alla loro sinistra. Erano cabine per il personale, non certo per i turisti, ed era già tanto che li avessero fatti salire sulla nave cargo. Komyo appoggiò la sacca sul letto inferiore e poi si sedette, con il solito sorriso tranquillo.  
“Speriamo che la tratta sia tranquilla, non hanno dato mare mosso, ma si sa che il tempo è imprevedibile.”  
“Quale sarebbe il tuo modo per distrarmi dai cattivi pensieri?”, domandò subito Ukoku, accucciandosi davanti a lui, seduto sulla sacca da viaggio.   
“Giocare a qualcosa: abbiamo bisogno di distrarci e su una nave come questa non ci sono molti modi per farlo. Ho chiesto a qualche ragazzo del personale di bordo: mi hanno dato delle carte e degli scacchi.”  
“Scacchi?”  
“Scacchi”, ripeté Komyo, con un sorrisino. “Cosa pensavi che si potesse trovare da queste parti? Mahjong?”  
Ukoku ridacchiò, appoggiando il mento sui pugni chiusi.  
“Mi piacciono gli scacchi, sono anche piuttosto bravo.”  
“Mi sembrerebbe strano se tu ti dicessi non bravo in qualcosa, sai?”  
Ukoku aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma non smise mai di sorridere. Komyo lanciò un’occhiata all’oblò tondo da cui filtrava una luce azzurrina e flebile, tipica del tramonto. Illuminava il suo bel viso con dolcezza, delicatezza, come se non osasse sfiorarlo.  
“E vuoi passare tutte le notti a giocare a scacchi?”  
“Se la mia idea non ti piace basta dirlo, troverò qualcun altro con cui giocare”, disse Komyo, portandosi la treccia dietro la schiena, stranamente piccato nel tono di voce. Ukoku posò una mano sul suo ginocchio, quando intuì che il monaco stava per alzarsi.   
“Non stavo dicendo questo, è solo che a lungo andare…”  
“Non mi vorrai mica dire che diventa noioso”, Komyo voltò lo sguardo verso di lui. “Fidati: ti metterò in condizione da pensare giorno e notte alla mossa giusta da fare: non credere che io sia un giocatore tanto compassionevole.”  
Ukoku sorrise ancora, ma in modo diverso: piccoli luccichii luminosi occultarono appena gli occhi scuri dietro le lenti, mentre il ghigno si faceva più inquietante.  
“Mi stai sfidando?”  
Il sorriso tenue di Komyo fu l’unica risposta che ebbe. E gli doveva pure bastare.

Komyo sistemò le pedine sulla scacchiera con un piccolo sorriso.   
“Tu prendi i neri, vero?”  
“Sono tanto prevedibile?”  
Ukoku appoggiò la testa su una mano, mentre osservava le pedine nere di fronte a sé.   
Stavano seduti a terra, sazi per il lauto pasto consumato assieme al resto della ciurma, uomini gentili, dall’aria stanca ma fiera.   
Komyo mosse la pedina: il pedone davanti al Re con un sorriso spavaldo.   
“Ti scopri così velocemente, non temi che possa mangiarti il Re con poche mosse?”  
“Non temi che possa essere abbastanza furbo da scoprirmi senza rimanere ferito? Mi credi così ingenuo?”  
Ukoku sorrise, tirando poi lentamente tra i denti il labbro inferiore. Gli occhi di Komyo si abbassarono un attimo, seguendo il sensuale graffiare degli incisivi sulla pelle morbida.   
Desiderio.   
Dopo tutto Komyo era un uomo, esattamente come lui. E aveva voglia, esattamente come lui.   
Ukoku abbassò gli occhi e mosse il pedone davanti al Re, esattamente come lui.   
“Cavallo in C sei”, sussurrò Komyo, muovendo con estrema grazia la pedina.   
“Cavallo in F tre”, ripeté Ukoku, imitando appena il suo tono di voce.   
“Non sei simpatico”, disse l’altro, ridacchiando appena, osservando la scacchiera, sbattendo le ciglia un paio di volte decidendo cosa fare.   
“Alfiere… in G quattro.”  
“Mi stai attaccando come si deve, Komyo?”  
In risposta ebbe solo un lieve movimento di spalle. Spostò l’alfiere in H cinque e in risposta Ukoku mosse il cavallo, mettendolo a difesa della sua Regina nera scoperta. Komyo si sollevò sulle mani. Le ciglia lunghe oscurarono appena lo splendido marrone dei suoi occhi, mentre rifletteva.   
“Mi costringi a difendermi”, disse sbattendo le ciglia. I capelli gli erano caduti davanti al volto, oltre le spalle, e in quella posizione aveva un che di indifeso e allo stesso tempo invitante. Mosse i piedi sul pavimento, mentre si fletteva leggermente in avanti, inarcando la schiena, inconsapevole di quanto un semplice stiracchiare i muscoli potesse provocare tanta bellezza.   
Decise per l’arrocco: una mossa particolare in cui era possibile muovere due pedine, ossia il Re e una delle due torri. Spostò quindi il Re in B otto e la torre in C otto. Era un modo sia per difendere il Re che per attaccare con la torre.   
“Sei furbo”, commentò Ukoku, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Avevi forse dei dubbi in proposito?”  
Ukoku non rispose, spostando in avanti il pedone davanti alla Regina, rilassandosi sul gomito sul quale era appoggiato. Komyo senza pensarci troppo spostò il pedone alla sua estrema destra in A sei.   
“Non mi rispondi?”  
“Non credo che tu sia stupido, ma che tu finga spesso e volentieri di esserlo. È per deviare l’attenzione e osservare con aperta libertà chi ti sta davanti?”  
“Sei così intuitivo.” Dal tono con cui lo disse Ukoku non sapeva dire se lo stesse schernendo o meno. Si limitò a muovere in diagonale l’alfiere di fianco alla Regina per proteggerla, mettendolo davanti a lei.   
“Anche io osservo fingendo di essere un altro.”  
“Io non fingo di essere qualcun altro”, rispose Komyo, spostando il suo alfiere già mosso in F cinque. “Sono me stesso, mostro il lato più semplice di me, tutto qui.”  
“Cavallo in B tre…”, disse Ukoku, trascinando leggermente la parola finale, sorridendo poi. “Il tuo lato complicato lo tieni in serbo per qualcuno di speciale?”  
Komyo gli sorrise, alzando appena gli occhi per guardarlo, andando avanti a giocare. Pareva non aver intenzione di rispondere a quella domanda.   
Ukoku scostò la scacchiera, avvicinandosi a Komyo per baciarlo, solo per essere prontamente respinto con un sorriso.  
“Che fai?” la mano appoggiata sul petto del giovane lo teneva distante, con la giusta pressione.  
“Volevo baciarti”, rispose Ukoku con un sorrisetto.   
“Ma non siamo forse ripartiti da zero? Zero è zero, Ukoku.”  
Il giovane monaco sospirò, tornando seduto al suo posto. Schiuse le belle labbra per dire qualcosa ma rinunciò subito.   
Gli stupidi pensieri avuti quella mattina, il ricordo di sua madre e di quel misterioso pomeriggio in cui lei si era aperta in modo inusuale. Era stata la prima e unica volta che Ken’yu aveva sfiorato in quel modo il cuore di colei che lo aveva messo al mondo.   
“Ti perdi spesso nei tuoi pensieri ultimamente”, disse Komyo, risvegliandolo dal quel leggero torpore. Ukoku non gli rispose, limitandosi a guardare altrove: probabilmente parlare di quel che gli passava per la testa in quei momenti era ancora troppo difficile. Decise di non forzarlo. Si alzò e recuperò dalla sua sacca il necessario per lavarsi.   
“Vado a fare una doccia: al momento i bagni non sono pieni di aitanti marinai e posso fare con comodo.”  
Ukoku spalancò la bocca e ridacchiò: quel termine che aveva usato, “aitante”, lo aveva trovato così ilare.   
“Va bene, io resto qui a pensare alla prossima mossa da fare.”

La prossima mossa da fare, con quella frase di certo Ukoku non si stava riferendo al gioco degli scacchi. Komyo lo sapeva benissimo. Fu infatti con un sorrisetto che si allontanò dalla camera per dirigersi ai bagni. Si lavò lentamente, togliendosi di dosso l’odore del deserto e di tutto quello che era stato. Ricominciare da zero, lavare via tutto con una spugnetta abrasiva, come aveva detto Ukoku. Sollevò il viso verso il getto dell’acqua. Era piacevolmente calda, aveva il bisogno di sentirla scorrere lungo la schiena, per questo si appoggiò con la fronte alla parete piastrellata. Non sapeva se quel viaggio l’avrebbe portato allo scopo che si era prefissato: rendere Ukoku degno del Sutra che portava sulle spalle, ma voleva continuare, non si voleva fermare. Non sarebbe stato facile.

Anche lui avrebbe di certo _perso_ qualcosa, in quel viaggio.

Ukoku era un oscuro mistero che lo affascinava profondamente, non riusciva a stargli tanto lontano, a essere indifferente al suo sguardo. Ma l’impronta dei baci di Godai era ancora troppo presente, sulla sua pelle e nella sua mente.   
Chiuse l’acqua e si avvolse in un non tanto morbido accappatoio e tornò in camera. Trovò Ukoku disteso sul letto a leggere un libro in inglese, mentre stuzzicava del cioccolato comprato quella mattina.   
“Questa doccia è durata un sacco. Eri tutto solo?”  
Komyo sorrise, accomodandosi sulla sedia vicino al tavolo che avrebbero usato per mangiare, strofinandosi i capelli con l’asciugamano.  
“Già, tutto solo, mi sono preso un lungo momento di relax. A volte si ha il bisogno di restare un po’ da soli a pensare, non credi?”  
Ukoku chiuse il libro e lo appoggiò sul comodino, alzandosi per avvicinarsi a lui. Quelle movenze femminili, in apparenza, dell’asciugarsi i capelli con un lieve sorriso perennemente stampato sul volto, come se ogni pensiero che gli scorresse nella mente fosse felice.   
Pensava a Koryu? Al suo bambino? A qualche scenetta buffa di lui che imparava a camminare?  
“Posso spazzolarti i capelli?”  
“Ti piacciono molto, vero?”  
“Così lunghi e ben tenuti non ne ho mai visti”, disse prendendo la spazzola che il monaco gli stava porgendo. Passò le dita sotto la chioma ancora umida, sollevandola, e passò delicatamente le setole tra i capelli.   
“Prima ero pensieroso perché mi è tornata in mente mia madre”, disse dopo un attimo di silenzio.  
“Oh… Ukoku si apre”, scherzò Komyo con un piccolo sorriso. “Ricordi piacevoli?”  
“I ricordi che mi legano a mia madre raramente sono piacevoli”, rispose leggermente atono il ragazzo, continuando a spazzolare i biondi capelli bagnati dell’altro. “Ma se sono quel che sono lo devo a mia madre, comunque.”  
“Che tipo di famiglia eravate?”, domandò Komyo spostando gli occhi verso lo specchio, osservando la sua immagine riflessa e dietro quella del giovane Sanzo.   
“Una famiglia normalissima, in apparenza. Come tutte le famiglie, credo. Chi ci conosceva vedeva una coppia sposata, piuttosto affiatata, una donna un po’ fredda e un uomo tanto scherzoso da diventare molesto, e il loro figlioletto. Sapevo simulare benissimo la parte del bambino interessato alle cazzate degli altri.”  
“Un po’ come facevi al tempio di Godai.”  
Ukoku sorrise, portando la spazzola sotto i capelli di Komyo, partendo dalla nuca e scendendo piano fino alle punte, districando i nodi senza fargli male, per quanto fosse possibile.   
“Già, Godai se n’era accorto subito, della mia perpetua recita. Negli anni invece nessuno si era reso conto della mia finzione: ero il tizio simpatico, sempre disponibile per una bevuta o qualche scherzo divertente. La verità era che atteggiandomi come loro, e fingere di essere come loro, mi portava a una più alta conoscenza del comportamento umano. Era interessante creare certe situazioni solo per studiare le reazioni più disparate. Mi sono preso le mie soddisfazioni nell’arco degli anni. Ma l’esser stato scoperto da Godai è, ancora oggi, una piccola sconfitta.”  
“È sempre stato difficile ingannarlo. Un uomo attento nell’osservare gli altri come lui…”  
“Tu… lo conoscevi bene, giusto?”  
“Siamo stati compagni d’addestramento per il ruolo di Sanzo, sono esperienze che legano molto, in modo indissolubile.”  
Komyo restò in silenzio per un istante che parve eterno. L’unico suono a riempire quella tiepida calma erano le setole della spazzola che passavano tra le ciocche.   
“E la tua, di famiglia?”, domandò improvvisamente Ukoku, facendogli passare delicatamente i capelli dietro le orecchie. “Era normalissima?”  
“No, ovviamente no. Neanche all’apparenza lo era, c’era un gran parlare di noi, in positivo e in negativo, ma la cosa non c’interessava molto.”  
Ukoku ghignò, osservando dall’alto della sua posizione l’incavo delle spalle dell’altro e il petto nudo sotto l’accappatoio. Sentiva l’impulso di infilare la mano tra i lembi e accarezzarlo, scendere fino all’addome e intanto baciarlo sul collo, tenendo quei capelli bagnati tra le dita. La passione per lui si faceva ogni giorno più accesa, a ogni rifiuto, per quanto garbato, la sua voglia diventava sempre più grande. Ma una mossa sbagliata e il Re sarebbe stato mangiato e già era in una posizione decisamente sgradevole, strategicamente parlando.

Doveva andare da zero a uno e per farlo ci voleva astuzia. Per quello Komyo gli aveva detto di giocare a scacchi. Finché giocava pensando di essere il migliore, tra i due, avrebbe continuato a perdere.

“Basta così, credo che i capelli siano più che lisci”, Komyo alzò una mano, afferrando il polso dell’altro, sorridendogli dallo specchio, prendendo la spazzola. Aveva notato il movimento dei suoi occhi, con una certa delizia che di certo non voleva nascondere a se stesso. Ma torturare ancora quel povero ragazzo con una vicinanza del genere non era da lui. Si alzò, dandogli le spalle mentre si denudava per poi rivestirsi con abiti più comodi della tonaca da Sanzo.   
“Che leggevi di interessante?”  
“A modern view of the origin of the Universe”, rispose il ragazzo con un inglese piuttosto fluente. “Di Steven Weinberg, un fisico statunitense. È un libro piuttosto recente, mi domando cosa ci faccia su una nave cargo. Qualche appassionato?”  
“E di che parla?”, domandò Komyo, osservando la copertina e sfogliando qualche pagina.  
“È una ricostruzione dei primissimi processi svoltisi nei primi tre minuti della storia dell’Universo, cose che ho studiato durante l’Università.”  
“I primi tre minuti della storia dell’Universo”, ripeté Komyo, appoggiando il libro sul comodino e poi sedendosi sul letto di sotto.   
“Hei… ci volevo stare io sul letto di sotto.”  
“Ti pare che io mi metta a fare le scale per andare a dormire? Ukoku, sii ragionevole.”  
“Mi chiedi decisamente troppo”, rispose sarcastico il giovane monaco, mentre osservava Komyo stendersi con un sorrisetto soddisfatto sotto le coperte pesanti. “Mentre tu da bravo vecchio dormi, io vado a farmi un giro.”  
“Buon giretto.”

La nave viaggiava tranquilla sul mare calmo e l’aria sferzava con energia i capelli del monaco Sanzo. Il cielo era assolutamente nero, costellato di stelle apparentemente immobili ed eterne. Si strinse nella veste chiara: il vento era comunque freddo e il ponte non offriva alcuna protezione, a parte i grandi container. Si appoggiò dietro a un grosso container giallo e si sedette per accendersi una sigaretta scroccata quella mattina a un ragazzo dell’equipaggio e sospirò.

Niente luna quella notte. Niente luce a rischiarare i suoi oscuri pensieri. Komyo era sfuggente, seppur vicino. Era una sensazione già provata prima, ma stranamente piacevole. Non lo abbatteva, lo spingeva a mostrare al monaco che lui poteva averlo e che lo avrebbe avuto. Mentre pensava al momento in cui avrebbe stretto di nuovo a sé il corpo di Komyo, la sua attenzione venne catturata da un ragazzo appoggiato al parapetto. Alto e sottile. Se ne stava lì a godersi l’aria tra i capelli meravigliosamente biondi. Non seppe cosa esattamente lo spinse ad alzarsi e avvicinarsi a quella figura androgina, ma lo fece. Quando gli fu di fianco fu difficile dire se l’essere che stava guardando era uomo o donna, ma una cosa era certa: quella persona voleva parlare con lui, lo intuiva dal suo sorrisetto.   
“Annoiato dalla traversata?”  
“Non c’è molto da ammirare, a parte il nero del mare”, rispose il ragazzo biondo con un sorriso mellifluo. Era vagamente inquietante: la sua pelle pareva emanare luce propria e il viso aveva lineamenti mai visti prima. “E tu? Annoiato dalla traversata?”  
“Abbastanza, non c’è molto da fare a parte fumare, mangiare,bere e giocare a scacchi.”  
“Non sarebbe male avere qualcuno a scaldare il letto, vero?”  
Ukoku fece un sorrisetto: aveva come l’impressione che quell’essere, uomo o donna che fosse, sapesse molto di più di quel che voleva far credere.   
“Dipende da come lo scalda…”mormorò con tono malizioso, spostando gli occhi neri su quelli verde intenso del suo interlocutore.  
“Anche volendo non potrei scaldare il letto a nessuno.”  
“Non sei umano, vero? E nemmeno un demone, si sarebbe notato.”  
“Chiamami Melancholia se ti va, credo che sia il nome che più mi si addice in questo momento, mentre mi mostro davanti a te, Ukoku. Ti dona questo nuovo nome, sai?”  
Il monaco appoggiò la schiena e i gomiti al parapetto dietro di sé, osservando con occhio critico e sospettoso l’androgino di fronte a lui.  
“Chi sei?”  
“Uno spirito increato, così ci chiamano gli uomini.”  
“Increato… deve essere una vera noia stare qui dall’inizio del tempo.”  
“Per mia fortuna ci sono esseri umani come te: capaci di distogliermi dalla placida e mortale calma in cui vivo. Un po’ come Ehsan, che tu hai avuto modo di conoscere, nel suo caso però è stata la mera capacità di vedere spiriti e fantasmi ad avvicinarmi a lui. È interessante a modo suo, averti incontrato, di certo, lo ha reso più consapevole del potere del proprio fascino, anche se avresti potuto essere più delicato.”  
“Delicato”, ripeté Ukoku ridacchiando come una carogna. “Quel ragazzino voleva la violenza.”  
“E tu avevi bisogno di sfogarla su qualcuno, dal momento che Komyo ti crea tanta frustrazione, inutile che lo neghi a te stesso.”  
Ukoku restò in silenzio, osservando Melancholia: aveva la pelle così chiara da sembrare finta, come di porcellana, della stessa lucentezza riflessa della luna. Gli occhi verde intenso lo guardavano placidi mentre i capelli biondo chiaro venivano sospinti dal vento. Un accenno di seno si poteva scorgere dalla camicia bianca da uomo semi aperta, anche se il sesso, in quello spirito, era un particolare relativo.   
“Se permetti, vorrei darti un consiglio.”  
“Dimmi pure…”, disse Ukoku con un sorrisino, assottigliando lo sguardo.  
“Goditela, finché puoi. Non credere che il tempo che hai da condividere con Komyo sia così tanto.”  
Ukoku aggrottò le sopracciglia, spostandosi dal parapetto cui era appoggiato, avvicinandosi a Melancholia.  
“Che stai cercando di dirmi?”  
“Solo che il tempo a vostra disposizione non è poi così tanto: smetti di fare i tuoi sciocchi giochi di ombre e lasciati illuminare, per l’unica volta in vita tua, da lui. Non te ne pentirai, non avrai il tempo di pentirti quando sarà morto.”  
“Smettila con le tue cazzate finto premonitorie, non voglio parlare di questo…”, improvvisamente irritato Ukoku sbottò, toccato troppo nel profondo da qualcuno appena conosciuto.   
Fece per andarsene, stranamente infastidito dal tono e dalle parole usate da quello spirito impertinente. Melancholia era andata lì per lui, o per Ehsan, ma non voleva ascoltare quello che aveva da dire.

Mai, mai uno scienziato avrebbe dovuto conoscere il proprio futuro.   
“In verità ti interessa, vero? Ma non te lo dirò, non credo sia il caso, dopo tutto avrai i tuoi metodi per sapere quello che è… _necessario_. È interessante osservarvi. No, non vi ho spiati in quei momenti. Sinceramente la sessualità umana è l’ultimo dei miei interessi. Certo è curioso come, dopo la morte del suo grande amore, un uomo come Komyo si sia così facilmente rifugiato tra le braccia di un ragazzo con la metà dei suoi anni. Forse…”, Melancholia si strinse nelle spalle: le clavicole sporsero sotto la pelle perlacea e il minuscolo seno di donna s’intravide tra le pieghe della camicia abbondante. “Forse voleva sentirsi cattivo, una volta tanto, dopo tanti anni di condotta esemplare, in cui l’unica ribellione che poteva concedersi era vederlo e averlo, per rompere la quotidianità dell’essere un Sanzo che fosse un esempio per gli altri.”  
“Chi era lui?”, domandò Ukoku, in preda a un’iniziale e irrazionale gelosia.   
“Chiedilo a Komyo chi era, non a me.”  
Ukoku la guardò ancora in silenzio: non doveva cedere al fastidio provocatogli dalle sue parole, sapeva quanto gli spiriti potessero mentire.  
“Non sto mentendo.”  
“Leggi anche nel pensiero?”, domandò, decisamente scocciato da quell’essere che sembrava sondargli l’anima.  
“Mi basta leggere gli occhi delle persone. I tuoi in questo momento sono confusi, oltre che arrabbiati: avevi trovato di nuovo una sorta di tranquillità, Komyo ti ha concesso il lusso di riprovare a creare un rapporto con lui e ora io ti dico che il tempo a disposizione con lui è poco. Sono crudele forse, ma è solo un modo per mettere in moto un meccanismo che prima o poi si sarebbe avviato da solo. Spero che, questa volta, le mie parole non ti facciano venire gli incubi.”  
Stava per rispondere quando Melancholia si scostò dal parapetto, avvicinandosi a lui.   
“Non aver paura, di certo troverai il modo per vivere questo grande amore con lui in eterno. Coltiva il tuo potere, è un altro consiglio che ti do e di cui non hai bisogno.”  
“Non ho bisogno, è vero, di qualcuno che mi dica cosa fare”, disse Ukoku sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso, osservandola da vicino: non emanava calore, né alcun odore. “Né di qualcuno che mi racconti di un probabile futuro.”  
“Non ti ho detto niente, ti ho detto solo di godertela finché puoi, perché sarà breve. Decidi tu cosa significa breve, adesso devo andare.”  
Ukoku l’afferrò per un polso, che era gelido e duro come la pietra.   
“Credi di poter buttare il sasso e nascondere la mano? So che voi spiriti vi divertite a scombussolare la vita degli uomini, ma io non sono un uomo comune.”  
“Sei solo un bambino e credi di poter già sconvolgere il mondo.”  
“Ho le carte in regola per farlo”, rispose Ukoku, quasi istintivamente, neanche pensando realmente alla frase che lei aveva pronunciato e a quanto potesse sembrare profetica.   
“Non ancora, fidati. Ora mi spiace, ma devo andare”, gli sorrise in modo decisamente sghembo, quasi spaventoso, sgranando gli occhi verdi tanto da farli sembrare troppo grandi per il suo viso. “Ti mostro un trucchetto che di certo un giorno sarai in grado di replicare, spero sia di tuo gusto.”  
Melancholia si lasciò cadere indietro, trascinando quasi Ukoku con sé trasformando il corpo androgino in uno stormo di corvi gracchianti quando cadde a terra. Volarono veloci e urlanti attorno al corpo del giovane e scomparvero, come inghiottiti dal cielo. Ukoku si era giusto coperto il viso quando gli uccelli gli passarono troppo vicino agli occhi e poi si guardò attorno.   
“Spero che le mie parole non ti facciano venire gli  incubi…”, ripeté pensieroso, in un sussurro appena udibile.

Impiegò quasi mezz’ora a tornare alle cabine, camminando lentamente, stringendosi le braccia tra i corridoi freddi della nave.   
Melancholia.   
Si fermò in mezzo al corridoio, tra le tubature e i rumori fastidiosi della nave.   
Depressione.  
L’immagine di sua madre che girava tra le dita un flacone di pillole.   
Un piccolo ghigno comparve sul bel viso, gli occhi neri restarono ancora fissi sul pavimento, per un piccolo attimo, prima di ricominciare a camminare.

Komyo dormiva avvolto nelle coperte calde e il suo respiro era pesante e regolare. Scostò piano le coperte, infilandosi sotto, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alla sua vita, accarezzandogli il ventre attraverso la stoffa della veste. Sentirlo così vicino, dopo tanto tempo. Affondò il viso tra i suoi capelli. Odoravano dolcemente di mandorle. Quel profumo gli mandò in fiamme i sensi. Si strinse a lui, baciando appena la nuca semi scoperta. Lo sentì mugolare, svegliandosi. Si voltò verso Ukoku, tenendo gli occhi ancora socchiusi.  
“Che fai?”, domandò con voce appena udibile, roca per il sonno.  
“Non avevo voglia di fare le scale”, rispose il ragazzo, troppo serio alle orecchie del monaco Sanzo. C’era qualcosa che Ukoku voleva dire, lo sentiva.   
“C’è qualcosa che ti turba? Il tuo tono di voce…”  
“Chi era lui?”  
Komyo sbatté le ciglia, cercando di recuperare velocemente la lucidità per capire la domanda del giovane. Si girò tra le sue braccia, che ancora lo stringevano, calde e accoglienti.  
“Fammi una domanda più diretta, senza girarci attorno. Cosa vuoi chiedermi?”  
“Il tuo amante, chi era? Qualche giorno fa hai detto di vivere un lutto che ti ha portato a cercare conforto, chi era?”  
Komyo chiuse gli occhi e si sollevò a sedere, sfuggendo a quell’abbraccio che un attimo prima gli era sembrato così confortante.  
“Lo sai bene, vuoi soltanto sentirtelo dire. Che t’importa, Ukoku? “  
“Il fatto che l’ho ucciso davanti ai tuoi occhi e che sei venuto a letto con me…”  
“Tutto ciò non significa niente”, lo fermò Komyo con voce perentoria, voltandosi a guardarlo. “Ti ho già detto quello che era necessario dire. Mi chiedi di ripartire da zero e poi ti ripresenti con queste domande.”  
“Io oggi ti ho parlato un po’ di me, mi hai detto che dovevo aprirmi alla reale intimità, per questo ti ho chiesto di Godai.”  
“Non ne voglio parlare”, sussurrò Komyo, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Neanche io avevo molta voglia di parlare… eppure l’ho fatto.”  
Komyo si portò la mano al petto. Si era sentito stringere il cuore, perché nonostante tutto il ricordo di Godai era così vivido, dentro di lui, da fargli male.   
“L’ho amato molto e per molti anni, sì. Mi sono sentito in colpa per aver trovato conforto nel tuo calore, sì. Ma non ti ho allontanato per questo, non perché tu l’hai ucciso e non perché mi è sembrato di tradire la relazione avuta con lui nell’arco di quasi vent’anni”, chiuse gli occhi, aggrottando le sopracciglia e voltandosi poi verso di lui, di nuovo. Lo guardò: era ancora steso sul letto, lo guardava con gli occhi scuri socchiusi.   
Poteva dirglielo? Poteva dirgli quanto turbamento provasse di fronte a quegli occhi neri come la pece?  
“Andiamo avanti a dirci mezze verità”, Ukoku si sollevò, avvicinandosi a lui, gli sfiorò i capelli in una carezza. “Non posso negare che l’averti sedotto per me fosse motivo di gioia, dopo che mi avevi quasi ustionato un braccio, ma ho sempre capito che non eri ancora del tutto mio. Non credo che quei gemiti sommessi siano il massimo che riesci a raggiungere…”  
Komyo guardò un attimo altrove, per niente in imbarazzo, era solo un momento in cui la sua mente era tornata a quelle notti.   
“Tu non sai molte delle cose che posso fare”, disse Komyo, facendo un minuscolo sorriso.   
“Le vorrei conoscere, ma voglio anche farti capire quanto io sia realmente interessato a te. Non credere che la mia bramosia sia solo un gioco, anche se adoro giocare.”  
Gli occhi marroni di Komyo si spostarono di nuovo su di lui e sorrise.  
“Lo so, non credere che io non sia interessato a te. Mi chiedo solo perché per te, ora, sia di così vitale importanza sapere di me e Godai. Se lo avessi saputo prima, avresti esitato nel tuo proposito di impossessarti del Muten?”  
Ukoku fece un sorrisetto maligno.   
“Ovvio che no. Credo che per me non avrebbe avuto alcun significato. Dopo tutto, chissà perché, la porta della cella era aperta, dopo il tuo passaggio.”  
“E allora non c’è altro da dire, non ti porto rancore, solo che quello che accade dentro di me vorrei che, per ora, restasse dentro di me soltanto”, gli rispose Komyo, ignorando volutamente il suo commento finale.   
“Certo… è solo che ti ho chiesto di ricominciare da zero, ma forse zero è decisamente troppo.”  
Sentì le mani tiepide avvolgergli il viso, sorridendogli con la solita dolcezza. C’era qualcosa però in quel sorriso di diverso. La _malizia_.   
“Vuoi che sia completamente sincero?”  
La domanda venne posta con quel dolce sorriso, gli occhi marroni che cercavano di scavargli nel cuore.  
“Certo.”   
“Forse lo zero è troppo anche per me.”  
Ukoku sorrise, passandogli una mano dietro la nuca, avvicinandosi a lui per baciarlo.   
Komyo non si tirò indietro, anche se spostò le mani dal viso alle sue spalle, come pronto a spingerlo via in qualsiasi momento. La sua bocca però era accogliente, non lo baciava da così tanto… non aveva dimenticato il sapore della sua lingua né il modo in cui muoveva le labbra. Le mani scivolarono oltre le spalle e le braccia si avvolsero attorno al suo collo, mentre con soffici sospiri il monaco più anziano si abbandonava tra le sue braccia.  
Si sciolse dal bacio di malavoglia, stringendo tra i denti il suo labbro inferiore, con estrema delicatezza, senza fargli male.   
“Sei così bello”, sussurrò sulle sua labbra, mentre Komyo gli stava quasi seduto in braccio.  
“Mh, forse ero bello a vent’anni…”  
“No”, Ukoku spostò le mani dalla sua schiena al suo viso, prendendolo tra i palmi come poco prima Komyo aveva fatto con lui. “Sei così bello. A volte mi chiedo se hai davvero idea di quanto tu lo sia.”  
Le sue mani erano calde attorno al viso e i suoi occhi non gli erano mai parsi più seducenti. Sentiva che, se non si fosse allontanato, gli avrebbe permesso ancora di fare qualsiasi cosa volesse.   
“Meglio che vada a prendere una boccata d’aria”, gli rispose, scostandogli le mani con gentilezza. “Scusami.”

L’aria era più fredda di quel che avrebbe voluto, ma tanto bastava per raffreddargli i sensi. Sentiva il sangue scorrere velocemente nelle vene. Erano anni che nessuno lo seduceva così, anche perché in quel lasso di tempo gli era sempre bastato Godai e il suo amore. Era qualcosa di diverso da quello che provava per Ukoku. Era un amore puro, tra due esseri umani imperfetti che semplicemente si erano trovati, toccati nell’anima.   
Si appoggiò al parapetto, sul ponte, stringendosi le braccia. Si sarebbe ammalato a prendere tutto quel freddo umido e quell’aria. Sospirò, avrebbe dovuto prendere una coperta, almeno.   
Una mano bianca gli porse una tazza di tè caldo.   
“Non credo di voler accettare del tè da uno spirito del tuo genere.”  
Lo spirito, che ancora teneva l’aspetto di una donna estremamente androgina, sorrise e versò il tè in mare.   
“Volevo solo essere gentile.”  
“Gli spiritelli fastidiosi come te vogliono solo divertirsi alle spalle degli esseri umani, non voglio fare parte del tuo gioco”, commentò con un sorrisetto, rivolgendogli lo sguardo.   
“Già, dopo tutto stai già giocando abbastanza con quel baldo giovane.”  
“Oh, che basse insinuazioni”, Komyo si scostò dal parapetto, lanciandogli un’occhiata prima di andarsene. Si fermò poi, ricordando una cosa. “Sei tu la… _lei_ , cui si riferiva Ehsan?”  
Lo spirito sorrise, sgranando gli inquietanti occhi verde intenso.  
“Ehsan è un omino divertente, gli sto sempre appresso. Mi ha portato qui infatti.”  
“Ehsan è sulla nave?”  
Komyo non sapeva se essere irragionevolmente infastidito da quella rivelazione o illogicamente geloso, per via di quello che c’era stato, anche se puramente fisico, tra lui e Ukoku.   
“Già, il padre l’ha riempito di soldi e l’ha fatto imbarcare di nascosto, dopo aver parlato per voi all’equipaggio ha messo una buona parola anche per il figlio. Ehsan se la sta cavando egregiamente da solo.”  
“Immagino come”, non era da Komyo insinuare, ma quel ragazzo, da quel che gli aveva poi raccontato Ukoku, senza scendere nei particolari, era portato a usare il suo corpo per qualsiasi scopo. “Ora torno in cabina, sto gelando e non sono più un ragazzino.”  
“Troverai di sicuro il tuo amante pronto a scaldarti.”  
“Credo basteranno le coperte”, rispose con un sorriso adorabile il monaco, cominciando ad avviarsi. Cedere alle battutine di uno spirito increato era il modo migliore per farsi venire il mal di fegato.

Una volta tornato in camera trovò Ukoku mezzo addormentato, ancora nel suo letto. Scostò le coperte e lo abbracciò, appoggiandosi alla sua schiena. Lo sentì rabbrividire quando infilò i piedi tra i suoi, cercando calore.  
“Komyo! Sei un pezzo di ghiaccio!”  
“Per questo devi scaldarmi, finirò per ammalarmi e non sarebbe il massimo…”  
Ukoku sospirò – non di piacere – quando Komyo gli appoggiò le mani ghiacciate sul petto, abbracciandolo.  
“Non puoi prendere, andartene fuori al gelo, tornare e pretendere che ti faccia da borsa dell’acqua calda…”  
“Perché no?”, domandò Komyo con voce leggermente lamentosa.  
“Si chiama crudeltà gratuita.”  
La risata le monaco gli parve quella di un bambino mentre si stringeva a lui. Avvolse una gamba attorno a quelle del giovane, premendosi ancora di più a lui, stringendolo anche con le braccia. Ukoku rimase immobile, respirando lentamente.  
“Sei crudele.”  
“Ho freddo.”  
“Non è una buona scusa per essere crudeli… Komyo? Komyo?”  
Si voltò, muovendosi a fatica nel suo stretto abbraccio, solo per scoprire che il monaco si era già addormentato.   
“Ma tu guarda questo”, mormorò a voce bassissima, limitandosi ad abbracciarlo a sua volta.

La mattina dopo si svegliò con buona parte della chioma di Komyo sul viso e un braccio formicolante.   
“Mh, la nave si muove”, disse, sputacchiando i capelli biondi del monaco, scostandoli poi con la mano libera.   
“Si muove sì”, mormorò di rimando l’altro, spostandosi dal braccio di Ukoku, con grande felicità di quest’ultimo, che sentì finalmente il sangue ricominciare a scorrere. “Ho dormito così bene: sei come una stufa umana, davvero bello per un tipo freddoloso come me.”  
“Sì, certo, posso immaginare che per te sia stato fantastico”, Ukoku cercò di girarsi dall’altra parte, mascherando l’orribile segreto che il suo corpo non era stato capace di trattenere. Poteva giustificarsi dicendo che era mattina, che si era appena svegliato, ma Komyo l’avrebbe guardato con quel suo sorrisino consapevole. Era per colpa sua che era eccitato, per il modo in cui si era abbarbicato a lui per riscaldarsi.   
“Andiamo a lavarci?”  
“Tu vai, io ti raggiungo tra poco.”

I giorni seguenti furono semplicemente bellissimi. La presenza di Ehsan non si era ancora palesata e il rapporto ricostruito tra Ukoku e Komyo andava migliorando sempre di più. Il viaggio verso lo Yemen era quasi terminato e la partita a scacchi procedeva con estenuante lentezza.   
Non c’era notte in cui non mancassero i baci, leggeri e morbidi come rudi e appassionati. Niente oltre ai baci. Ukoku non era così stupido da spingere Komyo oltre il limite che si era preposto, si lasciava scoprire con dolce lentezza. A volte il giovane aveva la sensazione di essere esplorato nello stesso modo. La curiosità di Komyo sulla sua vita privata non era mai invadente, ma sincera. Nessuno si era mai interessato a lui in quel modo, era felice, in qualche modo. Era un uomo che riusciva a farsi amare con un sorriso: l’equipaggio era gentile con lui, il capitano gli si rivolgeva con rispetto. Non soffriva la diversità di trattamento, vedere Komyo ridere con l’ingenuità di un bambino – un finto bambino,di fronte alla battuta sporca di qualche marinaio, era un spettacolo fin troppo affascinante.

Indugiò appena sui piedi nudi di Komyo, illuminati dalla crepuscolare luce del tramonto. Non sapeva se toccarli, accarezzarli, rischiando di svegliarlo, o addirittura baciarli, in preda a un delirio passionale. Decise poi di coprirli, rimboccando la coperta sotto il materasso. Una gentilezza che mai avrebbe avuto nei riguardi di qualcun altro. Non era un tipo tanto compassionevole, lui. Ma Komyo non era una persona qualsiasi. Komyo risvegliava in lui quel desiderio d’amore e accettazione che aveva soffocato per tanti anni, qualcosa di infantile che lo spaventava. In qualche modo il monaco lo accettava per quello che era, almeno ci provava. Ukoku aveva timore però, a mostrargli il peggio di sé. Aveva paura di allontanarlo di nuovo.

Lasciò la veste talare e il sutra nella cabina di Komyo, avendo ormai la sicurezza che nessuno su quel mercantile fosse interessato a rubare oggetti preziosi come i tre sutra, dato che non sapevano neanche cosa diavolo fossero o ne capissero la preziosità. Aveva voglia di indossare pantaloni e camicia, di risultare anonimo, nonostante tutti sapessero chi fosse. Forse aveva solo voglia di spogliarsi dal ruolo ottenuto con tanta violenza.   
Mentre passeggiava sul ponte, godendosi l’aria sferzante e fredda che gli scuoteva la camicia , vide finalmente l’altro piccolo ospite non proprio gradito.   
Stava facendo l’unica cosa che sapeva fare: farsi fottere. Premuto contro il muro, si reggeva stringendo le spalle dell’uomo con le piccole mani scure.   
Sospirò. Era fastidioso averlo attorno. Quel piccolo pazzo malato ninfomane.   
Non distolse lo sguardo di fronte al sensuale spettacolo, anche se era decisamente deleterio per lui – dato che per un motivo o per l’altro la scopata con Ehsan era stato l’ultimo contatto sessuale mai avuto. Era bello, il piccolo pazzo, e i suoi gemiti erano più lamentosi e morbidi di come li ricordava. Di certo quel marinaio era molto più gentile di quanto lo fosse stato lui.   
Sorrise, avvicinandosi al ragazzo quando fu solo e semi rivestito.   
“Ti sei imbarcato alla fine, come volevi.”  
Ehsan si voltò a guardarlo, non prima di aver avuto un fremito lungo la schiena. La voce di Ukoku era così fredda – come formata dall’ombra stessa cui sembrava provenire.   
“Già”, disse semplicemente Ehsan, sistemandosi la camicia, chiudendola con fare distratto. “Mio padre mi ha aiutato.”  
“Immagino. Dopo tutto il tuo paparino ti vuole così bene. Cosa gli hai raccontato?” domandò con falso interesse.   
“Perché credi che abbia dovuto raccontare chissà che cosa per convincerlo?”  
“Perché sei un mitomane del cazzo.”  
Ehsan rise a bassa voce, guardando altrove con finto imbarazzo. Il rossore sulle sue guance dovuto all’orgasmo era ancora presente, facendo risaltare l’azzurro degli occhi. Pareva troppo forte e chiaro alla luce artificiale che illuminava il ponte.   
“Ho detto semplicemente a mio padre che non volevo andare avanti e indietro tra Iran e Cina per tutta la vita e lui mi ha dato un po’ di soldi e mi ha fatto imbarcare, parlando anche per me, oltre che per voi, al capitano della nave.”  
“E tu lo ringrazi prostituendoti”, commentò Ukoku cercando nelle tasche le sigarette che si era portato dietro nel viaggio.   
“Non sarai mica un moralista?”  
Ukoku ridacchiò scuotendo il capo e la sua risata somigliava vagamente al verso di una iena.  
“Per carità no, odio quei simpatici bastardi. Soltanto mi chiedo come tu possa convivere con quella cosa chiamata coscienza sapendo di non stare solo sputando sul piatto dove hai mangiato, ma cagando sopra.”  
Ehsan arricciò il naso: forse questa volta era stato troppo scurrile. Magari troppo sincero. Di certo non gli importava disgustarlo o meno con la sua volgarità.   
“Sei orribile.”  
“Sei orribile”, Ukoku gli fece il verso, seguendolo quando il ragazzo s’incamminò verso al sua cabina. “Non sono io quello che si è fatto sbattere con una cinghia attorno al collo.”  
“Non te l’ho chiesto”, ribatté il ragazzo.  
“Non mi hai fermato, per cui ora non fare il santo.”  
Ehsan aprì la pesante porta che portava al corridoio per la sala macchine e poi si girò a guardarlo.  
“No, non ti ho fermato, avrei preferito anche qualcosa di più. Potremmo… recuperare quel qualcosa in più.”  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò a lui, sfiorandogli la camicia aperta sulla canottiera bianca che indossava sotto, ma lo spinse via.  
“La bottega è chiusa”, disse Ukoku con un sorrisetto.  
“Ti sei stancato di giocare?”  
“No, ho solo di meglio con cui giocare.”  
Ehsan ridacchiò, appoggiandosi alla parete. Il suo sorriso ora era consapevole e malizioso, i suoi occhi finalmente non cercavano più il putridume della violenza e dello squallore tanto bramato, lo conoscevano. Almeno… era quello che Ehsan pensava di conoscere.   
“Stai dietro al vecchio?”  
“Non è affatto vecchio”, replicò Ukoku, infilandosi le mani in tasca, ghignando e ricominciando a seguire Ehsan lungo il corridoio.   
“Insomma, ha vent’anni più di te.”  
“E quindi? C’è una regola scritta che impone di non portarsi a letto uomini vent’anni più grandi? Non credo.”  
“Davvero ci sei andato a letto?”  
La domanda di Ehsan pareva più un’insinuazione bella e buona. Di certo non gli importava la risposta: era solo un pallido tentativo di umiliare.  
“Credimi: scoparlo è un privilegio che credo sia stato concesso a pochi.”  
“Neanche fosse un dio”, Ehsan aprì la porta della sua camera e si voltò a guardarlo. “Ora vado a farmi una doccia e poi a dormire, se non vuoi restare per la notte tanto vale che te ne torni dal buco da dove sei spuntato.”  
“Sei crudele con me… è perché non ti ho preso a schiaffi vero?”Ukoku ghignò nel domandarglielo: il ragazzo era risentito dal rifiuto ed era evidente. E la cosa lo divertiva tantissimo. Dopo tutto quello scricciolo antipatico poteva essere ancora utile a qualcosa.   
“Buonanotte, Ukoku.”  
“Buonanotte…”

Ehsan impiegò quasi mezz’ora per uscire dalla sua stanza e dirigersi verso i bagni comuni. Ukoku aveva quasi – quasi – perso le speranze di poter mettere in atto il suo piano. Aspettò che il ragazzo avesse girato l’angolo prima di avvicinarsi alla porta della sua cabina. Di sicuro, come lui e Komyo, aveva una chiave, per garantire quel poco di privacy che si poteva avere su una nave che trasportava merci con giusto le cabine per far dormire l’equipaggio.   
Come previsto la porta era chiusa, ma Ukoku non demorse. Non aveva strumenti fisici per scassinare la porta ma… aveva qualcosa di decisamente più efficace.   
Appoggiò la mano vicino alla serratura e concentrandosi un poco riuscì a farla scattare, girando il chiavistello. Piccoli trucchi dell’uso che la mente poteva fare sulle cose fisiche.  
“Grazie Godai”, disse in un sussurro, sorridendo sornione mentre entrava nella stanza del ragazzo. Era piccola come quella assegnata a lui e Komyo, ma decisamente più disordinata e l’aria viziata raccontava molte cose sulle abitudini del ragazzo degli ultimi cinque giorni. Notò una singolare grossa valigia e si avvicinò. L’aprì e scostò gli indumenti, ricordando esattamente come li aveva trovati, in modo da non poter essere scoperto in seguito. Come sospettava c’era un doppio fondo. Ed eccoli lì: i soldi dati a Ehsan dal padre, impacchettati in due grossi pacchi.

Che. Fortuna.

Con un ghigno malefico Ukoku prese i due pacchi e li appoggiò sul pavimento, tenendo ben tese le orecchie, nel caso Ehsan tornasse dai bagni. Vide una piccola fessura in uno dei due pacchi e infilò piano le dita, attento a non allargarla più del dovuto. Non poteva certo rubarli in quel momento: Ehsan per tutta la traversata li avrebbe tenuti d’occhio.   
“Dollari americani”, disse rigirandosi la banconota tra le dita. Se la infilò in tasca, continuando a sorridere e poi sistemò i pacchi dov’erano. Avrebbe pensato in seguito a come rubare quei soldi. Dopo tutto lui e Komyo ne avrebbero avuto realmente bisogno, una volta finite le loro risorse.

Tornato in cabina trovò Komyo come lo aveva lasciato: dolcemente addormentato su un fianco, le labbra dischiuse e il respiro calmo. Gli sfiorò piano i capelli e si stese sotto le coperte, abbracciandolo.

Si svegliò con Komyo tra le braccia, ancora nella posizione in cui lo aveva trovato. Era incredibile: addormentarsi e svegliarsi nello stesso abbraccio, senza mai spostarsi durante il sonno. Scostò il capelli che gli erano caduti sul viso e che gli solleticavano un po’ il naso e gli baciò il collo niveo, sentendolo mugolare piano. Era un punto tanto sensibile per lui, lo ricordava bene. Lo vide aprire gli occhi marroni e guardarsi in giro, leggermente spaesato e poi si girò verso Ukoku.   
“Good morning”, gli sussurrò il ragazzo all’orecchio, con una vocina cantilenante. Gli accarezzò il ventre e poi azzardò una carezza sull’erezione mattutina del biondo. Lo vide spalancare la bocca, socchiudere gli occhi e poi voltarsi verso di lui.  
“Che fai?”  
“Ti do un po’ di sollievo”, gli sussurrò a fior di labbra, prima di sfiorarle con la lingua.  
“Non ho bisogno di sollievo”, ribatté Komyo, spostandogli la mano. “Tieni le zampe a posto.”  
“Le zampe?”  
Una voce in inglese dall’interfono li avvertì di prepararsi per lo sbarco.  
“Che sta dicendo?”domandò Komyo alzandosi a sedere, voltandosi verso il giovane ancora disteso.  
“Che la nave si sta preparando per entrare in porto. Credo che faremo una piccola sosta non prevista all’isola di Socotra…”  
Komyo sorrise e lo scavalcò per scendere dal letto. Per un attimo gli era stato sopra a cavalcioni e Ukoku aveva sentito mancare un battito del cuore. L’osservò togliersi la veste da notte per indossare il sacro abito da Sanzo.  
“Vuoi vestirti o rimanere a osservarmi per tutta la mattinata?”  
“Preferirei rimanere a osservarti per tutta la mattinata… è la sincerità che vuoi, no?”  
Komyo gli rispose sorridendo, mentre si spazzolava gli splendidi capelli biondi che legò poi in una treccia non troppo stretta. Mentre si alzava dal letto il monaco si stava sistemando la cintura attorno alla vita sottile, lo raggiunse e con un sorriso la prese tra le mani.   
Komyo lo lasciò fare mentre sentiva il tessuto nero della cintura stringersi attorno al ventre, tirata dalle mani di Ukoku. Si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo gemito quando lo sentì stringere troppo, spezzandogli il fiato.  
“Ti sta meglio così”, si giustificò il ragazzo, sorridendo mellifluo e allontanandosi per vestirsi.  
“Voglio visitare l’isola, se ce lo permetteranno. Credo siano attraccati solo per rifornirla, no? Qualunque sia il motivo non importa, siamo su questa nave da così tanto che non vedo l’ora di toccare un po’ di terra.”  
Avrebbe voluto tanto aggiungere che gli sarebbe anche piaciuto stare un po’ da solo con lui; senza Ehsan, senza marinai, senza spiritelli antipatici.   
Solo lui e Ukoku sotto il sole, a parlare di qualsiasi cosa, toccando con i piedi il gelido mare dell’oceano indiano.   
  


Note: l’immagine del banner è presa dall’intro del film “Melancholia” di Lars von Trier, che ha ispirato questa trama per raccontare il viaggio di Ukoku e Komyo. Nel film Melancholia è un pianeta errante che minaccia di schiantarsi contro la Terra e che è la rappresentazione della malattia della depressione. Non sto dicendo che Ukoku ha sofferto di depressione, anche se non possiamo di certo affermare che ciò non sia successo o che la sua mente sia perfettamente limpida e forse la “melanconia” l’ha sfiorato parecchie volte, nella sua follia. La spiegazione dell’immagine è questa e credo che sarà più chiara solo andando avanti (sto sudando freddo mentre lo spiego XD più che altro spero poi di essere all’altezza della trama stesa), ovvero: Melancholia è il pianeta azzurro, enorme e all’apparenza tranquillo, se non addirittura amichevole, citando il film, che minaccia la piccola Terra, che… beh, citando sempre Justine in Melancholia: “La Terra è cattiva. Non dobbiamo addolorarci per lei.”   
Non è difficile capire chi è la Terra, in questo caso.


	7. Osculation

 

 

Ciao a tutti. Questo capitolo è lunghissimo, sono ventidue pagine e lo dico subito. Non sono riuscita a tagliarlo perché non volevo spezzare la continuità del capitolo e delle vicende in esso raccontato. Spero non sia una lettura pesante, anche se il capitolo è bello denso e lungo. Detto questo non ho altro da aggiungere, data la lunghezza del capitolo non ho voluto pressare AlexisKami per betarlo, dato che mi sta aiutando con altro, e ho cercato di togliere il più degli errori da sola, mi scuso se ce ne dovessero essere.

Chiedo anche scusa se storicamente (la storia è ambientata nei primi anni ’80) qualcosa non torna, ho fatto del mio meglio con le ricerche dei mezzi di trasporto, ma non potevo pretendere troppo dal web. Come nel capitolo precedente, tutto quello che riguarda i genitori, la famiglia o il passato dei due è inventato dalla sottoscritta, dato che la Minekura non ha dato informazioni al riguardo.

La citazione iniziale viene da un’opera di Philip Glass chiamata “Einstein on the Beach”, anche il titolo è merito di questo brano. È probabile che nei prossimi capitoli ci saranno altre citazioni di quest’aria in particolare.

A voi. 

__

_ And what sort of story shall we hear ?   
Ah, it will be a familiar story,   
a story that is so very, very old, and yet it is so new.   
It is the old, old story of love. _

Philip Glass & Samuel Jonhson – Knee Play 5 

**_ Osculation _ **

**__ **

Socortra era il paradiso inatteso e tanto desiderato, un luogo dove potessero stare finalmente da soli. Gli era stato consigliato di farsi guidare da uno dei ragazzi del posto, per visitare l’isola, ma Komyo aveva detto con un sorriso che se la sarebbero egregiamente cavati da soli.   
La bellezza di Socotra era selvaggia e incontaminata, l’odore di sabbia, terra e mare si mischiavano nell’aria, in quel vento che sferzava i visi dei due monaci.   
La nave aveva attraccato a Hadibu, la capitale, che altro non era che un primitivo villaggio polveroso senza particolari attrattive. Si erano fatti dare una cartina dell’isola e un pranzo a sacco e si erano avviati di mattina presto, appena gli era stato dato il permesso dal capitano. Dovevano rientrare entro le dieci di sera, quando sarebbero ripartiti per Al Mukalla, nello Yemen.

“Ti rendi conto che questa spiaggia che vuoi tanto vedere, E… Erher”, Ukoku lesse ancora un paio di volte il nome sulla cartina prima di tornare sul viso sorridente di Komyo. “A quante ore di strada è da qui? A piedi non ce la faremo mai.”  
“Non abbiamo mezzi di trasporto. Insomma è già tanto se ci permettono di salire come ospiti su una nave cargo solo per aver sfruttato la nostra posizione di figure religiosi importanti, non possiamo approfittarcene così tanto da chiedere in prestito un fuoristrada”, gli ricordò il monaco biondo, girandosi a guardarlo.   
“Possiamo sempre noleggiarlo.”  
Komyo sospirò, spostandosi dal viso una ciocca di capelli sospinta dal vento.  
“I soldi ci servono per mangiare e pernottare e non sono infiniti. Sai vero che prima o poi ci ritroveremo a dover lavorare o chiedere la carità?”  
“Chiedere la carità? Questa non me l’avevi detta”, disse Ukoku ironico, continuando a guardare la cartina dell’isola.  
“Mendicare fa bene all’anima”, rispose Komyo con un sorrisetto, avvicinandosi a lui.   
“Sì, se ti danno da mangiare specialmente”, ribatté il ragazzo, alzando gli occhi neri su di lui. “Non guardarmi a quel modo, sono un monaco e il tuo caro Godai mi ha riempito per bene la testa con la questione della compassione.”  
“Il mio caro Godai faceva solo il suo dovere, non parlarne in questo tono”, disse in tono gioviale Komyo, prendendo la cartina dalle mani del giovane.  
“E se ti dicessi che ho trovato un modo per avere molti soldini?”  
Komyo alzò lo sguardo dalla cartina e lo fisso con sorpresi occhi marroni.   
“In che modo?”  
“Ho incontrato un vecchio amico sulla nave: Ehsan, te lo ricordi?”  
Komyo fece un sorrisino, che Ukoku interpreto come infastidito. La verità era che Komyo, grazie all’odioso spiritello che si aggirava sulla nave, sapeva già della presenza del ragazzo sulla nave. Non era gelosia la sua, sapeva che Ukoku non era così stupido da mandare tutto all’aria per un fugace e squallido rapporto sessuale contro il muro di uno dei tanti corridoi della nave.   
“E cosa c’entra Ehsan con i _soldini_?” domandò senza mutare espressione.  
“Abbiamo parlato un po’ e mi ha detto che suo padre gli aveva dato dei soldi per aiutarlo in questa grande avventura chiamata vita”, rispose appoggiando le mani sui fianchi il giovane corvo. “Così, appena Ehsan si è eclissato andando a fare una doccia, io sono entrato in camera sua e ho cercato i soldi. È pieno fin sopra la testa di dollari americani. È una valuta che fa gola…”  
“Non voglio che rubi i soldi a nessuno, Ukoku”, il tono di Komyo non ammetteva repliche, come neanche la severità nei suoi occhi marroni.  
“Potrei lasciargliene la metà”, tentò invano Ukoku.   
Komyo s’incamminò senza rispondergli, tornando indietro verso il porto, scendendo dalla collinetta dov’erano saliti per ammirare il paesaggio selvaggio.

Alla fine ebbero il fuoristrada. Con l’adorabile parlantina di Komyo e l’inglese di Ukoku, riuscirono a noleggiare un auto. Ukoku aveva trovato, chissà dove, degli occhiali da sole – gli donavano un’aria affascinante. Komyo ogni tanto gli lanciava qualche occhiatina, mentre veloci scorrevano sul terreno dissestato dell’isola, verso le spiagge tanto desiderate. Guidava in modo un po’ troppo spericolato, per i gusti di Komyo, ma era divertente. Al suo fianco si sentiva di nuovo il ventenne che era stato, il ragazzo che di certo avrebbe guidato allo stesso identico modo. Rideva delle curve strette e dei sobbalzi della jeep, mentre si teneva saldo.

E quella risata aveva il potere di risvegliare il bambino mai espresso di Ukoku. Sentiva il bisogno di farlo divertire, di farlo ridere, di non badare alle esclamazioni preoccupate dette tra le risa.   
Era così bello quando rideva. Il suo viso sembrava fatto solo per quello: per sorridere.

Solo a mezz’ora dalla partenza tutto era cambiato: temperatura, colori, vegetazione. Komyo guardandosi in giro aveva visto sfilare tavolati di pietra grigia, erosi dal vento e dall’acqua, passando poi per distese di piante dalle forme bizzarre mai viste prima.

Arrivarono all’alto piano di Dixam verso l’ora di pranzo, quando il sole batteva potente sulla terra arida in un cielo senza nuvole. Qualche ora prima erano passati per un’enorme piattaforma di calcare, così piatta e liscia da sembrare creata da umani umane e non dalla Natura stessa. Un avvoltoio egiziano li aveva guardati con fare sospettoso e Ukoku aveva gracchiato, letteralmente, facendo scappare il rapace, accompagnando la fuga con una risata.   
“Questo arido lembo di terra è troppo piccolo per due mangia carogne, che dici?”  
Komyo si era limitato e guardare altrove, coprendo la testa col capello di paglia, ammirando il panorama arido e ostile.   
Lì videro l’ _abisso_ : l’altopiano profondava per centinaia di metri creando un canyon avvolto nell’ombra. Ukoku fermò la jeep e scese, seguito dallo sguardo preoccupato di Komyo. Vide il giovane corvo sedersi sull’orlo del precipizio, osservando l’estremo nero delle ombre che la spaccatura nella roccia viva generavano.   
Era ipnotico.   
Le ombre sembravano muoversi - come dita oscure che andavano a torturare una pelle non perfetta, segnata dal tempo.   
“Wadi Dirhur”, disse Komyo sedendosi al suo fianco. “L’ho letto sulla guida turistico, sotto la foto di questo luogo. Non è meraviglioso? Potremmo scendere alle pozze, che dici?”  
“Sai vero che sarà una vera e propria lotta per la sopravvivenza scendere con la macchina laggiù?” domandò Ukoku, alzando un sopracciglio.   
“Ho bisogno d’ombra, Ukoku”, rispose l’altro con voce carezzevole. Un sussurro che pareva più un sospiro appassionato che una semplice constatazione.

Tenendo le dita salde sul volante Ukoku imboccò la strada che portava al fondovalle, chiuso in un concentrato silenzio andando in contro a pendenze da capogiro pur di accontentare Komyo. Poco prima erano passati per l’unica vera foresta di Dracaean cinnabari esistente al mondo. Una specie in progressivo declino, aveva letto Ukoku dalla brochure scritta in inglese. Chiamata anche la foresta di Sangue di Drago, per via anche della polvere rosso scuro che si ricavava dalla resina degli alberi. Komyo si era guardato in giro, incuriosito come un fanciullo, davanti alle forme bizzarre degli alberi dalla chioma a ombrello rovesciato.

Giunsero infine alle pozze del Wadi Dirhur. Circondanti dalle imponenti pareti di roccia levigata e da arbusti fioriti in ogni dove, i due si sedettero a terra, di fronte alle piscine di acqua cristallina, per consumare il pranzo. Si fermarono sotto un albero d’incenso e il suo profumo intenso pareva addolcire il respiro spezzato dei due, ancora scossi per la pericolosità della strada che gli aveva portati in paradiso. Gli occhi castani di Komyo osservarono curiosi la bellezza: tutto sembrava disposto artificiosamente per creare l’armonia, come in un giardino zen. Lo disse a Ukoku e il ragazzo rise.  
“Il caos crea armonia?”  
“È solo quello che sento ora guardandomi in giro”, rispose Komyo sorseggiando il tè, forte e zuccherato, che si erano portati dietro.   
Ukoku posò il bicchierino di plastica e si alzò, camminando sulla roccia. Per quell’escursione avevano abbandonato gli abiti da Sanzo, indossando più pratici indumenti, compresi scarponcini che Komyo sapeva che prima o poi sarebbero tornati utili, non solo per l’inverno, ma anche per sopportare la roccia appuntita su cui camminavano ora. Il ragazzo si avvicinò a un albero bottiglia e strappò delicatamente uno dei suoi fiori. Si era dovuto arrampicare su una roccia, aggrappandosi ai rami nudi dell’albero per poterlo prendere. Fu con una certa soddisfazione che lo ammirò tra le sue dita, piccolo delicato e rosa, il fiore sembrava osservarlo con un certo rimprovero. Tornò da Komyo, che steso sotto l’albero d’incenso, si stava lasciando andare a un piccolo sonnellino. Posò il fiore tra i suoi capelli, incastrandolo dietro al suo orecchio, sorridendo poi, osservandolo. Komyo aprì gli occhi e toccò il fiore tra la chioma bionda e sorrise.  
“E questo?”  
“È per te: ho scalato una montagna per averlo”, scherzò il giovane, sfiorando in una carezza la camicia di lino leggero che l’altro indossava.   
“Non dovevi, è già tanto che hai accontento il mio capriccio portandomi qui.”  
Ukoku sorrise, portando le mani al lato del suo viso, semidisteso al suo fianco.   
“Sai che sono pronto ad accontentare ogni tua richiesta”, sussurrò chinandosi verso di lui, sfiorandogli il naso con le labbra, scendendo poi sulla bocca schiusa. Komyo accolse la sua lingua con un sospiro, inarcando appena la schiena in un brivido di piacere. Si concedevano solo quello, al momento: baci appassionati. Era il loro modo per amarsi. C’erano volte in cui si amavano così a lungo con le labbra da dimenticare l’intimità carnale che avevano condiviso troppo presto.   
Forse era quello il motivo per cui Komyo non gli concedeva altro. Ma Ukoku quel giorno aveva in mente di spingersi più a fondo. Mentre lo baciava – succhiandogli la lingua, mordendogli le labbra, sospirando sul suo viso, lasciò scivolare una mano verso il basso, accarezzando appena l’erezione intrappolata nei pantaloni. “Basta solo bacio a volte… vero?”  
Komyo gli spostò la mano, scostando il viso dal suo.   
“Ukoku, non mi sembra il caso…”  
“Voglio solo baciarti”, lo interruppe subito il monaco più giovane, osservandolo con occhi ardenti.   
Komyo sbatté le ciglia un paio di volte e si sollevò sui gomiti per sfuggire alla sua voglia, oltre che per osservarlo.   
“Baciarmi”, ripeté Komyo, abbassando un attimo lo sguardo sulle mani di Ukoku ancora vicine al suo inguine. “Dipende dove vuoi baciarmi, Ukoku.”  
“Un bacio è un bacio, che t’importa dove lo poso”, rispose il ragazzo, passando le dita lunghe nell’interno coscia, sorridendo con malizia. “Non ti ho mai dato un bacio del genere, magari ti piace.”  
“Tanto, se ti dico di no, sei capace di farmelo a forza”, disse Komyo, alzando gli occhi verso il cielo terso.   
“No, sei troppo forte perché io possa forzarti a fare qualcosa, avanti…”, cercò di convincerlo baciandolo sul collo, solleticando appena con la lingua il punto sensibile vicino all’orecchio, scendendo poi sulla spalla. Komyo non disse niente, limitandosi a chinare il capo verso di lui, sfiorando con la guancia i capelli corvini mentre scendeva verso il petto. Lo baciò ancora e ancora, attraverso il tessuto della camicia, mordendo il petto con delicatezza mentre strofinava le mani sulle sue cosce in lente e sensuali carezze, tenendole aperte mentre scendeva verso il basso ventre.   
Lo voleva, sì, lo desiderava. Sentiva le sue mani dolcemente prepotenti sfiorargli l’interno dell’inguine.  
Per quello non fece niente quando l’altro gli abbassò la lampo e i pantaloni quel che bastava, mentre teneva il viso rivolto al cielo. Sentì il palmo della mano dell’altro premere piano sui testicoli, risalendo lentamente l’erezione, accarezzandolo delicatamente, strappandogli soffusi mugolii.   
La prima lappata fu un brivido intenso. Umida e calda. Cedette alla tentazione di lanciare un’occhiata al ragazzo e fu la perdizione. La sua bocca era il peccato e i suoi occhi un abisso da cui sarebbe stato difficile risalire.   
Leccare, baciare, succhiare, strisciare appena i denti sulla pelle delicata di Komyo era il Nirvana. Un paradiso migliore anche di quell’isola perduta al largo della costa dello Yemen. Teneva gli occhi fissi in quelli del monaco Sanzo, carezzandolo piano con le dita, spostando la pelle sottile, mentre non lasciandogli respiro, continuando a succhiare lentamente. Introdusse la mano libera sotto la camicia che l’altro indossava sentendolo tremare leggermente di piacere. L’osservò reclinare di nuovo il capo indietro, lasciandosi sfuggire sospiri di godimento dalle belle labbra schiuse. Alla fine si arrese e portò una mano alla nuca del giovane, accarezzando i capelli neri e seguendo il movimento della sua testa. Si spostò per mettersi comodo, tirandosi su a sedere e spingendosi a quel modo più in profondità nella bocca di Ukoku, trattenendo appena un gemito strozzato, chiudendo gli occhi sentendo l’orgasmo avvicinarsi prepotente.   
Ukoku ingoiò la saliva in eccesso, succhiando più forte la pelle salata, sorridendo dei gemiti concitati che aveva provocato e sollevò il viso, scostandosi un momento per sorridergli. Una visione prepotentemente erotica, oscena: la saliva che lo bagnava fino al mento, le guance leggermente arrossate. Si guardarono a lungo, mentre in quella scomoda posizione semi distesa Ukoku ricominciava ad accarezzarlo, le dita che scorrevano veloci facilitate dalla saliva, sfiorandogli di tanto in tanto i testicoli con il pollice. Avrebbe tanto voluto prenderlo, anche solo con le dita, ma Komyo quello no, non glielo avrebbe proprio _permesso_. Passò la punta della lingua sul solco del glande, socchiudendo gli occhi nel sentire il sapore salato delle prime gocce perlacee di piacere.

Lo voleva sentire. Lo voleva divorare.

Si sentì tirare i capelli con una certa stizza, ma niente poteva convincerlo a spostarsi. Si riempì le orecchie dei gemiti concitati di Komyo mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo nella sua bocca, sentendo giusto un istante dopo il seme riempirgli la bocca e schizzare sulla lingua. Si scostò un po’ troppo presto - un rivolo di saliva e sperma che gli colò dalla bocca andando a sporcargli la camicia. Raccolse quello che restava sul mento e lo leccò dalle dita, con un sorrisetto malefico mentre osservava sottecchi Komyo riprendere il controllo del respiro. Gli alzò i pantaloni, sistemando il pene ormai a riposo nella biancheria, prima di abbottonargli i pantaloni, mentre ancora si leccava le labbra. Komyo gli scostò le mani, alzandosi e allontanandosi da lui per sciacquarsi il viso accaldato nell’acqua fredda delle piscine naturali. Lo raggiunse poco dopo per pulirsi la camicia.  
“Su quest’ultima parte mi devo ancora esercitare, che dici? Finirò altrimenti per rovinare tutte le maglie o camicie che ho”, disse ridacchiando. Immerse le dita nell’acqua e tolse le tracce di spera sulla camicia scura.  
“Sei irrecuperabile”, sbottò Komyo, girandosi a guardarlo. “Per te è tutto un gioco.”  
“Il sesso può essere anche divertente, forse sei tu che la prendi con troppa serietà. E poi non ti ho mica costretto…”, commentò, pulendosi il mento con noncuranza.   
Komyo si alzò di fretta e così facendo il fiore che ancora era incastrato tra i suoi capelli cadde a terra. Ukoku lo raccolse con un piccolo broncio, infilandoselo poi tra i fili di seta nera della sua chioma.   
Chiuse gli occhi e si leccò ancora le labbra, ricordando con un sorriso il suo sapore e il suono dei suoi sospiri.

“Non ti dona molto quel fiore”, commentò Komyo, dopo aver passato quindici minuti d’intenso e ostinato silenzio.  
“Lo rivuoi?” domandò Ukoku, risalendo lungo un sentiero decisamente meno ripido, dall’altra parte del canyon.   
“L’avevi preso per me, no?” Komyo esibì ancora orgoglio e un falso fastidio per aver ceduto al _bacio_ sensuale del corvo.   
“Certo, tieni”, Ukoku si sfilò il fiore dai capelli e glielo porse, con un piccolo sorriso. “L’ho tenuto io solo perché non andasse perso.”  
Komyo incastrò il piccolo stelo reciso tra i capelli biondi e poi lo guardò un attimo, prima di sorridergli.

Dal promontorio di roccia osservarono la meravigliosa spiaggia di Erher. Gli occhi di Komyo erano abbacinati da tanta bellezza e il blu del mare gli riempiva le iridi. Si voltò verso Ukoku: i suoi occhi erano immersi nel blu del mare e del cielo, eppure non ne riflettevano la grandiosità, parevano assorbirla.   
“Sono contento di essere qui con te”, disse sorridendo. “Vorrei vedere di più, ma non abbiamo tanto tempo…”  
“Anche io sono contento di essere qui con te”, rispose Ukoku, osservando il profilo dell’altro quando si voltò di nuovo verso l’oceano. Da lontano si vedevano saltare i delfini e Komyo rise a bassa voce.  
“Chissà, magari un giorno torneremo e nuotare con loro.”  
Ukoku alzò un sopracciglio, poi sorrise ancora, con più affetto. Gli accarezzò una guancia e lo fece voltare verso di sé, costringendolo con dolcezza a un bacio dolce, profondo e interminabile.   
Quando alla fine si sciolsero dall’abbraccio, Komyo rise con discrezione, tornando verso la macchina.  
“Forse era meglio se bevevi un bel bicchiere di tè, dopo.”  
Ukoku aggrottò le sopracciglia a quel commento, sorridendo malizioso una volta compreso.  
“E poi quello irrecuperabile sarei io…”

Alzò gli occhi al cielo e notò qualcosa di _sbagliato_ in esso: il pianeta Venere splendeva prepotente in una frazione di cielo e a un orario impossibile. Ukoku si tolse gli occhiali, strofinandosi gli occhi per poi tornare a guardare in alto.   
Il pianeta non c’era più, ma non poteva dubitare di quello che aveva visto. Era stato reale, non una fantasia.

Tornati alla nave, c’era Ehsan ad aspettarli, appoggiato al parapetto con un sorrisino maligno sul bel viso.   
“Siete tornati appena in tempo, stavano per lasciarvi qui.”  
“Non credo mi sarebbe dispiaciuto”, rispose Komyo, sorridendo in modo particolarmente candido – seppur falso. “E poi il luogo giusto con la compagnia giusta è abbastanza da farti desiderare di perdere l’ultima nave, non so se faccio intendere il concetto.”  
Ukoku alzò le sopracciglia: era in atto una baruffa verbale o si sbagliava?  
“Ma certo, chiunque desidera perdersi in un’isola tanto bella quanto inospitale solo per la compagnia…”  
“A volte le cose troppo belle e apparentemente ostili si rivelano, come dire…”, Komyo si voltò verso Ukoku, non per cercare la parola, ma _appoggio.  
_ “ _Noiose_?”  
Ehsan si allontanò con un sorrisetto, intento a non rispondere finché non notò il fiore tra i capelli di Komyo.  
“Bell’ornamento.”  
“Ti piace? Ukoku ha scalato una montagna per prendermelo”, disse Komyo, socchiudendo gli occhi, accarezzando con le dita i petali delicati.   
“Che uomo pieno di sorprese”, commentò con ridendo Ehsan, girando i tacchi e tornando verso il ponte principale.

“Non lo sopporti a quel ragazzino, vero?”  
Fu la prima cosa che disse Ukoku una volta tornati alla loro spoglia cabina. Komyo non rispose subito, limitandosi a togliere il fiore dai capelli, sciogliendo poi la treccia quasi sfatta per l’escursione di quel giorno. Era sera e fuori dall’oblò si vedevano le stelle ricoprire quasi completamente la volta celeste.   
“Ehsan è pieno di sé. Crede di essere molto furbo, di offendere senza che gli altri se ne accorgano. Non bisognerebbe mai sottovalutare l’intelligenza delle persone che si hanno di fronte.”  
“E ti dà fastidio il mio fugace precedente con lui.”  
Komyo alzò gli occhi castani verso di lui, spazzolandosi i capelli biondi con lentezza, sorridendo appena.  
“Fosse stato l’unico, sarebbe stata gelosia, sì. Pensa di poterti avere perché…”  
“Perché io non posso avere te? Mi pare che si sbagli”, fece Ukoku, chinandosi verso Komyo, seduto davanti alla scrivania, baciandolo sul lembo di pelle scoperto dalla camicia semi aperta.   
“O perché pensa di avere un lato oscuro che possa eguagliare il tuo e di poterti capire in un modo che io non posso… si sbaglia anche su questo”, sussurrò il monaco, stringendo le spalle per il piacere e il brivido delle attenzioni particolari di Ukoku.

Era stanco tanto quanto Komyo quella notte, eppure sentiva dentro una voglia di averlo così forte da fargli scoppiare il petto. Non era solo una cosa fisica, ma mentale.   
Gli tolse le calze, buttandole a terra, mentre l’altro lo guardava steso e rilassato sul letto, con i piedi appoggiati alle sue gambe, mentre se ne stava seduto sul materasso. Gli aveva promesso un massaggio ai piedi. E massaggio fu.   
Accarezzò per primo il suo piede destro, passando i polpastrelli dei pollici sulla pianta, sentendolo mugolare. Se ne stava lì, steso su un fianco, a farsi massaggiare i piedi. Se solo avesse saputo dove se li sarebbe volentieri appoggiati i suoi piedi, per darsi un po’ di sollievo. Al solo pensiero del dopo pranzo che gli aveva riservato quel giorno si sentì indurre particolarmente. Scostò un po’ i piedi di Komyo e continuò a massaggiare lentamente.  
“Hai i piedi arrossati, sai? E anche qualche callo.”  
“Ho i piedi un po’ rovinati, lo so”, disse Komyo, spostandosi a pancia sotto per stare più comodo. “Oggi abbiamo camminato molto, dopo tutto. Sei davvero gentile a farmi il massaggio…”  
“D'altronde sei un vecchio, hai bisogno di attenzioni.”  
“Sei sempre così gentile”, rispose ironicamente Komyo, con voce troppo flebile per apparire realmente infastidita. Si era abituato a quel vezzeggiativo, che Ukoku usava spesso senza reale cattiveria. A volte la differenza d’età tra loro due lo spaventava, lo faceva sentire realmente _vecchio_ , ma Ukoku con le sue attenzioni lo faceva ringiovanire. Come quel pomeriggio. Come quei baci che spesso era lui stesso a cercare. E Ukoku dal canto suo, vedendolo in quella posizione, non poteva non ricordare la prima volta che l’aveva preso, nella penombra di una piccola stanza di un tempio, durante una notte di luna piena.   
Gli lasciò i piedi, alzandosi di fretta.  
“Che ti prende?” domandò Komyo, sollevandosi sui gomiti, inarcando la schiena, peggiorando soltanto la situazione del giovane monaco. Ukoku deglutì a vuoto e poi sorrise, cercando la calma.  
“Niente, sento solo il bisogno di fare la doccia. A dopo.”

Komyo sospirò e tornò a stendersi sul letto. Sulla pianta dei piedi sentiva l’impronta delle dita del suo giovane amante. Doveva accettare che gli sarebbe piaciuto sentire quell’impronta su tutto il corpo e che il suo ostinato autocontrollo faceva male a entrambi.

Si sciacquò la mano sotto il getto dell’acqua calda, pulendola, mentre con l’altra ancora si reggeva al muro piastrellato del locale docce. Era così difficile sopportare quella sensazione: pensava di esser arrivato a un buon livello di autocontrollo, ma Komyo lo portava al limite. Di certo quel pomeriggio si era fatto del male da solo donando piacere a Komyo senza chiedere nulla in cambio.   
Chiuse l’acqua e restò per un po’ a gocciolare, nudo, mentre il caldo del vapore lasciava spazio al freddo pungente. Avvolse il corpo in uno dei davvero poco soffici accappatoi e si appoggiò alla porta per pensare.   
Quel viaggio attorno al mondo lo stava facendo per lui. Non era ancora degno del titolo di Sanzo né era stato presentato ai Sanbutsushin per l’ufficializzazione. Il viaggio dal tempio ai Sanbutsushin avrebbe richiesto un mese appena, ma Komyo aveva preferito portarlo in giro per il mondo, l’umanità intera, aveva detto, sarebbe stata la sua ultima maestra. Sorrise, camminando nel corridoio che portava alla cabina a piedi nudi, stringendo gli abiti al petto.   
Komyo dormiva, ovviamente, mentre la luce pallida della luna illuminava la scacchiera con quella partita non finita, appoggiata ancora sul tavolo. Le pedine non si erano mosse, ma non c’era stato mare grosso in quei giorni. Appoggiò i vestiti sulla sedia e osservò la scacchiera. Non potevano e non volevano sconfiggersi a vicenda. Non era decisamente _quello_ il gioco che stavano facendo.

A volte si domandava se il sentimento che provava per lui era seriamente amore. Come poteva saperlo? Aveva mai amato seriamente qualcuno?   
Prese tra le dita la pedina della Regina nera e la osservò, appoggiandosi alla scrivania. Si era forse illuso di amare –di essere considerato, non aveva mai preteso di essere amato.   
E Komyo perché lo faceva sentire così fragile? Erano forse i suoi occhi color della terra a farlo scuotere nel profondo? A suscitare in lui il desiderio di appartenere a qualcuno, di sentirsi dire “tu sei mio”. Melenso quanto le patetiche frasi che si trovavano nei cioccolatini, ecco come si sentiva. A volte voleva ferire Komyo, spingerlo a odiarlo, spaventato dal suo affetto.   
Posò la pedina, sbattendo le ciglia nell’oscurità, mettendo a fuoco il monaco dormiente.   
Era la prima volta – forse non era la prima, ma a questo punto era difficile stabilirlo – che desiderava così tanto essere amato. Komyo era dolce con lui, così come provocatorio. E provocante. E bellissimo. E insopportabile quando gli sfuggiva tra le dita come sabbia.   
Si avvicinò al letto per osservarlo dormire, chiedendosi quali sogni o ricordi o pensieri gli passassero per la testa. L’assoluto silenzio accompagnava il rumore dei motori che spingevano la nave verso lo Yemen. Sfiorò appena i capelli biondi del monaco e si rivestì.

Aveva una piccola e turpe azione da compiere e nessuno lo avrebbe persuaso tanto facilmente. Il piccolo Ehsan doveva imparare una lezione di vita che lui, con solo un anno in più, aveva imparato molto presto.

Di non dare mai niente per scontato.

Come previsto il ragazzo era a prostituirsi o a divertirsi per la nave – non che una cosa escludesse l’altra, per Ehsan. Aprì quindi la porta della sua cabina usando la mente, come aveva fatto qualche notte prima, per entrare e chiudersela subito alle spalle. Se il ragazzo fosse tornato troppo presto avrebbe sfruttato le amiche ombre per celarsi ai suoi occhi, ma doveva comunque compiere il misfatto in tempi brevi: mancavano solo sei ore e sarebbero arrivati a destinazione. Si avvicinò alla grossa valigia e l’aprì, memorizzando com’erano disposti gli indumenti li spostò per aprire poi il doppio fondo e prendere i voluminosi pacchi pieni di soldi. Si guardò in giro nella stanza in penombra. C’erano dei libri sugli scaffali, ma probabilmente Ehsan avrebbe notato la mancanza e poi nessuno di essi era abbastanza grosso per mascherare la mancanza di peso nella valigia. Notò poi qualcosa. Un armadietto chiuso a ridosso della parente, nell’angolo. Si alzò e lo aprì: fece una notevole fatica, forse anche Ehsan aveva tentato senza successo, ma Ukoku, a differenza dell’altro, aveva i muscoli. Forzò quindi la serratura e sbirciò dentro.   
Ridacchiò con una certa crudeltà nel vedere, proprio lì, quel di cui aveva bisogno.  
“La provvidenza”, sussurrò, prendendo tra le mani un grosso volume ingiallito e impolverato di un atlante illustrato. Pesava abbastanza da mascherare il furto. Ehsan di certo sarebbe sceso con loro nello Yemen, prendendo poi un’altra strada – sperava almeno. Non si sarebbe accorto dello scambio fino a quel momento. Avrebbe potuto controllare la valigia prima di scendere, ma per qualche arcano motivo, Ehsan, seppur pazzo da legare e machiavellico quanto bastava, non gli sembrava così furbo da controllare che qualsiasi cosa fosse _coerente_.   
Attuò quindi il suo torbido piano, scambiando i soldi con due di quei grossi volumi, richiudendo l’armadietto e rimettendo a posto i vestiti e chiudendo con un tonfo anche la valigia. Gli venne in mente una cosa. L’hashish. Non sapeva se Komyo avrebbe apprezzato o meno. Non sapeva quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto avere un’altra conversazione come quella nella tenda durante lo spostamento con la carovana di Ehsan, ma fumare non gli avrebbe fatto più male di altre cose.   
Silenziosamente e non troppo di fretta tornò alla sua cabina, posta quasi dall’altra parte della nave. Una volta dentro posò i soldi nella propria sacca, rendendola pesante e voluminosa. Di certo Komyo lo avrebbe notato subito, restando magari in silenzio il tempo per accertarsi del suo dubbio, per poi riprendere Ukoku come un bambino. Ma non aveva importanza, al sorgere del sole sarebbero stati troppo occupati a seguire le istruzioni per sbarcare e Komyo avrebbe portato alla luce la questione solo una volta arrivati a Al Mukalla.

Si spogliò, togliendosi di fretta le scarpe prima che Komyo si svegliassi – sempre se non lo fosse già stato, pronto a domandargli cosa stesse facendo vestito di notte con abiti scuri. Restò con la biancheria e s’infilò sotto le pesanti coperte, abbracciandolo come ormai era abituato a fare, appoggiando la guancia alla chioma color sabbia.

Gli veniva da ridere. Gli veniva da svegliare Komyo, raccontargli tutto e farsi una fumata nel frattempo. Gli veniva da infilare di nuovo il viso tra e sue cosce, immaginando l’erotica visione di Komyo che fumava hashish da una pipa nel frattempo, troppo drogato e troppo poco in sé per fermarlo dallo succhiargli via l’anima.   
Doveva cessare immediatamente quel flusso di pensieri o avrebbe avuto bisogno di un’altra doccia. Gelida.

Le costruzioni bianche di Al Mukalla sembravano nascere dalla roccia stessa, a ridosso del mare cristallino. Non era strettamente necessario passare per lo Yemen, avrebbero potuto continuare con un’altra imbarcazione e attraversare lo stretto di Suez e raggiungere l’Egitto, ma Komyo aveva il desiderio di vedere la città di San’a’. Tutto quello avrebbe allungato il viaggio di qualche settimana, ma Ukoku non era poi tanto scontento della cosa.   
Appoggiato alla ringhiera, osservava la costa e il porto. Le piccole e povere imbarcazioni dei pescatori che tornavano da una notte, si sperava, prolifica per guadagnarsi il cibo anche quel giorno. Tutta quella fatica, quella noiosa e ripetitiva routine. Ukoku li osservava con occhi socchiusi: erano alla stregua di piccole formiche lavoratrici senza scopo alcuno se non quello di sopravvivere. Se sopravvivere era lo scopo ultimo di quegli uomini allora non erano tanto diversi dalle bestie.   
“Sei perso nei tuoi pensieri?”  
La voce dolce di Komyo lo risvegliò dai suoi cupi pensieri.  
“Non sai quanto desidero mettere i piedi a terra.”  
“Tanto poi dobbiamo tornare in mare almeno un’altra… decina di volte, per raggiungere l’Egitto, poi la Turchia, poi la Grecia e l’Italia…”  
“Perché me l’hai dovuto ricordare?” domandò con fare insofferente il ragazzo. Era mortalmente noioso stare sulle navi, attraversando il maledetto mare, per loro fortuna calmo e piatto come una tavola. Komyo gli accarezzò piano la schiena, posandogli poi una mano sulla spalla.   
“Magari ci facciamo una piccola crociera sul Nilo, per rilassarci… abbiamo il denaro, no?”  
Ukoku spalancò la bocca e si voltò verso di lui: quel sorrisetto malizioso era una sorpresa.   
“So cos’hai fatto stanotte e sapevo che non ci sarebbe stato modo di persuaderti. Se anche ti avessi sgridato o minacciato in qualche modo lo avresti fatto col doppio dell’intento, quindi tanto vale approfittare della situazione che si è venuta a creare”, spiegò con un sorriso tranquillo. “Sei quel tipo di persone che se gli dici di non fare una cosa la fanno, peggio di quanto ti aspettassi. Anche Koryu ogni tanto fa così.”  
“Koryu ha… cinque anni? Mi stai paragonando a un bambino di cinque anni?” domandò piuttosto concitato il giovane Sanzo. Komyo rise di cuore di fronte a quell’espressione stranita.   
“Di cinque no, magari di sette…”  
“Ah, questa me la paghi, vecchiaccio.”  
Komyo lo lasciò andar via, osservando la costa con occhi pensosi. Quella notte aveva sognato Godai. Non gli era più capitato da mesi, non che non pensasse a lui, era impossibile non farlo. Si erano amati per così tanti anni e il sogno di quella notte gli aveva scaldato il sangue. Anche se era triste pensare che, ormai, Godai non ci fosse più, che non avrebbe più trovato conforto tra le sue braccia possenti o non avrebbe più passeggiato con lui, parlando di filosofia.

Non poteva continuare a guardare indietro, ora doveva volgere lo sguardo in avanti. E davanti a lui c’era Ukoku.   
  
“Ci conviene prendere l’aereo per attraversare gli Emirati Arabi”, disse alzando un sopracciglio, appoggiato al tavolo di un piccolo bar fuori dal porto. Lanciò un’occhiata a Ehsan che veniva salutato dai marinai, mentre si trascinava dietro la grossa valigia, seguendo un paio dei ragazzi dell’equipaggio, a cui si era unito forse in cerca di avventura.   
Ah, l’avrebbe di certo avuta l’avventura, senza soldi. Sorrise quando i loro sguardi s’incrociarono, ma non lo degnò di un saluto, tornando a guardare l’atlante.   
“Aereo dici? Ma gli aeroporti principali sono a Dubai e Abu Dhabi e siamo decisamente dall’altra parte della penisola”, rispose Komyo, sorseggiando l’acqua con ghiaccio che si era fatto portare. Faceva particolarmente caldo quel giorno.   
Ukoku sorrise e guardò Komyo.   
“Avevamo fatto un itinerario tenendo conto dei pochi soldi che ci sarebbero rimasti, considerando quindi di farci trasportare attraverso il deserto arabo verso quello spunto di città che è Dhiba per andare poi Safaga, ma non abbiamo considerato che ora abbiamo i soldi per prendere un aereo a San’a’. Proprio tu prima hai detto che potevamo farci una crociera per il Nilo, tanto vale evitare di perdere tempo tra sabbia e caldo soffocante e andare al Cairo direttamente.”  
Komyo sorrise: si era dimenticato di quel particolare perché ancora distratto dal ricordo di Godai.  
“Hai ragione, di certo i miei piedi ti ringrazieranno per questo.”  
“È da quando ho iniziato l’addestramento per diventare Sanzo che non prendo un aereo. Forse quello per tornare in Cina fu l’ultimo.”  
“Io sono anni che non faccio viaggi intorno al mondo, non che abbia visitato poi così tanto”, rispose Komyo, giocherellando con la cannuccia gialla nel bicchiere. “Ricordo che da ragazzino andai in Italia. Imparai anche un po’ la lingua, sai? Non è poi così impossibile, ed è così melodiosa. Non credo che ci basterà un mese per visitare tutto il paese, ma c’è un posto che assolutamente voglio condividere con te.”  
Ukoku stava per chiedere di che luogo stesse parlando, quando un basso e magro omino li avvisò a gesti che la corriera per loro stava per partire e di affrettarsi a caricare i bagagli.

Ancora deserto. Ancora sabbia e odore di terra bruciata. Saltuariamente si fermavano in qualche piccolo paesino per rifornirsi di acqua e cibo, incontrando oasi verdi nel mezzo della sabbia soffocante. I bambini di quei minuscoli centri abitati erano incuriositi da loro, che con i loro abiti bianchi ispiravano un naturale rispetto. Altri invece li guardavano con sospetto, troppo legati alla loro religione per portare rispetto a dei _miscredenti_ erranti. Ci furono ben poche occasioni di stare realmente insieme. Non era come seguire la carovana di mercanti del padre di Ehsan: la corriera attraversava il deserto a velocità sostenuta, sostando di notte con tende meno confortevoli di quelle di Ebrahim, che dovevano condividere con gli altri viaggiatori.   
Arrivarono a San’a’ esausti, con la voglia di dormire in un letto vero e di farsi un bagno decente. Per tutto il viaggio Ukoku aveva tenuto d’occhio la sua pesante sacca senza destare troppo sospetto, in modo che gli altri non capissero quale contenuto prezioso trasportasse. Il non poter parlare con nessuno – poiché nessuno conosceva abbastanza l’inglese – e il comunicare a gesti e versi era diventato estenuante, motivo in più per raggiungere una zona abbastanza civilizzata per rilassarsi.

Comunque, aveva detto Komyo, il deserto conservava una bellezza tutta sua, nonostante a lungo andare diventasse mortalmente tedioso osservarlo, non poteva che cedere davanti a certi tramonti, dove il sole sembrava così grande da inghiottire l’intero globo. E la notte. La notte nel deserto era qualcosa che lasciava semplicemente senza fiato. Nonostante la stanchezza Komyo trascinava Ukoku qualche metro lontano dalla carovana, per osservare insieme le stelle e la Via Lattea. Così tante stelle, così tante vite già spente, così tanti ricordi che avevano attraversato il tempo e lo spazio per giungere, sotto forma di mera luce, fino a loro. Komyo appoggiava sempre la testa sulla spalla di Ukoku, osservando la bellezza.

Lungo la strada trovarono Rada’a, Dhamar, Mabar e infine giunsero alla tanto agognata San’a’.   
“La tradizione vuole che San’a’ sia stata fondata da Sem, figlio di Noè, bla bla bla”, Ukoku stava leggendo ad alta voce un depliant della città trovato nella hall del lussuoso albergo in cui avevano deciso di pernottare. “Ma stando agli antichi storici, la città sarebbe stata fondata dai Sabei nel primo secolo, data in cui compare per la prima volta il nome San’a’.”  
“Molto interessante”, commentò Komyo, guardandosi in giro, ammirando le particolari strutture degli edifici yemeniti a più piani. “Non li trovi stupendi? Sai che un regista italiano ha fatto appello affinché la città venga dichiarata patrimonio dell’umanità? Chissà se prima o poi lo faranno. Tornado a quello che stavi leggendo: si dice che Sem scelse questa vallata rigogliosa perché il luogo era considerato un’oasi di pace, dove il combattimento era assolutamente vietato, ma vedendo la moltitudine di uomini che portano il kalashnikov in spalla neanche fosse un sacco di patate innocuo.”  
“È l’effetto della guerra civile del ’67, credo. Vuoi andare da qualche parte in particolare?”  
“Per ora va benissimo tornare in albergo, mangiare qualcosa e riposare. Domani penseremo a cosa vedere.”

In quei giorni Komyo gli era parso particolarmente sfuggente. Dall’ultima notte sulla nave cargo. Aveva provato un paio di volte a domandargli se c’era qualcosa che lo preoccupava in particolar modo, ma l’uomo biondo aveva sempre risposto con un sorriso, dicendogli di non preoccuparsi, era solo la stanchezza e la separazione dal suo piccolo Koryu a renderlo malinconico.

“Quest' albergo è così lussuoso da mettermi in imbarazzo”, disse Komyo appena rientrato in stanza. Si tolse i sandali e i calzini, spogliandosi di fretta. “Dobbiamo far lavare le vesti, odorano ancora tremendamente di sabbia.”  
“Siamo ancora in mezzo alla fottuta sabbia”, disse Ukoku, buttandosi disteso sul grande letto matrimoniale. Il tizio della reception li aveva guardati male quando aveva detto loro che erano libere solo camere singole o la suite matrimoniale, e avevano scelto quest’ultima. Komyo arrotolò i Sutra e li appoggiò sul comodino, lasciando la veste su una sedia. Si tolse i guanti e la maglia nera, appoggiandoli sopra la tonaca bianca, sotto lo sguardo profondo di Ukoku. Sapeva di essere osservato, ma a differenza delle altre volte, la cosa non lo eccitava sottilmente, non aveva voglia di giocare con lui. Il pensiero di Godai era arrivato troppo in ritardo, era come se il suo cervello stesse elaborando il senso di colpa. Ogni volta che tornava vicino a Ukoku, ora con i baci più o meno spinti, il suo cuore si stringeva, ricordandogli cosa aveva perduto.   
Odiava sentirsi così, dilaniato dal desiderio di andare avanti, amare e farsi amare da quel giovane corvo e il lutto che non era riuscito a elaborare come avrebbe dovuto. Si era imbarcato troppo presto in quell’avventura con Ukoku. Per la sua salute mentale ed emotiva sarebbe stato meglio aspettare.   
Il tocco leggero della mano del ragazzo lo destò dai suoi pensieri.   
“Stai bene?”  
“Sono stanco”, sospirò Komyo, alzando il viso verso il soffitto dipinto. “E voglio dormire, perdonami se non sarò di compagnia questa notte.”

_Un anno._   
Non si erano visti per un anno. Gli impegni, i novizi che affollavano i loro templi e così tante cose da fare, da spiegare, luoghi da visitare, cui rendere omaggio, gente da confortare, per cui essere una guida. Komyo aveva trent’anni appena compiuti e capitava che a volte si sentisse annegare. L’apparenza di essere perfetto gli andava stretta. Sentiva il bisogno di Godai come l’aria nei polmoni. Dopo tanti inviti declinati per i troppi impegni, finalmente il suo amante era riuscito a fargli visita. Era emozionato come un adolescente, non sapeva bene cosa avrebbe fatto una volta soli, se sarebbe riuscito a controllare le proprie emozioni. Si sistemò i capelli in una coda alta, lasciando che alcune ciocche gli incorniciassero il viso. Si sentiva così vanitoso quella sera, a preparasi per lui. Era costretto a indossare la veste da Sanzo ottenuta con tanta fatica, ma per lui avrebbe desiderato indossare altro.   
“Che sciocchi pensieri”, sussurrò al suo viso riflesso nello specchio. Si comportava come una fanciulla innamorata, ma era soltanto l’effetto della solitudine che il suo ruolo comportava.   
Gli anni non avevano scalfito la bellezza di Godai, anche se cominciava lentamente a stempiarsi. Un’inezia di cui Komyo non teneva conto, finché poteva affondare le dita nella sua folta chioma nera lo avrebbe fatto. Lo salutò come se fosse stato un vecchio amico, presentandogli i novizi più in gamba, facendogli visitare le ali nuove del tempio, costruite appositamente per fare spazio ai nuovi arrivati. Recitarono insieme i sutra e fecero lezione ai ragazzi. Godai poteva stare lì solo tre giorni e le incombenze già stavano sottraendo loro il _tempo_.   
Essere un Sanzo voleva dire anche quello: non avere tempo per amare.

Fu svegliato dal suo sonno di ricordi deliranti da Ukoku. Sentiva caldo, più di quanto avrebbe dovuto provarne e sudava copiosamente. Aveva la febbre e sperava soltanto che non fosse una di quei maledetti batteri del deserto.   
“Non è niente”, rispose sospirando. Ukoku gli posò la mano fresca sulla fronte: fu un momento di estatico piacere.  
“Non è niente? Hai la febbre alta, scotti... eppure oggi sembravi star bene, anche se mi sembravi giù di tono”, disse il ragazzo, alzandosi dal letto per raggiungere il telefono sull’elegante tavolo a ridosso della parete.   
“Che fai?”  
“Sfrutto la mia conoscenza in inglese e chiamo un medico, sei bollente.”  
Komyo tentò inutilmente di alzarsi. Come sollevò la testa dal cuscino, la stanza girò intorno a lui e tornò disteso sul materasso.

Un piede batteva nervoso sul pavimento mentre salutavano i novizi che avevano preparato la stanza di Godai. La calma era sempre stata una delle sue migliori virtù. Ma averla dopo un anno di solitudine e separazione – era impossibile. Sentire di nuovo le sue labbra sul viso, sul collo, sul petto, era tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno.   
Appartenergli. Averlo.   
Si aggrappò alle sue spalle, seduto sopra di lui, muovendosi lentamente, lasciando che Godai lo prendesse con la sua solita dolcezza. Sentiva i muscoli delle cosce affaticate per il continuo movimento del bacino, ma aveva sopportato di peggio e amava stare sopra di lui, farsi prendere e sentire le sue mani grandi sulla schiena. Abbracciò la vita possente di Godai con le gambe, spingendosi verso di lui, desiderando con tutto se stesso di sentirlo in profondità. Sobbalzò un paio di volte a spinte decisamente troppo forti, ridacchiando quando Godai gli tirò i capelli indietro per baciargli la gola. Affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli neri, tirandogli indietro il capo a sua volta per baciarlo sul viso, mordendogli le labbra in un appassionato slancio d’affetto. Fece leva sulle gambe muscolose e si mosse più velocemente su Godai, scivolando sulla sua erezione più velocemente, impaziente di sentire quel piacere che aveva desiderato per così tanti mesi.   
Si sentiva lontano dal suo ruolo. E incredibilmente vicino al suo cuore.

Aprendo gli occhi vide davanti a sé il volto scarno di quello che doveva essere il medico chiamato da Ukoku. Occhi neri, pelle scura, e una barba curata. Non capiva una parola di quello che i due si dicevano, parlando in inglese. Si lamentò appena per il mal di testa, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi. La luce era troppo forte e le loro voci troppo alte.   
Ukoku intanto stava parlando con il medico, rispondendo alle sue domande.   
“Siete stati a contatto con animali da allevamento nelle ultime due settimane?”  
“Abbiamo condiviso un tratto di strada con dei camion che trasportavano per lo più vacche. Che cosa pensa possa essere? Brucellosi?”  
“Non sarebbe affatto strano, in questa regione. Per essere sicuri dovrebbe sottoporsi a esami più specifici in ospedale.”  
“Glielo dico”, Ukoku sospirò e si avvicinò al letto, accarezzando piano il viso di Komyo. “Il medico ha detto che potrebbe essere febbre mediterranea, sarebbe meglio andare in un ospedale per gli accertamenti…”  
“Non ci voglio andare all’ospedale”, disse senza sembrare bambinesco, ma incredibilmente fermo.   
“Komyo, cerca di essere ragionevole…”  
Il monaco si voltò a guardarlo, gli occhi castani lucidi e arrossati, ma ugualmente bellissimi.   
“Non c’è bisogno di andare all’ospedale”, sussurrò Komyo, girandosi dall’altra parte. “Manda via il medico, ringrazialo e digli che non ho voglia di andare in nessun ospedale, è solo febbre e passera da sola.”  
Ukoku alzò gli occhi al cielo e riferì le parole al dottore. Un sorriso di circostanza e la richiesta di chiamarlo quando volevano se avevano bisogno e il medico si congedò.   
“Spiegami perché sei così ostinato.”  
“Tu… mi parli di _ostinazione_?” domandò Komyo, girandosi a guardarlo con un sopracciglio alzato. Si voltò sulla schiena poi, appoggiando una mano sul petto. “Ukoku, ho avuto di peggio e sono sempre sopravvissuto, non morirò stasera.”  
“Non ho detto che sei in pericolo di morte, solo che dovresti farti vedere.”  
“Passerà, Ukoku. Passerà, come tutto il resto”, mormorò con voce soffocata, mentre delle piccole lacrime scendevano dagli occhi umidi.   
“Komyo…”  
“È solo la febbre, per favore lasciami dormire un po’.”

Sentiva ancora il calore del corpo di Godai sul suo, disteso sul materasso. Nudo, con i capelli sciolti, osservava l’amante seduto alla finestra. Indossava solo una candida vestaglia e i suoi capelli neri erano leggermente arruffati.   
“Meglio che torni in camera tua, non credi?” disse Godai, sorseggiando del tè ormai freddo, quello che i ragazzi avevano preparato per loro e che avrebbero dovuto bere caldo, invece di fare l’amore.   
“In quest’ala del tempio non ci viene mai nessuno, è come un’oasi personale.”  
Godai sorrise, posando la tazza di tè, tornando da lui, sedendosi sul letto. Gli accarezzò piano i capelli biondi, mentre Komyo alzava il volto e sorrideva.   
“Mi sei mancato così tanto…”  
“Me ne sono accorto, non so come ma sei riuscito a farmelo capire”, scherzò Godai con la sua voce bassa. Si chinò a baciargli la schiena, facendolo rabbrividire. Komyo rise appena, sospirando per il bacio.   
“Essere un Sanzo comporta tante responsabilità”, disse il monaco biondo, osservando la luna fuori dalla finestra. “A volte il peso di quel sutra diventa insostenibile, mi sembra di crollare. Ho sempre creduto di essere forte, forte dentro, ma a quanto pare non basta. Perché neanche la forza può alleviare la solitudine.”  
Godai gli accarezzò ancora i capelli, in silenzio: forse non sapeva bene cosa rispondere perché era la stessa condizione che viveva lui. Si stese di nuovo al suo fianco e lo guardò. Komyo dopo un lungo istante si voltò anche lui, abbracciandolo.  
“Settimana scorsa sono andato da una donna. Sua figlia era venuta al tempio a chiedere il mio aiuto, dicendo che sua madre soffriva troppo e che la sua anima non trovava conforto, dopo la morte del marito. Sono andato da lei e puoi credermi se ti dico che non aveva versato una lacrima? Me lo disse la figlia”, sorrise tristemente ricordando la scena. “Se ne stava lì, con il corpo del marito tra le braccia. Erano stati insieme per quasi cinquant’anni e lei non riusciva a piangere il suo trapasso. Era come… morta dentro ed io per lei non ho potuto fare niente.”  
“Perché mi racconti questo?”  
“Perché ho paura di non avere la forza di piangere quando non ci sarai più. Mi sei mancato così tanto, ma non l’ho mai manifestato: non c’è stato un giorno in cui mi sono lasciato andare allo sconforto. Ero come insensibile al mio stesso dolore.”  
“Questo è perché sei forte, Houmei, lo sei sempre stato.”  
“Ma tenermi tutto dentro… e se dovessi fraintendere i miei sentimenti? E se dovessi commettere un errore, pensando di aver superato il dolore?”  
Gli accarezzò il viso, quel bel volto virile che aveva sognato nei momenti di solitudine.   
“Il tuo modo sincero e puro di provare sentimenti ti rende unico, non potrai mai realmente sbagliare a interpretare i tuoi sentimenti. Non hai mai sbagliato con me. Perché pensi a queste cose proprio ora?”  
“Perché non mi sono mai sentito tanto solo, forse. Non voglio che te ne vai, Godai.”  
“Capita a tutti di sentirsi fragili”, sussurrò l’altro, baciandolo, carezzandogli i capelli biondi. “Non devi aver paura della tua fragilità. Ti rende perfettamente umano.”  
“A volte mi sento incatenato”, sussurrò Komyo mentre Godai andava a baciargli ancora le labbra. “Vorrei poter condividere il mondo con te, non rubargli qualche attimo.”

La febbre passò, esattamente come aveva detto Komyo. Ukoku aveva il sospetto che il monaco avesse usato in qualche modo i poteri dei Sutra o di quel potere di cui tanto si parlava tra i monaci, in sua assenza, mentre andava a prendergli le medicine. Tornando in camera lo aveva trovato avvolto nel morbido accappatoio, fresco come una rosa.   
“Sai, è scorretto costringermi a farti da infermiere per due notti se poi potevi guarire benissimo da solo”, gli sbottò contro, buttando il sacchetto di medicinali sul letto.   
Komyo sorrise, strofinandosi le braccia per asciugarle.  
“In verità è stato bello vedere come ti preoccupavi per me e ti prendevi cura del… vecchietto.”  
“Vecchiaccio e ti chiamerò sempre così d’ora in poi”, Ukoku fece per andarsene, offeso, ma Komyo lo trattenne per una manica della camicia, trascinandolo verso di sé con la forza necessaria per strappargli un bacio che il ragazzo non si aspettava. Ukoku lo guardò in silenzio, apparentemente calmo.   
“Non essere arrabbiato con me, non volevo restare a letto troppo a lungo tutto qui, voglio visitare la città e poi ripartire”, intrecciò le dita con le sue. “Voglio condividere il mondo con te.”  
Ukoku gli accarezzò i capelli con la mano libera, non rispondendo a una tale dolcezza detta proprio da Komyo.

Aveva tanto aspettato per sentirsi dire quelle parole che ora non sapeva bene come replicare.

Si lasciarono alle spalle la città dai palazzi a sette piani, la valle sempre fertile di Waki Dhahr e lo splendido Palazzo della Roccia, costruito proprio sulla sommità di una montagna, nel cuore della valle.   
Komyo lanciò un’ultima occhiata al deserto che pareva inghiottire la bellezza di quella città antica che aveva visitato troppo poco. Era certo che la sua febbre non fosse dovuta interamente ai batteri che poteva essersi preso durante l’estenuante traversata del deserto, ma soprattutto al suo malessere interiore.  
Doveva soffrire davvero. Se lo ripeteva in continuazione. Doveva soffrire e lasciar andare Godai.

Sull’aereo Ukoku si comportò in modo strano, lo vide chiudere e aprire più volte la tendina del finestrino, per poi girarsi a guardarlo con occhi sgranati.  
“Mi sembrava di aver visto qualcosa sull’ala.”  
“Ukoku, forse dovresti dormire sai? Non è tanto lungo il viaggio per il Cairo ma… cerca di rilassarti.”  
“Tu dici? Eppure non mi sento tanto stressato”, considerò il ragazzo, lanciando ancora un’occhiata fuori, scostando la tendina.  
“Ukoku, te lo chiedo per favore. Dormi.”

Il Cairo, la capitale di quell’antico paese pieno di fascino e storia che era l’Egitto. Una volta arrivati non scelsero un albergo eccessivamente costoso, come avevano fatto nell’Yemen, mantenendo un profilo basso. Anche per girare nelle affollate vie della capitale scelsero abiti civili, nascondendo i preziosi sutra sotto le maglie o le camicie. Erano gli unici turisti quel pomeriggio, mentre giravano tra le vie del mercato di Khan al-Khalili. Esattamente come in India, furono investiti da profumi e colori e ogni cattivo pensiero abbandonò per un attimo le loro menti. La gente osservava incuriosita i capelli biondi e la bellezza particolare di Komyo. Ukoku, col suo aspetto di bel ragazzo asiatico, pareva decisamente più _ordinario_ rispetto alla bellezza esotica dell’altro. Per la prima volta si trovò a considerare quel particolare: Komyo non piaceva solo a lui, la sua avvenenza era una calamita per molti occhi. Dal canto suo Komyo doveva essere abituato, l’aveva capito quando aveva parlato dei motivi – seppur fittizi – che potevano aver spinto Ehsan a coprire il proprio viso. Forse da giovane Komyo aveva ricevuto molte avance, magari lettere d’amore, se non addirittura proposte di matrimonio o di fughe romantiche. Ce lo vedeva, giovane e ribelle, a leggere quelle lettere e a riporle con un sorriso disinteressato.

Il monaco si avvicinò a un banco di particolari monili. Non poteva negare che da ragazzo avrebbe di certo comprato uno di quei lussuosi ferma capelli, indossandolo con spavalderia. Anche solo per far arrabbiare qualche parente. La gente parlava di lui per il suo modo di vestire vistoso, un gioiello o due non avrebbe di certo guastato la sua reputazione più del dovuto. Quando poi decise di farsi monaco, il paese andò in subbuglio. E lui era contento. Contento di non sentire più quelle chiacchiere.   
Qualcuno al suo fianco parlò in arabo e lui si voltò, con un sorriso gentile, scuotendo il capo nell’universale gesto di diniego. Non aveva capito ed era l’unico modo per farlo comprendere all’uomo.   
Era un giovane trentenne – probabilmente – alto quanto lui, vestito con i classici abiti del posto. Era un tipo affascinante, di certo non bello come Ukoku, che era conturbante, ma quel pizzetto e i capelli lunghi scomposti sulle spalle erano un’interessante attrattiva.   
“Posso parlare poco cinese”, disse azzardando qualche frase. Komyo sorrise: era sempre una cosa bella quando si cercava di comunicare.  
“Sì”, disse posando il ciondolo che aveva tra le mani. “Hai delle belle cose.”  
“Molto belle sì”, ripeté il mercante. Komyo notò subito la mancanza di figure umane, a parte quelle degli antichi dèi egizi. “L’islam vieta la riproduzione di figure umane, lo ricordavo.”  
“Sì”, confermò l’uomo al suo fianco. Komyo si scostò la treccia dalla spalla, chinandosi a prendere un altro ciondolo. Era pesante, oro massiccio di certo, con intagliato il famoso occhio di Ra.   
“Con tua treccia mi ricordi Khonsu”, l’uomo si precipitò dietro il banco, prendendo quella che pareva un’antica lastra d’argilla. Era raffigurato un uomo con una treccia e il disco lunare sul capo. “Signore della verità, emetteva oracoli.”  
Komyo sorrise appena di fronte alla raffigurazione, più inquietato, in cuor suo, dal significato che da altro   
Signore della verità.   
L’uomo notò subito il ciondolo che Komyo reggeva ancora in mano e colse la palla al balzo. Era uno dei pochi ciondoli davvero preziosi, un pezzo così antico che forse sarebbe stato addirittura illegale venderlo.   
“Ti piace?”  
Komyo abbassò lo sguardo sul ciondolo e abbozzò un sorriso, sforzandosi poi di sorridere dolcemente.   
“Sì, è davvero bello.”  
“Se vuoi, è tuo”, disse il mercante, con un sorriso seducente.  
“Non ho soldi, qui con me, e poi non lo potrei indossare mai.”  
Il mercante si strinse nelle spalle e socchiuse gli occhi, osservando la figura affascinante dell’uomo biondo che gli stava dinnanzi.   
“Come hai detto prima in Islam noi non teniamo in casa figure umane ma”, l’uomo sollevò un indice, sorridendo ancora. “Io ho mobiletto dove colleziono statue di grande bellezza. Figure di donne e uomini.”  
“Perché?” domandò Komyo, realmente incuriosito da quella presa di posizione ribelle verso la propria religione.  
“Perché non c’è niente di più… affascinante che avere qualcosa di…”  
“Proibito?” chiese il monaco, socchiudendo gli occhi marroni, quasi con malizia.   
“Esatto”, il mercante sorrise ancora e Komyo non riuscì a non rispondere con un sorriso, soppesando il ciondolo.

Ukoku passò la mano sul pelo morbido del gatto che teneva in braccio, gli si era avvicinato silenziosamente, strusciandosi tra le sue gambe facendo morbide fuse. Aveva seguito da lontano quasi tutto il discorso e aveva una gran voglia di prendere la testa di quello stronzo di un mercante e fargli ingoiare il maledetto ciondolo d’oro. E Komyo. Komyo che sorrideva con fare civettuolo così irritante che avrebbe fatto del male persino a lui, se ne avesse avuto il coraggio. Alla fine Komyo si congedò stringendo tra le mani il ciondolo d’oro, che falso o vero che fosse, era stato comunque un regalo disinteressato di un bastardo sconosciuto che aveva osato guardarlo troppo.   
“Ti dà fastidio, vero?”  
La voce femminile e acuta di Melancholia lo fece sobbalzare. Dopo tanti giorni non si aspettava di ritrovarsi quello spirito proprio lì. Il gatto soffiò con cattiveria verso di lei, saltando giù dalle braccia del monaco, scappando in un vicolo.   
“Non sono mai piaciuto ai gatti”, disse lo spirito ridacchiando. Spostò gli occhi verde intenso su Ukoku. “Allora? Come va con il tuo amato Komyo?”  
“Bene”, rispose Ukoku, leggermente stizzito. Non voleva parlare con lei, sapeva che gli spiriti di quel genere erano famosi per indurre gli uomini all’ira, alla gelosia o più comunemente verso i sentimenti negativi. E dato che lui era già in preda a una feroce gelosia immotivata, non era saggio darle troppa corda.   
“Ti ha permesso di possederlo ancora?”  
“No, ma non credo che una relazione si possa basare sul numero di volte in cui due fanno sesso”, Ukoku si fermò da un venditore di spezie prendendo delle erbe aromatiche tra le dita per annusarle.  
“Credi che con Godai si facesse tante remore? “ domandò Melancholia prendendo un peperoncino essiccato da un piatto di ceramica grezza.   
“No… di certo non si faceva tante remore, ma non credo neanche che fosse schiavo della carne.”  
“Tu dici?”  
Ukoku si voltò a guardarla mentre s’infilava in bocca il peperoncino, non subendo alcun effetto di bruciore. Dopo tutto era uno spirito, forse neanche sentiva il sapore delle cose.   
S’incamminò di nuovo, con l’intento di tornare in albergo – magari incrociare Komyo, giusto per togliersi dalle scatole Melancholia, quando lo spirito decise di mostrargli qualcosa. Portò le mani gelide davanti ai suoi occhi scuri e davanti al monaco non c’erano più le via affollate del mercato egiziano, ma il vasto giardino autunnale di un qualche tempio.   
Gli passò accanto Komyo, almeno la sua immagine, più giovane di almeno una decina di anni, con i capelli più corti e l’aria maliziosa di chi sta per commettere un qualche misfatto senza pentimento. Era lì, in mezzo agli alberi di pesco, a sciogliersi la cinta nera della veste di Sanzo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.   
“Credi davvero che Komyo non sia, in qualche modo, assetato di passione e lussuria come tutti noi?”  
La voce di Melancholia pareva lontana, quasi evanescente, alle orecchie del monaco. La visione di quel ben più giovane e malizioso Komyo lo distraeva troppo per poter ascoltare le sue ciance.   
Si tolse la pettorina e il sutra, lasciando cadere a terra tutto. Sempre sorridendo a qualcuno alle spalle di Ukoku, si aprì appena la veste, lasciando intravvedere la maglia nera e il perizoma. Neanche nelle sue fantasie più spinte aveva mai immaginato un Komyo così provocante. La figura di Godai apparve alle sue spalle e lo vide incedere a grandi passi verso di lui, prendendolo subito in braccio, premendolo contro un muretto. La visione del suo maestro – decisamente più giovane e in salute, se non addirittura affascinante – che sollevava con facilità quel giovane Komyo e gli scioglieva velocemente il perizoma ebbe il potere di disturbarlo più di tante altre cose. Non voleva vedere. Non voleva sentire. Non gliene fregava un cazzo se da giovane Komyo si faceva sbattere.   
“Oh, Ukoku, invece ti interessa. Quello che vedi nei suoi occhi e sul suo viso è quello che vorresti vedere quando ti concederà di possederlo di nuovo. Sempre se si farà possedere: è un uomo imprevedibile”, commentò Melancholia osservando una scena già conosciuta. Lei sapeva tutto, era lì da sempre. Ukoku chiuse gli occhi, ma anche dietro alle palpebre chiuse vedeva la passione dei due consumarsi con ardore.   
Komyo aveva quell’espressione che non aveva mai visto: le sopracciglia alzate gli conferivano un che di dolce, supplichevole, come se stesse implorando con gli occhi Godai di fermarsi e allo stesso tempo di non farlo. Non poteva credere che fosse capace di tanta sensuale audacia: spogliarsi in mezzo a un giardino, in pieno giorno, e non fare niente per trattenere i gemiti acuti.   
“Se te lo stai chiedendo: quel giorno i novizi erano dall’altra parte della struttura, a prender lezioni da maestro di arti marziali chiamato appositamente da Komyo, accompagnato lì chissà perché da Godai”, Melancholia lo disse con un sorriso, osservando la scena con freddo distacco. Coprì nuovamente gli occhi di Ukoku, e anche se non lo avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce, gli era grato per questo.

Non aveva diritto di essere arrabbiato con Komyo, eppure lo era. Tornò in camera come una furia, dopo l’ardente e non richiesta visione a cui Melancholia l’aveva costretto ad assistere. Cercò Komyo nella stanza: notò immediatamente gli abiti civili appoggiati ordinatamente su una sedia e il ciondolo d’oro abbandonato sul comodino vicino al letto. Lo prese tra le dita, osservandolo un attimo prima di lasciarlo cadere di nuovo sul legno del mobile con un tonfo pesante e metallico. Si guardò in giro, cercando con lo sguardo il monaco, fino a che non lo scorse fuori, sul balcone. Se ne stava lì seduto con l’aria assorta, le gambe distese, i piedi appoggiati su una sedia posta di fronte a lui e tra le mani una tazza di tè. I capelli sciolti cadevano come un foulard di seta oltre lo schienale della seggiola di legno e lui sembrava così lontano, con gli occhi rivolti a un tramonto bello da mozzare il fiato. Per un attimo fu distratto da quella visione, dalle dita lunghe di Komyo che stringevano la tazza di coccio, le sue gambe nude distese e la veste bianca semi aperta i cui lembi cadevano a terra con noncuranza.   
“Sei già tornato”, disse poi, svegliando Ukoku dal suo momentaneo incanto, muovendo appena le labbra. Aveva un tono triste, sconsolato.   
“Ti dispiace?”  
“Dovrei?” Komyo rivolse gli occhi marroni verso di lui, prima di sorridere come al suo solito.  
“A volte mi domando cosa nascondi dietro quei sorrisi. Sorridi sempre e fai pensare alla gente di esser un povero idiota, celando i tuoi pensieri dietro a una maschera di perfetta cortesia. Non lasci mai che nessuno possa esser tanto coraggioso o audace da scandagliare nel profondo della tua anima…”  
Komyo sollevò il capo appoggiato pigramente allo schienale alto della sedia e lo guardò ancora. Serio.   
“Mi sembra invece di essermi aperto molto con te, se il risultato è di venir criticato per il mio modo di essere, allora forse ho commesso un errore.”  
“Anche tu hai criticato il mio modo di essere”, commentò Ukoku, uscendo sul balcone. “Eppure non mi sono lamentato.”  
“Non ho criticato il tuo essere, ma il tuo agire. A volte ti comporti come se il mondo che tanto ti ha, a tuo dire, emarginato ti dovesse qualcosa se non _tutto_ ”, Komyo spostò le gambe dalla sedia, posando i piedi sul pavimento polveroso. “Godai aveva ragione.”  
“Ragione su cosa? Illumina questo povero monaco Sanzo che non merita il suo titolo.”  
Komyo chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, strinse la tazza con entrambe le mani.  
“Quando diceva che non ho niente per essere un monaco Sanzo, a questo ti stai riferendo?”  
Il monaco si alzò, portando indietro i capelli biondi, appoggiandosi con le mani al parapetto di pietra del balcone, dopo averci appoggiato sopra la tazza.  
“Essere Sanzo non significa solo possedere il Sutra e il suo potere, significa anche essere una guida per le persone. Un Maestro, anche. Tu sei entrato nel monastero di Godai solo ed esclusivamente attratto dal potere e dalla brama di avere un titolo difficile da conquistare, solo per dimostrare a te stesso e agli altri che tu, Ken’yu, puoi riuscire in tutto quello che vuoi. Tu devi superare tutto e tutti, devi superare te stesso, devi superare la tua condizione di essere umano”, si girò a guardarlo quasi di scatto. “Prova a dirmi che non è vero, Ukoku. Non è sbagliato il tuo desiderio di trascendere l’umano ma… cosa vuoi essere? Dio? E dopo che sarai diventato Dio cosa farai? È dunque questo che dà un senso alla tua esistenza?”  
Ukoku restò immobile a lungo di fronte a quell’analisi schiacciante e anche fin troppo crudele. Komyo lo era sempre, con lui. Era spietato, come quella volta nella tenda in mezzo al deserto.  
“Perché stai tirando fuori questa storia?” Ukoku si spostò all’interno della stanza immersa nella luce arancione del sole del tramonto.   
“Lascia perdere, non ne voglio parlare”, disse Komyo a bassa voce, abbastanza alta da essere udita, passandosi una mano sul volto.   
“Neanche io”, ribatté Ukoku, allontanandosi in fretta per chiudersi nel bagno.

Oltre ai soldi un’altra cosa utile che Ehsan aveva lasciato loro era stata la droga. L’hashish non era di certo la risposta alla sua sofferenza, ma pareva alleviarla. Gli oscurava abbastanza il cervello da non pensare, da non ricordare il volto in preda all’estasi di un giovane Komyo premuto contro il muro. Lo aveva voluto da subito: era quella la verità. Quando lo aveva visto nel giardino parlare con Godai lo aveva riconosciuto: le voci giravano su di lui: il famoso Komyo, il Sanzo più giovane all’epoca, possessore di due Sutra. Il suo sorriso cordiale, la sua bellezza non rovinata dal tempo, ma anzi rafforzata, lo avevano subito infiammato. Non aveva mai parlato con lui ma lo voleva. Era una questione puramente fisica, o almeno così credeva.   
Komyo entrò nella stanza, con l’aria seria di chi non aveva voglia di parlare o discutere.   
“Devi occupare il bagno ancora per molto?”  
Ukoku in risposta si portò lo spinello alle labbra, prendendo una profonda bocca, lasciando poi uscire il fumo dalle labbra aperte, invitanti, ammiccando sensualmente.   
“Non farò i miei bisogni con te presente, quindi esci da quella vasca prima che decida di tirarti fuori con la forza. Non sarà piacevole.”  
Ukoku si alzò, abbandonando l’hashish sul bordo della vasca. Non era nudo e non si stava neanche facendo il bagno: si era steso lì, dopo aver recuperato droga e cartine, a pensare. Ciondolò fino alla camera da letto, non rispondendo alla minaccia più che reale di Komyo.

Fu Komyo a farsi un vero bagno. L’acqua calda lo cullava come una madre e gli sembrava ancora che in qualche modo ci fosse il profumo del ragazzo ad aleggiare nell’aria. Oltre all’oscuro odore dell’hashish che lo chiamava a sé come una sirena. Aveva abbastanza autocontrollo da spegnere la cicca e alzarsi dall’acqua calda e così fece. Ukoku non era in stanza e lui finalmente poté appoggiarsi sul letto per fare quello che avrebbe tanto voluto fare prima dell’arrivo del ragazzo: piangere. Aveva bisogno di farlo. Piangere di dolore, piangere per la mancanza, per il distacco. Piangere d’amore anche. Koryu gli mancava, come l’acqua a un assetato nel deserto e non pensava che staccarsi da un bimbo così piccolo sarebbe stato così doloroso. Era suo figlio, pur non avendo alcun legame di sangue o parentela, quel piccolo cucciolo biondo era il suo bambino: provava un immenso senso di colpa nei suoi confronti. Si chiedeva spesso se crescendo, Koryu avrebbe ricordato di quell’anno passato senza il padre putativo. Di certo il bimbo sentiva la sua mancanza. Il giorno in cui l’aveva salutato aveva visto il piccolo fare domande fino a piangere. Non frignava mai, non faceva i capricci come gli altri bambini, solo le lacrime gli uscivano copiose dagli occhi viola a rigargli le guance rosse. Era uno spettacolo troppo pietoso persino per lui, che lo aveva abbracciato forte, dicendogli che se fosse riuscito a resistere quell’anno e fare il bravo bambino, sarebbe stato davvero fiero di lui. A quelle parole Koryu si era risollevato, sorridendo, restituendogli un bacio sulla guancia.   
Si asciugò le lacrime dal viso. Sul balcone aveva ricordato il funerale di Godai: neanche in quel frangente si era scomposto. Aveva osservato il so corpo imponente – persino nella morte – bruciare tra le fiamme della pira funeraria, tra il dolore dei novizi, che oltre a lui avevano perso anche dei compagni, uccisi a sangue freddo da Ukoku. Quel giorno non c’era, impegnato a farsi prendere le misure per la personale veste di monaco Sanzo, giacché quella indossata da Godai era troppo grande per lui. Molti avevano parlato di mancanza di rispetto, altri invece avevano detto che era stato assai prevedibile. Dopo tutto, sarebbe stato solo un atto di mera ipocrisia tinta di cinismo presentarsi ai funerali dell’uomo che aveva chiesto la morte, anche se non per mano sua, e che di certo tutto avrebbe voluto tranne vedere il Muten appoggiato sulle spalle di Ken’yu. Si sollevò a sedere, portando le ginocchia vicino al petto, come un adolescente distrutto, appoggiandovi sopra i gomiti, coprendosi il viso bagnato di lacrime.

In quel momento tornò Ukoku: era vestito con abiti scuri e nella mano destra teneva una busta. Si fissarono per un momento. Non avrebbe mai voluto farsi vedere così da lui: così debole e vulnerabile.   
“Sono andato a prendere qualcosa da mangiare, non avevo voglia di stare al ristorante e così sono uscito”, disse il giovane monaco, togliendosi la giacca. “Fuori è già calata la temperatura, sai? Comunque, ho preso qualcosa anche per te.”  
Cominciò a tirare fuori le confezioni di plastica dal sacchetto, appoggiandole sul tavolo: un buon profumo di spezie si diffuse nell’aria. Komyo si alzò dal letto, stringendosi nell’accappatoio che ancora non si era tolto. I capelli lunghi erano legati in una crocchia bella stretta, lasciando scoperta la bella nuca bianca. Ukoku gli lanciò giusto un’occhiata.  
“Sei stato gentile”, disse Komyo, con la voce poco ferma, meno di quanto avrebbe voluto. Tirò sul col naso e gli fece un piccolo sorriso, prima di aprire una confezione di ta’ameya*. Buttando all’aria tutte le regole del galateo, si spostò sul letto per consumare quella piccola cena, tornando a sedersi sul materasso, tenendo tra le dita le polpettine di legumi.   
“Prima… sono stato stupido, non avrei dovuto dirti quelle cose”, mormorò Ukoku, volgendo lo sguardo verso di lui. Komyo restò in silenzio a lungo, finendo di masticare, molto lentamente.   
“Non ti preoccupare, non è dovuto a te questo crollo… credo però sia tempo di parlare di una cosa. Se vuoi raggiungermi sul letto…”

Aveva ponderato a lungo la decisione di aprirgli il suo cuore, di essere sincero come Ukoku voleva che fosse, per liberarsi dallo stallo in cui si erano trovati entrambi. Voleva far evolvere quella situazione. Il ragazzo lo raggiunse, sedendosi di fronte a lui, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso con un gesto veloce e un po’ nervoso.   
“Non so come spiegarti quello che provo. L’amore condiviso con Godai è stato… puro, dolce, lui sapeva farmi sentire sempre tranquillo, sempre in pace con me stesso. Mi adorava ed io adoravo lui. Se prima mi hai sentito piangere è perché la mancanza è forte: credevo di esser preparato, dopo tanto meditare e tanto studio, sono capace di placare la sofferenza degli altri ma non la mia. Non è stato il fatto che è morto o che tu l’abbia ucciso… sarebbe morto comunque: è il fatto che io non lo vedrò mai più. Ukoku, se hai mai voluto un pizzico di bene a qualcuno sai cosa vuol dire subire il distacco e sapere che non ci sarà più nella tua vita. Potevo continuare a raccontarmi mille storie, ma la verità è che solo ora ho accettato la morte di Godai. Ukoku, potrà sembrarti melenso, ma quando ti vidi in abiti da Sanzo, dopo sei mesi dalla sua morte, per la partenza, capii che saresti stato per me quello che lui non poteva essere.”  
“Che cosa?” domandò, dopo esser stato in religioso silenzio per tutto il tempo in cui Komyo si era confidato.  
“Io… ho sempre pensato di vivere in un perfetto equilibrio. Nella mia vita ne ho combinate tante e pensavo che di aver capito cosa fosse in me luce e cosa ombra. Ma la verità è che mi sono sempre sentito incompleto, in qualche modo. Avevo la percezione che qualcosa mancasse. Ed eri tu che mancavi, Ukoku.”  
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi. Sentì il suo cuore riempirsi di una strana sensazione che non sapeva descrivere: nessuno gli aveva mai fatto una dichiarazione del genere. Nessuno gli aveva mai fatto capire di aver bisogno di lui.  
“Ho bisogno della tua tenebra per essere completo Ukoku”, Komyo aggrottò le sopracciglia dicendolo, sorridendo con dolcezza disarmante. “E a volte mi spaventa l’idea di esser così… attratto da te, da te che sei così giovane, così affascinante.”  
Gli perse il volto tra le mani, avvicinando il volto al suo. Ukoku restò immobile, deglutendo a vuoto. Un’ora prima era stato così crudele con lui e ora Komyo stava aprendo il suo cuore.   
“Ho paura a volte. Paura che la differenza d’età sia un ostacolo troppo grande o che finirò col perdermi nel nero dei tuoi occhi”, gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie. “Ho paura di amarti troppo.”  
Ukoku stava per dire qualcosa quando Komyo lo baciò, stringendogli i capelli tra le dita, approfondendo il bacio con una foga che raramente aveva avuto prima. Il giovane Sanzo non lo fermò, ricambiando il bacio con lo stesso ardore. Komyo spostò la scatola con le polpette di fretta, riuscendo ad appoggiarle sul comodino per pura fortuna, spingendo l’altro a stendersi sotto di sé.

Nelle poche volte che si erano lasciati andare all’intimità, era sempre stato Ukoku a dominare, in un modo o nell’altro. Ora era completamente in sua balia. Quel volto segnato dalla sofferenza, le cui lacrime si erano seccate sulle guance pallide lo aveva abbagliato, quando era entrato in camera. Doveva sentirsi in colpa, per essersi lasciato andare a una gelosia immotivata: lui e Komyo non si erano scambiati parole d’amore o promesse di alcun tipo, e anche in quel caso, il fatto che il monaco si fosse fatto amare con tanta foga non aveva importanza. La sua era solo voglia di averlo, completamente, per sé. Sostanzialmente perché si era innamorato della sua anima. Quei mesi di viaggio erano ancora pochi rispetto a un anno che avrebbero passato insieme, ma avevano parlato così tanto, si erano aperti e Komyo di volta in volta gli permetteva di entrare, sempre di più, e la luce che scorgeva era abbagliante.

Sollevò l’accappatoio, scoprendogli le cosce muscolose e snelle, non azzardando ancora a carezze più audaci, col rischio di indispettirlo. Komyo si sollevò, seduto scompostamente sopra di lui, per aprirgli la camicia. Il modo in cui lo fece gli ricordò la visione di Melancholia: aveva la stessa espressione affamata sul viso.   
“Sei bellissimo”, sussurrò mentre si sollevava per farsi sfilare la camicia. Komyo lo guardò un attimo e _sorrise_ ancora, senza rispondere. Lo spinse di nuovo indietro sul letto, chinandosi a sbottonargli i pantaloni, spogliandolo in fretta. Ukoku non restò inerme: si sollevò a sedere per togliere quel dannato e pesante accappatoio dalle spalle del monaco, per averlo finalmente nudo davanti a sé. Si chinò a baciargli il petto, mordendo piano la pelle così candida, apparentemente priva di difetti. Passò le mani sulla sua schiena, mentre Komyo rideva per il leggerissimo solletico provocato da quelle dolci attenzioni, sospirando quando Ukoku intrappolò un capezzolo tra i denti. Lo spinse a stendersi di nuovo, allungando le gambe sulle sue, baciandolo sulle belle labbra schiuse. Si scostò un attimo giusto per togliergli gli onnipresenti occhiali: sapeva che Ukoku ci vedeva poco senza – a volte si chiedeva come avesse fatto a guidare a Socotra –ma voleva godersi la sua bellezza senza quella cornice. I suoi occhi così neri parevano inghiottirlo in quel momento. Gli accarezzò le labbra con le dita, lasciando che le aprisse, senza forzarle. Quel ragazzo era così affascinante, normale che in India così tante donne fossero cadute ai suoi piedi, e lo stesso Ehsan, che nella sua follia, lo aveva desiderato davvero. Infilò piano l’indice nella sua bocca, sospirando quando Ukoku chiuse subito le labbra attorno al dito, succhiandolo piano. Tutto quello lo eccitava, se non si fosse fermato in tempo si sarebbe spinto troppo in là, probabilmente commettendo un errore dovuto all’emotività del momento. Ma voleva fare suo Ukoku, anche solo con un gesto.   
“Lascialo”, sussurrò con dolcezza, sfilando il dito che il ragazzo aveva tenuto scherzosamente tra i denti.   
Lo portò velocemente tra le sue gambe: la saliva non sarebbe stata abbastanza, nonostante il giovane monaco ne avesse lasciata in abbondanza, e gli avrebbe forse fatto male, ma Ukoku non era certo un ragazzino.   
Il ragazzo lo guardò con le sopracciglia aggrottate, non confuso ma sorpreso, mentre sentiva il dito di Komyo farsi largo. Gli accarezzò un braccio e si lasciò sfuggire una risata sensuale.   
“Non immaginavo questo lato di te.”  
“Sono un uomo come te, non so se l’hai mai notato…”  
“Ah sì”, rispose Ukoku, spingendogli la mano a prenderlo più in profondità, sospirando appena, cercando di rilassarsi. “Me ne sono accorto qualche giorno fa a Socotra.”  
Komyo rispose con un ghigno che Ukoku trovò semplicemente _divino._   
Quando sentì il dito di Komyo entrare in profondità si lasciò sfuggire gemito leggermente soffocato. Gli accarezzò ancora il braccio, inarcando la schiena. Avrebbe voluto avere di più, sentire Komyo dentro di sé, e non solo il suo dito. I baci sul viso e i capelli che cadevano a ciocche dalla crocchia scomposta: era tutto perfetto, aveva già dimenticato i trucchetti crudeli di Melancholia.   
“Infila un altro dito”, gli sussurrò con voce leggermente tremante, eccitato dal movimento dell’indice di Komyo dentro di lui. In risposta il monaco gli sorrise e si scostò da lui. Gli appoggiò la mano libera sul ventre, accarezzandolo piano, prima di chinarsi e prendere la sua erezione tra le labbra, continuando a stimolarlo lentamente.   
La sensazione delle dita, calde, umide, che si muovevano con lentezza esasperante dentro di lui era _estasiante_. Era meglio di tutte le donne che aveva avuto in India e durante il viaggio, della scopata malsana con Ehsan, era quello di cui aveva bisogno, inconsciamente. Sentirlo dentro di sé.   
E la sua bocca. Era rimasto sorpreso la prima volta che l’aveva visto chinarsi con quel sorrisetto tranquillo, quasi rassicurante. Sì, per un momento aveva pensato – sperato? – che fosse addirittura vergine, che in quarant’anni di vita nessuno l’avesse sfiorato. Ma Komyo non era così perfetto e solo dalle voci che giravano su di lui avrebbe dovuto capirlo. Eppure la visione che Melancholia gli aveva donato quel pomeriggio, di _quel_ Komyo, di _quella_ passione, così sporca, così vera, così sofferta… non se l’aspettava. E voleva spingerlo a provare di più, fisicamente e spiritualmente.   
Sollevò il capo per guardarlo, per vedere le sue labbra attorno all’erezione tesa e bagnata, mentre lo succhiavano forte, senza lasciargli respiro. Gli tirò appena i capelli biondi, stringendoli tra le dita quando sentì l’orgasmo avvicinarsi. Era intenso, il piacere che sentiva propagarsi nelle viscere, concentrato non solo in un unico punto, come le altre volte, ma anche dentro di lui. Si sollevò, col respiro pesante e i gemiti mal trattenuti, cercando di farlo scostare. Komyo non si mosse, anzi, gli prese una mano, portandosela alla nuca, mentre continuava a dargli piacere. Ukoku gli schiacciò appena la testa mentre veniva tra quelle labbra perfette con spasmi dolorosi. Era così forte e intenso quell’orgasmo, una sensazione più travolgente, più avvolgente, capace di scuoterlo fin nel profondo. Tornò disteso quasi subito, totalmente spossato dal piacere. Sentì le dita di Komyo uscire lentamente e le sue labbra abbandonarlo, dopo aver accolto ogni piccola goccia di seme. Con occhi socchiusi lo vide asciugarsi appena la saliva colata sul mento, passandosi le dita sotto le labbra ancora schiuse con sensualità innata. Era capace di fartelo venire duro solo per il modo in cui si scostava i capelli dal viso.   
“Tu vuoi farmi impazzire”, mormorò con un filo di voce, chiudendo gli occhi. Il monaco biondo rise a bassa voce, stendendosi di fianco a lui.  
“Non credo ci sia bisogno di me per questo.”  
“Come sei _simpatico_ ”, commentò prontamente Ukoku, tenendo le ginocchia sollevate, con i piedi ben piantati sul materasso. Lo guardò, sorridendo con malizia.   
“Non ti credevo così esperto.”  
“Le tue insinuazioni sono fuori luogo”, rispose subito Komyo, sentendosi a pancia sotto, appoggiato sui gomiti. La schiena arcuata in quel modo e le natiche nude in bella vista erano un invito. Un invito che però ancora non era stato ufficializzato.   
“Non ho fatto alcuna insinuazione. Ho solo constatato quanto fossi bravo con le dita. Dopo tutto non sei uno sprovveduto.”  
“Mh. Puoi credermi se ti dico che in quarant’anni di vita ho avuto un solo amante?”  
Ukoku sgranò gli occhi, gli sfuggì persino una piccola risata. Non che non ci credesse: gli pareva assurdo.  
“Non ti offendere ma… non credo che tu non abbia avuto modo.”  
“Ho bisogno di essere eccitato prima dalla mente che dal corpo…”, rispose Komyo, guardandosi in giro nell’oscurità, illuminata appena dalle luci della città e da una Luna non visibile dall’angolazione della finestra.   
“Nessuno ti ha mai eccitato abbastanza, Godai a parte?”  
“Esatto”, Komyo sorrise rispondendo, lanciandogli un’occhiata.   
“E nel mio caso? Ti attraevo a metà, per quello non ti sei mai lasciato andare come facevi con lui?”  
Il monaco Sanzo lo guardò con fare interrogativo, se non addirittura di rimprovero. In fondo come poteva sapere, Ukoku, di come si lasciava andare con Godai.  
“Come fai a sapere com’ero o non ero con Godai? Sì… non mi sono mai lasciato andare completamente e te ne sei accorto, dopo tutto non sei uno sprovveduto”, Ukoku sorrise nel sentire le proprie parole ripetute, accompagnate da un sorriso non proprio innocente.   
“Vorrei prenderti e scoparti contro il muro”, disse, senza pensarci troppo, provocandolo, incuriosito dalla sua reazione. Komyo aggrottò appena le sopracciglia, chiudendo le belle labbra, facendosi serio. Non era stata una frase detta senza uno scopo.   
“Non credo sia il caso”, riuscì a rispondere qualche istante dopo.   
“Non è mai il caso, per te. Mi domando quando sarà il caso.”  
“Riduci tutto a questo?” domandò Komyo sospirando, chiudendo gli occhi e rotolando sulla schiena.   
“No. Vorrei solo sapere quando sarà il caso. È una frase che ripeti tanto spesso: ti allontani da me dicendo che non è il caso, ti avvicini e poi scappi, senza darmi spiegazioni…”  
Komyo si sollevò dal letto, completamente nudo, recuperando l’accappatoio dal materasso per appoggiarlo su una sedia. Si vestì per la notte, prima di tornare da lui.  
“Devo aver parlato invano prima”, mormorò deluso. Ukoku si alzò subito a sedere, abbracciandolo da dietro, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
“No, riesco ancora a sentire nelle orecchie ogni parola che mi hai detto. Non pensare che non dia peso a quello che mi dici.”  
“Allora perché ogni volta cerchi qualche conferma? Non ti basta mai?”  
“Voglio solo sentirtelo dire…”  
Komyo si girò nel suo abbraccio, gli prese il viso tra le mani, carezzando le guance magre a lungo.  
“Al momento posso dirti quel che mi sento di dirti.”  
“Allora fallo”, lo esortò ancora il ragazzo, osservando la pelle lattea quasi azzurrina nella luce spettrale della notte.   
“Sei la mia tenebra, Ukoku.”  
Il monaco si strinse a lui, stringendo le dita sulla stoffa delicata della camicia che l’altro indossava, baciandolo con intenso trasporto, sentendo ancora il sapore del sesso sulla sua lingua.   
“E tu sei la luce, una luce perfetta…”

Così perfetta da squarciare le tenebre e renderle capaci di sanguinare.   
  


 

Note:  
*Ta’ameya è il nome dei Falafel al Cairo.

 

 

**__ **


	8. Apophis

 

 

Buondì. Questo capitolo è decisamente più breve rispetto a quelli precedenti, ma volevo raccontare di un episodio in particolare che porterà a quella, che secondo me e secondo la fanfic, è una diversa maturazione del personaggio di Ukoku. Finalmente la citazione al mio amato Lars von Trier viene fuori, l’idea che mi ha perseguitata per mesi, persino al mare, si fa viva e io batto le mani dalla felicità.   
Di solito metto le note fine pagina, ma questa volta ci tengo a metterle all’inizio: la scelta del nome Apophis non è casuale e magari è anche un po’ banale (non che m’importi). Apophis era la rappresentazione del buio e del caos, spesso rappresentato come un serpente cobra. Apophis è nemico del dio Sole Ra e potete capire come la mia mente abbia associato velocemente Apophis a Ukoku e Genjo a Ra. Tipo in un peto secondo. Spero che i simbolismi che ho cercato di creare negli incubi (quello del terzo capitolo e questo) siano abbastanza interessanti e che si capisca a quali avvenimenti nel manga mi riferisco.   
Altre note secondarie saranno a fine pagina.

Il capitolo al momento non è betato quindi perdonate errori e/o refusi.

A voi.

_Chi lotta contro i mostri deve fare attenzione  
a non diventare lui stesso un mostro.  
E se tu scruterai a lungo nell’abisso  
anche l’abisso scruterà dentro di te.  
  
_ Friedrich Nietzsche- Al di là del bene e del male

 

**_ Apophis _ **

**__ **

Quella notte si svegliò senza un motivo preciso, sollevando il capo dal petto del giovane monaco che dormiva placidamente. Si alzò e si spostò sul balcone, non prima di essersi coperto con la pesante vestaglia fornita dall’albergo, dato che la notte la temperatura calava drasticamente. Si voltò verso lo spirito dall’aspetto androgino che lo osservava senza espressione.   
“Mh, devo a te il mio risveglio?”  
“O magari ai tuoi pensieri. Hai lasciato andare Godai?”  
Komyo accostò la porta finestra in modo che Ukoku non lo sentisse parlare con lo spiritello e poi si avvicinò, camminando a piedi nudi sul freddo pavimento di pietra.   
“Non so perché ti sei fissato con lui, ma sappi che se continuerai a infastidirci non l’avrai vinta, troverò il modo di scacciarti. So… so già che i due Sutra, da soli o usati insieme, possono poco contro elementi come te, ci vorrebbe il potere di tutti e cinque e ciò è impossibile, ma troverò il modo di allontanarti quanto meno.”  
Lo spirito sorrise e lo fissò con gli inquietanti occhi verde acceso. Indossava una veste bianca anonima, pareva un sudario più che altro e i capelli biondo platino non era più corti ma ricadevano con dolcezza sulle spalle. Alzò gli occhi al cielo notturno e sorrise.   
“Ci sono cose che la mente crea inconsciamente, meccanismi del cervello che la razionalità non può spiegare. La madre di Ukoku era riuscita a capire questo, per quanto fastidioso potesse essere per un ricercatore doversi allontanare dalla logica per arrivare alla conclusione di qualcosa, e per farlo venne da me. O almeno, in quella che io chiamo la mia umile dimora.”  
“La zona d’ombra in Tibet?” azzardò Komyo, alzando leggermente un sopracciglio, stringendosi nella vestaglia.   
“Già, ce ne sono tante sulla Terra, ma quella è la mia preferita. Lei restò lì per un mese intero, portandosi dietro il piccolo Ken’yu, che all’epoca aveva solo due anni, per questo forse il tuo giovane amante era tanto interessato ad andarci: perché sentiva di esserci già stato, ma non sapeva perché. Sono stato dietro a Ehsan perché era divertente vedere a che livello poteva arrivare con il suo divertirsi a manipolare la gente. Dovevi vedere come mentiva, spudoratamente, invertendo verità, riflettendo le proprie azioni sugli altri, convincendosi a momenti che la realtà fosse quella creata dal suo cervello. Povero cucciolo, ucciso e appeso a testa in giù dai narcotrafficanti a cui aveva detto di aver molti soldi per ripagare a un debito.”  
Komyo sgranò gli occhi: gli spiriti non mentivano, per quello erano tanto pericolosi.   
“È accaduto pochi giorni fa, mentre tu tornavi ventenne tra le labbra di un diciassettenne affamato.”  
Komyo si voltò leggermente per guardare all’interno della stanza: Ukoku dormiva ancora profondamente.   
“Mi dispiace”, disse a bassa voce.  
“Ti dispiace? Quel ragazzino aveva fatto scatenare in te una gelosia terribile, ti aveva fatto sentire brutto e vecchio, si è fatto sbattere da Ukoku come tu puoi semplicemente immaginare e… ti dispiace. La cosa buffa è che, in fondo, ti dispiace veramente che sia morto. Dal canto mio credo che senza di lui il mondo sia un posto un pochino migliore.”  
“Sei spietato”, rispose Komyo, rivolgendogli uno sguardo duro. “Ma prima di arrivare a Ehsan mi stavi dicendo qualcosa a proposito della madre di Ukoku.”  
“Di Ken’yu”, lo corresse lo spirito, giocherellando appena con i capelli biondi. “Era una donna terribile, un caso irrisolto per tanti psicoterapeuti, si rifugiava nella ricerca e che alla stregua di un dio aveva messo al mondo una creatura, con la sola speranza che fosse perfetto, un altro dio. Fin dai primi momenti aveva investito molto su Ken’yu, ma mai a livello affettivo. Cosa provasse il bambino non le importava. Se ti stai chiedendo dove fosse il padre beh… sappi che la malizia e la capacità di coercizione e inganno di Ukoku, fanno parte dei suoi geni. Ma perché chiedi a me? Perché sai che lui non ti risponderebbe?”  
Komyo si strinse nelle spalle, scostandosi poi i lunghi capelli biondi e sciolti.   
“Non ha mai avuto nessuno che lo seguisse, non è uno stupido, anzi, ma è abbandonato a se stesso da sempre. Fa quello che fa sapendo che è sbagliato con… l’innocenza di un bambino, con la differenza che un bambino non sa che quello che fa è sbagliato. Credo di capirlo di più… ora.”  
“Che fai, parli da solo?”  
Komyo sì voltò di scatto verso la porta finestra aperta, da cui spuntava il bel viso addormentato di Ukoku. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi e si guardava in giro: era ancora senza occhiali e stava cercando di mettere a fuoco il panorama dietro Komyo.  
“Perché non torni a letto?”  
Komyo annuì e gli sorrise, si strinse nella vestaglia e alzò lo sguardo al cielo stellato: si vedevano decisamente di meno rispetto al deserto dello Yemen, ma le luci della città non riusciva a cancellare la bellezza del cielo. Ukoku gli si avvicinò, abbracciandolo nel freddo della notte. Alzò gli occhi al cielo anche lui e il sorriso scomparve lentamente.   
“Cosa c’è? Che succede?” domandò Komyo osservandolo. L’espressione sul ragazzo era serie, greve, poteva definirla addirittura spaventata.   
“C’è qualcosa che non va nel cielo”, disse a bassa voce, sbattendo le ciglia. Era da un po’ che non si soffermava a guardare il cielo, che tanto gli aveva comunicato all’inizio di quel viaggio. L’armonia ritrovata con Komyo lo aveva distolto da quella splendida comunicazione che era riuscito a ottenere con l’Universo. Una cosa rara, aveva detto Komyo, che forse lui riusciva a fare per la ricerca, più personale che universitaria, che aveva fatto su di esso.   
“Cosa c’è che non va?”  
“Se quello che ho visto è reale… lo sapremo presto.”

Si svegliò solo nel letto. Ancora a occhi chiusi aveva teso il braccio alla sua destra ma non aveva trovato Ukoku di fianco a sé. Aprendo gli occhi si era accorto poi che il ragazzo se ne stava seduto al tavolo nella bella camera da letto, con la colazione tenuta in caldo per loro due, aspettando che si svegliasse. Mugolò stiracchiandosi, alzandosi a fatica dal materasso.   
“Potevi svegliarmi”, disse sedendosi, sollevando il coperchio. “Mh, cosa c’è da mangiare per colazione?”  
Ukoku sfogliò il giornale e senza smettere di leggere, cercando con sguardo concentrato una cosa in particolare. Rispose con voce particolarmente atona.   
“Zuppa di fave, ceci, aglio e limone condita con olio d’oliva, pepe di caienna e salsa alla crema di sesamo. Al tuo piatto ho fatto aggiungere le verdure e un uovo sodo. Io non posso mangiare le uova.”  
“Perché no?”  
“Sono allergico”, rispose ancora, piegando poi il giornale e avvicinando il viso per leggere meglio il piccolo trafiletto. “Comunque, fosse stato per me, avrei preso qualcosa di meno sostanzioso per fare colazione, ma quando ho detto al tizio che volevamo andare alle piramidi ha insistito per farci provare questo piatto. Ho preso del labne in aggiunta, è tipo quel formaggio che ti piace tanto… cazzo!”  
“Che succede? Ukoku potresti guardarmi quando ti parlo?” chiese Komyo, alzando appena la voce.   
Il ragazzo alzò lo guardo e sospirò, come infastidito.   
“Una sonda spaziale ha fotografato un oggetto celeste, un pianeta errante. Per ora è stato definito così, per via delle sue dimensioni e della sua forma, che passerà vicino alla Terra.”  
“Non è in rotta di collisione, vero?” Komyo allungò una mano per prendere un pezzo di quel formaggio che aveva detto Ukoku con un pezzo di focaccia e sospirò: aveva davvero fame. “Perché ti preoccupa questa cosa?”  
“Perché gli scienziati hanno scongiurato ogni pericolo di collisione con la Terra, ma non possono fare calcoli così precisi da poter dire che non si schianterà. E poi una cosa del genere non era mai stata avvistata. È una sorta di asteroide tondeggiante completamente nero. L’hanno ribattezzato… Apophis”, ridacchiò dicendolo. “Apophis, ma renditi conto. Siamo in Egitto e gli scienziati vogliono rassicurarci che un pianeta errante che si chiama Apophis non si schianterà sulla Terra, sono simpatici.”  
“Tanto non si schianterà”, disse Komyo leccandosi le labbra.   
“E come fai a esserne così sicuro?”  
“Lo so e basta”, rispose, cominciando a mangiare la sua zuppa. Socchiuse gli occhi mugolando. “È davvero buona, dovresti assaggiarla.”  
“Lo so e basta non è una risposta.”  
“Sei un po’ antipatico questa mattina”, Komyo appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, sporgendosi verso il giornale. “Pensavo che questa notte ti fossi rilassato abbastanza.”  
“Questo è il genere di cose che direi io e a cui tu risponderesti con una delle tue frasi tipo: sei il solito! O una roba così.”  
“Ukoku, sul serio, non ti preoccupare per quel pianeta, passerà vicino alla Terra e basta, se hanno calcolato che non si schianterà è probabile che non accada. Sei tu lo scienziato no? Non confidi neanche un po’ nei tuoi colleghi?”  
“No, per niente”, disse Ukoku, buttando da parte il giornale e cominciando finalmente a mangiare.   
“Lo sospettavo”, commentò Komyo con un sorrisetto.

Era mattina presto e il caldo non era così opprimente. Si erano vestiti come aveva consigliato la guida, coprendo gran parte del corpo con abiti non troppo pesanti, ma abbastanza da evitare scottature e indossando un cappello, per proteggersi dalle insolazioni. A quindici chilometri dal Cairo, vicino a Giza, su quella splendida piattaforma ondulata del deserto, si ergevano grandiose le piramidi Chefren, Cheope e Micerino, accompagnati dalla maestosa Sfinge.   
Dinanzi alla visione degli imponenti resti della grande civiltà degli Egizi, entrambi rimasero in silenzio. Ukoku si calò di più la visiera del berretto – decisamente più pratico del suo capello asiatico – infastidito dal riflesso del sole sulla sabbia, costretto a stringere gli occhi dietro le lenti. Alzò la testa per osservare meglio la grande piramide di Cheope. Puntando il mento verso il cielo per ammirare la punta della tomba faraonica. Ghignò come al suo solito, affascinato come sempre dalla complessa matematica che si nascondeva dietro a una struttura così apparentemente semplice.   
“Vuoi andare dentro?” la voce di Komyo lo destò, facendolo voltare.  
“Dentro? Andiamo”, rispose con un sorrisetto, seguendo l’altro.

L’interno era stretto, umido, odorava prepotentemente di muffa. Eppure c’era l’emozione tangibile di posare i piedi in un luogo antico e ricco di una buona dose di mistero.   
“Dove ci portano?” domandò Komyo a Ukoku, solo perché lui lo domandasse alla guida in inglese.   
“Fino alla stanza del sarcofago, lungo questo tunnel in discesa. Perché sei voluto entrare? C’è una puzza di muffa che me la ricorderò per sei mesi.”  
“Spero che tu nei prossimi sei mesi abbia altro a cui pensare, Ukoku”, disse Komyo con fare scocciato, innervosito dal continuo lamentarsi del giovane.   
“Per vedere poi cosa? Un sarcofago aperto?”  
“Sì, esatto, voglio vedere quel sarcofago quindi, per favore, perché non chiudi la bocca e mi accompagni?”  
Ukoku alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto basso e buio, addentrandosi con lentezza lungo l’angusto corridoio.

Ukoku si sentì chiamare, improvvisamente.   
Non riusciva a capire se l’avessero chiamato per il suo nome buddhista o per il vecchio nome, Ken’yu.  
Sapeva soltanto che qualcuno lo stava _chiamando_.   
Si fermò, nel mezzo del corridoio che scendeva lungo il ventre della piramide, girandosi a guardare nell’oscurità in cui era rimasto immerso, giacché la guida si era allontanata con le torce elettriche. Si sentì mancare, corpo improvvisamente leggero. La testa che girava vorticosamente. Si appoggiò alla parete, cercando di capire come fosse messo rispetto all’entrata e di trovare l’orientamento per uscire. Fu con sua grande sorpresa che si rese conto di essere in una stanza molto più grande.   
Avanzò nel buio, sentendo il rumore dei sandali riecheggiare pesanti nella sala. Una flebile luce illuminava la stanza, avvolta comunque in una pesante penombra.   
Zoccoli di un cavallo. Da lontano sentì echeggiare gli zoccoli di un cavallo, avanzavano verso di lui.

_Lentamente._

Splendido e imponente come lo era stato un tempo, Apophis si stagliava davanti a lui nel suo nero manto lucente, alla flebile luna argentata proveniente da un soffitto invisibile. Fece per avvicinarsi allo splendido stallone quando notò chi stava in groppa.   
Con il volto coperto dall’ombra, l’uomo indossava una veste nera. Una veste sacra da Sanzo. _Nera_.   
Gli porse la mano. Grondava di sangue caldo e denso. Gocciolava sul pavimento con irritante lentezza.   
Quella mano dalle lunghe falangi e il dorso leggermente venoso pareva la _sua_. La sua mano. Alzò gli occhi corvini per scorgere _qualcosa_ nel buio intenso che oscurava il volto di quel Sanzo ammantato di nero. Ma il _buio_ si limitò a rivolgergli lo sguardo.  
L’uomo ritirò la mano, voltando il cavallo e tornando nell’oscurità da cui era venuto.   
Lo seguì lentamente, sentendo i sandali inzupparsi di sangue caldo appena versato.   
Per un attimo ebbe il sospetto di esser all’interno di quel Mandir che aveva sognato in India: quella costruzione mostruosa davanti alla quale si era fermato. Ricordò l’orrore del corpo dell’asceta aghora che si disfaceva davanti ai suoi occhi, divorato all’interno da un corvo ricoperto di sangue.   
Un Sanzo nero grondante di sangue.   
Avanzò ancora nell’oscurità, i piedi inzuppati di sangue appena versato, seguendo il lontano suono degli zoccoli che battevano leggeri sul pavimento di pietra.   
L’ipotesi di trovarsi all’interno del Mandir dell’incubo si rivelò inesatta in parte, dato che alzando lo sguardo le pareti parevano restringersi verso l’alto come all’interno di una piramide. Era sempre all’interno della piramide di Cheope e allo stesso tempo non lo era.Non si era addormentato. Non era svenuto. Allora cos’era realmente accaduto?   
Qualcosa di caldo e viscido cadde sulla sua guancia. Alzò lo sguardo, dopo essersi pulito la goda con la punta delle dita. Quel corvo. Quel corvo che era uscito dalla bocca dell’asceta aghora era lì a fissarlo, ricoperto di vischioso sangue nero, lo guardava con occhi vuoti.

Gracchiò. Il suo urlo feroce rimbombò violento tra le pareti lisce della piramide.

“Ukoku!”  
Versarono ancora acqua fresca sul viso del ragazzo, finché non aprì gli occhi lentamente. Era svenuto mentre scendevano lo stretto cunicolo che portava alla sala del Re. La guida aveva detto che probabilmente si era trattato di un colpo di sole o un capogiro legato al caldo. Komyo non credeva che fosse stato qualcosa di _fisico_. Quella mattina Ukoku gli era parso incredibilmente turbato dalla notizia del passaggio del pianeta interstellare.   
Ukoku non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi, ancora immerso nel lago di sangue dell’incubo. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di uscire da lì.

Avanzando nella bluastra luce della piramide, il sangue non pareva altro che acqua. Non c’era più alcun disgusto a camminare con semplici sandali di vimini e calze zuppe in quel lago immenso. Il tessuto candido della veste si tingeva lievemente di rosso a ogni passo.   
C’era un corpo, disteso in quel lago purpureo, coperto da un candido velo. Si chinò, prendendo tra le dita un lembo di quel _sudario.  
_ Sgranò gli occhi neri, lasciando cadere il sudario su quel volto coperto di sangue, lasciando che si tingesse di rosso.

Si svegliò di soprassalto, sentendo il fiato corto e l’impulso di rimettere qualsiasi cosa ci fosse nel suo stomaco. Si aggrappò alla cieca alle braccia che lo tenevano giù, cercando di alzarsi. Un demone – il primo fuori dal Togenkyo – gli deterse delicatamente il viso. Komyo l’osservò accarezzandogli dolcemente il braccio, mentre un camioncino li riportava in città, fino all’hotel.   
Una volta in camera fu Komyo a occuparsi di lui, ringraziando il giovane demone, che per primo aveva soccorso il monaco svenuto.   
Quando Ukoku aprì i suoi begli occhi neri, gli sorrise.   
“Eccoti tornato tra noi. Come ti senti?”  
Il monaco scostò la sua mano, che era andata a posarsi sul suo viso in una gentile carezza.   
“Perché ho sognato la tua morte?” domandò, sollevandosi a sedere.   
Komyo sbatté le ciglia un paio di volte, lasciando cadere la mano sul materasso.  
“Ukoku, sono solo incubi, non darci peso.”  
“Non era solo un incubo, come non lo era quello in India.”  
“In India? Vuoi dire quella notte in cui ti sei sentito male?” domandò Komyo, osservando il ragazzo mentre si alzava dal letto. “Forse… stai dando peso alle cose sbagliate.”  
Ukoku si voltò a guardarlo, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e gli occhi così scuri da non sembrare nemmeno umani.   
“Che stai dicendo?”  
“So che vedi quello spirito, Ukoku. Lo so, perché lo vedo anche io.”  
“Melancholia?” domandò il ragazzo, cercando conferma.  
“Ah, è così che si è presentato a te?” mormorò il monaco biondo, socchiudendo appena gli occhi. “Non è stato molto carino, presentarsi con quel nome. Ma credimi: non devi assolutamente dar peso a quello che dice o a quello che ti mostra.”  
Ukoku si tolse la giacca, restando con la leggera maglia scura.   
“Tu… sapevi di Melancholia e non mi hai detto niente?”   
Komyo si alzò, avvicinandosi a lui. Ukoku però non sembrava propenso a tollerare la sua vicinanza.   
“Sai bene cosa sono gli spiriti increati. Conoscono il futuro sì, ma in parte, solo probabilità di esso. Tu sei uno scienziato, giusto? Dovresti capire bene questo concetto. Non dare peso a quello che ti dice o che ti mostra.”  
“Questa notte stavi parlando con lei, fuori sul balcone, giusto?” domandò con impeto, allargando le braccia.  
“Ukoku, io ho la capacità di scindere le informazioni che quello spirito può darmi dalla realtà. Tu ne sei rimasto affascinato, per la sua enorme conoscenza e io lo capisco”, gli sfiorò un braccio, cercando di guardarlo negli occhi. “Ma è uno spirito che per sconfiggere la noia della sua eterna esistenza farebbe qualsiasi cosa.”  
“Non è detto che quello che mi ha mostrato sia falso”, replicò il ragazzo, scostandosi di nuovo. “Ti ho visto morire Komyo, eri lì in un mare di sangue.”  
Il monaco biondo sospirò, tornando a sedersi sul letto.  
“Cosa vuoi da me, Ukoku? Io non posso sapere per certo quando morirò.”  
“Allora perché mi hai detto subito di non dar peso alle parole e le visioni di quello spirito del cazzo?”  
Komyo alzò gli occhi verso di lui: è vero, si era tradito, ma solo perché si era preoccupato.   
“Anche se lo sapessi non sarei tenuto a dirtelo.”  
“Già, perché in fondo cosa dovrebbe importarmene, giusto?” ringhiò il giovane monaco. Quegli occhi neri sembravano esser diventati troppo grandi. Era la paura. La paura di perderlo.   
“Ukoku, non intendo dire quello… so che la cosa ti interessa, ma non vivere in funzione di ciò che potrebbe o non potrebbe accadere”, Komyo gli si avvicinò ancora, abbracciandolo, nonostante Ukoku tentasse di sfuggire. “Smettila. Vivi il momento.”  
Ukoku appoggiò le mani sulle sue spalle, guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Io non voglio perderti.”  
Quanto disperato sembrava quell’urlo silenzioso. Un bambino che finalmente trovava l’amore e non voleva rinunciarci. Komyo sorrise e solo la dolcezza era leggibile sul suo volto.  
“Siamo in Egitto, così lontani da casa. Ci attendono ancora tanti chilometri da attraversare, tante cose da vedere. Voglio che tu sia degno del tuo ruolo, perché non è solo possedere il Sutra, te l’ho già detto.”  
“Sulla mia fronte non vedrai mai il chackra scarlatto, Komyo”, replicò con una lieve nota di acidità nella voce.   
“Non è quello che intendo, gli dèi sono irremovibili, ma questo non significa che io stia perdendo tempo”, rispose con un piccolo sorriso triste l’altro.  
“Komyo, non ho visto solo la tua morte, in quegli incubi. Ma anche qualcosa che riguarda…”, si fermò un attimo, indeciso se aprirsi su quegli incubi. “Me.”  
“Te? Ukoku, non devi cedere mai alle visioni di uno spirito increato, non sono la verità.”  
“Ma potrebbero esserlo”, disse Ukoku sbattendo le ciglia, improvvisamente spaventato. Spaventato dal fascino, dall’attrazione che aveva provato per quello che aveva visto.

La paura era strettamente legata all’attrazione per il male. Aveva visto qualcosa. Qualcosa che doveva essere un monito, un avviso. Eppure in quel Sanzo in nero in groppa ad Apophis aveva visto un potere così grande da attirarlo come una calamita.

“Non ti deve importare, se passi la tua vita a pensare al futuro e alle premonizioni fatte ti perderai la bellezza del presente. Ukoku, guardami”, gli voltò il viso, che si era perso per un attimo a osservare fuori dalla finestra. “Ci sono io qui con te, ascolta le mie parole, non le sue. Guarda me… non le sue visioni.”  
“Anche perché spesso sanno essere fastidiose”, confessò voltandosi a guardarlo. “Come te che ti fai sbattere da Godai in gioventù.”  
Komyo si fece improvvisamente serio. Forse erano state le parole. Forse il tono, vagamente accusatorio. Ma non gli era piaciuto quello che Ukoku aveva detto.  
Si scostò, facendo un passo indietro, facendosi incredibilmente serio. Lo schiaffo arrivò inaspettato, così forte da farlo barcollare indietro e voltare la testa da una parte. Si portò la mano alla guancia, sentendola calda, dolorante là dove Komyo l’aveva colpito. Non disse niente, tenendo lo sguardo inchiodato altrove.   
“Forse è meglio se riposi. Io vado a fare un giro.”

Non si riposò. Restò steso sul letto finché il sole non scomparve. Finché l’oscurità non riempì la stanza, con le sue ombre tanto amate. Le ombre. Le stesse con cui aveva sedotto Komyo la prima volta, ora si avvicinavano a lui con lentezza estenuante. Non sentiva nessuna particolare presenza. Nessuna _Melancholia_ in giro, a parte quella che gli stringeva il petto. E Komyo non era ancora tornato. Era un uomo adulto, forte, molto di più di quanto si potesse solo immaginare. Eppure una naturale preoccupazione si fece viva. Si sollevò, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quanto la febbre, seppur momentanea, l’avesse spossato. Sentì la testa girargli leggermente, mentre accendeva la luce e si cambiava d’abito, indossando qualcosa che non puzzasse di sabbia. In quel momento Komyo rientrò: aveva la treccia leggermente sfatta e l’orlo dei pantaloni sporchi di sabbia.   
“Dove sei stato?”  
“In giro per il paese”, rispose con stizza, segno che ancora non gli era passata la rabbia.   
“Per sei ore?”  
“Avrei preferito non essere da solo”, disse spogliandosi, togliendosi soprattutto le scarpe, color sabbia per quanto aveva camminato in giro. “Ma dopo tutto, credo sia stato meglio così.”  
Si voltò a guardarlo, portandosi la treccia sulla spalla e cominciando a disfarla con gesti decisi.   
“La febbre ti è passata? Vuoi ordinare da mangiare?”  
“È già ora di cena?”  
“Sì, e ho fame, se non ti va di mangiare basta dirlo, ordino solo per me.”  
“Puoi stare un attimo calmo e fermo?” sbottò improvvisamente Ukoku, avvicinandosi a lui che intanto aveva lasciato cadere i lunghi capelli sulle spalle. “Mi spiace per quello che ti ho detto, sono stato - ”  
“Indelicato? Non sei capace di usare altri termini per riferirti a un rapporto sessuale?”  
Ukoku abbassò un attimo lo sguardo, accennando a un piccolo sorriso, che altro non era che una smorfia di biasimo.   
“Sì, ne sono capace. Non volevo insinuare niente.”  
“Non è una questione di insinuare, perché se ti ha mostrato quella cosa io so che è vera. Me lo ricordo, sai, quello che ho fatto da giovane e ti posso assicurare che, anche se poche, le occasioni di farmi _sbattere_ ci sono state e ne ho approfittato più che volentieri.”  
Ukoku alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso da quelle parole pronunciate con _rabbia_. Non era solo deluso, era arrabbiato, più di quando aveva usato il Muten su Hita, se possibile.   
“Sai un’altra cosa, Ukoku? Quante volte, dove, come, e perché mi facessi _sbattere_ da Godai, non sono affari che ti riguardano. Neanche se è stato il tuo Maestro. Neanche per il fatto che l’hai ucciso. E neanche per il fatto che siamo intimi. Sono chiaro?”  
“Si, signore”, rispose Ukoku con un piccolo sorriso, eccitato, non impaurito, da quell’autorevolezza.   
“Bene, ora ordina da mangiare, sei tu che parli inglese.”

L’infuso di fiori d’ibisco era abbastanza caldo da riempire il gelo di quella cena consumata in silenzio. Nonostante le occhiate, i sorrisi, le piccole cortesie richieste a mezza voce – come il passare il pepe o il sale – niente riusciva a far decollare una qualsiasi conversazione e smaltire la rabbia latente di Komyo. Aveva ordinato anche due porzioni di Baklava, un dolce che per la fortuna di Ukoku non conteneva uova. Komyo pareva averlo gradito, per la velocità inusuale con cui l’aveva consumato. Ukoku invece se lo gustava con calma: gli capitava raramente di poter mangiare dolci e non intendeva bruciarsi quell’occasione. Aveva aggiunto del miele sulla sua porzione e con le dita stava recuperando gli ultimi pezzetti di uvetta e pistacchi, appiccicosi, portandoseli alle labbra. Non c’era alcuna intenzione di stuzzicare Komyo, che lo osservava in silenzio mentre si leccava le dita, succhiandole piano. Passò la lingua più volte sulle labbra e gli sorrise.  
“Hai intenzione di non parlarmi più?”  
“Devi per forza dire qualcosa, vero? Non puoi semplicemente lasciarmi sbollire?”  
“Scusa, è che non mi sembra di aver detto poi niente di così grave, è stato di certo peggio quel che ho fatto con Hita e neanche con lei mi hai negato la parola.”  
Komyo alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto: doveva essere realmente infuriato. Era adorabile.  
“Riduci tutto sempre a qualcosa di infimo, di basso. E io non mi dovrei arrabbiare?”  
“Non volevo intendere che il tuo rapporto con Godai si limitasse a quello. Insomma”, disse Ukoku, affondando la forchetta nell’ultimo pezzo di dolce. “Vent’anni: non si passato con una persona solo perché ami il suo… uccello.”  
Komyo sospirò pesantemente, scostando la sedia e alzandosi.  
“No. Avresti potuto dirlo in altri termini, ma in sostanza il concetto è quello.”  
“Parlando di cose più serie: che hai fatto per tutte queste ore in giro per il Cairo?”  
“Un modo per toglierci Melancholia di torno”, rispose dopo un momento, voltandosi verso il tavolo e prendendo la tazza di infuso di fiori di ibisco. “Non è così semplice.”  
“Non possiamo usare i poteri dei Sutra?”  
“È sempre meglio non azionare un Sutra quando ce ne sono altri nelle vicinanze e noi stiamo viaggiando con ben tre Sutra”, disse abbassando lo sguardo su di lui. “Eviterei. E poi non credo basterebbe.”  
“Mi apparto con lo spirito e uso il mio? Dopo tutto il potere del Muten dovrebbe essere più che sufficiente…”  
“Ti apparti con lo spirito? Dopo i danni che hai fatto nell’appartarti con esso non so quanto possa essere una buona idea. Melancholia ha un grande potere sulla tua coscienza, sei decisamente troppo debole per affrontarlo.”  
Ukoku alzò le sopracciglia, aggrottandole poi un attimo dopo. Quella schiettezza faceva male. Per non parlare della parola scelta: debole.   
“Sì, ho usato quella parola. Guarda come ti ha ridotto. Mi dispiace essere spietato con te, ma è per farti capire che non è un gioco. Almeno _questo_ non è un gioco.”  
Ukoku appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, sbuffando appena, toccandosi la fronte appena dolorante.  
“Quindi sei andato in giro a cercare una soluzione per me?”  
“Sì”, ammise Komyo, tornando a sedersi. “Anche se la mia scarsa conoscenza dell’inglese mi ha portato a chiedere aiuto all’unico con cui sono riuscito a comunicare qui: un mercante di oggetti preziosi. Abbiamo girato un po’,pare che nessuno in Egitto si voglia mettere contro uno spirito increato.”  
“Sei stato tutto il pomeriggio in giro con un mercante? Lo stesso che ti ha regalato quel coso pacchiano appoggiato sul mobile?”  
“Per tua informazione quel coso pacchiano sul mobile a me piace”, disse Komyo sorridendo. “È stato molto gentile…”  
“Per forza”, rispose Ukoku alzando un sopracciglio. “Gli piaci. Ecco perché è stato gentile.”  
Komyo alzò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo il capo, sempre mantenendo il suo sorrisino.   
“Sì, è vero. Me ne sono accorto, sai?” rispose con un sospiro, si toccò gli occhi. “Dato che sono stanco vado a letto. Sai, il mercante mi ha spossato.”

Raggiunse Komyo sul letto un’ora dopo. Gattonò sul materasso, avvicinando il volto a quello del monaco biondo per assicurarsi se stesse dormendo o meno.   
“Ukoku, non è bello sentirti fiatare in faccia”, mormorò con voce roca, a occhi chiusi.  
“Tu dici? A me piacerebbe molto sentirti fiatare in faccia”, ribatté l’altro, ridacchiando.   
“Domani partiamo, che dici?” domandò Komyo, girandosi sulla schiena.  
“Di già? Ma io non ho visto niente.”  
“Meglio andare via da qui. Paesi come questo sono una calamita per esseri come… Melancholia.”  
“Credi che in Europa andrà meglio?”  
Passò piano le dita tra i capelli sparsi sul cuscino, accarezzandoli piano.   
“Non lo so, potremo avere a che fare con degli spiritelli maligni. A parte Melancholia, che ormai credo abbia un particolare interesse per te.”  
Ukoku sorrise, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lui.  
“Sono un tipo interessante.”  
“Per pericolosi spiriti della Terra lo sei particolarmente.”  
Il giovane demone ridacchiò, scoprendo piano il monaco biondo. La sua idea non era di infastidirlo, ma di scostare le coperte per infilarsi sotto. Purtroppo Komyo non lo capì subito e si alzò a sedere.  
“Possibile che tu debba essere così… pressante?”  
Ukoku lo guardò con le sopracciglia aggrottate. In fondo, sotto quella scorza oscura e vagamente malvagia, c’era un ragazzo sensibile, che nient’altro voleva se non amore.   
“Io… volevo solo infilarmi sotto le coperte.”  
Komyo lo guardò, sbattendo le ciglia, osservandolo mentre scostava le coperte e poi si stendeva, coprendosi un attimo dopo. Si sentì in colpa improvvisamente. Era arrabbiato con lui – e per quello che aveva detto su Godai era più che lecito – ma soprattutto si era preoccupato. Allungò un braccio ad accarezzargli i capelli.   
“Ken’yu, non volevo sgridarti, non avevo capito…”  
“Chiamami Ukoku, mi hai dato questo nome, perciò usalo”, piccato il monaco scostò la sua mano, dandogli le spalle. Komyo sospirò ancora. Questa volta fu lui ad avvicinarsi. Gli accarezzò piano la schiena.   
“Scusa, è che sei così pressante a volte che… devo ancora capire quando vuoi scherzare e quando no.”  
“Anche tu, non puoi fare cose come quelle di ieri e poi pensare che io non… cerchi altro. Anche se volevo solo andare a dormire.”  
Komyo sorrise colpevole, lo abbracciò, stringendolo sotto le coperte. Gli accarezzò lentamente un fianco, sfiorando poi l’addome, dopo aver infilato piano la mano sotto la maglia che usava per dormire.   
“Ti stai facendo perdonare?” domandò Ukoku, girandosi nel suo abbraccio.   
“Non ti ci abituare, questa volta ammetto di avere torto ma”, pigiò dolcemente la punta del suo naso con l’indice, sorridendo.   
“Ma non ho mica detto di averti perdonato”, disse Ukoku sorridendo, scostando la sua mano.  
“Suvvia, non vorrai mica tenermi il muso.”  
Il ragazzo sorrise, portando le braccia sotto il cuscino su cui era appoggiato.  
“Non credi possa farlo?”  
“Sei _tu_ quello che smania per certe cose, non io. Posso vivere serenamente anche accarezzandoti il viso per tutto il tempo… lentamente”, gli passò il dorso delle dita sulla guancia.  
“Hai vinto, Komyo”, ammise chiudendo gli occhi. Gli pesava molto dirlo.   
“Ripetilo”, si chinò su di lui, passandogli le dita tra i capelli.  
“Una volta basta e avanza.”  
Komyo rise dolcemente, tornando serio poi, stendendosi al suo fianco.   
“Comunque è meglio dormire. Mi fanno male i piedi e la testa.”  
Ukoku spostò le braccia e si girò completamente verso di lui, appoggiando una mano sul suo petto. Chiuse gli occhi, senza dire altro. Sarebbe stato superfluo.

“Non ti libererai facilmente di me.”  
Ukoku aprì un occhio, sentendo la voce spettrale asessuata e melliflua.   
“Cazzo”, sibilò Ukoku, spostandosi sul gomito. “Vattene, non sei gradito.”  
“Ero gradito fino a che non ti ho fatto vedere qualcosa di spaventoso. Il tuo adorabile Komyo morto in un lago di sangue. Non credere che sarà tanto diverso da come ti ho mostrato.”  
Il giovane monaco assottigliò lo sguardo. Lanciò un’occhiata a Komyo che dormiva tranquillamente.   
“Non voglio credere alle tue stronzate.”  
“Non vuoi crederci, ma _sai_ che sono vere. Come lo sa lui”, indicò Komyo con il capo, sorridendo. “Lascia che ti mostri il futuro, io so che ti interessa. La tua mente è fatta per sapere, per incanalare informazioni.”  
Ukoku si scostò innervosito, alzandosi dal letto. Komyo probabilmente continuava a dormire per merito di Melancholia.   
“Sul serio, rinunceresti alla profonda conoscenza dell’Universo e tutto quanto per cosa? Per lui”, passò le dita bianco latte tra i capelli sparsi di Komyo.   
“Non toccarlo”, sibilò incattivito nuovamente, riuscendo in qualche modo a prendere lo spirito e spostarlo dal letto. “ Ma… posso toccarti.”  
“Solo se lo voglio”, rispose Melancholia, con quel suo arrogante sorriso. “Non sono come gli altri, sono fatto della stessa sostanza che stai respirando, delle stelle che tanto ami osservare, di cui sei fatto tu…”  
“Carbonio?” domandò Ukoku alzando un sopracciglio, anche se non era il momento di fare ironia.  
“Scherza pure, sai cosa intendo. Sono stato creato dal potere dei Sutra, come te e tutto il resto. Vi ho sentiti prima: a meno che non vi venga in mente di fare visita agli altri due monaci Sanzo, di unire i cinque Sutra e sperare che non si apra nessun buco nero nel cielo, solo per usare un gergo a te comprensibile, non credo ci sia modo di eliminarmi.”  
Ukoku tolse le mani da quelle braccia sottili, incrociando le proprie sul petto.   
“Troverò il modo di allontanarti.”  
Melancholia sollevò le spalle, con indifferenza.  
“Potrei essere io presto a stancarmi di te”, lanciò un’occhiata fuori dalla finestra, indicando qualcosa. “Ma è da molto che ti osservo e a meno che tu non riesca a trovare un modo per distorcere lo spazio tempo, credo che tu non riuscirai mai a sconfiggermi.”  
“Non esiste qualcosa che sia davvero increato in un Universo che ha un inizio: il tempo”, rispose lui con un sorriso. “Di sicuro c’è un momento nel tempo dove tu sei venuto alla luce, come qualsiasi altra cosa, e se c’è il modo di arrivare a quel punto e impedire che tu veda la luce, io lo farò.”  
Melancholia non rispose, limitandosi a fissarlo con scetticismo mal celato, continuando a indicare qualcosa fuori dalla finestra.   
“Quando capirai da dove viene _quello_ allora tutte le tue filosofiche teorie scientifiche cadranno ai miei piedi.”  
Ukoku lanciò un’occhiata fuori dalla finestra, seguendo la direzione indicata da Melancholia. Se solo avesse potuto evitare alla sua mente di vedere. Il minaccioso pianeta errante, nero come lo spazio in cui vagava, stelle lontane non riuscivano a illuminare la superficie così apparentemente levigata. Troppo lontano per scorgerne i particolari.

Chiuse gli occhi, voltando lo sguardo altrove.   
Nella camera si trovò da solo, con Komyo che dormiva, senza dare segno di aver sentito qualcosa. Tornò sul letto, scostando piano le coperte.   
“Apophis”, sussurrò volgendo ancora lo sguardo alla finestra, a quel cielo notturno illuminato dalle troppe luci della città in veloce crescita.

Si svegliarono di mattina presto: il sole non era ancora sorto e alcune stelle ancora erano visibili. Ukoku si appoggiò al davanzale, osservando quelle stelle lontane ed evanescenti sparire pian piano durante l’alba. Sorseggiò il caffè caldo che si erano preparati in stanza, mentre Komyo si lavava.   
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, notando qualcosa.   
“Cosa guardi con tanto interesse?”   
La voce gentile di Komyo lo fece sussultare. Del caffè non troppo caldo – per sua fortuna – gli schizzò sulle dita.   
“La costellazione dell’Orsa Maggiore. Una delle fanciulle del lutto non c’è più.”*  
“Cosa? Non ti seguo…”  
“Alkaid, era scritto su quel libro di stelle che ti piaceva tanto leggere in mare, a inizio del viaggio. Significa capo delle figlie della bara, o qualcosa del genere. Ora non è più lì…”  
“Le stelle scompaiono da un giorno all’altro?” domandò Komyo, aggrottando le sopracciglia, più incuriosito dal turbamento di Ukoku che da altro.  
“Beh, non senza dare prima testimonianza della morte, è strano, anche se qualcosa ci passasse davanti… insomma non può sparire così… nel nulla.”  
“Vieni, torna dentro, l’aria è ancora fredda e noi dobbiamo andare.”   
Il tocco gentile della mano del monaco lo destò dalle sue intricate elucubrazioni. Se Apophis era passato davanti ad Alkaid allora presto lo avrebbero visto.   
Si chiese quale sarebbe stata la reazione del mondo davanti a tanta oscura magnificenza.

Mentre attraversavano il mar Mediterraneo, godendosi lo splendido clima e il sole piacevolmente caldo, Ukoku non riusciva a smettere di pensare alle parole di Melancholia. Avrebbe voluto lasciarsi lo spirito alle spalle, pensando solo a quel viaggio attorno al mondo, ma gli pareva impossibile.   
La sfida lanciata dallo spirito era così interessante e allo stesso tempo pericolosa da renderlo intimamente inquieto. In qualche modo però gli sembrava di fare un torto a Komyo, che tanto si era mobilitato per cercare qualcuno che potesse allontanare lo spirito. Lui ora se ne stava lì, accogliendo la sfida di Melancholia. Al mondo esistevano più zone d’ombra, zone in cui accadevano fatti inspiegabili, dove le leggi della fisica contavano meno di niente. Si scostò dal parapetto. Il mare era di un azzurro splendente, fondendosi col cielo tanto meraviglioso da sembrare finto.   
Quella piccola crociera era confortevole, ma quello era stato il primo giorno di mare calmo. Per loro sfortuna avevano incontrato piccole mareggiate, abbastanza forti da far star male metà dell’equipaggio.   
Camminò sul ponte appena lavato, o meglio sciacquato, con una pompa e si appoggiò su una sdraio.   
Osservò il cielo, quelle nuvole all’orizzonte dai colori spettacolari: arancione, rosa, il rosso infuocato del sole.   
Solo in mare si poteva godere di un tramonto di tale bellezza.   
Alzando gli occhi al cielo poteva scorgere le prime stelle – nel punto più alto del firmamento. Piccole, luminose, osservandole provava uno strano senso di nostalgia.   
Per la prima volta durante il viaggio pensò a cosa sarebbe successo una volta tornati indietro.   
Una morsa gelata s’impadronì di lui: era ovvio, cosa sarebbe successo. Komyo sarebbe tornato al suo tempio, al suo Koryu, lasciando indietro quella storia – altro non era che una parentesi sospesa nel tempo delle loro vite. La consapevolezza di ciò era dilaniante. In cuor suo sperava che le parole pronunciate dal biondo quella notte fossero una vera e propria dichiarazione d’amore e che sarebbe stato disposto a viverlo, con lui, quell’amore. Ma la stupidità del suo pensiero lo colpì come un proiettile di diamante in piena fronte. *   
Nessuno era disposto realmente ad amarlo. _Nessuno_.   
Era una lezione che avrebbe dovuto realmente imparare da tempo. Per un attimo si era crogiolato nel calore delle dichiarazioni di Komyo, ma non valevano nulla: se l’amore era destinato a durare solo qualche mese, le sue parole e le sue azioni restavano fini a se stesse.   
Si alzò, tornando indietro verso la cabina, sperando che il vento portasse via con sé l’amarezza dei suoi pensieri.

Attraversarono la splendida Turchia, immergendosi per l’ultima volta nelle meraviglie del Medio Oriente. Assaporò ancora gli odori delle spezie e i colori delle moschee, dell’opulente bellezza scandita dai secoli di dominazione di popoli stranieri, specialmente a Istanbul.   
Lui e Komyo parlarono raramente di Melancholia, che non si era più fatta vedere, ma che di certo li scrutava in ogni momento. Era stressante sentirsi in qualche modo osservati, pur non essendone sicuri, da una presenza che non potevano né scacciare, né evocare. Non parlarono neanche dei sentimenti che condividevano, lasciandosi trascinare dalla spiritualità dei più svariati luoghi, dalle bellezza, dalla cultura.   
La fisicità delle loro notti ancora non prevedeva il _sesso_ ; era come se Komyo non volesse più spingersi oltre, usando mani e bocca per dare piacere che poi veniva ricambiato. Per Ukoku poter godere dei suoi baci, delle sue carezze, era abbastanza. Avrebbe di certo voluto possedere nuovamente quel corpo, sentendo quei gemiti che gli erano stati negati, quei gemiti che Melancholia gli aveva fatto sentire quanto potessero essere meravigliosi. Dapprima era stata un’ossessione: desiderare ardentemente la sua passione. Col tempo però stava cominciando a vedere sotto un’ottica diversa quei rapporti a metà. Poteva scrutare ogni angolo del corpo dell’altro con lentezza e minuziosità che prima non gli sarebbe stata permessa. Con nessun amante occasionale si era mai perso a baciare ogni dito del piede, la pelle sottile e le vene in rilievo. Forse perché non gli era mai interessato dare intenso piacere, soddisfatto dall’orgasmo dell’altro, sì, ma più appagato dal proprio. Il modo in cui Komyo se ne stava steso, nudo, sul letto a osservarlo mentre piccoli sospiri sublimi scappavano dalle labbra sottili.   
“Dovremmo dire addio a Istanbul, dopo domani partiamo”, sussurrò appoggiando il viso sulla sua coscia.  
“Potremmo visitare la chiesa di San Giorgio”, mormorò Komyo, passando le dita tra i suoi capelli neri.   
“Quale libidine, ancora chiese e moschee”, rispose Ukoku sollevando il viso, stendendosi al suo fianco. Allungò un braccio per prendere il pacchetto di sigarette.   
“Ti ricordo che è un viaggio spirituale quello che ti sto facendo fare.”  
“Per me è molto più spirituale quello che facciamo in camera da letto…”  
Komyo sospirò, guardando dall’altra parte, ma col sorriso sul volto.  
“Il raggiungimento di uno stato emotivo così alto da separarci dalla mera carne”, sussurrò soffiando via il fumo, appoggiando le labbra sulla sua spalla. “Decisamente meglio che osservare luoghi di culto costruiti dagli uomini per i loro dèi.”  
“Ukoku, capisco il tuo discorso, ma anche in quei luoghi costruiti dagli uomini c’è la possibilità di raggiungere uno stato emotivo molto alto, non saranno gli stessi dèi, ma c’è la stessa intensa ricerca di trascendenza. Hai visto come danzano i dervisci? Riuscivo a percepire la loro estasi mistica.”  
Il giovane monaco sorrise: avrebbe voluto fare una battuta sull’estasi mistica che avrebbe volentieri voluto fargli provare, una di quelle notti, ma si trattenne.   
“Scommetto che sarò in grado di farti provare qualcosa del genere anche io…”  
“Ukoku… il tuo è un pensiero fisso”, sussurrò, vagamente scocciato, il monaco biondo.  
“Non hai capito, voglio davvero fartela provare, senza allusioni sessuali.”  
Komyo spostò gli occhi castani sui suoi meravigliosi pozzi neri e sorrise. Un modo per dirgli che gli dava quella possibilità.   
“Sei ancora preoccupato per Apophis?”  
Ukoku si alzò a sedere, piegando le ginocchia sotto di sé mentre fumava tranquillo.   
“Se gli scienziati hanno detto che non si schianterà c’è da avere un minimo di fiducia. Più che altro sarà divertente vedere la reazione della gente comune.”  
“Credo che ci sarà molta paura al riguardo, non credo sarà divertente.”  
“Tu dici?” domandò Ukoku con una piccola risata da carogna. “Isterismo religioso di massa, suicidi collettivi, stermini di intere famiglie. Sarà il caos.”  
“E il caos ti diverte?” chiese Komyo, sollevandosi sui gomiti, osservando il suo profilo.  
“È lo stato naturale delle cose”, rispose con un sorriso il ragazzo, voltandosi a guardarlo. “Vedrai, sarà di sicuro meglio di come l’ho prospettata. Di sicuro il passaggio di Apophis sarà un avvenimento difficile da dimenticare e solo una parte della popolazione potrà godersi il transito ravvicinato. Sarà uno spettacolo terrificante. Io l’ho visto, sai?”  
“Quando?”  
“Qualche notte fa, ancora non mi spiego come riesca a mettermi in contatto in un certo modo con l’Universo, ma l’ho fatto. L’ho visto avvicinarsi lentamente: è nero, completamente nero. Probabilmente risplenderà come Luna una volta vicino alla Terra, illuminato dalla luce del Sole. Sarà come avere due lune nel cielo, non oso immaginare i disastri climatici causati da ciò”, si portò la sigaretta alle labbra e aspirò ancora profondamente il fumo. “Le maree impazzite, i terremoti, eventi magnetici che faranno impazzire gli oggetti tecnologici cui la popolazione fa sempre più affidamento. Hai notato? La gente non sa più come vivere senza il telefono e per secoli l’umanità è andata avanti senza. Sono ridicoli.”  
“Non sei molto gentile con l’umanità”, Komyo si sollevò a sedere, sfilandogli la sigaretta dalla dita, aspirando una piccola boccata. “E non sarà divertente vederla in preda al panico di fronte a qualcosa che non può spiegare né capire, solo perché non possiede la profonda conoscenza delle cose che hai tu. Questo tuo divertimento nel vedere gli altri cadere in preda alla disperazione non la capirò mai, e credo anche di non volerla capire.”  
“Oh… i miei genitori sono stati tanto cattivi con me”, scherzò il ragazzo, alzando le sopracciglia nella scarsa imitazione di un’espressione addolorata.   
“Tu menti, Ukoku, menti a tutti, soprattutto a te stesso. A te basterebbe solo un po’ di amore, per essere meno…”  
“Cattivo? E chi vuole darmi amore, tu?”  
“Mi sembrava di esser stato eloquente in Egitto”, rispose Komyo, ferito.  
“Amore… finché non torniamo in Cina, nel Togenkyo dove tu devi seguire il tuo tempio e tornare a crescere il piccolo Koryu?”  
Il monaco Sanzo si scostò dal ragazzo, gli rese la sigaretta e si alzò.   
“Tu vuoi amore, ma se non è come lo pretendi, come lo desideri, allora non vale niente, giusto?”  
Si rivestì sotto lo sguardo di un silenzioso Ukoku. Aveva il broncio di un bambino, colpito in pieno nel suo punto più debole.   
“Io ti amo”, disse Ukoku, osservando il monaco, aspettando che si girasse. E lo fece, si girò a guardarlo con un’espressione smarrita che il giovane non si aspettava. “Ti amo e… non lo so, forse ho paura di quello che proverò quando tu te ne andrai.”  
Komyo sbatté le ciglia, sentendo un mare di emozioni invadergli il petto. Quell’antica sensazione che aveva provato prima, di esser stato cattivo ed egoista nel cercare in Ukoku consolazione per la morta di Godai si fece nuovamente viva. Aveva pensato anche lui al giorno in cui sarebbero tornati in Cina, a quello che avrebbe provato separandosi da lui, l’inevitabile fine del viaggio. Ma lo stava facendo soffrire. Tra i due il carnefice era lui.   
“Mi dispiace”, sussurrò osservandolo, finendo di allacciarsi la camicia. “Vado… vado a prendere qualcosa da mangiare, sperando che la cucina sia ancora aperta.”  
“Puoi usare il telefono…”  
“Ho voglia di camminare”, si giustificò l’altro, uscendo dalla stanza velocemente.

Ukoku spense la sigaretta nel posacenere, sentendo passare la voglia di fumare e salire quella di piangere. Era una fortuna che Komyo se ne fosse andato, non avrebbe sopportato farlo davanti a lui.   
Si lasciò andare, appoggiando la fronte sul materasso, stendendo le braccia sull’elegante copriletto, stringendolo tra le dita.

_Goditela, finché puoi. Non credere che il tempo a tua disposizione con Komyo sia così tanto._

Vide di nuovo il volto dell’amato coperto di sangue, all’interno della piramide. Komyo non solo sarebbe morto, ma sarebbe accaduto presto. Melancholia lo sapeva. Komyo lo sapeva, ecco perché non voleva che avesse altri contatti con lo spirito. E nonostante questo si era lasciato andare all’idea di amarlo, anche se brevemente.   
Ma lui non poteva accontentarsi di un amore fugace. Di una anno di passione e di vivere solo del ricordo di quello che era stato e del rimpianto di ciò che sarebbe potuto essere. Dalla visione la morte di Komyo non sembrava per niente naturale. Doveva scoprire per quale motivo sarebbe morto e poi…   
“Non posso esistere… senza di lui”, sussurrò rialzando il volto, bagnato dalle lacrime, troppo salate e troppo amare.

Nel profondo dei suoi occhi, l’abisso si fece ancora più nero.

 

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

Note: i pianeti erranti esistono, non è un’invenzione mia né di von Trier. Alcuni sono stati persino avvistati, il più vicino alla Terra risulta essere a cento anni luce da noi, un bel gigante gassoso più grande di Giove. Di solito i pianeti che vengono espulsi, per qualche ragione, da un sistema solare hanno una massa inferiore o pari a quella della Terra, raramente sono dei giganti gassosi (ad esempio questo gigante è pure azzurrino pare, Melancholia is coming).

Un’altra cosa interessante è anche 99942 Apophis, ovvero un asteroide che ha fatto allarmare per un certo periodo gli scienziati per un’iniziale probabilità piuttosto alta di collisione con la Terra nel 2029. Dalle osservazioni compiute in aprile e maggio del 2013 si esclude ogni possibilità d’impatto.

*Citazione al film Melancholia. Nel film a sparire è la stella Antares, della costellazione dello Scorpione. Purtroppo nel periodo in cui è ambientata la fanfic, ovvero primavera, e nell’emisfero boreale, in cui stanno, non è visibile e mi sono dovuta arrangiare. Ma è bello avere un atlante stellare.

*Citazione più o meno esplicita a una frase del monologo del Colonnello Kurtz in Apocalypse Now, interpretato da Marlon Brando.


	9. Wagner

 

 

Ciao a tutti. Sì, è strano che posto due capitoli di seguito, anche se è già successo col quinto e il sesto. Non vedevo l’ora di arrivare fin qui, sinceramente e sono abbastanza soddisfatta del risultato.

Il capitolo non è betato, quindi chiesto scusa per eventuali errori o refusi.

A voi.

 

_Visione del silenzio_  
angolo vuoto  
pagina senza parole  
una lettera scritta   
sopra un viso  
di pietra  
e vapore  
Amore  
inutile finestra. 

Eros – Michelangelo Antonioni

 

**_ Wagner _ **

__

Nei giorni seguenti non parlarono molto. Una sorta di gelo era calata su di loro dopo le parole che si erano scambiati.   
Tornava tutto come all’inizio.   
Sempre come all’inizio.   
Si volevano e si inseguivano e ritornavano sempre all’odioso punto di partenza. Quella storia non avrebbe mai dovuto nascere, lo sapevano, ma i sentimenti non si potevano controllare. Sapevano anche questo.   
Gli sguardi che Komyo gli lanciava erano profondi, pieni di quel sentimento che tanto aveva bramato. Ma ora era lui che non sapeva come comportarsi. Si era dichiarato con la pateticità di un bambino in cerca dell’amore della madre e più volte Komyo aveva detto di poter essere per lui un surrogato di genitore.

Contro il parapetto del traghetto che li stava portando al porto del Pireo, Ukoku pensò a quante volte, nell’arco di quei mesi, si erano presi e rifiutati, attratti e rifuggiti. Era la paura della fine a farli comportare in quel modo? O forse era _lui_ a non essere proprio il compagno che Komyo voleva, nonostante le belle parole pronunciate in Egitto. Komyo era un monaco perfetto, colui a cui era stata data la custodia di due Sutra, il più giovane Sanzo prima di lui, non poteva certo sconvolgere il mondo amando un eretico. Neanche i fedeli lo avrebbero mai accettato. Non sarebbe mai stato alla guida di alcun tempio. Quando se n’era andato dal monastero di Godai la speranza di un suo non ritorno era ben leggibile negli occhi dell’abate e degli altri allievi. Quando avevano saputo cosa aveva fatto ai candidati al ruolo di Sanzo e a Godai stesso, non era parso più tanto simpatico. Anzi, la paura e il disprezzo si era fatto largo nei loro cuori. Stolti.  
Buttò il mozzicone della sigaretta in acqua, soffiando via il fumo rimasto in gola.   
“Lo sai quanto ci metterà quel mozzicone a biodegradarsi?”   
Una turista dal forte accento americano, vestita come una rediviva figlia dei fiori, movimento che sperava si fosse estinto da qualche anno. Indossava degli enormi occhiali, tanto grandi che l’unica cosa che vide fu quella boccuccia irritante e il suo orrendo dialetto di qualche Stato degli USA.   
“Sai quanto ci mette il tuo corpo a decomporsi? Perché non ti butti in mare, così lo scopriamo?”  
Le rispose in un inglese pressoché perfetto, alzandole il dito medio quando lei continuò a sbraitare, storpiando parecchie parole in preda a una religiosa euforia ambientalista. Komyo lo raggiunse in quel momento, osservando la donna continuare a dargli contro, puntandolo col dito.  
“Che hai fatto?”  
“Che ho fatto? Perché devo aver per forza fatto qualcosa io?”  
Komyo sorrise e indicò la donna.  
“Quella signorina sembra avercela con te.”  
“Sì, solo perché ho buttato quello che restava della sigaretta in mare. Dannati ambientalisti.”  
S’incamminò verso l’interno, verso il bar, seguito da Komyo.   
“Devi dirmi qualcosa?”  
“No, mi sentivo un po’ solo in cabina”, rispose il monaco biondo con un piccolo sorriso. “E poi tra un paio di ore dovremmo essere arrivati, giusto?”  
“Giusto, finalmente.”  
“Sono stato in Grecia da ragazzino, ho degli splendidi ricordi”, disse Komyo, una volta al bar. “Sono emozionato all’idea di tornarci.”  
Ukoku prese tra le dita la bottiglia di birra che aveva richiesto e si girò verso Komyo.   
“Sul serio? Ma come mai dalla Cina ti sei ritrovato a viaggiare per la Grecia e l’Italia?”  
Il monaco rispose con un piccola alzata di spalle, indicando al barista di volere una birra uguale a quella di Ukoku, indicandola.   
“Principalmente lavoro.”  
“E che lavoro faceva?”  
Komyo stava per rispondere quando al barista scivolò la bottiglia dalle dita, sbattendo sul bancone e riversando la birra sui pantaloni e la camicia del monaco. Il barista si scusò infinite volte, un po’ in greco, un po’ in inglese. Komyo si alzò, tenendosi il tessuto della camicia.  
“Oh, Komyo bagnato”, commentò Ukoku, che si era spostato in tempo per non essere inondato dalla birra. Komyo gli lanciò un’occhiata e rise. Non avevano risolto a parole quel loro problema d’amore mezzo dichiarato, della consapevolezza che la loro relazione sarebbe finita relativamente presto. Ma l’attrazione era innegabile e nessuno dei due poteva negarlo.   
“Ti accompagno in cabina a cambiarti.”

Mentre Komyo si toglieva i vestiti bagnati, Ukoku l’osservava, seduto sul letto, a sorseggiare birra. Lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sulle gambe, snelle, muscolose, la pelle così giovane. Quella pelle che aveva arrossato con i morsi, che Komyo fingeva di non gradire.   
Non poteva fingere però che Ukoku avesse esplicitamente detto di amarlo e che lui lo avesse lasciato da solo in camera. Quella notte tornare a dormire in quel letto fu una delle cose più difficili mai fatte. Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose, cercare di rassicurarlo. Ma era impossibile: si era illuso di poter vivere un anno di intensa seppur fugace felicità e passione e poi dirsi addio, ma non poteva farlo. Non poteva _pretendere_ che Ukoku la pensasse come lui, un ragazzo con così tanto amore dentro, così tanta passione. Certo, era un modo di amare oscuro, di un’anima nera, ma così attraente. Sospirò e si tolse le mutande, cercando di ignorare il bruciore che quello sguardo di pece sulla sua pelle. Infilò i vestiti bagnati in un sacchetto di plastica e recuperò gli altri dalla borsa. Si eclissò un attimo nel bagno, lavandosi via il fastidioso odore di birra. Dalla porte socchiusa Ukoku riuscì a scorgere la sua figura pulirsi con un asciugamano bagnato.   
Era così candidamente sensuale. Lo voleva. Lo desiderava. Quel briciolo di autocontrollo che gli restava gli impediva di aprire la porta inginocchiarsi davanti a lui e farlo urlare. Magari farsi prendere ancora a schiaffi per farsi fermare. Ridacchiò a bassa voce, tornando a bere la birra, non più tanto fresca.

“Sai, Komyo, credo che dovremo parlare.”  
Il monaco uscì poco dopo, indossando mutande e pantaloni puliti, osservandolo un attimo con i caldi occhi castani, infilandosi una semplice maglia.   
“Sì, ho rimandato questo momento anche troppo a lungo. Ma forse parlare di cose così serie due ore prima di attraccare.”  
“Credi che due ore non bastino?” domandò con ironia il giovane monaco.   
“No, credo che ci voglia una giornata intera per analizzare nel profondo la questione.”  
“Io non credo invece”, ribatté Ukoku, alzando un sopracciglio. “Mi hai confessato i tuoi sentimenti, in Egitto, e io ero al settimo cielo. Finché non mi sono accorto di quanto fossero solo belle le tue parola, ma inutili di fronte alla consapevolezza che questa non sarà altro che un’avventura sospesa nel tempo. Almeno per te.”  
“Perché dici così?” domandò Komyo, sedendosi sul letto di fronte a lui. “Ti ho aperto il mio cuore e per te conta soltanto il tempo che questa storia durerà.”  
“Tu dai per scontato che una volta tornato in Cina la nostra storia avrà termine.”  
Komyo sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi. Si toccò la fronte leggermente prima di riaprirli.   
“Vuoi ripetermi per l’ennesima volta che sono crudele se ti metto davanti alla realtà delle cose? Come possiamo andare avanti nel Togenkyo? Ukoku… io ho un tempio da portare avanti e un bambino da crescere.”  
“Certo del tempio t’importa molto”, replicò con sarcasmo il ragazzo, tornando poi improvvisamente serio. “Ma di Koryu sì.”  
“Non puoi biasimarmi se amo quel bambino come se fosse mio figlio. È mio figlio”, replicò Komyo, aggrottando le sopracciglia.   
“Viene davanti a tutto, anche davanti a noi due.”  
Komyo abbassò lo sguardo, scuotendo il capo leggermente. Non riusciva a trovare le parole adatte.   
“Lui è solo un bambino, non ha colpe. Non puoi odiarlo perché lo amo. Come potrei non amarlo e voler tornare da lui?”  
Ukoku aggrottò le sopracciglia. Quel discorso era pressoché incomprensibile per lui.   
“Io ti ho detto di amarti e tu mi hai lasciato da solo come un idiota…”  
Komyo allungò il braccio per accarezzargli il viso. Ukoku non si scostò, godendosi della dolcezza di quel gesto.   
“Ukoku, mi hai preso alla sprovvista.”  
“E in questi giorni non potevi dire qualcosa?”  
Il monaco scostò la mano dal viso del ragazzo, abbassando nuovamente gli occhi.  
“Hai ragione, avrei potuto dire qualcosa, ma forse avevo bisogno di pensarci, no?”  
Un ragazzo dell’equipaggio bussò alla porta della cabina, avvertendoli, in inglese, che la nave aveva iniziato le procedure di attracco e di liberare la cabina.  
“Ne parliamo stasera, in una comoda camera d’albergo, che ne dici?” domandò Komyo, sorridendo lievemente.   
“Va bene, non credo di poter pretendere di più.”

“Fa caldo!”  
Ukoku sbittò per l’ennesima volta, fermandosi all’ombra di un grande albero, in un’anonima via di Atene. L’aria era torrida e il sole batteva sulle loro teste impetuoso. In Egitto il caldo era stato secco, sopportabile, ad Atene invece l’umidità era così alta che Ukoku non riusciva più a sopportare i vestiti bagnati di sudore.   
“E siamo solo a giugno”, rispose Komyo, con tono seccato. Quando Ukoku cominciava a lamentarsi per qualcosa era difficile farlo smettere. “Prova a immaginare il clima in pieno agosto. Ti avverto, in Italia non sarà tanto diverso.”  
“Motivo per cui è meglio attraversarla molto velocemente senza sostare troppo.”  
“Ma… io voglio visitare certe città, non ho intenzione di passare il viaggio in treno perché tu hai caldo e non hai voglia di visitare monumenti.”  
Ukoku ridacchiò, sollevando la visiera del berretto.  
“Ti comporti come un turista capriccioso.”  
“Tu ti comporti come un bambino capriccioso: ho caldo, ho sete, Komyo quando andiamo in albergo. Dobbiamo ancora trovarne uno.”  
Ukoku si appoggiò sopra il borsone, sorridendogli. Gli piaceva infastidire il monaco biondo, era un modo come un altro per tenere da parte la tristezza del loro stato sentimentale.   
“Andiamo a cercarlo allora.”  
“Ma io voglio visitare almeno il Partenone. Per visitare Atene ci vorrebbe un mese intero se non di più e non possiamo fermarci così tanto, però almeno quello lo voglio vedere. O meglio, rivedere. E se tu non vuoi accompagnarmi ci vado da solo.”  
“L’idea di camminare sotto il sole in salita per vedere un tempio mezzo distrutto è davvero tra le mie prerogative”, disse ironico il ragazzo.   
“Come sei noioso”, sbottò Komyo, incrociando le braccia sul petto.   
“Noioso?” Ukoku si alzò, afferrando il borsone. “Andiamo a questo fottuto Partenone, così sei contento.”  
Komyo l’osservò incamminarsi a passo veloce, sorridendo.  
“È stato… fin troppo facile”, sussurrò, seguendolo.

Avanzando a passo lento – troppo lento – seguivano la fila non troppo ordinata di turisti che naso all’aria scattavano foto alle rovine dell’Acropoli ateniese. Erano riusciti a infilarsi nel gruppo di connazionalicinesi con una guida che con voce particolarmente concitata ed emozionata elencava i particolari della singolare bellezza del sito archeologico.   
Ukoku si lasciò andare a uno sbadiglio poco elegante, rumoroso, stiracchiandosi senza decenza.   
“Questa vecchia dalla voce squillante sta dicendo un sacco di cose che già so.”  
“Beh, io non le sapevo tutte”, ribatté Komyo alzando un sopracciglio. Si spostarono verso il versante sud dell’Acropoli, dove potevano ammirare il teatro di Dioniso dall’alto. “Ad esempio non sapevo di questo teatro, immagina come doveva essere ai tempi, è affascinante.”  
“Non mi sento più i piedi e la mia testa sta andando a fuoco”, rispose Ukoku scocciato. “Se vuoi te la do io qualche informazione: venne costruito agli inizi del quinto secolo avanti Cristo, a ridosso del santuario…”  
“Hai memorizzato la guida turistica dell’ingresso?” domandò Komyo parlandogli sopra, fermandolo.  
“Certo, se continuiamo a seguire questa nana con la voce da paperina resteremo qua fino a stasera e ho fame. È tutto incredibilmente bello e antico, certo, e se ti faccio io da guida riuscirai a sapere tutto nell’arco di due ore scarse.”  
Lo prese per mano, trascinandolo fuori dal gruppo di cinesi muniti di macchine fotografiche e videocamere che nell’arco di dieci anni sarebbero state considerate obsolete.   
“Come mai hai tutta questa fretta? Soffri davvero così tanto il caldo? Nel deserto ti sei lamentato decisamente di meno.”  
“Nel deserto faceva caldo ma qui c’è l’ottanta per cento di umidità, mi sto lessando. Non avrei mai dovuto indossare i jeans.”  
Komyo rise con discrezione, non volendolo indispettire.   
“Vuoi scendere e pranzare? Dopo tutto abbiamo visto una buona parte del sito, se mi perdo qualcosa non morirò di certo…”  
“Sei sicuro? Ci tenevi così tanto… saltellavi battendo le mani all’idea di venire qui.”  
“Io non… saltellavo battendo le mani, questo te lo sei immaginato tu”, lo riprese il monaco, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Sì è vero, mi sembrava una cosa molto buffa su cui fantasticare, sarà il caldo.”  
“Scendiamo o giuro che perderò la pazienza a furia di sentirti dire quanto hai caldo.”

Atene era una città enorme, inquinata, specialmente nel centro, dove una sottile nebbiolina dal colore poco rassicurante. La situazione negli anni a venire non sarebbe cambiata di molto, sarebbe soltanto peggiorata. Ukoku lo sospettava già all’epoca, ma quel puzzo di smog e polveri sottili l’aveva già gustato ampiamente nei suoi studi negli Stati Uniti. Quando era tornato in Cina per entrare nel monastero di Godai gli era sembrato che l’aria fosse addirittura troppo _pulita._   
“Credo che ci toccherà prendere un taxi di nuovo e questa volta vedi non farti fregare”, disse Komyo sistemandosi il capello.   
“Ehi, l’avrei strozzato sul posto a quel furfante, ma poi tu te ne saresti saltato fuori con la tua aria da moralizzatore e me lo avresti impedito.”  
“Certo, uccidere un povero tassista non è la soluzione. Capire quando sta alzando il prezzo perché vede due asiatici con in mano dollari americani sì. Ma non potevi cambiare i soldi?”  
“La banca era chiusa! Quante volte devo ripeterlo? Ah, già, tu stavi giocando con quell’enorme pastore tedesco”, mormorò Ukoku, chiudendo gli occhi.   
“Era così  simpatico… Otto”, rispose Komyo sorridendo gaiamente. Lo sorpassò, ricominciando a camminare, spostandosi verso il trafficato centro. “Vieni? Comincio ad avere fame anche io e credimi: affamato non sono un bello spettacolo.”

“Gylos… gy… rrros”, Komyo provò a ripete il nome di quel piatto greco molto simile al kebab più e più volte, sotto lo sguardo intenerito di Ukoku. Dopo tutto, anche se aveva studiato altre lingue, la pronuncia della R restava sempre un’impresa ardua.“Piatto a base di carne di maiale marinata con spezie, aromi e sale. Viene poi servita sulla pita… oh, ricordi la pita?”  
“Sì, in Egitto, ne ho mangiate così tante anche sulla nave che a momenti mi si bloccava lo stomaco.”  
“Condito con una salsa di yogurt chiamata… tza… tzatziki, con pomodori patatine e cipolla. Beh, abbiamo trovato solo questo aperto, tanto vale provare.”  
“Già, abbiamo trovato solo questo aperto perché improvvisamente tutti i taxi erano spariti”, si lamento il ragazzo, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo, mentre aspettavano che venisse loro preparato il pranzo.   
“Siamo incappati nella zona meno popolata della città, può capitare.”  
“Il centro è la zona meno popolata, che cosa assolutamente incoerente!” Ukoku alzò appena la voce, cercando della sua sacca il pacchetto di sigarette che aveva comprato quella mattina. Ne accese una, arricciando il naso. “Mh, costano poco ma sanno di sterco.”  
“Fumi le sigarette, per forza. Sai quanta robaccia ci mettono dentro? Catrame, nicotina…”  
“Per questo mi piacciono, fanno schifo”, ridacchiò dicendolo, stringendo appena gli occhi.   
La proprietaria del locale si avvicinò al tavolo con i due Gyros. Li appoggiò sul tavolo e poi li fisso. Era una donna di mezza età, corpulenta, con bracca da manovale, mani enormi e grandi occhi castani. Non sorrideva mai. Ukoku le domandò, nell’inglese più semplice possibile, se potesse prendere per lui due bibite gassate che stavano nel frigo, poco lontano dal tavolo.   
Lei lo fissò, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi larghi. Si fissarono a lungo, senza battere ciglio. Era una scena a suo modo esilarante, vagamente inquietante.   
Komyo passò lo sguardo da Ukoku alla donna lentamente, cercando di capire chi per primo avrebbe ceduto. La donna allungò il braccio verso il frigo, come a dirgli di prendersela da solo la bibita. Al monaco biondo scappò una risatina, mentre intingeva una patatina fritta in quella salsa bianca a base di cetrioli e yogurt.   
Ukoku si alzò, guardandola con quel suo sorrisino irridente e arrogante, fissandola ancora per qualche istante prima di prendere una bottiglia di aranciata e una di ginger.   
Risero entrambi quando la signora tornò dietro il bancone.   
“Mi piace”, disse Ukoku aprendo una delle due bibite gassate. “Non si è lasciata mettere i piedi in testa.”  
“Non ti divertono le persone arrendevoli, vero?”  
“Dipende in che cosa sono arrendevoli. Ma la sfida ha di sicuro un gusto più dolce di una semplice conquista. Per questo tu sei così affascinante, oltre a tutto il resto.”  
“Solo perché ti faccio un po’ penare nella tua conquista?” domandò con una lieve malizia.  
“Un po’ penare? Tu non hai idea”, disse Ukoku addentando il suo panino. Della salsa tzatziki gli colò lungo il mento e la raccolse con un dito, portandoselo alle labbra.   
Sorrise, ricordando lo stesso gesto fatto in una situazione decisamente diversa. Komyo guardò altrove ridacchiando.   
Incontrarono gli occhi della donna, che li guardava sempre severa, appoggiata al bancone.

Komyo aveva quel modo di ridere così dolce e allo stesso discreto, allegro e trascinante. Le rughe ai lati della sua bocca si accentuavano, come quelle vicino agli occhi. Un’espressione di reale felicità. Lo trovava splendido, con i segni del tempo che non erano difetti, che non sarebbero mai stati difetti. Quando tornava serio riacquistava una matura sensualità, senza il suo sorriso fintamente idiota.

Dovevano assolutamente andare in albergo.

La scontrosa signora gli aveva consegnato una guida in inglese con tutti gli alberghi con breve recensioni, in modo da andare a colpo sicuro. Komyo aveva insistito per niente di eccessivamente lussuoso, com’era stato nello Yemen e – anche se di meno – in Egitto. Voleva alloggiare in un albergo semplice, magari a gestione famigliare, mangiare il vero cibo del luogo senza le modifiche raffinate della nuova cucina.   
Così lo trovarono, un hotel a tre stelle dove riuscirono a prendere una camera matrimoniale senza tante domande.

Quella sera l’aria soffiava leggera, rinfrescando la stanza. Ukoku si appoggiò al davanzale della finestra per godersi quella brezza, dopo aver patito il caldo nel seguire Komyo, in preda a una strana frenesia da turista incallito. Si portò indietro i capelli, sospirando quando l’aria leggera accarezzò la fronte leggermente bagnata dal sudore. Era leggermente su di giri per la quantità di birra bevuta quel giorno. Non era la migliore mai bevuta, c’era di meglio e in verità preferiva di gran lunga le bibite gassate, ma aveva bisogno di distrarre il cervello dal suo intimo disastro emozionale.   
Komyo uscì dal bagno in quel momento, dopo la doccia si era rivestito e teneva i capelli umidi stretti in una crocchia. Il bel collo era scoperto e Ukoku pensò, come sempre, che non esisteva una nuca più attraente.

Con estrema fatica riuscì a resistere alla voglia di baciarla.

Posò la bottiglia di birra sul comodino e si stese sul letto, osservandolo mentre si sistemava i capelli, guardandosi allo specchio. Si lanciarono un’occhiata. Ukoku sorrise, mordendosi piano il labbro inferiore.  
“Hai voglia di uscire?”  
“Sinceramente no”, rispose il monaco, soppesando la pesante crocchia bionda. “Stavo pensando a dove poter trovare qualcuno in grado quanto meno di allontanare lo spirito. In Europa trattano di esorcismi, ma più che altro verso spiriti malvagi, che vengono associati ai demoni della religione cristiana. Di solito questi spiriti si divertono a possedere le persone, ma non è il caso di Melancholia.”  
“Per mia fortuna”, scherzò Ukoku, ridacchiando appena. “Non so quanto sia divertente essere posseduto da uno spirito del genere…”  
“Da quel che so gli spiriti increati non possiedono corpi umani o youkai”, rispose Komyo, appoggiando i gomiti sul comò, voltandosi a guardarlo. “Più che altro perché, pare, quando ciò accade è difficile poi che lo spirito lasci il corpo, più per divertimento che altro. Raramente queste persone vengono classificate come sane di mente, perché gli esseri come Melancholia difficilmente sanno giostrare un corpo e tutto quel che comporta la… carne.”  
“Come sai tutte queste cose?”  
“Hita”, rispose sorridendo leggermente. “Lei ha studiato a fondo questi fenomeni. Se solo Melancholia si fosse manifestato in India, avremmo potuto chiedere a lei un reale aiuto. Mi era anche venuto in mente di tornare indietro, ma dopo quanto è successo con lei, non credo sia il caso.”  
“Tornare già indietro”, mormorò Ukoku, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. “Non so quanto sarebbe saggio, insomma siamo arrivati fin qui, tanto vale dare al viaggio un significato diverso da quello spirituale: sconfiggere questo maledetto spiritello. Credo che sarà divertente.”  
“Riesci a trovare il divertimento in cose davvero pericolose, Ukoku”, disse Komyo alzandosi, facendo qualche passo solo per sedersi sul letto. “Ora che siamo qui vuoi parlare?”  
“Stiamo già parlando”, disse con un sorriso il giovane. Si sporse verso di lui. “Devi dirmi qualcosa in particolare?”  
“Mi hai detto di amarmi e io me ne sono andato, come uno sciocco, lasciandoti lì da solo. Ero solo spaventato. Spaventato dalla sofferenza che hai manifestato: mi sono sentito così crudele in quel momento”, disse serio, appoggiando una mano sul materasso. “So che mi ami, lo sento, lo sento da molto tempo, per questo in Egitto ti ho manifestato i miei sentimenti.”  
Ukoku gli si avvicinò, gli sfiorò una sottile ciocca ribelle che era sfuggita all’acconciatura, arrotolandola tra le dita.   
“Ci siamo innamorati, non doveva succedere, ma è successo. Io… per me è nuova questa cosa, quindi forse reagisco in modi molto… forti”, disse Ukoku, fissando i begli occhi caldi di Komyo. Quel leggero sorriso sulle labbra del monaco, non riuscì a resistere all’impulso di baciarle. Lo fece, con dolcezza, premendo la bocca sulla sua in modo casto. Dolce.   
“Hai ragione, Ukoku. Non ho pensato a tante cose: all’inizio ho sbagliato perché ho cercato conforto in te, poi mi sono reso conto che non potevo tenermi dentro questi sentimenti, che sono nati, cresciuti e non posso certo ucciderli”, sorrise, baciando lui questa volta il giovane. “E ho sbagliato forse a dirti cosa provavo. Il mio amore per te è forte, Ukoku, e io per primo soffrirò quando torneremo nel Togenkyo.”  
Ukoku aggrottò le sopracciglia, scostando il viso quando l’altro cercò di dargli un altro bacio.  
“Sei deciso, dunque, a tornare alla tua vita.”  
“Ukoku, sai che puoi venire a farmi visita quando vuoi…”, sussurrò, accarezzandogli il viso. “Io non ti sto usando, non voglio che pensi che il mio sia un… tornare giovani, vivere un amore fugace e poi lasciarti al tuo destino. Per me sei importante, in questo viaggio giorno dopo giorno ho ceduto al fascino che avevi sulla mia persona e l’ho fatto coscientemente. Ho un grande autocontrollo”, disse sorridendo. “E avrei potuto tenermi dentro tutto, cacciarti quella volta che ti sei insinuato nel mio letto, ignorarti fino alla fine, ma non ho voluto farlo e tutto questo perché ti amo. Non lo so perché, non so quando me ne sono reso conto, so solo che anche io vivo i sentimenti in modo molto istintivo. E ti amo Ukoku, ti amo.”  
Le ultime parole furono un soffio tiepido sulle sue labbra capace di farlo sospirare. I loro respiri si mischiarono per un attimo, tra quelle parole appassionate.   
“Ti amo”, sussurrò Ukoku, portando le mani dietro la sua nuca, accarezzandola piano. Komyo sentì un brivido pervaderlo dolcemente, tanto da fargli stringere le spalle, deliziato. “Non pensavo che l’avrei mai detto a qualcuno. O che qualcuno l’avrebbe mai detto a me.”

C’era una radio accesa, sul comodino dal lato dove avrebbe dormito Komyo e trasmetteva da Berlino un concerto di Wagner. L’aveva sentito poco prima, mentre aspettava che Komyo uscisse dal bagno, godendosi le note del Tannhäuser e la voce di una prorompente Venere. Sua madre amava la musica romantica; aveva ascoltato così tante volte La Valchiria o Il crepuscolo degli dèi da averne la nausea. Wagner gli piaceva, solo che a lungo andare lo trovava mortalmente noioso *. Per non dire sentimentale. Ma era la natura della musica stessa di quel periodo e delle complesse composizioni che portavano a quel determinato stato emotivo. 

Le parole pronunciate con voce atona. Annoiata. Da labbra femminili sempre strette attorno a una sigaretta. 

“A volte prendi e te ne vai”, disse Komyo, stringendogli il viso tra le mani. “Osservi un punto fisso e la tua mente prende il volo. Dove vai?”  
“C’è Wagner alla radio”, rispose semplicemente, guardandolo negli occhi. “Questa… questa mi piace.”  
Si scostò solo per tendersi e alzare il volume, girando la piccola manopola nera.   
Eccoli i violini, annunciati dalla dolcezza di un ottavino. Inconfondibile.  
“Immaginavo fossi un tipo da musica classica, in qualche modo”, considerò l’altro, accarezzandogli di nuovo il viso. “Com’è bella? Come si chiama?”  
“Il preludio del dramma musicale Tristano e Isotta, di Wagner. È una mazzata sulle palle di quattro ore. Anche la storia è completamente stravolta, il dramma originale normanno. Wagner lo condensò in tre atti e ci aggiunse tutta la psicologia spicciola di quel tempo, di stampo schopenhaueriano.”  
“Sembri un professore quando parli così”, disse Komyo con un sorrisino, ascoltandolo attentamente.   
“Già, con gli occhiali e l’aria da stronzo, in verità, a tutti gli effetti, io sono un professore”, ridacchiò dicendolo, aveva preso due dottorati ma non aveva mai appoggiato il culo su una sedia per insegnare. “Lo vidi solo una volta. Le musiche sono meravigliose, è difficile che io rimanga così colpito da qualcosa, tendo ad annoiarmi con tutto. Ma la musica era trascinante, i cantanti a volte un po’ troppo invadenti. Ricordo però di aver provato forti emozioni alla fine, ma non perché fosse triste, non solo per quello. C’era qualcosa… in quella musica, capace di rendermi incredibilmente malinconico.”  
A usare quella parola gli tornò in mente il bastardo spirito, che per quel periodo sembrava volerli lasciare in pace. Ma la sua sfuggente presenza era percettibile. Sempre.   
“Non so come sia quella musica, questa che sto sentendo ora sembra parlarmi solo d’amore, Ukoku. Mi dispiace se sono rimasto in silenzio così tanti giorni. Mi sono sentito in colpa per il tuo dolore, più quello che ti avevo già arrecato in precedenza. Per quello sono andato via, perché ho temuto davvero di averti spezzato il cuore.”  
“Ma non è così”, gli prese la mano, appoggiandosela sul petto semi scoperto. La camicia slacciata. “Questa musica parla d’amore, mi sembra giusto omaggiarla. Che dici?”  
“Non parlare”, sussurrò Komyo, abbassando lo sguardo, continuando a guardarlo in quel modo sensuale, magnetico. 

Si spogliarono con lentezza, non parlando più, in silenzio. La musica era interrotta appena dai loro sospiri concitati, i gemiti mal trattenuti. Vibrava, la musica, nella loro pelle accaldata. La radio era abbastanza alta perché potessero sentire il fiato dei musicisti di ottoni, quel fiato che dava vita alla magnificenza di una musica eterna.   
Le gambe intrecciate sul letto. I piedi che spingevano via le coperte e le lenzuola inutili per l’opprimente caldo che permeava la stanza.   
Il ragazzo sciolse i capelli ancora umidi del suo amante, lasciando cadere le ciocche bionde e profumate sul materasso. Affondò il naso tra esse, assaporando il profumo intenso della sua essenza.   
Lo fece stendere sotto di sé. Avrebbe potuto prenderlo. E non c’era niente nel corpo e negli occhi di Komyo che negasse il contrario. Quelle gambe semi aperte, le braccia sulla sua schiena che premevano _forte_ lasciando l’impronta del loro calore. Avrebbe potuto farlo suo dopo mesi e mesi di desiderio. Eppure, quando lo vide con quel sorriso malizioso, quegli occhi marroni socchiusi. 

Voglia. Desiderio. L’atto finale del ricongiungimento. Quel tipo di sesso che voleva dire _appartenenza._

Ma sentiva in fondo che non era né il luogo né il momento. Con grande sorpresa di Komyo si posò sopra di lui, strusciando piano le loro virilità tese. Accarezzò lentamente i testicoli duri, sfiorò la sua apertura, ma senza penetrarla, sentendo Komyo fare lo stesso con lui. Le sue dita correvano come farfalle sulla pelle bianca del ragazzo, tra le natiche, sulle cosce fin dove arrivava a toccarlo, risalendo per la schiena. Mosse il bacino verso di lui, spalancando la bocca eccitato.   
Baciò le labbra schiuse, succhiando dolcemente la pelle sensibile e rosa, mordendola quasi a sangue. Era un bacio continuo, intervallato da minuscole prese di fiato mentre i bacini si scontravano l’uno contro l’altro. Ukoku portò la mano in mezzo ai loro corpi, afferrando le loro erezioni e tenendole vicine mentre si muoveva. Wagner accarezzava le loro menti come una veste di seta. Era erotismo fatto suono. Carne trasformata in spirito. L’orgasmo sarebbe stato solo l’elevazione delle loro menti.   
“Senti… li senti gli archi?”  
La musica sbocciava come un fiore oscuro, accompagnando la loro lussuria verso il gradino più alto di estasi, tra arpeggi e accordi.   
Appoggiò la mano libera sul viso di Komyo, sfiorando le labbra arrossate con il pollice. Accarezzò velocemente i loro sessi, volendo raggiungere l’orgasmo con l’apice dell’opera, estasiato dal rossore intenso sulle guance dell’amante. 

Fu in quel momento, proprio quando il Preludio raggiunse lo zenit della sua bellezza, dell’intensità del sentimento, mentre veniva chiudendo gli occhi sul ventre di Komyo, tenendo le dita sui suoi occhi, chiudendoli, che capitò ancora. Un immenso tappeto di stelle gli si parò davanti. La profondità della creazione in tutta la sua caotica magnificenza. I colori intensi e brillanti parvero quasi bruciare nel buio dello spazio. Si sentì chiamare dalla voce smorzata di Komyo, arrochita dal piacere, mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo, riversando il seme sul proprio addome mosso da piccoli spasmi, andandosi a mischiare con quello di Ukoku. 

Riaprendo gli occhi lo vide, sorridente e ansimante sotto di lui, gli occhi ancora coperti dalla sua mano. La scostò piano, solo per poter riassaporare la bellezza delle sua iridi castane.   
“Come hai fatto?” domandò ansante, sbattendo le ciglia scure.  
“A fare cosa?”  
“Ho visto… la profondità del tutto”, disse posando le mani accanto al viso. “Mi era già successo, da giovane, ma non attraverso… questo.”  
“Ogni atomo presente nel nostro corpo è stato prodotto dalle stelle, nato dalle grandi esplosioni stellari, per essere poi riciclato nei nostri corpi*”, spiegò riprendendo fiato. Ripensò per un momento alle parole di Melancholia, prima di appoggiarsi al corpo di Komyo. “Credo sia per questo che riesco a vedere e sentire l’Universo così… totalmente. Anche se a dire il vero la cosa mi succede in modo così profondo da quando ti conosco.”  
“Ukoku, ora che ci siamo chiariti e che la nostra… relazione ha raggiunto un punto fermo voglio chiedertelo. Perché mi ami?”  
“Ti sembra una domanda da fare?” domandò intimidito il ragazzo. Komyo ridacchiò, accarezzandogli la schiena.   
“Lo so, è strana e forse non c’è neanche una risposta, ma io dentro di me ho trovato il motivo per cui ti ho lasciato entrare nel mio cuore, il motivo per cui non posso stare senza di te. Non devi per forza rispondermi, a volte le cose accadono senza un motivo.”  
Ukoku aggrottò le sopracciglia, sorridendo appena.   
“L’amore non potrà mai essere descritto alla maniera del cielo o del mare o di un altro qualsiasi mistero: è l’occhio col quale vediamo, è il trasgressore nel santo, è la luce all’interno del colore.*”  
Komyo sbatté le ciglia un paio di volte, prima di volgere lo sguardo altrove. Ukoku sapeva che prima o poi quelle parole gli sarebbero servite, perché da solo non riusciva a trovarne altre che potessero descrivere davvero il motivo del suo amore per lui.   
“È qualcosa che trascende la mia razionalità. All’inizio volevo averti solo perché eri bello e pensavo fossi casto, il che rendeva tutto molto più interessante”, sorrise dicendolo. “Poi dopo ho capito quanto tu fossi capace di vedere all’interno di me stesso, senza rimanerne disgustato. Riesci a vedere quello che sono e non ti fa paura.”  
“Hai solo tanta tristezza dentro, tanta solitudine”, rispose Komyo, guardandolo. Gli accarezzò il viso. “So cosa vuol dire essere da soli, non essere compresi.”  
Ukoku non voleva affrontare quel discorso, si scostò da lui, ascoltando le ultime tragiche note del preludio, che preannunciavano la tragedia del Tristano e Isotta.   
“Ti eri appena fatto la doccia e ti ho sporcato tutto… vado a prendere un asciugamano.”  
In bagnò si lavò via lo sperma con cui si era sporcato appoggiandosi a lui e si guardò un attimo allo specchio: vide un ragazzo giovane, dagli occhi vecchi, stanchi. Il desiderio di morte attraverso la mano di qualcuno più forte di lui si faceva sempre più acuto. Komyo poteva essere quel qualcuno, ma si era rifiutato. Sarebbe stata una splendida e dolce morte quella tra le sue braccia. Ma sarebbe stata anche una morte non meritata.   
Tornò da lui: con i capelli scomposti sul cuscino e le ciocche leggermente ondulate, c’era una dolcezza ancora più femminea in lui. Passò l’asciugamano sul ventre sporcò del loro seme, mentre Komyo lo guardava con occhi seri.   
“Hai sulle labbra una domanda.”  
Il ragazzo sorrise, scostando i capelli scuri dagli occhi.   
“Perché hai detto che Koryu mi somiglia? Ha solo sei anni.”  
“C’è una strana ostinazione in entrambi e a dirla tutta avete lo stesso cipiglio, la stessa espressione severa quando qualcosa colpisce la vostra attenzione. Lui è un bambino, è vero, ma dall’intelligenza molto acuta. Per tutto il resto sei quasi il suo opposto. Non so come sarà Koryu da grande, ma difficilmente lo vedo scherzare come fai tu. E difficilmente lo vedo attorniato da quella nube oscura, come capita a te.”  
“E se dovesse succedergli?”  
“Credo che ne soffrirei”, gli accarezzò il viso, sollevandosi a sedere. “C’è bisogno del Sole…”  
“Per distruggermi? Furono le parole pronunciate da te la prima volta, perché le hai dette?”  
Komyo sorrise appena, scostando la mano dalla sua guancia.   
“Credo sia stata una cosa istintiva. Tu sei pericoloso, e lo sai. Sei un concentrato di potere pronto a esplodere, sei l’ombra capace di inghiottire il mondo. L’ho capito quella notte, dopo che mi avevi… preso in quel modo.”  
“E… hai cambiato idea al riguardo?” domandò Ukoku con voce leggermente incerta.   
“Non sono neanche certo che le mie parole siano esatte, è stata solo una sensazione. Ora per me non sei qualcosa di negativo, né di spaventoso. Sei bellissimo.”  
Ukoku non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso a quel complimento pronunciato con tanta passione.   
“Di solito… insomma non me l’ha mai detto nessuno.”  
“Non significa che non sia vero e poi nessuno ti ha mai guardato nel modo in cui riesco a guardarti io…”  
“Questo è vero”, sussurrò il giovane corvo, prima di baciarlo. 

Quella notte sognò di un avvenimento che pensava di aver completamente rimosso dalla memoria. Fu un ricordo senza valore. Una delle ultime volte che aveva sentito il Preludio di Wagner. Qualche anno prima. Sua madre era sempre stata un’estimatrice della musica classica, raramente aveva permesso che in casa sua si suonasse altro. Anche se in casa ci vivevano in tre più il resto della servitù.   
Era forse la festa di una delle sue due lauree, circondato da parenti a cui non importava nulla di lui e viceversa. Alcune persone neanche le conosceva, colleghi dei suoi genitori, giunti da qualsiasi continente per ammirare il prodotto di due menti eccelse. In quei momenti sua madre – e in minima parte suo padre – lo facevano sentire come il risultato di un esperimento ben riuscito. Nessun reale affetto quel pomeriggio. Neanche la panna di quel dolce rigorosamente senza uova riusciva ad addolcire la sensazione di solitudine.   
Se ne stava appoggiato al muro con le braccia incrociate sul petto, osservando gli altri divertirsi, ballando su della musica jazz melodica. Sua madre era nascosta nella sua stanza come sempre. Solo a sentire quel _rumore_ si sarebbe tagliata le vene sul posto. Suo padre come al solito flirtava con un paio di ragazze con cui aveva a malapena parlato in facoltà, poco più grandi di lui. Non lo considerava disgustoso o inappropriato. Solo incredibilmente insensibile.   
Si allontanò dalla festa per ritirarsi in camera sua, sperando di trovare conforto nel silenzio. Ma fu proprio suo padre a raggiungerlo.   
“Ken’yu, avevamo detto niente scenate.”*  
“Ma io non ho fatto alcuna scenata”, rispose atono, aprendo un libro sulla scrivania. “Insomma, detesto il jazz, odio le feste patinate, è già un miracolo se non mi avete ucciso con il  dolce… in verità avrei diritto a fare una scenata. Ma non la farò, perché non posso aspettarmi certo niente di diverso.”  
Il padre – ed era incredibile come il suo nome fosse stato dimenticato in fretta – appoggiò un braccio allo stipite. Quel sorrisino irritante che aveva ereditato comparve sul volto ormai segnato dalle prime rughe.   
“Alza il culo e scendi in sala, non ho speso una fortuna per vederti fare storie come un marmocchio. Basta tua madre per questo.”  
“Scendo tra un attimo…”

Non riusciva neanche lui a spiegarsi perché quel giorno era così restio a recitare la parte del simpaticone. Gli usciva così bene, il suo sorriso era in grado di ingannare chiunque, tutti si affezionavano a lui, tutti lo ammiravano. Se solo avessero saputo cosa gli passava per la testa probabilmente non avrebbero avuto il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, nel corridoio e fece la prova di un sorriso e ricominciò a camminare tornando nella sala.   
Mentre passava vicino alla camera della madre sentì la musica ovattata, dietro la porta. Si appoggiò contro il legno dell’uscio, incuriosito. Voleva solo capire quale musica fosse quando, appoggiandosi, scostò leggermente la porta, che era aperta.   
La vide stesa sul suo letto, dove dormiva da sola, immobile ad ascoltare il Preludio di Tristano e Isotta. Probabilmente avrebbe passato lì le prossime tre o quattro ore, con la mente altrove e la musica a centotrenta decibel a lesionarle i timpani.

Attraversò la sala, tra il disinteresse generale verso la sua persona e il suo disprezzo verso quella società inutile, fatta di fantocci idioti.   
Raggiunse la stalla, dove Apophis aveva già visite. Suo padre, come al solito, aveva portato un paio di ragazze a vedere l’indomabile stallone nero.  
“Che ci fai qui?”  
“Sto facendo vedere a queste due fanciulle il famoso cavallo.”  
“E da quando sarebbe famoso? Ora comunque vorrei cavalcare. Devo sellarlo quindi…”  
Il padre lo guardò con un sorrisetto, mentre teneva le mani sui fianchi della ragazze, strette a lui. Erano carine, ed erano decisamente più interessate a un professore miliardario che al figlio ombroso. Tanto sapeva di avere la capacità e la sensualità necessaria per farsele entrambe, se quella sera fosse stato vagamente in vena.   
“Sapete, solo Ken’yu è riuscito a domare Apophis. È imbattibile in ogni cosa, sa fare tutto o quasi.”  
Si girò di scatto a guardarlo, pronto a fulminarlo ulteriormente se avesse solo provato a dire altro.   
“Oh, avanti, non dirò quella cosa che non sai farei, tu ometto perfetto.”  
Odiava quel nomignolo. Quel nomignolo del cazzo.

Era un tramonto nebbioso, particolarmente triste. In mezzo ai grandi campi della tenuta Apophis galoppava veloce. Nella sua testa risuonava violento il Preludio di Wagner. Non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa. Così imponente, malinconico, sensuale. Arrivati al piccolo ponte di legno Apophis inchiodò, prendendolo di sorpresa.  
“Dai, vai avanti”, spronò il cavallo più volte, battendo le staffe, sempre più forte. Niente, Apophis non ne voleva sapere di avanzare. Era sempre stato testardo, ma non aveva mai avuto paura di nulla. “Vai!”  
Arrivò a usare il frustino, senza risultati. Scosse il capo, troppo innervosito per tentare di farlo avanzare: avrebbe finito per picchiarlo sul serio a lungo andare. Sentì il galoppare di un cavallo raggiungerlo. Ovviamente era suo padre. Era andato a recuperarlo in tempo, prima che qualcuno – nessuno – chiedesse dove si fosse smarrito.   
“Che vuoi?”  
Suo padre lo fisso per un lungo istante, lanciando prima un’occhiata al cavallo nero e poi a lui. Lo aveva seguito così, senza neanche mettersi le dovute protezioni. Forse aveva capito di averlo in qualche modo offeso, nella stalla. Dopo tutto se era incapace in _quello_ era solo colpa sua.   
“Sai… ieri ho parlato con un monaco, in facoltà. Un vecchietto dall’aria simpatica, che era venuto a fare un seminario su non so cosa”, il padre gli si avvicinò con la cavalla, ma non troppo, dato che Apophis era irascibile e dominate. “E mi ha detto che c’è un ordine monastico, i cosiddetti monaci Sanzo, molto interessante. La più alta carica del Togenkyo.”  
“Il Togenkyo? Sono rimasti all’era della pietra lì. E perché sono interessanti questi monaci?”  
“Pare che diventare monaco Sanzo sia la cosa più difficile al mondo, che ci si sottoponga ad allenamenti estenuanti, a lunghe ore di studio. C’è chi arriva anche a morire, nel tentativo.”  
Qualcosa si accese nell’animo di Ukoku. Suo padre doveva saperlo, in fondo, doveva immaginarlo che mettendogli quella pulce nell’orecchio lo avrebbe incuriosito.Non lo stava spingendo a farsi monaco. Lo stava spingendo a diventare un Sanzo, al di là del lato puramente religioso.   
“Morire dici? È un’impresa così ardua?”  
“Così ho sentito dire, dato che tu sei sempre alla ricerca di qualcosa che superi i tuoi limiti. Bioingegneria, professore di ingegneria fisica e non hai neanche diciassette anni compiuti. L’idea non ti alletta neanche un po’? Lo sai, vero, cosa sono i Sutra dell’origine celeste dell’Universo.”  
“Sì, e ora che mi ci fai pensare dei monaci Sanzo ne avevano parlato a scuola, quando ero più piccolo e anche in facoltà di fisica, solo non sapevo che l’impresa fosse così difficile, pensavo che al più vecchio e saggio venisse affidato il Sutra e basta.”  
Il padre sorrise, questo lo ricordò perfettamente, con uno strano affetto.   
“Torniamo indietro, Apophis sembra non volerne sapere di attraversare quel ponte. Avrà paura dell’acqua.”

 

Note:   
*Semi citazione dal film “Leon” scritto e diretto da Luc Besson.   
*Citazione da “One million dollar hotel” film diretto da Wim Wenders.   
*La scena finale del flashback/sogno di Ukoku è direttamente ispirata ad alcune scene del matrimonio del film “Melancholia” di Lars von Trier.


	10. Nostalgia

 

 

Ed eccomi, risorta dalle ceneri. Ho avuto un periodo così nero in questi mesi che l’ultima cosa a cui ho pensato è stato pubblicare, ma ho scritto, in quei momenti in cui il bisogno di evasione si faceva più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa. Quindi se qualche egocentrico/a ha pensato che avessi smesso di postare principalmente per colpa sua… ha sbagliato.

Il centro del mio mondo sono io e io soltanto.

Da questo capitolo inizia il crossover con il mondo di H.P. Lovecraft. Non è necessario aver letto i suoi libri, le informazioni sono nel racconto e nelle note a fine capitolo.

A voi.

_Conoscerai un grande dolore e nel dolore sarai felice.  
Eccoti il mio insegnamento: nel dolore cerca la felicità._

Fedor Dostoevskij.

**__ **

**_ Nostalgia  _ **

**__ **

Non avevano perso tempo a soffermarsi nelle incantevoli città italiane, risalendo la penisola con ogni mezzo a disposizione. Non avevano perso tempo, e subito avevano cercato qualcuno che potesse dare loro altre informazioni riguardo gli spiriti increati. Certe conoscenze appartenevano a chi aveva preso i voti, tendenzialmente, i massimi conoscitori di tutto ciò che doveva restare ignoto alle orecchie di quelli che si potevano definire _uomini semplici_. Erano conoscenze che andavano ben al di là della dottrina cristiana. Alcuni di loro però, grazie soprattutto all’alchimia, avevano trovato dei modi abbastanza efficaci per tenere lontani gli spiriti.

Erano sull’ennesimo treno, immersi nella ferma e afosa calura estiva. Niente gente ammassata. Niente odore di imminente morte, sudore e malattia.   
Mentre Komyo osservava le dolci colline toscane a Ukoku venne in mente una cosa.  
«Come hai fatto da ragazzo ad arrivare fin qui?»  
«Beh, erano tempi difficili. Se ti sei fatto un calcolo veloce a mente, in Cina era appena finita la guerra civile. Tutto ciò mi fa sentire ancora più vecchio», disse sospirando, girandosi a guardarlo. «Avevo dodici anni. Mio padre doveva assolutamente giungere fin qui per lavoro. Mia madre era diventata paranoica, avevamo vissuto il terrore della guerra, anche se il Togenkyo, come regione, era stata tra le meno colpite. Non voleva lasciarlo per nessuna ragione al mondo. C’era parecchia tensione, perché la guerra mondiale aveva messo in ginocchio, appunto, il mondo e non si riusciva mai a tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Seguire mio padre voleva dire portarsi dietro me e così fu.»  
Komyo rivolse lo sguardo di nuovo al panorama, avvolto nella luce fredda del mattino.   
«Fu incredibilmente difficile, potrei passare ore a raccontarti in che modi mio padre si destreggiò per organizzarsi con i trasporti, i posti assurdi dove abbiamo dormito… fu così che conobbi Hita. Era di poco più grande di me e, mentre i miei genitori si organizzavano per partire, fu la mia compagna di giochi durante quell’estate. Visitando l’Italia oggi non posso fare a meno di pensare a quello che vidi con i miei occhi. Persino pagare qualcuno che potesse portarci in Sardegna fu un’avventura. Eppure ricordo tutto con serenità, nonostante il degrado, la povertà, la difficoltà. Mia madre aveva paura, era sicura che non sarei mai riuscito a uscire dal Togenkyo, dalla Cina, e per questo, seguendo mio padre in preda a un amore folle, mi portò con sé, anche se voleva dire mostrarmi cose che forse non ero pronto a vedere. Non ho mai perso la mia vivacità», si voltò a guardalo nuovamente. Nella cabina c’era un prete che leggeva in silenzio il Vangelo e un’anziana signora appisolata da quando erano partiti. Parlava a voce bassa, in modo intimo, il viso vicino a quello di Ukoku. «Perché dopo tutto ho visto di quanta bellezza è composto il mondo intero, e sapevo che prima o poi le nazioni si sarebbero risollevate. Forse sono fin troppo ottimista a volte e il tuo sorriso riguardo la mia frase precedente ne è la conferma.»  
«Non volevo deriderti, è che sei davvero fiducioso.»  
«Confido nell’uomo ma ho deciso di non interessarmi troppo a quello che fa. Detesto le delusioni.»  
Ukoku rise apertamente di fronte a quella che poteva essere una cinica battuta detta col sorriso. Uno dei sorrisi più teneri dell’Universo.   
«Non ti piace, però, parlare di queste cose.»  
Komyo tirò un sorriso triste, abbassando gli occhi marroni per osservarsi le mani.  
«Erano tempi felici, quelli», rispose semplicemente. Sul suo bel viso si dipinse un’espressione malinconica così intensa da farlo pentire di aver posto quella domanda. Erano bei ricordi, al di là del periodo storico, della situazione mondiale, erano ricordi sulla sua famiglia che forse avrebbe voluto tenere solo per sé. Forse erano morti.   
«Almeno tu hai ricordi felici», appoggiò un piede sul cuscino del sedile di fronte.   
«Davvero non conservi un ricordo piacevole, anche piccolo, sui tuoi genitori? Erano così tremendi?»  
Il prete lanciò un’occhiataccia alla sua scarpa sporca appoggiata sul non tanto pulito cuscino.   
«Mh. Ora come ora non mi viene in mente niente», rispose, spostando gli occhi neri sul prete, che prontamente torno a leggere il suo caro Vangelo.  
«Quanto manca per arrivare a Firenze?» Domandò cambiando discorso, appoggiando una mano sul suo ginocchio, accarezzandolo piano. Quella leggera effusione non sfuggì agli occhi del giovane ecclesiastico.   
«Mezz’ora credo o poco di più.»

Sorrise maliziosamente al giovane prete e poi chiuse gli occhi.

Spense la sigaretta, schiacciandola e trascinandola sul pavimento del corridoio del castello.   
Dopo quasi vent’anni, finalmente capiva cosa volesse dire avere dei bei ricordi. Il sorriso triste di Komyo in quel frangente non gli era parso comprensibile fino al giorno in cui il suo stupido cervello aveva deciso di fargli ricordare quel viaggio.   
Da qualche parte nel castello Fan urlava contro uno degli aiutanti del laboratorio. Raramente l’aveva sentita così infuriata verso qualcuno che non fosse lui. Raramente l’aveva sentita urlare. Il suo modo di indignarsi in silenzio, stringendo i denti e ringhiando sommessamente gli ricordava sua madre.   
«Ma chi è che urla in questo modo? Per caso la nostra signora dei testicoli * Gyokumen Koshu non si è tagliata abbastanza le unghie?»  
«Non ho proprio bisogno, in questo momento, delle tue battute di pessimo gusto!»  
Fan era china a terra, intenta a pulire il disastro causato da uno dei giovani youkai. Aveva fatto cadere delle provette e campioni analizzati, rendendo dunque nullo il suo lavoro.   
«Oh, povera Fan, uno sciocco ragazzino ti costringe a lavorare più del dovuto?»  
La donna alzò lo sguardo, tenendo tra le mani un grosso pezzo di carta assorbente con cui aveva raccolto il sangue e i pezzi di vetro.  
«Dato che qui pare che sia rimasta l’unica a fare qualcosa, sì, mi dà fastidio l’idea di dover ricominciare tutto da capo.»  
«E i test su cosa li hai fatti? Sul sangue del ciccione dopo aver vagamente tentato di azionare i due Sutra insieme? Siete parecchio ottimisti se pensate che non facendo funzionare una cosa, perché non ne siete capaci, qualcosa cambierà nello stato comatoso di Gyumaoh.»  
«E tu sei incredibilmente utile a non aiutarci. Hai risvegliato Gyokumen Koshu, Kogaiji, ma non riesci a trovare un modo per farlo con Gyumaoh, a volte credo che tu lo sappia ma non voglia dircelo.»  
La vide stipare quell’ammasso informe di carta nel cestito e poi pulirsi le mani con salviette igienizzanti che teneva sempre a portata sulla propria scrivania.  
«Ehi, io ho fatto quello che era in mio potere, non è colpa mia se siete degli incompetenti.»  
Vedere Fan arrabbiarsi o ingelosirsi era uno _spasso_. Stuzzicarla e provocarla era un piacere per il suo cadere facilmente nella trappola. Era un libro aperto, la povera Fan: una mente così brillante snobbata dai più importanti centri di ricerca, forse per quella natura che cercava – inconsciamente o meno – di nascondere con quel taglio di capelli rigido e statico, come lei.   
«Io non sono un’incompetente, sono da sola, che è diverso», si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso, girandosi a guardarlo. «Sono due giorni che te ne stai in camera tua ad ascoltare musica classica mentre io qui sgobbo tra gente che non sa dove mettere le mani e quel vecchio schifoso che ti sta tanto simpatico.»  
«Ti ha nuovamente toccato quel tuo bel culo? Ma che vecchio mascalzone!» Scherzò, sedendosi alla sua scrivania, ormai impolverata. «Beh, i ragazzi potrebbero spolverare, dato che sono inutili nel loro lavoro…»  
«Potresti invece pulirtela dal solo la scrivania. Gyokumen è stata intrattabile in questi due giorni.»  
«Senza di me? Ma tu l’avrai di certo distratta a dovere…»  
Fan arrossì vistosamente, buttando via la salvietta umida.  
«Ah!» Nii batté le mani con un viscido sorriso.  «Applausi! Ho sempre sospettato che quella viscida vecchia fosse alquanto versatile. Quando le serve qualcosa, non si fa certo riserve…»  
«Sei disgustoso», ribatté lei, sedendosi composta alla sua postazione, accendendo quel pezzo da museo che poteva esser chiamato computer. Si spostò vicino a lei, appoggiandosi alla scrivania. «Adesso dovrò ricominciare tutto da capo», la sentì mormorare scocciata, cercando di cambiare discorso.  
«Dimmi un po’, Fan», aspettò che lei alzasse lo sguardo prima di continuare. «Hai amato qualcuno così tanto da esser disposta a distorcere lo spaziotempo pur di riaverlo?»  
La vide aggrottare le sopracciglia, visibilmente confusa da quella domanda di natura così intima. Poche volte avevano parlato di certi argomenti.  
«Io… non credo… di aver capito la pertinenza della domanda.»  
«Invece l’hai capita benissimo. Sì o no, non c’è da girarci attorno.»  
«No. Sei contento adesso?» Fan si alzò, sistemandosi la gonna del vestito e prendendo i documenti stampati in quei minuti in cui stava parlando con lui. «Ma perché questa domanda?»  
«Pensieri», disse lo scienziato semplicemente. «Pensieri. Torno in camera mia ad ascoltare la mia musica classica, in particolare Wagner.»  
«Wagner?»  
«Sì, ti pare forse strano?»  
«Non mi sembri un tipo da Wagner, anche se… nessuno sembra mai un tipo da Wagner.»  
«Sei misteriosa oggi», disse lui, muovendo la testolina del coniglietto che portava sempre con sé. L’osservò un attimo, ricordando di uno dei tanti buffi avvenimenti. Era stato, dove? Negli Stati Uniti? Non era neanche previsto che ci andassero, in America, ma con i soldi di Ehsan, se ben spesi, potevano davvero osare un po’ di più. Ma era stato per necessità, più che per piacere, che andarono fin laggiù.   
«Piace anche a me la musica classica», fece lei, semplicemente, sistemando le carte sulla scrivania.   
«Non pensavi potesse piacere anche a me? La musica classica, intendo.»  
«Sinceramente, e non offenderti, da come ti poni, credevo tu fossi un tipo che non provava interesse per nulla. Ora devo portare questi in laboratorio per aggiornare i dati e… ricominciare tutto da capo.»  
«Ricominciare tutto da capo», ripeté Nii, abbassando lo sguardo sul peluche.

Firenze pullulava di turisti. Gente in ogni angolo, ammassata all’entrata della Galleria degli Uffizi, dove Komyo avrebbe tanto voluto entrare, scoraggiato però dalla fila titanica. Ukoku era più affascinato dalla sua pura meraviglia che ogni volta manifestava davanti alle grandi opere architettoniche italiane, di ogni secolo e di ogni stile.   
Gli alberghi del centro – come in altre città – erano decisamente troppo costosi e se si fossero fermati in ogni hotel lussuoso avrebbero finito presto i loro soldi e quelli di Ehsan, restando a secco per il viaggio di ritorno.   
Erano troppo stanchi per continuare il loro viaggio verso Pontassieve, paesino dove avevano intenzione di incontrare dei frati. Si fermarono a mangiare in un ristorante tipico, come facevano sempre. A Ukoku piaceva osservare Komyo alle prese con i piatti della cucina locale. Non sembrava un quarantenne. Sembrava un ragazzo un po’ cresciuto, dal sorriso adorabile. L’aveva visto strabuzzare gli occhi castani all’arrivo dell’enorme bistecca che aveva ordinato. Ukoku si era giustificato dicendo che, una volta tornati in Cina, non avrebbe più avuto tanto occasione di mangiare carne. Erano andati ben oltre la mera necessità, Ukoku stava volutamente trasgredendo la via del Buddha, ma Komyo gli faceva compagnia.   
Una cosa di cui si erano entrambi innamorati immediatamente era il gelato. Se solo Ukoku avesse saputo in anticipo che uno degli ingrediente di tanti gusti del gelato erano le uova, si sarebbe risparmiato volentieri di dare spettacolo. Proprio davanti a Komyo. Al monaco non era importato molto del malessere del giovane o di quanto imbarazzo potesse provare; l’aveva confortato, appoggiato dall’altra parte della porta chiusa del bagno. Nessuno si era mai preoccupato per lui a quel modo.

«È buono alla fragola», commentò, osservando la facciata della Basilica di Santa Croce, leccando la pallina di gelato di un rosa acquoso.   
«Anche il mio è buono, è bello fresco. Ma ancora non mi capacito di come, a cena, sei riuscito a mangiare tutta quella carne.»  
«Quando l’ho vista sul menù non potevo non provarla. Sapeva di sangue, era eccezionale, una bontà... forse non avrei dovuto berci insieme la gazzosa.»  
Komyo ridacchiò, trascinandosi dietro il pesante bagaglio, camminando piano per la piazza ancora gremita.   
«Non era così piena la piazza quando sei venuto, vero?»  
«In verità a Firenze non c’ero mai venuto.»  
«Ah, no? Hai l’aria di uno che ha già visto tutto», masticò piano la cialda del cono, risucchiando il gelato che colava leggermente oltre l’orlo con le labbra.  
«Non mi lascio mai andare a troppi commenti. Mi limito a osservare. Qui è tutto così diverso. Anche in India era diverso, anche in Egitto e nel Medio Oriente in generale, ma qui è un mondo completamente a parte. Quando sono venuto c’erano ancora detriti, povertà, la gente di certo non mangiava il gelato tra le strade fino all’una di notte.»  
«No, certo che no», rispose Ukoku, rovesciandosi il cono sulle labbra, bevendo il resto del gelato sciolto. «Ora però dobbiamo trovare un posto dove dormire, non possiamo certo bivaccare. A meno di farlo in qualche parchetto o facendo compagnia a un barbone.»  
«Troveremo un posto per dormire, abbi fede», disse Komyo sorridendo. Aveva le labbra sporche di cioccolato. Ukoku rise guardandolo.  
«Che hai da ridere?»  
«Sei tutto sporco, come un bambino.»  
Komyo si leccò le labbra più volte, pulendosi poi col piccolo fazzoletto della gelateria. In quel momento si avvicinò loro una ragazza non molto alta, con lunghi capelli castani e un volto particolarmente anonimo. _Brutta_ , avrebbe detto Ukoku.   
«Scusate, non voglio sembrare inopportuna», disse parlando un inglese piuttosto fluente. «Ma tu sei un monaco Sanzo?» Domandò, osservando solo Komyo. Ovviamente.  
«Ho capito solo Sanzo», disse il monaco biondo, voltandosi verso Ukoku.   
«Sì, ti ha chiesto se sei un monaco Sanzo», confermò, piuttosto irritato. Erano in abiti comuni, all’apparenza potevano sembrare due turisti asiatici, ma il chackra scarlatto di Komyo attirava l’attenzione. Il caldo lo aveva portato a tirarsi su e indietro i capelli, così la fronte era ben visibile a chiunque. Nessuno di solito faceva domande, limitandosi a lanciargli una seconda occhiata, per sincerarsi di aver effettivamente visto un curioso pallino rosso in mezzo alla fronte.   
«Io sono una grande appassionata di Oriente, per diletto ho studiato anche un po’ di cinese, oltre che varie cose sulla cultura e la religione», sparò a raffica la ragazza in un inglese comprensibile solo a Ukoku. «Ho letto molto riguardo i monaci Sanzo e accidenti! Mai avrei pensato di incontrarne uno! È un onore!»  
«Due», la corresse Ukoku. «Siamo due monaci Sanzo.»  
La ragazza lo guardò inizialmente senza capire, poi il ragazzo – recuperata la calma – le spiegò la situazione, senza entrare troppo nei dettagli.

Sonia – così si chiamava la ragazza – decise di portarli a casa sua, sicura che di due monaci buddhisti ci si potesse fidare – nonostante l’aria poco rassicurante di Ukoku. Abitava sulla riva opposta dell’Arno, rispetto a dov’erano, in un appartamento piuttosto grande che sua madre le aveva lasciato in eredità. Se ne stava lì da sola, circondata da gatti. Sistemò la casa per loro, mentre si cambiavano d’abito nella camera da letto che era stata dei genitori di lei e che saltuariamente usava come camera degli ospiti.   
«Non ricevo tanta gente, sono un po’ solitaria», disse mentre sistemava il salotto, raccogliendo i vestiti sparsi e i giocattoli degli animali. «Ma mi piace stare in questa casa così grande, così vecchia.»  
«Sei molto gentile a ospitarci», rispose Komyo. Per loro fortuna la ragazza aveva studiato cinese, non lo parlava granché bene, ma se ci si rivolgeva a lei lentamente era in grado di comprendere. Era stata gentile a portarli a casa sua, senza chiedere soldi o altro per quelle due notti in cui si sarebbero fermati.   
«Per colazione cosa prendete?»  
«Qualsiasi cosa che non abbia le uova…», rispose Ukoku, sbadigliando.   
«Niente uova, va bene, fidatevi di me!»

L’appartamento era silenzioso. Dolcemente silenzioso. Eppure Ukoku non riusciva ad addormentarsi.   
Avevano scoperto che più si avvicinava sentimentalmente a Komyo, meno lo spirito si manifestava. Era come se in qualche modo la loro relazione lo spaventasse. Sapeva tante cose, quello spirito, poteva persino prevedere il futuro – cosa di cui Ukoku aveva cominciato a dubitare –ma in fatto di _sentimenti_ era ignorante. Komyo aveva detto una volta che gli spiriti increati raramente possedevano i corpi, non per impossibilità, ma per mancanza di interesse. Giudicavano la carne decadente, inutile, per loro la vita umana era un noioso battito di ciglia. Più noioso persino della loro eterna vita senza scopo. Era esattamente quello il problema principale della loro esistenza: la mancanza di scopo ultimo.   
Ukoku non riusciva a dormire, ma a differenza altre volte in cui lo spirito aveva indotto nell’altro monaco un sonno profondo per parlargli, ora non riusciva neanche a sentire quelle piccole e fastidiose vibrazioni negative che lo spirito emetteva.   
Non se ne era andato, lo sapeva. Non poteva averlo sfidato per poi lasciarlo solo nella sua ricerca.   
Gli stava dando _tempo_. Di certo si sarebbe fatto vivo, presto o tardi.   
Si voltò verso Komyo, profondamente addormentato al suo fianco, appena coperto da un leggero lenzuolo.   
Era così sereno mentre dormiva. Disteso. La sua espressione era lontana dalla nostalgia che aveva letto sui suoi lineamenti, mentre viaggiavano sul treno. Non sembrava voler parlare molto di sé, forse perché non pensava che a sua storia, seppur avventurosa e incredibile, valesse la pena di esser raccontata. Forse voleva solo tenerla per sé. Si chiese se i genitori fossero morti entrambi in qualche modo spiacevole, per renderlo così chiuso sul suo passato. O era stato lui ad abbandonarli? In quei giorni in cui aveva fatto visita a Godai, prima della sua morte, aveva sentito parecchie storie su di lui, su come da giovane fosse un ribelle, su come avesse sfidato le grandi autorità. Non era per niente uno studente modello, ma pur sempre in qualche modo più avanti degli altri.   
Spostò lo sguardo verso il soffitto osservando le figure evanescenti create dalle luci delle macchine che passavano.   
Era stato quello, il suo errore? Cercare una perfezione impossibile? Cercare di essere ineccepibile con tutti, anche nei falsi rapporti umani? Avrebbe dovuto essere un vero ribelle, disprezzare tutto e tutti apertamente e dimostrare la propria superiorità senza assurdi giochetti? Certo, anche lui a modo suo era stato un ribelle, come quando ricopiava gli scritti erotici al posto dei sacri Sutra, ma la sua menzogna non era riuscito a colpire né Godai né Komyo stesso, che più di tutti gli era entrato dentro subito. Forse anche Godai aveva _capito_ per questo fino alla fine gli aveva negato l’obiettivo. L’incontro con Sonia lo aveva infastidito parecchio. Gli aveva ricordato il suo essere eretico.   
In qualche modo Godai aveva vinto. Ukoku aveva tutto: la conoscenza, la capacità, il Sutra Muten, anche il nome buddhista, ma gli mancava la _predestinazione_. L’essere Sanzo era una condizione quasi divina, il fatto che fossero gli dèi a incidere il loro marchio scarlatto ne era la testimonianza diretta.   
Lui era un eretico.   
Un monaco errante, senza Tempio e senza… scopo.   
Per quello Melancholia era tanto interessato a lui e alla sua brama di potere.   
Si chiese improvvisamente se Komyo pensasse davvero di poterlo rendere _degno_ di tale titolo, se potesse finire il lavoro che, in fondo, aveva iniziato da solo e che Godai aveva cercato di fermare fino alla morte, anche se la consapevolezza di perdere contro di lui era certa. Era malato, era debole, era invecchiato prima del tempo, ma neanche i poveri idioti che aveva chiamato per l’assegnazione del Sutra avrebbero potuto sconfiggerlo con facilità. Godai era forte. Forse da giovane era stato persino più forte di lui.   
Komyo pareva saperlo. Komyo _doveva_ saperlo. Di certo però non glielo avrebbe detto.   
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di dormire, togliendosi il lenzuolo di dosso.

La mattina dopo si svegliò solo nel letto. Le voci ridenti e allegre di Komyo e Sonia si udivano distintamente rimbombare per la casa. Si lavò e si vestì, raggiungendoli nella cucina luminosa e dall’aria rustica, famigliare. Sentì Komyo ripetere qualche frase detta da Sonia, in italiano. Come appariva dolce e giovane la sua voce.   
«Si è svegliato!» Esclamò Sonia, posando sul tavolo di legno una busta di biscotti. «Li ho presi questa mattina per te, sono senza uova. È anche per farmi perdonare per ieri: mi sembravi parecchio indispettito dal fatto che non ti ho riconosciuto come Sanzo.»  
«Non ero indispettito», mentì Ukoku, prendendo il sacchettino tra le dita e cercando la lista degli ingredienti in una lingua a lui comprensibile. «Grazie per i biscotti.»  
Komyo lo guardava dal basso, rilassato sulla sedia, stringendo una grossa tazza piena di cereali e frutti rossi.   
«Hai dormito bene?» Domandò con la sua voce soave.  
«Non molto, pur essendo incredibilmente stanco, l’afa si è fatta sentire.»  
«Eppure essendo una casa molto vecchia con muri spessi riesce a esser fresca, a volte ricorda quasi una chiesa», disse Sonia versandogli del caffè in un tazza arancione con raffigurato un grasso gatto sorridente. «Studio architettura, so queste cose.»  
«Beh, soffro molto il caldo, va bene?» Sbottò il giovane monaco, appoggiando la pesante tazza con un tonfo sul tavolo.   
«Avete programmi particolari per oggi? Posso farvi da guida per Firenze, sarebbe un onore…», disse poi Sonia, ignorando il cattivo umore del giovane.   
«Non abbiamo intenzione di fermarci troppo, abbiamo necessità di parlare con dei frati, in un paesino qui vicino», spiegò lentamente Komyo in cinese. «Purtroppo non siamo in Italia per turismo. Beh, prima che saltasse fuori il problema dello spirito…»  
«Ehi, ma gli hai raccontato tutto?» Chiese Ukoku, appoggiando la tazza sul tavolo. «Senti posso avere una tazza senza gatti sorridenti?»  
«No», rispose Sonia. Si erano presi subito in antipatia. Perfetto.   
«Beh, Ukoku, Sonia ne sa abbastanza di queste cose, sai è appassionata di cultura orientale sì, ma anche di esoterismo. Comunque abbiamo fatto yoga insieme questa mattina, è molto brava.»  
«Grazie agli dèi stavo dormendo.»  
Appena Sonia allontanò per andare in bagno, Komyo abbandonò il sorriso gioviale e si sporse verso Ukoku, con fare severo.  
«Ukoku, guardami e rispondi a una domanda.»  
Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, portandosi alla bocca il biscotto d’avena.  
«Di chi è la colpa se non hai un chackra scarlatto sulla fronte?»  
Si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio. Il suo orgoglio gli impediva di rispondere.   
«Bene», fece Komyo con un sorriso, portandosi alle labbra la grossa tazza. Sulla ceramica era raffigurato un simpatico passerotto. «Non sei stato affatto gentile con Sonia, nonostante la sua incredibile ospitalità. Quindi cerca di recuperare, almeno fino a domani.»  
«Va bene, va bene, d’accordo», disse, dopo aver finito di masticare quel biscotto. Erano dannatamente buoni quei maledetti biscotti senza uova. «Chi ci parla con i frati?»  
«Stavo spiegando a Sonia della nostra situazione, senza entrare nei particolari, perché potrebbe essere un’ottima interprete.»  
«Non è così brava con il cinese, anche se può sempre parlare in inglese…», rispose Ukoku, sorseggiando il caffè.   
«Se la cava… non ha mai nessuno con cui parlare, come ogni lingua non basta studiarla, bisogna anche comunicare, in modo da prendere dimestichezza. Questa mattina è partita a stento, ma prima stavamo facendo un’ottima conversazione. Neanche tu sarai stato subito così bravo con l’inglese. Se mi dici di sì dimostri solo di essere il solito arrogante dal volto molto carino.»  
«Solo molto carino?» Domando Ukoku alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Per oggi ti concedo questo», rispose Komyo con un sorrisino, alzandosi per osservare il panorama fuori dalla finestra. Abitando lontana dal centro, la casa di Sonia era circondata da colline. Era uno spettacolo rilassante.

Il sole del primo pomeriggio bruciava violento sulla pelle. Sulla nuca specialmente. Avevano deciso di indossare gli abiti talari per parlare con i frati, sperando che questo potesse infondere in loro un senso di fiducia e rispetto. Komyo aveva effettivamente avuto ragione: erano stati accolti con un sorriso da un frate di mezza età. Riparati sotto uno splendido patio, mangiarono della frutta fresca assieme al frate, che offrì loro anche del vino. Del vino incredibilmente forte.   
«Da quel che ho capito, vi serve una sorta di esorcista, ma non specializzato in demoni legati alla cultura cristiana.»  
Sonia traduceva simultaneamente come meglio poteva.   
«Beh, gente così si trova soprattutto nel Nord d’Europa, ne conosco ben tre che a mio parere possono esservi davvero utili, due stanno in Germania e uno in Inghilterra. Filbert Grouse, Rutger Voigt, che sono tedeschi e Victor ehm… Harvey, sì, dovrebbe essere giusto.»  
Komyo si rivolse a Sonia gentilmente, dopo aver ascoltato la traduzione.  
«Chiedigli se tra questi può consigliarci quello che lui crede sia il migliore.»  
«Il migliore? Beh, sarebbe proprio Rutger, uomo particolare. In verità non è più un prete, ha lasciato la tonaca anni fa, pare per una questione sentimentale. Ma è sempre stato un grane ricercatore dell’occulto. L’ho conosciuto, abbiamo collaborato una volta, io, lui e Filbert, in un grave caso di possessione.»  
«Non pensavo che i frati esorcizzassero», sussurrò Ukoku a Komyo. Non era educato fare considerazioni nella loro lingua mentre l’altro parlava, ma non era riuscito a trattenersi. «Invece pare che siano tra i migliori.»

S’infilò l’indice sotto la stoffa nera della maglia, tirandola per farsi aria. Mentre tornavano in dietro, chiusi dentro quel forno a quattro ruote che era la macchina di Sonia, osservò la campagna circostante. In religioso silenzio.   
Avevano dei nomi, indirizzi, racconti prodigiosi di demoni scacciati dopo giorni e giorni di esorcismo. Eppure non era certo che fosse _quello_ che stavano cercando. Non avevano bisogno di un uomo in tonaca nera.   
Fino a quando quel frate non disse qualcosa di molto interessante.

«Rutger è il più difficile da trovare, mentre Filbert abita in una particolare comunità rurale in Germania e Victor si è dovuto trasferire in città, per quanto è incredibilmente richiesto. Rutger abita da solo nella vicinanze di una zona… all’interno della Foresta Nera. E per zona… capite cosa intendo?»

«Una zona d’ombra all’interno della Foresta Nera», ripeté Ukoku pensieroso, mentre percorrevano la strada sterrata. Appoggiò il braccio fuori dal finestrino. Se ne stava seduto dietro, mentre Komyo conversava amabilmente come lui solo sapeva fare con Sonia.   
Il sole scottava sul braccio nudo.   
Si era tolto i guanti e abbassato la veste per sopportare il caldo. Tornò con lo sguardo al paesaggio estivo, socchiudendo gli occhi per il fastidio della calda luce del sole del tramonto, che colpiva in pieno i suoi occhi neri.   
Vicino alla macchina passarono due uomini e un bambino, a cavallo.   
Provò istintivamente un brivido lungo la schiena nel vedere un grosso cavallo nero. Gli tornarono in mente Apophis e la visione terrificante che aveva avuto all’interno della piramide di Cheope. Da una parte provò quel senso strano senso di nostalgia provato ricordando di quell’unico essere vivente per cui aveva provato un naturale affetto. Per quello fece la domanda.  
«C’è un maneggio da questa parti?»

Sarebbero andati a cavallo di mattina presto, il giorno dopo, prima di partire per Livorno. Komyo ci teneva assolutamente a portarlo ad Arbatax, in Sardegna, in quel posto che tanto lo aveva affascinato da bambino.   
«Voglio sottrarre al tempo al massimo quattro o cinque giorni, puro rilassamento dell’anima. Ci facciamo un bagno, mangiamo del gelato, del buon pesce e poi andiamo in Germania e se va male in Inghilterra. Sperando che Melancholia non si palesi con la sua fastidiosa presenza.»  
Così aveva detto Komyo, sorseggiando una granita blu chimico per le vie antiche di Firenze.   
Giorni di mare e relax. Effettivamente avevano avuto ben pochi momenti per rilassarsi realmente. Era un continuo esplorare, conoscere, girare, osservare. Cuocere al sole per un paio di giorni non era affatto una brutta prospettiva. Avevano deciso che ripartendo dalla Sardegna avrebbero preso un traghetto per Genova, risparmiando così parecchio tempo e da lì avrebbero proseguito verso nord.  
Era metà agosto ormai e il caldo aveva raggiunto il suo apice. In ogni città in cui si erano fermati avevano chiesto informazioni e in tutte un solo nome era stato ripetuto. Tutti i preti, frati, padri ed ecclesiastici vari portavano a un nome che spiccava tra tutti: Rutger Voigt.   
Quando anche l’ennesimo uomo aveva pronunciato quel nome, decisero che la Germania sarebbe stata la prima tappa. Il problema principale era trovarlo. Con Filbert andavano sul sicuro, come anche con Victor, ma solo Rutger era nascosto da qualche parte in una fitta foresta. All’interno di una zona d’ombra. Era lui l’uomo di cui avevano bisogno, lo sentiva nelle ossa.

Neanche quella notte era riuscito ad addormentarsi con facilità. Si era alzato dal letto, godendosi la brezza leggera di quella notte d’agosto. Da solo sul balcone, fumava con calma.   
«Ti sono mancato, Ukoku?»  
La voce melliflua e inquietante dello spirito lo fece trasalire e girare di scatto. Se ne stava lì, appoggiato al sottile parapetto di ferro del balcone, indossando una veste bianca, i lunghi capelli biondi che cadevano sulle spalle.   
«Non ho voglia di ascoltare le tue storielle, spirito.»  
«Non pronunci più il mio nome?»  
«Melancholia non è il tuo nome, è uno stato d’animo», rispose il giovane monaco, rivolgendogli un’occhiata in tralice. «E visto che la nostra sfida è ancora aperta, vedi di sparire: non è sportivo spiare le mosse dell’avversario.»  
«Puoi anche non credermi, ma ho avuto ben altro da fare. Anche se ho saputo che oggi, come nei giorni precedenti, ti sei dato un bel da fare a parlare con ecclesiastici di una religione che disprezzi profondamente, solo per relegarmi in qualche angolo oscuro dell’esistenza.»  
«Non sarebbe male come idea», Ukoku si voltò completamente verso lo spirito, appoggiando i gomiti alla ringhiera. «Anche se noi volevamo soltanto un incantesimo o una cazzata simile per tenerti alla larga.»  
«Mh, devi avere davvero tanta fiducia nel genere umano per pensare di riuscirci. Ma dopo tutto neanche tua madre aveva fiducia nel genere umano.»  
Ukoku aggrottò le sopracciglia: perché tirava fuori il discorso di sua madre?  
«Sono molte le persone a soffrire di una forte e incontrollata misantropia», disse Ukoku, abbozzando un antipatico sorriso.   
«No, non intendevo quello. La sua poca fiducia nell’umanità la spinse a cercare aiuto nell’ultraterreno», s’indicò. «A cercare una soluzione per il grande male che l’aveva afflitta, poco dopo la tua nascita. Avevi due anni quando lei ti portò nella zona d’ombra in Tibet.»  
Ukoku buttò di sotto il mozzicone di sigaretta ancora acceso e si avvicinò allo spirito: quello che gli stava dicendo non gli piaceva. In qualche modo _sentiva_ che sapere quello che Melancholia voleva dirgli l’avrebbe fatto sprofondare ancora di più nel tetro buco della sua anima.  
«Cosa c’è? Non ti piacciono le informazioni che ti sto dando? Tua madre aveva un tumore e aveva scoperto che le bastava semplicemente sacrificare qualcosa…»  
«Basta! Smettila! Per quanto mia madre fosse orribile, mai si sarebbe dedicata ad arti occulte o fidata delle parole di ciarlatani.»  
«Le streghe sono esistite, ed esistono ancora. La Natura non è solo un grande insieme di esseri viventi e inanimati e della totalità degli elementi che la compongono. È qualcosa di vivo, con uno spirito, lo stesso che ha creato tutti noi, in forme distinte. La Terra è stata capace di generare uno spirito che racchiude il puro caos e tu sei ancora convinto che sia soltanto composta dal fogliame laggiù? Le streghe, più di tutte, avevano capito quanto potesse essere profondo il legame con la Natura.»  
«Mia madre era una strega? In senso letterale e non solo figurato? È questo che stai cercando di dirmi?»   
«E tu? Con la tua sapienza, con i tuoi studi di ingegneria genetica, potresti essere un Dio tra gli uomini, unendo il sapere con la pura magia del Muten.»  
«Perché dovrei volerlo diventare?» Ukoku vacillò su quella domanda: era la cosa più seducente che le sue orecchie avessero mai sentito, in verità. Era il fascino del Male quello che aveva sempre subito. Ancora non riusciva a dimenticare la seducente visione di se steso in nero, in groppa ad Apophis, a porgergli una mano grondante di sangue.   
«Perché il tuo futuro lo richiederà, Ukoku.»  
«Parlami del mio futuro», disse, fingendo di cedere. Abbassò lo sguardo e fece appello alla sua incredibile capacità di simulazione. «Ho avuto una visione terrificante nella piramide di Cheope, ho visto quello che tu mi hai predetto: la morte di Komyo. Dimmi come e perché morirà e io rinuncerò a qualsiasi azione contro di te.»  
Gli occhi verdi dello spirito sembravano tradire un’ _emozione_. Per la prima volta da quando l’aveva conosciuto, Melancholia sembrava in seria difficoltà davanti a una domanda posta con la più falsa umiltà.   
«Non sai rispondermi? Io pensavo che gli spiriti increati sapessero tutto.»  
«So il come, ma non il perché», rispose Melancholia, incapace di mentire ancora.   
«Ah… che delusione, sai così tanto e poi cadi su una cosa così semplice… non è che sai il futuro solo perché Komyo lo sa e hai letto nella sua mente? Tu non conosci il futuro, tu non eri l’asceta in India. Sapevi che le parole dell’asceta aghora avevano provocato un certo turbamento in me, ma era lui l’oracolo, non tu, hai letto nella sua mente e hai visto parte del mio destino. Voi spiriti avete tante capacità, ma non quelle di conoscere il futuro, vi scoccia che degli inutili esseri umani acquisiscano poteri che vi potete soltanto sognare, vero?» Ukoku sorrise, davanti all’espressione sempre più furiosa di Melancholia. «Probabilmente dall’indiano hai saputo tutto su di me o gran parte, ma se non sai dirmi perché Komyo è morto allora sei un inutile ammasso di niente che sconfigge la noia facendo impazzire gli uomini. È il tuo scopo, vero? Qual era il tuo nome negli antichi linguaggi? Nyarlathotep?»*  
Ukoku non finì neanche di pronunciare quel nome che venne sbalzato dall’altra parte del balcone, urtando contro dei vasi. Andò a sbattere contro un mobile di plastica l’urto fu meno violento di quanto poteva essere andando contro il muro. Vide Melancholia avvicinarsi velocemente. Non camminando, ma fluttuando verso di lui. Il volto era livido e gli occhi di un rosso acceso.   
Il monaco si toccò la testa, per sincerarsi che non uscisse sangue o che ci fossero bernoccoli.   
«Riporterò il tuo culo nello spazio infinito, spirito del cazzo», sibilò, ridacchiando di fronte alla rabbia dell’essere.   
Intorno a lui si innalzò un vento potente, turbinante, mentre Melancholia spariva dalla sua vista lentamente senza rispondere alla sua minaccia.

Melancholia aveva _paura_ di lui.

Fu una questione di minuti – secondi e subito apparvero Komyo e Sonia. Lo soccorsero immediatamente, vedendolo a terra in mezzo a vasi rotti, terra e piante sparsi.   
Lo spostarono in cucina e si accorse in quel momento del male che si era fatto. Ebbe un capogiro e si appoggiò immediatamente a Komyo, che lo avvolse nel suo abbraccio protettivo.

Mentre Sonia prendeva del ghiaccio del freezer, Ukoku se ne stava in silenzio a fissare il tavolo di legno.   
«Allora? È stata Melancholia, giusto?»  
«Certo o pensi che sia caduto come un idiota addosso ai vasi?»  
Komyo non rispose, seppur infastidito appena da quel tono saccente.  
«Voglio solo aiutarti, quello spirito è fastidioso per te come per me.»  
«Quando gli ho chiesto di dirmi perché morirai non ha saputo dirmelo», disse Ukoku rivolgendogli uno sguardo inquietante. «E da lì ho capito che tutto quello che si vantava di sapere non era, ai fatti, nulla. Sa le cose perché legge le menti degli uomini e si diverte a farli impazzire. Tu sei molto più acculturato di me… sai di chi sto parlando?»  
«Sì, lo so», rispose Komyo, prendendo il ghiaccio avvolto nell’asciugamano con un sorriso, ringraziando Sonia. «Anche se non fa parte degli studi da monaco Sanzo. Tu perché lo sai?»  
«Ha detto che mia madre era una strega, dopo la sorpresa iniziale ho avuto un flash: c’erano dei libri molto particolare nella biblioteca a casa», si girò a guardare la finestra. «E mia madre una volta ha detto che avrebbe sempre desiderato possedere una copia originale di un determinato libro, di cui possedeva solo una versione fotocopiata chissà dove. Si tratta di un libro che raccoglie storie inquietanti, scritte in arabo antico, raccoglie i nomi di questi esseri, ritenuti dèi in un’epoca molto remota. Mi è venuto in mente il nome di uno di questi, mettendo insieme la caratteristiche dello spirito. Quando gliel’ho detto si è infuriato, mi ha spinto ma non ha fatto altro. Poteva uccidermi, strozzarmi, entrarmi dentro e costringere il mio corpo a suicidarsi. Invece si è spaventato. Era terrorizzato…»  
«Forse sa che in qualche modo puoi sconfiggerlo», Komyo appoggiò il ghiaccio sulla sua testa con delicatezza, sul bernoccolo che lentamente stava uscendo sopra la nuca. «Forse non si aspettava che tu dicessi il suo vero nome o che lo scoprissi. Sai, loro non vivono le emozioni come noi.»  
«Anche tu hai letto quel libro?» Domandò Ukoku a bruciapelo.   
«No. Ne ho sentito parlare, l’ho anche visto una volta.»  
«Qui in Italia, vero? E pensare che siamo anche stati nella città natale dello scrittore di quel libro, a San’a.»*  
«Ora non ci pensare», sussurrò Komyo, accarezzandogli un braccio. «Quel libro raccoglie alcune storie di un pazzo che in qualche modo è riuscito a mettersi in contatto con gli spiriti, ma era anche un visionario. Ne esistono poche copie stampate, di quelle sfuggite all’Indice dei libri proibiti e io sì, ne ho vista una copia, ma ero un bambino e quel grosso libro di pelle di dubbia provenienza mi pareva solamente un’invenzione, come le storie che giravano attorno. Ma quando sono entrato in contatto con la realtà del sovrannaturale e del paranormale ho dovuto accettare il fatto che quelle storie erano vere.»  
Si alzò sospirando, spostando la treccia su una spalla.   
«Avevo avuto un primo sospetto che si potesse trattare di uno di quei terrificanti spiriti, ma avevo paura di questo. Per tale ragione ti ho consigliato di chiedere a degli ecclesiastici: per secoli loro hanno avuto a che fare con quel libro, con tutti quei generi di libri, servendosene anche molte volte. Perché non c’è modo migliore di conoscere il Male se non studiarlo e usare le sue armi contro di lui.»  
Il monaco annuì e si toccò la testa. Sarebbe stata un’altra nottata del cazzo.

Ukoku insistette per cavalcare comunque la mattina dopo. Sarebbero dovuti partire dopo pranzo e pur immaginando che anche in Sardegna ci sarebbe stata occasione di cavalcare, aveva voglia di farlo quella mattina in particolare. Indossare il casco di protezione sulla botta della sera prima non era stata una buona idea, ma poter sentire il corpo potente di uno splendido destriero sotto di sé, dopo anni, era stato come rinascere.   
Per tutta la notte non aveva fatto che pensare alle parole riguardo sua madre. Lui non poteva avere memoria riguardo i suoi primi anni di vita. Non sapeva che sua madre l’aveva portato in quella zona d’ombra e cosa aveva fatto con lui, né di quale terribile male aveva accennato lo spirito. E poi, cosa più importante, sua madre le era sempre sembrata in ottima salute.   
Attraversarono le colline, che in quella luce bluastra del mattino sembravano sorgere dal nulla, da una leggera nebbiolina, provocata dall’umidità delle cinque del mattino.  
In religioso silenzio cavalcarono per una buona mezz’ora. Ukoku non aveva voglia di parlare e Komyo quanto lui aveva bisogno di pensare a quella situazione. Una situazione ai limiti dell’assurdo. Proprio perché assurda era troppo tardi tornare indietro e poi sapeva che, al punto in cui erano, Ukoku sarebbe stato disposto ad andare avanti da solo.   
Fecero per tornare al maneggio, attraversando un piccolo ponte. Esattamente come qualche anno prima, il cavallo di Ukoku inchiodò, esprimendo il suo disappunto con un forte nitrito irritato.   
«Che gli prende?»  
Il monaco quella mattina era già notevolmente innervosito e ci mancavano solo i capricci di una bestia che non sapeva obbedire. Cercò di farlo avanzare battendo le staffe sui fianchi più forte, arrivò anche a dargli qualche botta col frustino.   
Il cavallo non voleva saperne.   
Lanciò un’occhiata a Komyo che lo aspettava dall’altra parte del ponte. Colpì ancora il cavallo, con più forza del necessario, tanto da allarmare l’amante che lo raggiunse a piedi, continuando a chiamare il suo nome.   
«Smettila di picchiarlo!»  
Gli afferrò il polso, così forte da fargli cadere il frustino. Arrivò anche a urlare per il dolore causato da quella stretta. Gli sarebbe rimasto il segno. Di nuovo. E questa volta Komyo non si sarebbe di certo scusato.   
«Lo stavi massacrando, ma che ti prende?» Domandò afferrando le redini del destriero, mentre Ukoku scendeva, visibilmente innervosito, osservando il cielo.  
Le nuvole di umidità si dissiparono e la vide.   
La piccola e inquietante sagoma di Apophis che si stagliava nell’azzurro pallido del cielo.   
Era nero, il pianeta errante, andando contro ogni legge della fisica. Il sole non illuminava la sua superficie, come faceva con la Luna. La luce veniva come assorbita, risucchiata, da quel globo spaventoso. Pareva una voragine nel cielo, non un pianeta errante.   
«Eccolo è lì, Apophis. Inizia oggi il passaggio ravvicinato.»  
Si voltarono indietro, dando le spalle al ponte ed Apophis stesso.

Aprì quel quaderno ingiallito e rovinato su cui aveva preso appunti vent’anni prima, quando aveva viaggiato da solo in giro per il mondo, dopo aver lasciato Komyo nel Togenkyo.

_Il Muten controlla lo spazio e il tempo, ciò significa piegare la materia e spostarsi dentro di essa, essendo lo spaziotempo una cosa sola._

Ormai sfruttava spesso il teletrasporto, la capacità di piegare lo spaziotempo. Purtroppo non poteva tornare indietro nel tempo. C’aveva provato e per poco non rimaneva incastrato da qualche parte nel continuum spazio temporale. Era stata un’esperienza terribile. Quasi come un’indigestione di crostacei. O una sbronza con la birra. Ma poteva modificare l’esistenza. Prendere un tassello presente e cancellarlo da tutto ciò che era stato. Poteva provocare due cose: la creazione di un mondo parallelo, ossia quello che desiderava, o un tale paradosso da portare l’Universo intero a implodere. E che implodesse tutto se non ci fosse riuscito, poco gli importava a quel punto.   
«Non avrei dovuto lasciare la fisica teorica», sussurrò mentre si stendeva sul letto. Ma se non l’avesse lasciata per tornare in Cina, nel monastero di Godai, non avrebbe mai conosciuto Komyo. Ogni tassello s’incastrava perfettamente. Tutti i tasselli. Tutti tranne _uno_.

Riaprendo gli occhi si ritrovò avvolto dall’oscurità. Nel freddo si alzò, strizzando gli occhi, guardandosi attorno. C’erano nubi non troppo minacciose che coprivano l’immensa luna piena. Ma era nel posto giusto. Era notte profonda, in Italia. C’era un silenzio quasi assordante, interrotto dal lontano suono del mare agitato e dagli insetti notturni. Davanti a lui la sagoma dell’antico nuraghe si stagliava in mezzo al nulla, nella rada vegetazione dell’isola.   
Komyo aveva insistito per portarlo lì, in quel posto che tanto lo aveva affascinato. Erano partiti dalla Cina per giungere nell’angolo più selvaggio di un’isola che sembrava che gli era parso un mondo a parte. Come Socotra. Fino alla fine di quel viaggio lungo un anno si chiese perché tanta ostinazione.   
Komyo gli aveva appena accennato a quel viaggio fatto nei tumultuosi anni del dopo guerra, in quella follia della madre nel voler seguire a tutti i costi il padre, di portarlo con sé attraverso desolazione e scomodità di ogni tipo, in un atto di incredibile egoismo. Era la paura di non avere tempo. Di non avere abbastanza tempo da passare con lui, con il marito, di non vedere o poter mai vedere luoghi lontani da casa. Il presentimento che la sua vita sarebbe finita presto e di non volerne sprecare un secondo.   
S’infilò nell’antica struttura fatta di pietra, sentendosi come vent’anni prima. Era un luogo antico, misterioso, risalente a un’età in cui gli uomini avevano appena cominciato a delineare il concetto di grande civiltà.   
Sollevò lo sguardo al cielo, che andava schiarendosi, lasciando intravvedere il bagliore delle stelle.   
Strinse sul fianco il peluche a forma di coniglio, mentre si stendeva a terra. Sentiva i piccoli insetti allontanarsi velocemente da lui. In genere le creature viventi temevano il Muten. Come se istintivamente sentissero il Nulla che l’avvolgeva e che si portava dietro.   
Komyo aveva fatto la stessa cosa. Cosciente della poca vita che gli restava da vivere e di tutto quello che avrebbe dovuto fare in quegli anni, lo trascinò in un’avventura. Non che fosse già innamorato di lui, appena partiti dal Tempio di Godai, ma di certo aveva _sentito_ di doverlo fare. Pensava forse che quel luogo mistico potesse risvegliare in lui qualcosa, qualunque cosa che potesse convincere gli dèi stessi che, in fondo, era un Sanzo degno di esser chiamato tale.

_Che cosa ti aspettavi? *_

Che grande fallimento.   
Si toccò la fronte senza quel chackra tanto agognato e osservò le piccole luci di stelle lontane. Lontane e morte.  
Sfiorò il terreno duro sotto di sé. Era fredda, ghiacciata dall’inverno. Niente a che vedere con il caldo di quella estate, con l’odore di erba e di terra che ancora sentiva nelle narici.   
Portò un braccio sopra la testa, in attesa. L’aria fuori dal nuraghe sferzava violenta.   
Ed eccola lì, apparire puntuale da dietro le nubi, a illuminare l’interno del nuraghe attraverso il soffitto aperto. Sembrava quasi un appuntamento galante. Come una timida fanciulla spuntava lentamente da dietro le rocce, per farsi guardare. Era così luminosa. Enorme e splendente. Si passò la mano sul petto guardando quella luna piena. Sembrava essersi presentata solo per lui.   
Che romantico pensiero idiota. Eppure restò lì ancora, finché non fu tutta a sua disposizione, incorniciata da pietre antiche come la civiltà.

Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo quasi il _calore_ della sua luce.   
Aveva ancora tempo per tornare indietro. Per tornare al caldo e alla visione di qualcosa di diverso dalla luna, che era passato sopra le loro teste esattamente come il candido satellite stava facendo in quel momento. Aveva tempo per crogiolarsi in ricordi che lo rendevano nostalgico, che non voleva dissotterrare.   
Probabilmente in quel momento aveva lo stesso sorriso di Komyo su quel treno.

_Erano tempi felici, quelli._

Aveva ancora tempo per ricordare.

**__ **

Note:   
*Battuta presa dal film “Ace Ventura”.  
*Piccolo crossover con H.P. Lovecraft, ho nominato uno degli Dèi Esterni del suo phaeton mostruoso.   
*Sempre Lovecraft, qui si riferiscono allo scrittore arabo che ha steso il “Necronomicon”.  
*Frase presa dal film “Melancholia”.  
Tutta la sequenza della scena a cavallo è un piccolo tributo a “Melancholia”.


	11. Nyctophilia

 

 

__Perhaps the only difference between me and other people  
is that I've always demanded more from the sunset.   
More spectacular colors when the sun hit the horizon.   
That's perhaps my only sin.

Nymphomaniac – Lars von Trier

 

**_ Nyctophilia  _ **

**__ **

La traversata notturna fu tranquilla. Arrivarono ad Arbatax di mattina presto, godendosi lo spettacolo dell’alba. Era sempre la stessa visione, ma ogni volta differente nei minimi particolari. Il cielo era sempre azzurro, come il sole sorgendo illuminava la vastità del mare di un arancione intenso. Eppure ogni volta Ukoku sentiva di pretendere molto di più. Per quello abbandonò la monotona visione dell’alba e si rivolse in alto, dove le stelle ancora splendevano fulgide nella loro magnificenza. Chiudendo gli occhi poteva sentire e vedere la vastità dell’Universo. I colori più disparati di stelle morenti nella profondità di luoghi irraggiungibili, se non con la mente. A volte si chiedeva se quelle fantasmagoriche visioni non fossero altro che frutto della sua mente e non una reale vicinanza spirituale con il creato. Abbassando lo sguardo scorse la costa dell’isola.   
«Dove mi porterai? In qualche luogo mistico?»  
«Nessun tempio, nessuna chiesa, nessuna basilica o qualcosa del genere, per la tua felicità», rispose Komyo, sorridendo in faccia al vento che gli scompigliava i capelli. «Ma qualcosa di altrettanto spirituale, se riesci a vederla col mio metodo.»  
«Con il tuo metodo? Con il cuore sensibile di chi trova bellezza in ogni cosa?»  
«Mi stai canzonando?» Domandò Komyo con un sorriso vezzoso.   
«Figurati, stavo solo esponendo il tuo metodo», rispose, accarezzandogli una ciocca di capelli sfuggita alla treccia. L’attorcigliò attorno all’indice, lasciando che si arricciasse prima di lasciarla andare. «L’isola è piena di gente, dove cazzo andiamo a dormire?»  
Komyo si voltò a guardarlo, senza mai smettere di sorridere.   
«Cerchiamo. Cerchiamo e troviamo.»

Un campeggio appena nato fu quello che trovarono. Potevano prendere una stanza in qualche hotel o un appartamento, ma quando Komyo era passato davanti al cancello aveva deciso di fermarsi lì. Oltre a ospitare veri e propri campeggiatori con tende e roulotte, la struttura forniva anche delle casette in muratura vicino al mare. Cercarono di parlare con la corpulenta signora alla reception, ma davanti all’inglese sciolto di Ukoku non poté fare altro che chiamare la figlia, coetanea del monaco, che di certo se la cavava meglio di lei.   
La figlia era un piccolo fiore della natura appena sbocciato. Ukoku non avrebbe voluto soffermarsi su quel viso squisito troppo a lungo, con Komyo al proprio fianco, ma gli capitava raramente di rimanere colpito dalla bellezza di qualcuno. Aveva la pelle leggermente olivastra, capelli neri e occhi color nocciola, quasi dorati. Gli aveva sorriso, mentre chiedeva quale casetta andasse bene. E Ukoku conosceva quel sorriso.   
Mentre li accompagnava verso i bungalow chiese loro se erano dei viaggiatori, da dove venivano, cosa facevano di bello laggiù; raccontò del campeggio aperto quello stesso anno, delle poche casette a disposizione e dei costi per mantenere tutto quello. Aveva una parlantina sciolta e una voce ancora acerba.   
«Eccoci qui», disse in inglese, aprendo la porta della casetta. «Dunque ci sono due letti, bagno privato con doccia e servizi, la cucina con il gas, il frigo, un microonde, non c’è il forno, ma con questo caldo non credo sia una priorità. Se non volete cucinare il ristorante è aperto tutti i giorni a pranzo e a cena, anche la mattina per la colazione.»  
«Sei molto gentile», disse Ukoku, da parte anche di Komyo. «Ci fermeremo qui solo qualche giorno…»  
«Chiedile se c’è modo di arrivare a un complesso archeologico che, se ricordo bene, è da queste parti. Domani vorrei portarti lì. Ah, e chiedile anche per arrivare a una cala… di cui non riesco a pronunciare il nome», disse ridendo, in quel suo modo adorabile.   
Ukoku l’osservò un attimo in quel momento: Komyo pareva un uomo qualunque dall’anima giovane. E di sicuro giovane lo era. Più della sua senz’altro.

Dopo aver preso tutte le informazioni necessarie per quella settimana di mare ed escursioni, decisero finalmente di andare in spiaggia. Come due turisti qualunque. Per la prima volta dall’inizio del viaggio Ukoku sì sentì _comune_. Un uomo comune. Forse dall’inizio della sua vita. Da quando era un bambino aveva sempre _dovuto_ dimostrare di esser qualcosa di più di un semplice bambino. Un prodigio. Un genio. Un mostro. Mentre osservava quel cielo assurdamente azzurro ricordò quella tiepida giornata d’estate di tanti anni prima. Quanti anni aveva? Sei? Sapeva soltanto che i suoi genitori, nei suoi primi anni di vita, erano sempre stati troppo impegnati per degnarsi di portarlo al mare o al lago, per non percorrere chilometri infiniti, che avrebbero portato a uno spreco di tempo prezioso. L’unica volta in cui il padre lo aveva fatto, preso da uno moto di fastidio, l’aveva gettato in acqua, dicendogli di nuotare. Ma lui non era capace di nuotare.   
Che scena patetica deve esser stata, vista da fuori, quello stupido bambino che tentava inutilmente di risalire in superficie. Suo padre l’aveva afferrato per un braccio e tirato fuori, facendogli rimettere l’acqua che aveva mandato giù sulla barca, piangendo disperato. Nessuna delicatezza da parte sua, solo una cocente delusione per avere un figlio incapace di stare a galla. Ovviamente poi aveva imparato a nuotare. Lui non _poteva_ non saper fare qualcosa.   
Aspirò il fumo denso della sigaretta che teneva tra i denti, mentre osservava i bambini nuotare felici tra le braccia di genitori amorevoli. Genitori _amorevoli_.   
«Hai insegnato tu a Koryu a nuotare?» La domanda gli uscì dalle labbra quasi spontanea. Sperava solo di non mettersi a paragone con un bambino di sei anni che come padre aveva, per sua enorme fortuna, Komyo.  
«All’inizio aveva un’atavica paura dell’acqua. Sai, essendo stato abbandonato in una cesta in un fiume… aveva già cominciato a entrare l’acqua quando lo trovai. L’acqua era così fredda e lui era tutto bianco, le labbra blu…», sospirò ricordando quel momento. «Immobile, le manine stretta attorno al drappo in cui era avvolto, pareva morto… ma non lo era, lo sentivo urlare. Urlare dentro… ma tu mi hai fatto una domanda specifica, quindi ti rispondo: sì, ora sa nuotare, non è stato facile, aveva una tale paura. Ma è un bimbo determinato e testardo.»  
«Come me», rispose Ukoku con un sorrisetto.   
«Già, proprio come te. Visto che abbiamo parlato di acqua, ti va di fare un bagno?»  
Il ragazzo rise, buttando fuori il fumo della sigaretta a tratti.  
«Assolutamente no.»  
«Ma come assolutamente no? Mi sto squagliando… che faccio il bagno a solo?» Domandò, con un tono vagamente lamentoso.   
«Beh, non è scritto da nessuna parte che il bagno si debba farlo con qualcuno.»  
Komyo lo fissò a lungo con un sorrisetto irritante. Ukoku sospirò, dopo cinque minuti, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
«Che vuoi?»  
«Il mare ti causa dei brutti ricordi?»  
Ukoku fece per rispondere, voltandosi per stendersi sul ventre quando vide qualcosa.   
Nuvole. Enormi nuvole nere che addensavano dietro di loro. Minacciose e massicce, in pochi secondi oscurarono il sole. Komyo fu subito al suo fianco, stringendosi le braccia per l’improvviso calo della temperatura. Bambini e genitori uscirono dall’acqua andandosi a coprire con i teli da spiaggia, osservando quell’addensarsi di nubi temporalesche.   
Un bambino urlò spaventato. Un enorme fulmine aveva squarciato il cielo, facendo tremare la sabbia con il potente tuono che seguì.   
Neve. In pieno agosto nevicava su quel piccolo paradiso terrestre. Ukoku alzò il viso al cielo e sorrise.

«Quello che è successo oggi è stato parecchio inquietante», Komyo indossò un leggero maglione, mentre nella casetta osservava il sole del tramonto risplendere nuovamente. La neve era caduta per un’ora e si era istantaneamente sciolta sul suolo bollente. Dopo che le nubi si furono diradate Apophis si stagliava inquietante e scuro, come un buco nero nel cielo terso.   
«Io l’ho trovato interessante: avevo già meditato su quali effetti poteva avere sul clima, l’avvicinamento di un corpo celeste di quelle dimensioni alla Terra. Non mi aspettavo di certo la neve e non so neanche darti una spiegazione razionale…»  
Sorrise, però, pensando a come la neve fosse piacevole e fresca, sul viso.

Al ristorante incontrarono Elettra, impegnata a servire ai tavoli. Il modo in cui si aggirava tra sedie, bambini scorrazzanti, portando sulle mani i piatti notevolmente più grandi del normale per servire la pizza, con la grazia di una danzatrice, incantò per un attimo il giovane monaco. In India le donne erano state sensuali e belle in modo prepotente, abbagliavano con la loro bellezza esotica, con quegli occhi scuri che scavavano nel profondo. Averle era stata quasi un’avventura, anche se andava con loro per sopperire alla mancanza di Komyo. Elettra invece era giovane e spontanea, di una freschezza che non aveva mai conosciuto. Niente a che vedere con le coetanee troppo cresciute, che a ogni modo avevano preferito suo padre a lui.  
Komyo gli sorrise, quando tornò a guardarlo.  
«Mi chiedo come faccia a non far cadere i piatti», disse, sentendosi quasi in dovere di giustificare le sue lunghe occhiate alla ragazza. Dopo tutta la fatica per tornare ad avere una certa intimità con Komyo, era davvero ridicolo lasciarsi andare a pensieri lussuriosi verso altre persone. Anche se non poteva frenare la mente, come di certo non la frenava Komyo. Almeno così credeva.   
«Ukoku, non mi arrabbio sai se la guardi perché è bella. È una ragazza bellissima, della tua età, ma so anche che tu non sei stupido…» lo disse con un sorriso un po’ inquietante, mentre leggeva il menù. «Credo che prenderò una pizza con le verdure.»  
«Io con il salame e un’aranciata da bere, sperando che sia bella gasata.»  
Il monaco biondo arricciò il naso: ormai era abituato ai gusti particolari del suo amante e alla sua passione per le bibite zuccherate e frizzanti.   
Elettra giunse dopo qualche minuto a chiedere le comande, rivolgendosi principalmente a Ukoku, ma solo per il fatto che così potevano comunicare in inglese.   
«Bene, volete un assaggio di pesce mentre aspettate le pizze?»  
«Certo, perché no?»  
A rispondere, in inglese, fu Komyo. Ukoku lo guardò con occhi sgranati e l’altro rise cordialmente.  
«A furia di ascoltarti e di sentire le tue traduzioni, ho imparato qualcosa…»  
«Incredibile!» Esclamò Elettra sorridendo, mettendo via il piccolo taccuino. «Io invece, dopo anni e anni di scuola, devo ancora imparare bene la pronuncia. Avete sentito dell’eclisse che ci sarà domani?»  
«Eclisse? Lunare, solare? Anche se la luna non mi sembra proprio allineata per tale evento», rispose Ukoku.   
«No, pare che Apophis passerà davanti al sole e per la sua grandezza l’eclisse durerà più di una solare totale, io lo spero davvero, sarà uno spettacolo incredibile.»  
«Immagino la paura che avranno in molti», mormorò Komyo, appoggiando le mani sul tavolo, intrecciandole sulla tovaglia bianca. «Purtroppo per radio abbiamo sentito che in alcuni paesi ci sono stati suicidi di massa…  
«Già», confermò Elettra, con piccolo sorriso, stringendosi tra le spalle. «Credo sia anche per le convinzioni religiose, c’è gente convinta che questo sia l’arrivo dell’Apocalisse.»  
Ukoku stava per rispondere quando la voce imponente della madre della ragazza la richiamò dalle cucine. La ragazza si scuso con un piccolo balbettio e si allontanò di fretta.  
«Un’eclisse, sarà interessante», considerò Ukoku con un sorrisino. «Ne hai mai vista una?»  
«Da bambino, ma eravamo in penombra, quindi per vederla abbiamo usato delle lastre fotografiche: è emozionante assistere a qualcosa di così raro e inquietante allo stesso tempo. Cala uno strano crepuscolo poco prima,gli uccelli smettono di cantare, gli insetti di far rumore, tutto pare fermarsi… da una parte è stato bellissimo, dall’altra, anche se ero un bambino molto coraggioso, ho provato una forte inquietudine. Quanto pensi durerà l’eclisse?»  
Ukoku alzò le sopracciglia e guardò da una parte: a Komyo piaceva fargli domande specifiche, per fargli fare proprio quell’espressione, era buffa.   
«Mh, non essendo perfettamente a conoscenza del diametro del planetoide e la sua distanza dalla Terra, anche se di certo pare essere più lontano dal nostro pianeta di quanto lo sia la luna… ma credo che cinque minuti, se non qualcosa di più.»  
«È sempre bello vederti all’opera. Ti ho conosciuto al tempio di Godai sottoforma di suo studente: eccelli nella riscrittura dei sutra, nel memorizzare mantra, cosa in cui io non ero molto bravo, devo ammetterlo, ma a parte un paio di cose in India, raramente ti ho chiesto spiegazioni sui tuoi studi. Che sono…»  
«L’ingegneria genetica o bioingegneria e ingegneria fisica, per il fatto di essermi sempre appassionato di nano ingegneria *», ridacchiò dicendolo. «Prima di farmi monaco avevo iniziato un corso di fisica teorica, in cui abbracciavo più cambi, come quello della meccanica quantistica, la laurea era anche vicina quando ho saputo che qualcosa di notevolmente più difficile era alla mi portata.»  
«Diventare un monaco Sanzo», disse Komyo, sorridendo alla madre di Elettra quando posò davanti a loro le due belle pizze fumanti. Con quel poco italiano che conosceva ringraziò la donna e cominciò a mangiare. «Mh, che buona, scommetto che a Koryu piacerebbe molto la pizza, anche se probabilmente ci metterebbe sopra qualcosa di strano…»  
«Mangia male?» Ukoku lo domandò senza particolare interesse, prendendo tra le mani una bella fetta farcita e piegandola per portarsela alla bocca. Il pomodoro, la mozzarella e le fettine di salame caddero verso il centro della pasta piegata, concentrando i sapori in un unico delizioso boccone.   
«Abbastanza, una volta l’ho visto infilare un biscotto nel vasetto della maionese.»  
Il giovane monaco per poco non si strozzò con la mozzarella, arrivando a bere un sorso di aranciata, così frizzante da fargli tornare su parecchia aria. Fu per estrema fortuna che riuscì a trattenersi.   
«Biscotti nella maionese? Io da piccolo versavo della cioccolata liquida nella gazzosa e poi la bevevo.»  
Komyo lo guardò dapprima serio, poi alzò un sopracciglio, sorridendo.  
«L’ho detto io che siete simili.»

Il sito nuragico che Komyo voleva visitare non era tanto lontano dal paesino del campeggio. Approfittando del fatto che la maggior parte delle persone si sarebbe accalcata sulle spiagge per ammirare l’eclisse, Komyo era certo che avrebbero avuto la dovuta privacy. Voleva portare Ukoku in quel posto da tempo, da quando erano stati a Socrota e aveva provato le stesse emozioni di quando, da bambino, era stato lì. Ukokugli aveva regalato Socotra, lui gli avrebbe regalato luoghi altrettanto meravigliosi e mistici.   
Ogni tanto Ukoku rovinava la bellezza del viaggio con quel suo particolare humor nero di cattivo gusto.   
«Guarda! Potrei farci un robot con quello…»  
«Sì, Ukoku, l’hai detto anche di fronte al cane randagio morto in Grecia», commentò il monaco volgendo lo sguardo altrove.   
«Già, quello era anche più grosso, sarebbe venuto fuori uno splendido cyborg assassino.»  
«Sei inquietante, come fai a vedere un animale morto e a pensare di farci un giocattolo?»  
Ukoku sorrise, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso fine.   
«Non un giocattolo, ma l’idea di riportare in vita tessuti connettivi e rimettere in moto un’attività cerebrale spenta è sempre stato un piccolo sogno, forse per colpa di Frankenstein.»  
«Che lavoro faceva tua madre? O meglio, cosa insegnava o studiava…»  
«Insegnava neurobiologia, ma si stava specializzando in neuroingegneria.»  
«Questo spiega molte cose», rispose Komyo con il suo solito sorrisetto, guardandosi in giro in quella calda mattinata. In mezzo alle colline sarde, sotto il sole a picco, i due camminarono a lungo, in un tetro silenzio. Era strana, quella quiete innaturale, quell’immobilità costante. Apophis, in cielo, pareva ancora più nero, per quanto possibile, mentre si avvicinava al sole.

Dopo mezz’ora di camminata videro spuntare su una collinetta le rovine del Nuraghe e dell’intero complesso archeologico. Non c’era nessuno a sorvegliarlo, nessuno a controllare che non venissero portati via pezzi di pietra o rovinate le antiche strutture. Ancora non si sapeva a cosa fossero serviti o quale popolo effettivamente li avesse costruire, restavano un retaggio importante di una civiltà scomparsa.   
Entrarono nel Nuraghe: era strano come una semplice struttura di pietra riuscisse a incutere tanto mistero. Poteva esser stato un semplice granaio o una vedetta, eppure le ambiguità sulla natura dei costruttori creavano una strana atmosfera, pareva quasi di violare un luogo sacro. Ukoku passò le dita sulle rocce, sulle piccole piante che crescevano tra esse, facendosi spazio tra le insenature. Si voltò a guardare Komyo: si era seduto a terra, esattamente al centro, sotto il fascio di luce che entrava dal soffitto circolare aperto.  
«Quando sono venuto qui, la prima volta, ero con mia madre e una signora del posto, aveva lo stesso aspetto desolato, la zona, lo stesso profumo di mare e di natura selvaggia. Non so cosa mi colpì di questo luogo così… rustico, così antico. Alla fine non ha niente di speciale, è una costruzione come un’altra del neolitico, eppure… la senti vero? La sensazione di incompletezza. Ero solo un bambino, ma entrando qua dentro mi sentii come quel tetto», rivolse il mento all’insù, osservando il cielo azzurro oltre le pietre. «Aperto, e la mia volontà era racchiusa dentro di me come noi tra queste mura: libera di andarsene in qualsiasi momento. Non so se è stato qui, così lontano da casa, da tutto quello che conoscevo e che mi avevano insegnato, ma per la prima volta ho provato un reale senso di pace.» *  
Ukoku lo raggiunse. Si sedette al suo fianco, osservando quel cielo così azzurro da ferire gli occhi.   
«È stato in quel momento che hai deciso di diventare monaco?»  
«Non lo so… non so dirti quale è stato il preciso momento in cui ho detto: voglio diventare un monaco. È stata una cosa naturale», si voltò verso il giovane, sorridendo. Si lasciò andare indietro, distendendosi sulla terra dura ma resta fresca dall’ombra della costruzione. «Il silenzio, è forse la cosa più bella di questo posto. Neanche al tempio c’è così tanta calma. Ci si può facilmente abituare. Non bisognerebbe abituarsi a niente e a nessuno, la mancanza dell’assenza a volte è insostenibile.»  
«Parli di Godai? Di Koryu?»  
Komyo si voltò a guardarlo, stringendo gli occhi per la luce fastidiosa che entrava dal soffitto.   
«Non ho perso solo Godai nella mia vita. E sì, Koryu mi manca.»  
«Hai per caso una sua foto, un piccolo ritratto?»  
Vide il monaco biondo mordersi il labbro inferiore e sorridere.   
«Sì, ho una foto un po’ sbiadita che sono riuscito a fargli con una di quelle macchine… quelle che sputano le foto.»  
«Una polaroid?»  
«Esatto», rispose sempre sorridendo. «Non ama molto esser fotografato, appena la tiro fuori scappa. Lo facevo più vanitoso. Invece scappa, ridendo ovviamente, quando la tiro fuori. Chissà se da grande sarà più disponibile. Diventerà un uomo bellissimo, ne sono certo.»  
Ukoku fece un sorrisino, voltandosi verso di lui, stendendosi sul fianco. Gli accarezzò il ventre piatto coperto dalla leggera maglia chiara che l’altro indossava. Si sollevò su un gomito, in modo da osservarlo meglio.   
«Vuoi uscire a vedere l’eclisse?» Domandò Ukoku, passando piano le dita tra i fili color sabbia di Komyo.   
«No, è quasi mezzogiorno, giusto? La vedremo anche da qui… mangiando il pranzo preparato da Elettra», fece un piccolo sorriso malizioso. «Ci teneva davvero a prepararti il pranzo. Si è presa una bella sbandata per te.»  
«Beh, guardarmi», rispose Ukoku sorridendo beffardo. «Sei geloso?»  
«No, anche se è di una notevole bellezza», sollevò una mano, accarezzando il viso del ragazzo. Gli tolse gli occhiali e li posò da parte. Lo guardò a lungo, prendendogli il volto tra le mani, lo attirò a sé per baciarlo. Appoggiò una mano al lato del suo viso, mentre si chinava verso di lui, mordendogli piano le labbra sottili. Nonostante il caldo e il sole cocente, sentì salire violenta la voglia di lui. Gli accarezzò ancora il petto e il ventre da sopra la maglia, scendendo poi per sfiorarlo piano in mezzo alle gambe.   
«Mh, non è il posto più igienico: terra, polvere, insetti», mormorò il ragazzo sulle sue labbra, leccandole voluttuosamente.  
«Da quando ti preoccupi della pulizia del posto?» Domandò Komyo, socchiudendo gli occhi alle carezze più audaci. Il giovane monaco stava premendo il palmo sempre più forte sulla sua erezione, arrivando poi ad afferrarla e accarezzarla attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni.   
«Mai, ma ti avverto che se iniziamo sarà difficile fermarmi questa volta… a tuo rischio e pericolo.»  
«Chi ti dice che voglia fermarmi?» Komyo sussurrò quelle parole in un soffio caldo sulla sua bocca, alzando appena il capo per baciarlo ancora.   
Mentre lo baciava, i suoi occhi marroni si spostarono verso il cielo, chiudendosi subito dopo. Il sole faceva capolino quasi interamente dall’apertura superiore del Nuraghe. Un angolo della stella era già oscurata da Apophis, un evento impossibile da osservare a occhi nudi. Ukoku coprì quello spettacolo con il proprio corpo, spostandosi sopra di lui. Passò le mani sopra la maglia scura del ragazzo, sollevandola, scoprendo la schiena leggermente bagnata di sudore. La graffiò appena con le unghie corte, lasciando segni rossi sulla pelle chiara. Ukoku tirò il suo labbro inferiore tra i denti e si sollevò per sorridergli.   
«Non dirmi che oltre ai panini e a due litri d’acqua hai portato anche dell’olio…»  
«Ukoku, ti pare che io mi metta a preparare una giornata come questa? Portarti in un luogo importante per poi fare del… sesso sporco e polveroso?» Domandò il monaco ridacchiando. «Anche se conoscendoti è meglio portarselo dietro sempre e comunque.»  
«Conoscendomi?» Ukoku gli alzò la maglia, chinandosi per morderlo scherzosamente vicino a un capezzolo. Il verso di sorpresa che scappò a Komyo fu delizioso, lo spinse a morderlo ancora, succhiando il capezzolo roseo. Komyo inarcò la schiena, contorcendosi sotto i baci emorsi dell’amante. Sollevò lo sguardo quando l’altro arrivò ai suoi pantaloni, cominciando a slacciarli.   
«Ukoku… gli insetti, non si sentono più…»  
Il ragazzo appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia piegate del monaco e socchiuse gli occhi. Forse per via dell’eclisse in corso, gli insetti avevano smesso di frinire, gli uccelli di cantare. Era calato un silenzio innaturale. Da lontano l’unico rumore udibile era quello del mare.   
«Capita, durante le eclissi, ricordiamoci poi che questa è causata da un pianeta errante, neanche dalla luna, è come se ci fosse qualcosa di _sbagliato_ , non trovi? Di per sé Apophis è così scientificamente improbabile da farmi pensare, a volte, che non sia frutto della natura.»  
«E di che cosa, allora?»  
«Non lo so e al momento non mi interessa.»  
Tornò a baciarlo sulle labbra, quasi con voracità, divorando le sue labbra, accomodandosi tra le sue gambe aperte. Portò una mano in mezzo ai loro corpi accaldati e lo accarezzò, infilandola nei pantaloni aperti, afferrando la sua virilità in una stretta umida.   
«Komyo», sussurrò sulle sue labbra, quando sentì l’altro accarezzarlo allo stesso modo, abbassandogli i pantaloni. «Vorrei che fossi tu…»  
«Ne sei sicuro?» Komyo sorrise dolcemente, sfiorando la sua erezione con carezze accennate.   
«Non te l’avrei neanche chiesto, è da molto che ci penso. Non l’ho mai… fatto e quando lo fai con le dita mi piace, quindi…»  
«Oh, è davvero la prima volta?» Il monaco sorrise con tenerezza, accarezzandogli il viso. La luce del sole pian piano svaniva, oscurata da Apophis nel suo lento passaggio. Persino il clima pareva raffreddarsi, lasciando respirare i due dopo una mattinata afosa.   
«Sì, lo è», rispose Ukoku spostandosi cavalcioni su di lui. Si chinò a baciargli il collo, leccando piano la pelle chiara, appena scurita dal sole. Mordicchiò il mento, piano, lasciando scorrere la pelle tra i denti. Allungò un braccio verso la borsa, tirando fuori il tubetto d’olio.  
«Te lo sei portato dietro davvero! Ma… Ukoku!» Esclamò Komyo ridendo. Si coprì il viso mentre si lasciava andare a un’ilarità quasi infantile. Ukoku aspettò si fosse calmato, osservandolo con un sorriso. Sarebbe dovuta essere una situazione passionale, erotica, e si trovava mezzo nudo sopra un monaco – mezzo nudo – che rideva a crepapelle perché si era portato del lubrificante durante un’escursione.   
«Hai detto tu che era prevedibile, conoscendomi! Smetti di ridere, mi fai passare la fantasia…»  
«Se rido ti faccio passare la fantasia?» Komyo lo domandò con un sorriso dolce, portando sopra la testa le braccia, rilassandosi. Ukoku alzò un sopracciglio guardandolo. In quella posizione suggeriva un che di innocente. Maliziosamente candido. E quella risata allegra. In verità era così pazzo di lui che _tutto_ di lui lo eccitava.   
«No, assolutamente no», rispose con un sorrisetto. Si tolse la maglia, gettandola sul terra indurita dal caldo. Si abbassò ancora di più i pantaloni, preparando Komyo e se stesso con gesti veloci: erano giorni che voleva sentirlo dentro. Non aveva mai nutrito interesse in quel lato del sesso, non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di prenderlo. Stranamente legava quell’atto a qualcosa di sentimentale, da sempre. E solo Komyo poteva farlo. Non era solo fare sesso con lui, era permettergli di provocargli dolore.   
Si lasciò scivolare sopra di lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia quando si sentì allargare. Si morse il labbro, sorridendo: era il dolore più _bello_ che avesse mai provato. Komyo l’afferrò per i fianchi, cercando di fermarlo.  
«No, ti farai male così», sussurrò tra gli ansimi.   
Il ragazzo gli accarezzò le mani, muovendosi più velocemente, andando in contro al suo bacino, cercando di trattenere i gemiti.  
«Anche tu hai fatto così, vero?» Si abbassò verso di lui per sussurrare sulle sue labbra. Komyo aggrottò le sopracciglia. Fu in quel momento che Apophis coprì completamente il sole. Era calato uno strano crepuscolo. Sopra le loro teste, la corona solare appariva bluastra e spettrale mentre Apophis passava davanti al disco solare, eclissandolo completamente. Komyo rivolse allo spettacolo giusto un’occhiata: l’alone era comunque troppo forte per essere osservato a occhio nudo, ma si sorprese a vedere le stelle apparire nel blu profondo del cielo quasi notturno. Anche Ukoku si voltò a guardare in alto. Quell’occhio nero pareva squarciare il cielo con la sua spettrale presenza.   
Approfittando della sua distrazione, Komyo ribaltò Ukoku sull’erba rada, baciandolo sulle labbra aperte dallo stupore e cominciando a spingere, con movimenti fluidi, lenti, ma profondi, incessanti. Ukoku si aggrappò alle sue spalle, graffiandole appena, assecondando i suoi movimenti con il bacino, cercando costantemente le sue labbra. Gli sembrava di non poter respirare senza il suo fiato.   
Raggiunse l’orgasmo nell’esatto momento in cui Apophis liberò il sole dalla sua stretta oscura, lasciando che illuminasse di nuovo i loro corpi. Si sporcò i capelli di terra e polvere tanto affondò con il capo nel terreno, in preda a dolci spasmi, mentre sentiva l’amante venire dentro di lui con gemiti strozzati.   
Deglutì a vuoto, quando Komyo uscì da lui, appoggiando il viso sul suo petto, rilassandosi, ansimando pesantemente. Per la prima volta in vita sua, si era sentito davvero in pace con il mondo. Non aveva pensato a nulla, la sua testa si era piacevolmente svuotata da ogni pensiero negativo.   
In silenzio tornarono verso la strada principale che portava in paese, dopo aver mangiato i gustosi panini che Elettra aveva preparato con tanto impegno. Ripensando a quel che era successo, a Ukoku sembrava quasi che Komyo avesse come perso il controllo – e anche lui – nel momento esatto in cui Apophis aveva sprofondato quell’angolo di pianeta nelle tenebre.   
«Ti ho… ti ho fatto male?» Domandò finalmente Komyo, dopo quasi un’ora di silenzio.  
«No», rispose Ukoku, sollevando gli occhiali per strofinare un occhio. «Anche se sei stato piuttosto irruento, ti ha irritato quello che ho detto?»  
«Non volevo essere irruento, non so cosa mi è preso», rispose l’altro. Dallo zaino tirò fuori la bottiglia d’acqua e ne bevve un lungo sorso. Si erano portati dietro anche i Sutra, naturalmente. «E per quanto riguarda la tua frase: no, non mi ha irritato, anche perché è vera.»  
Ukoku sorrise, scendendo velocemente una piccola discesa e voltandosi indietro per guardarlo.  
«Lo immaginavo, da quel che mi hai raccontato eri una ragazzo istintivo, ribelle… tanto da cavalcare il caro vecchio Godai come un toro…»  
«Ukoku», lo riprese Komyo, sorridendo tranquillo, ma richiamandolo con fare di rimprovero.   
«Scusa, scusa…non voglio prendermi altri schiaffi, a meno che non si stia facendo qualche gioco di ruolo…»  
«Sei il solito», disse ridendo l’altro, bevendo ancora un lungo sorso d’acqua. «Ci siamo persi l’eclissi.»  
«Lieto di essermela persa…»  
«Ma come? Tu sei uno scienziato, dovresti nutrire un principale interesse per questo genere di cose», lo canzonò dolcemente Komyo.   
«Certo, se non ci fossi stato tu nel Nuraghe, mi sarei goduto l’eclissi molto volentieri, ma ho preferito te.»  
Komyo sorrise, spostando la treccia sfatta sulla spalla sinistra, continuando a camminare.

Tornati al campeggio vennero accolti da Elettra. La ragazza non pareva essere troppo allegra, nonostante lo spettacolo dell’eclissi provocata dal passaggio di Apophis.  
«Delle persone si sono suicidate, in tutto il mondo. Omicidi seguiti da suicidi, da quando Apophis è comparso, sta succedendo sempre più spesso. L’hanno detto alla radio, ero davvero sconcertata», rispose, quando Ukoku le domandò – spinto da Komyo, perché a lui non interessava il perché del broncio delle ragazza – cosa stesse succedendo.  
«La paura dell’ignoto porta a due reazioni differenti: la curiosità che spinge l’uomo a superare i propri limiti mentali o il terrore, che lo porta a superare i limiti della paura, e a cercare la morte», Ukoku si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso dopo averlo detto, con un sorrisino. «La gente non ha fiducia negli scienziati, insomma, se hanno detto che non ci colpirà, allora non ci colpirà. Quanta malafede, ma d’altronde è sempre stato così, un po’ come con i vaccini, inizialmente.»  
Elettra lo guardò un attimo, annuendo. Non sembrava molto confortata dal discorso freddo e cinico del ragazzo. Li accompagnò alla loro casetta, porgendo le chiavi.   
«Voi siete riusciti a vederla? È stato emozionante», disse poi, cercano di lasciare la tristezza altrove.   
«Sì», rispose subito Ukoku, sorridendo sornione a Komyo. «È stata un’esperienza indimenticabile… il modo in cui Apophis ha oscurato il sole… lentamente ma inesorabilmente, inevitabilmente, perché era destino che lo facesse.»  
Komyo scosse il capo, intuendo l’oscena metafora del suo amante, prese le chiavi dalle mani di Elettra ed entrò nella casetta, lasciando Ukoku parlare con lei.   
«Era buono il pranzo?»  
«Molto», rispose il monaco. «Sei stata davvero gentile a prepararlo.»  
«Il mare è mosso», disse lei sorridendo maliziosamente. «E non c’è nessuno in spiaggia, vuoi venire a… parlare un po’?»  
Il monaco alzò un sopracciglio: era audace la ragazza. In un’altra circostanza non avrebbe assolutamente perso tempo a pensare alla questione, ma c’era Komyo ad aspettarlo nella casetta.   
Komyo.   
Komyo che qualche ora prima l’aveva preso con meravigliosa foga dentro un Nuraghe miracolosamente integro durante l’eclissi, Komyo che gli aveva aperto il cuore, qualche settimana prima, e gliel’aveva messo in mano. Ora non poteva chiudere le dita su quel cuore e distruggerlo, farlo sanguinare fino a restare solo con l’organo svuotato e putrescente. Non poteva fargli del male, più di quanto gliene avesse già fatto. Anche se Elettra era incredibilmente bella e intelligente. Eppure dentro di sé voleva testare se stesso. Il sesso per lui era sempre stato qualcosa senza significato, prima di Komyo, un fattore fisiologico come mangiare e dormire, a volte anche un divertente accessorio.   
«Una chiacchierata? Si può fare.»  
«Bene, allora a più tardi, mi trovi lì.»

Komyo si stese sul letto dopo aver chiuso le tende. Aveva sentito i due parlare e non poteva negare la sua gelosia, ma aveva fiducia in Ukoku. Almeno, voleva provarci. Gli sorrise, non appena gli fu vicino.   
«Vado a fare una chiacchierata con Elettra.»  
«Lo so, ho intuito dalle parole… vai pure, io mi riposo, il sole e il caldo mi hanno fatto venire mal di testa.»  
«Torno subito», cercò di rassicurarlo Ukoku. Gli baciò il viso, scendendo sul collo. Komyo gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli sorrise ancora.  
«Vai, non ti preoccupare di rassicurarmi.»  
«Adoro il tuo collo e volevo baciarlo, non volevo rassicurarti: sai che non ci farò niente.»  
«Anche se Elettra credo che giocherebbe qualsiasi carta per averti», rispose il monaco biondo, accarezzando le labbra del suo amante con le dita. «Credo che tu la capisca.»  
«Sei un po’ crudele», disse Ukoku, schiudendo la bocca per accogliere le sue dita.   
«Non lo sono. Adesso vai, ti aspetto qui.»

Si sentiva strano all’idea di parlare con Elettra, pur avendo avuto il benestare di Komyo. Che il monaco fosse arrivato davvero a fidarsi di lui?   
Raggiunse Elettra sulla spiaggia. Indossava solo un bikini sgambato azzurro. La pelle abbronzata della ragazza pareva risaltare, in contrasto con il tessuto chiaro e lucido del costume. Si stese al suo fianco: la ragazza aveva già preparato un asciugamano per lui. Gli sorrise, con una certa malcelata malizia che piacque a Ukoku.   
«A parte i drammatici risvolti della questione, ti è piaciuta l’eclissi?»  
«È stata molto bella, è durata molto di più rispetto a una eclissi solare totale normale.»  
Ukoku fece un sorrisetto: effettivamente era durata una buona mezz’ora, se non di più, forse quaranta minuti. Il tempo di Komyo di prenderlo, di farlo suo. Forse era per quello che era successo all’interno del Nuraghe, che Komyo era così sicuro di sé. Ukoku l’aveva fatto entrare dentro di sé, gli aveva donato il suo dolore, il suo corpo. Sarebbe stato da _idioti_ non pretendere lo stesso da lui e andare con una ragazza qualsiasi. Lui voleva di più. Aveva sempre voluto di più, da qualsiasi cosa: dalla conoscenza, dalle più piccole esperienze, dai colori straordinari della Natura. Quella mattina, quando aveva rivolto lo sguardo al mare, aveva scorto la meraviglia dei colori, delle svariate sfumature create dal fondale. Era rimasto a osservarlo per qualche istante, prima che Komyo lo richiamasse. Durante quel viaggio gli capitava spesso di incantarsi a osservare quello che la Natura stessa aveva creato. L’aveva studiata, la Natura, nelle sue più complesse forme ancora sconosciute, aveva cercato di capirla, là dove poteva arrivare la sua mente. E la sua mente arrivava molto lontano. Era arrivato a sfiorare le lontane nebulose, supernove, le nubi creatrici di stelle, e aveva portato Komyo con sé.   
Parlava distrattamente di come l’eclissi era avvenuta, da quel che aveva letto documentandosi sui pochi giornali stranieri che aveva trovato, quando Elettra lo zittì baciandolo. Gli aveva preso il volto tra le mani e lo aveva baciato, semplicemente. Aveva delle belle labbra morbide, la ragazza, e sapeva come baciare. Ma Ukoku non poteva permettersi di ricambiare, quando lei si allontanò, si limitò a sorriderle.   
«Tu sei molto bella», le disse, accarezzandole una ciocca di capelli.  
«Ma non abbastanza?»  
«Credimi, in altre circostanze non avresti neanche avuto il tempo di porti la domanda», Ukoku sorrise dicendolo, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sulle curve ancora accennate della splendida giovane donna.   
«Se ti piaccio, perché ti trattieni?»  
«Tu sei come Venere», sussurrò sulle sue labbra, assottigliando lo sguardo.   
A quella frase, Elettra si scostò da lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«È una sorta di complimento?»  
«No», Ukoku cercò il pianeta con lo sguardo, domandandosi se fosse troppo presto. «Venere appare meraviglioso solo visto da qui. Ha ispirato poeti, dato nomi a dee dell’amore, ma solo le foto scattate dai telescopi ne hanno rivelato la vera natura. Un pianeta saturo di gas pestilenziali, invivibile. Tu sei così. Sei tanto carina e dolce, ma è solo apparenza. Lo so bene. Io vivo nell’apparenza. È solo per mascherare i tuoi più bassi e turpi desideri, vero? Te ne importa qualcosa di quegli idioti che si sono ammazzati per un pianeta errante? No. A te importa solo scopare, ora.»  
Le rughe sulla fronte di Elettra si distesero e l’espressione si fece seria. I mostri attirano i mostri.  
«Dimmi», disse lei, stendendosi e appoggiandosi sui gomiti. «A cosa paragoni l’uomo che è con te e di cui, presumo, tu sia innamorato.»  
Ukoku alzò un sopracciglio: affascinante piccola donna, in altri contesti sarebbe stato interessante conoscerla meglio.   
«Alla luna. Sì», rispose Ukoku, sorridendo. «È una bellezza sincera.»  
Elettra sorrise e guardò il mare agitato, in preda alla furia del vento.   
«Hai detto che a me interessava solo scopare, non è del tutto esatto.»  
«Non ti sarai presa una cotta per me…», scherzò il giovane, sorridendo beffardamente.  
«Per le tue mani», Elettra allungò una mano dicendolo, prendendo la sua mano e allungandola verso di sé. «Hai delle mani bellissime. E per averla», disse riferita alla mano, gli occhi quasi dorati che parevano mostruosi. «Non ho bisogno che tu mi voglia.»  
Ukoku aggrottò le sopracciglia, non capendo inizialmente cosa volesse dire la ragazza. Lasciò che spostasse la sua mano tra le cosce snelle, la infilasse tra di esse, sentendola calda e bagnata attraverso la stoffa del costume da bagno. Lo stava usando. Era così affascinato dalla crudeltà intrinseca di quell’atto che la lasciò fare. Lasciò che lei si muovesse sulle sue dita, senza muoverle, senza incentivare il suo piacere. Lui aveva sedotto così tante donne, in quel viaggio, e le aveva usate per saziarsi, lei aveva voluto lui, sarebbe stata pienamente capace di corteggiarlo e ora lo stava usando.   
La osservò come si fa con la natura incontaminata: con genuino distacco e pericolosa attrazione. Non provava niente, tutta la sua eccitazione andava a quello che era accaduto con Komyo, quel giorno. Più lui pensava al corpo di Komyo su di lui, dentro di lui, alle sue spinte, più Elettra si muoveva veloce sulle sue dita. La vide raggiungere l’orgasmo in uno strano silenzio, limitandosi a stringere forte gli occhi, le guance color sangue.

Appoggiata con i gomiti sulla sabbia spessa, Elettra sorrise.   
«Appartieni ormai alla Luna, non fai più parte di questo mondo.»  
Ukoku rispose con un sorriso. Finché ci sarebbe stato lui, non avrebbe provato desiderio per nessun altro.

Tornato alla casetta, trovò Komyo ancora sveglio. Gli sorrise, appena fu dentro. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si sedette sul materasso, vicino a lui.  
«Sei tornato presto», sussurrò Komyo. Era stanco, aveva gli occhi socchiusi e quell’aria di chi si sarebbe addormentato da un momento all’altro. Il caldo e l’afa erano spossanti. Dovevano trovare una soluzione contro Melancholia – o qualsiasi fosse il suo vero nome – ma con quel clima era stata un’idea più che saggia riposarsi. Melancholia stranamente non si era fatto vivo e Ukoku cominciava a sospettare il perché.   
Aveva sentito molte storie su quel lembo di terra. Si diceva che fosse una minuscola zona d’ombra dove gli spiriti non potevano entrare, ma allo stesso tempo era anche un concentrato di magnetismo. Miracoli e eventi inspiegabili venivano attribuiti ai santi e al Dio cristiano, ma non era altro che opera, ancora una volta, della Natura.   
«Sì, pensavi che sarei rimasto via a lungo?»  
«La ragazza voleva chiacchierare», disse Komyo, tradendo forse una certa malizia.   
«Io non ne avevo tanta voglia invece, alla fine mi sono ridotto a spiegare perché l’eclissi è durata così tanto e a rifiutare una sua avance.»  
Komyo continuò a sorridere. Si alzò poi, andando a prepararsi la pipa con del tabacco comprato il giorno prima. Si appoggiò alla scrivania, fumando lentamente. Sembrava così rilassato, i capelli sciolti sulle spalle e gli abiti leggeri.   
«Domani andremo alla cala e faremo il bagno, non voglio sentire discussioni.»  
«Perché mi tratti come un bambino?» Domandò Ukoku, improvvisamente infastidito da quel tono decisamente troppo paterno.  
«Perché è l’unico modo per farti capire le cose, a volte. Ci tengo davvero. È un luogo di immensa bellezza, dove la natura non ha subito alcuna contaminazione, anzi, è un luogo che si cerca di tener preservato il più possibile. Ci andai da bambino, non era di certo il periodo adatto per fare il bagno e lo vidi solo via mare, da un peschereccio. Sarà la mia ultima occasione di vederlo dalla spiaggia e di immergermi in quell’acqua cristallina, non voglio quindi che fai i capricci come un bambino.»  
«Perché è la tua ultima occasione?» Chiese il ragazzo, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. «Non puoi fare un altro viaggetto nei prossimi anni? Hai tutta la vita davanti, no?»  
«Ukoku, non voglio tornare su quel discorso, per favore. Cerchiamo di goderci l’assenza di Melancholia e la bellezza di questo posto, tra due giorni ripartiremo per il nord, potremmo amaramente pentirci di non aver approfittato.»  
Ukoku si tolse gli occhiali, strofinandosi gli occhi e sospirò. Non poteva ignorare le visioni che aveva avuto in India e poi in Egitto e il sospetto che la vita di Komyo non sarebbe davvero durata a lungo. Colpa anche delle parole di Melancholia e del fatto che avesse attinto quelle informazioni dalla mente di Komyo e non da una profetica visione del futuro.   
«Va bene, andremo domani mattina. Pare che sia una bella sfacchinata a piedi. Bisogna ridiscendere a piedi il letto di un fiume ora asciutto e si arriva alla cala. Il problema è la salita, lo sai vero?»  
«Credi che mi spaventi una ripida salita? Non ti proporrei di andarci. È quasi ora di cena, ci prepariamo per il ristorante?»

Partirono di mattina presto, con il solito pranzo al sacco preparato dalle manine di Elettra e gli zaini in cui conservavano i Sutra, oltre al cibo e all’acqua. Il padre della ragazza li accompagnò all’altopiano del Golgo, a quattrocento metri di altitudine. Elettra li aveva accompagnati, traduceva le parole del padre per loro, mettendoli in guardia sulle difficoltà della risalita del sentiero. Avevano preso delle scarpe adatte all’escursione. Ukoku aveva insistito: dopo essersi ritrovato i piedi pieni di vesciche per il camminare nel deserto e sulle strade bollenti delle città greche e italiane, voleva indossare scarpe adatte. Komyo sembrava un ragazzino con la coda alta e i comodi abiti da escursione. Con gli occhiali da sole non dimostrava neanche trent’anni.   
Era semplicemente meraviglioso.

Il sentiero, ben evidente, era reso ombroso dagli arbusti di lentischi e corbezzoli ed era una vera benedizione quella, considerando il caldo e il sole che si faceva sempre più imperioso, sopra le loro teste. Il sentiero scendeva ripido, tra ciottoli e petraia. Nell’assoluto silenzio della Natura, rotto dal canto degli uccelli e il frinire delle cicale, camminarono a lungo scendendo veloci. Le possenti pareti calcaree del canalone torreggiavano sopra le loro teste, piene di cavità, grotte, alberi secolari. Richiamava alla mente il panorama selvaggio e particolare dell’isola di Socotra, del canyon dove era scesi rischiando seriamente di precipitare con la macchina. Komyo sembrava, in parte, esser tornato davvero un ragazzino. Quel ragazzo che amava la comodità e il rischio allo stesso tempo, capace di lamentarsi per il freddo tutto il giorno ed esser comunque disposto ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa per il suo obiettivo. Attraversarono un arco di roccia naturale, così maestoso da sembrare modellato da mani umani, più che dal vento e dall’acqua. Aspro e selvaggio, solitario e silenzioso, lo scenario attorno a loro cominciava ad animarsi da animali diversi dagli insetti. Un piccolo gregge di caprette li costrinse a fermarsi, osservandole arrampicarsi sulla roccia alla ricerca di cibo.   
«Ma come fanno a non schiantarsi?»Ukoku parlò, finalmente, dopo due ore di cammino. Quel silenzio non gli era pesato, dopo tutto, avendo vissuto in un Tempio, era abituato a non parlare e non udire la voce degli altri per un periodo prolungato.  
«Non lo so, però è divertente vedere come si arrampicano. Andiamo, credo che ormai mancherà poco alla meta.»

Manca poco alla meta. Ukoku spesso si domandava quale fosse la reale meta di quel viaggio. Renderlo degno del titolo di Sanzo, certo, ma c’era molto di più. Vivere un’ultima avventura prima di morire, era la sua convinzione. Komyo non sopportava quei discorsi, quindi teneva le considerazioni per sé, sperando che un giorno il suo compagno volesse concedergli delle delucidazioni sulla questione.   
Il solo pensare che a _breve_ Komyo sarebbe morto, gli riempiva l’animo di angoscia.   
«Come mai quel muso lungo?»  
La domanda di Komyo lo colse alla sprovvista. Si voltò a guardarlo, mentre intravedevano la Guglia – un torrone di roccia calcareo alto centoventi metri – farsi sempre più vicina.   
«Ho il muso lungo? Stavo solo pensando a quanto mancava per la spiaggia.»  
«Manca poco, vuoi bere ancora?» Domandò Komyo, con un piccolo sorriso.   
«No, meglio tenerla per la salita del ritorno. È la parte più importante.»

Dopo una decina di minuti si trovarono davanti uno spettacolo mozzafiato. Komyo gliel’aveva raccontato, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato di restare senza parole. La brezza del mare sospinse appena i suoi capelli corvini, mentre lasciava vagare lo sguardo sulla cala. La piaggia era formata da piccoli sassi levigati e bianchi e il mare. Quel mare. Di una trasparenza così assoluta da intrappolare tutte le sfumature possibili del verde e dell’azzurro. Komyo stesso era sorpreso dalla bellezza, mentre scendeva i piccoli scalini di legno che portavano a un pavimento roccioso e liscio. Camminarono sugli scogli, scegliendo di sedersi su uno già in ombra. Komyo si spogliò in fretta: non c’era nessuno alla cala, si sarebbe cambiato senza problemi. Ukoku alzò lo sguardo, restando seduto al suo fianco mentre il monaco si toglieva scarpe, pantaloni e infine le mutande, per indossare quel maledetto costume da bagno comprato in Grecia. Metteva in risalto il suo fondoschiena. Il suo meraviglioso fondoschiena. Sospirò e si alzò per cambiarsi. Si portò dietro lo zaino con i Sutra, lasciandolo sulla spiaggia di sassi.   
Quanto facevano male quei maledetti ciottoli sotto i piedi. Cercando di trattenere buffe smorfie di dolore, si immerse nell’acqua cristallina. Cristallina e fredda.  
«Ma è ghiacciata!»  
«Stai sempre a lamentarti», mormorò Komyo, già a mollo nell’acqua. «La senti fredda perché sei accaldato, fidati, l’acqua ghiacciata è un’altra cosa. Guarda com’è trasparente, si vede tutto il fondale, fa impressione.»  
Ukoku abbassò lo sguardo verso i propri piedi: si vedevano perfettamente immersi nell’acqua trasparente.   
Provò, improvvisamente, una strana sensazione attanagliargli la bocca dello stomaco. Si guardò in giro, cercando di scorgere i crudeli e folli occhi verde acceso di Melancholia, ma non li vide. Provò paura, per la prima volta in vita sua. Paura di qualcosa che non sapeva spiegare.   
«Vuoi nuotare più al largo?»  
«Mh?» Ukoku si voltò a guardarlo: senza occhiali ci vedeva decisamente di meno, ma Komyo era abbastanza vicino da riconoscere ogni piccolo tratto del viso. Il sole aveva scurito appena la pelle diafana di Komyo, abbronzandola dolcemente. Il biondo dei capelli risaltava sull’acqua turchese, mentre nuotava lentamente. Poteva vedere le braccia e le gambe muoversi a pelo dell’acqua, il suo mento che la sfiorava appena.

Immerso nell’acqua, guardava verso l’alto. Una barca. Suo padre che lo portava al mare, ricordava quel momento. Era stato uno dei pochi pomeriggi passati da solo con suo padre. In quel momento sembrava quasi un uomo gentile. Un padre affettuoso.   
L’acqua gli entrava nel naso. Nella bocca. Era salata. Amara. Disgustosa.   
Era davvero accaduta una cosa simile? Aveva esitato a salvarlo?   
Si sentì serrare il respiro. Farsi prendere dal panico in acqua era la cosa peggiore che potesse capitare.

Le mani di Komyo lo afferrarono, tenendolo ben saldo. Non si era accorto di essersi agitato, di star andando a fondo. Si aggrappò a lui, abbracciandolo. Non era da lui. Non era da Ukoku avere paura a quel modo. Ma quello che aveva visto e _provato_ era stato così reale da mandarlo in confusione.  
«Rilassati o continuerai ad andare giù», gli sussurrò Komyo all’orecchio, amorevole come un padre, più che come un amante. «Non aver paura.»  
«Non ho paura», mentì il ragazzo, continuando a respirare velocemente.

Il bel volto di suo padre trasfigurato in quello di un mostro. Un ghigno malefico che poco aveva di umano, visibile attraverso l’acqua.

«Non capisco cosa mi succede», disse il giovane monaco tra gli ansimi, cercando di calmarsi. «È ridicolo.»  
«Sei un essere umano», Komyo gli baciò la guancia. «La paura è una cosa naturale. Hai avuto fiducia in me ieri, puoi averla anche oggi.»  
Ukoku sgranò gli occhi sentendo quelle parole. _Fiducia_. Lui non aveva mai avuto fiducia in nessuno, né nei suoi genitori, gli esseri più scostanti e freddi del globo, né in nessun altro. Solo in lui. Se ne era reso conto solo in quel momento. Si era lasciato portare per mezzo mondo. Si era lasciato prendere tra la terra e il caldo di quell’estate oscurata da Apophis. Poteva permettergli di fare quello.

Di uccidere il terrore.

Le mani di Komyo lo tenevano, amorevoli e confortanti, mentre la voce gli spiegava come rilassarsi sul pelo dell’acqua.   
«Devi solo cercare di controllare queste sensazioni. Lasciati andare, non andrai a fondo, te lo garantisco.»  
«Lo so. Un corpo immerso in un fluido riceve una spinta dal basso verso l’alto pari al peso del volume di fluido spostato.»  
Komyo sorrise, accarezzando i capelli bagnati del giovane.  
«Se conosci tanto bene le parole di Archimede, perché non ti fidi di esse?»  
«La teoria è ben diversa dalla pratica, pur essendo consapevole della verità del principio di Archimede, il mio cervello continua ad aver paura di quello che ho visto. Io so nuotare, anche molto bene. Non capisco… se è stato il fottuto spirito…»  
«Lascia stare ora, di sicuro è stato un modo per confonderti. Non ci devi pensare, ci sono io qui con te», passò ancora le dita tra i capelli neri del giovane monaco, pettinandoli indietro. Con il bel viso sgombro dagli occhiali, dimostrava la sua età. Era intelligente, anche troppo. Era quel tipo di consapevolezza del mondo che portava a una perenne tristezza. La piena coscienza di non essere capiti, di non essere amati per quello che si è. Ma lui lo amava. Amava quel ragazzo che dentro aveva solo un grande vuoto. Un imperscrutabile abisso.  
«Lo so come si comportano le persone con una fobia», ribatté stizzito il giovane.  
«Stai galleggiando da solo, è passata», Komyo tirò fuori le mani dall’acqua, alzandole vicino al volto con un bel sorriso.   
Ukoku spostò gli occhi dal cielo limpido che aveva fissato fino a quel momento, verso di lui. Il suo corpo disteso sull’acqua. Gli pareva quasi di esser sospeso sul nulla e allo stesso tempo di sentirsi sorretto ancora dalle amorevoli mani di Komyo.   
Chiuse gli occhi, percependo il proprio corpo spostato dalla corrente tranquilla. Chinò il capo indietro, l’acqua che piano gli sfiorava le orecchie e poi le tempie. Aprendoli nuovamente osservò l’arco roccia, sottosopra, tanto da apparire un quadro surreale, un sogno inquietante, attraverso il quale poteva osservare l’alba di Apophis. Il cerchio nero del pianeta si alzava – abbassava dalla sua scomoda prospettiva, dato che aveva il capo teso all’indietro – lentamente, oscurando quel minuscolo angolo di cielo.   
«Non guardare l’orizzonte», gli sussurrò Komyo, lanciando un’occhiata ansiosa al planetoide in ascesa. «Guarda dall’altra parte, davanti a te: c’è una vista ben più rassicurante.»  
Komyo aveva ragione, dal lato opposto si poteva scorgere una quarto di luna crescente. Si stagliava tranquilla, azzurrina, nel cielo d’agosto. Sorrise. Mosse piano le braccia nell’acqua, che ormai gli sembrava quasi calda.   
«Stai nuotando?» Domandò improvvisamente, vedendo Komyo muovere braccia e gambe.  
«Sì, siamo nell’acqua alta.»  
«Cos-?»  
Lasciandosi prendere un attimo dal panico – per colpa di quella visione, quella maledetta visione che non se ne voleva andare – si mosse velocemente nell’acqua, piegandosi e andandoa fondo. Komyo ridacchiò e lo seguì, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, sotto quel mare che prendeva tutti i colori del cielo. Lo baciò, sentendosi subito avvolgere le spalle e tirare verso la superficie. Non lasciò le sue labbra, che sapevano di sale, né la sua lingua, che sapeva di parole non dette. Neanche Komyo gli aveva raccontato tutto della sua vita, ma solo perché il dolore che provava a tornare indietro nel tempo sarebbe stato insormontabile. Come quando aveva dovuto affrontare definitivamente la dipartita di Godai. Il ricordo del suo primo giovane e dolce amore, Todai. Anche se c’era ancora una cosa che doveva dire a Ukoku, riguardo il suo allontanamento fisico, tanto repentino, all’inizio di quella storia. Ma non era ancora tempo di farlo, non mentre si baciavano nuotando in quel mare caldo e accogliente, accarezzandosi con lussuria la pelle viscida, sostenendosi l’un l’altro nella profondità della cala.   
Decisero di uscire, dopo aver nuotato. Come aveva sospettato, la paura di Ukoku era l’unica cosa che gli impediva di divertirsi. Forse non era particolarmente aggraziato e i suoi movimenti non ancora perfettamente sincronizzati, ma come in tutta la sua esistenza, imparava in fretta e presto avrebbe toccato l’eccellenza. Si spostarono di nuovo sulla grossa roccia all’ombra, dove avevano lasciato i vestiti, portandosi dietro lo zaino che avevano sorvegliato durante la nuotata. La spiaggia era ancora deserta, dato che c’era una qualche festa di stampo religioso, la maggior parte delle persone era rimasta in paese per assistere alle celebrazioni. Komyo si legò i capelli bagnati nella solita stretta crocchia e poi si asciugò le mani, tirando fuori il pranzo che Elettra aveva preparato. C’era una piccola bottiglietta d’acqua naturale, con cui potevano bagnare il pistoccu, un tipo di pane tipico che si poteva mangiare secco o leggermente bagnato, in modo avvolgerlo attorno ad affettati o verdure. Mentre sorseggiavano della birra e mangiavano gli squisiti prodotti locali, osservarono ancora una volta la bellezza della cala.   
«Quando sei venuto qui da bambino, hai visto la cala dall’altra parte, dal mare, giusto?»  
«Sì», rispose Komyo. «Dal mare sembra quello che effettivamente è, una piccola porzione di paradiso terrestre.»  
«Strano questo rimando alle religioni abramitiche.»  
Komyo sollevò le spalle. A volte Ukoku aveva la tendenza a diventare saccente. Ma si stava abituando.   
«Il concetto di paradiso in terra è presente anche nella mitologia sumera. Lo chiamavano Dilmun e si pensava fosse collocato nel golfo persico. Era un luogo dove non esistevano la malattia e la morte, il dio Enki,il signore delle acque sotterranee, era solito accoppiarsi con le dee sue figlie in quel luogo. Ma dopo aver mangiato i frutti degli alberi creati da Ninhursag, una dea, venne da lei maledetto e condannato alla sofferenza. Per farlo guarire, Ninhursag creò una dea di nome Ninti, che significa ‘colei che fa vivere’, traslato in ebraico avrebbe dato origine al nome di Eva.»  
«Ne sai di cose sulle altre religioni», commentò Ukoku, ascoltandolo.  
«Beh, ho avuto molto tempo libero negli anni, che ho usato per leggere. Credo che conoscere le altre culture e religioni sia un modo interessante per capire la natura umana.»  
«Avevi detto che le questioni del mondo non ti interessavano, una volta.»  
«Non ho parlato del mondo infatti, ma della natura umana. Le questioni del mondo a volte sono solo una detestabile conseguenza. Prova a raccontare a un qualsiasi fondamentalista religioso di un qualsiasi mito abramitico dell’epopea di Gilgamesh e osserva la sua reazione.»  
«Ovviamente la reazione sarà il rifiuto. Conosco quel mito, anche nella nostra cara vecchia Cina vengono citato l’Eden e il diluvio universale.»  
«È vero», rispose Komyo, tornando a sorridere. «E dopo questa breve digressione sulla religione, vogliamo forse affermare di trovarci in un pezzo di paradiso terrestre?»  
Ukoku lo fissò un attimo, prima di ridere e annuire.   
«Hai vinto tu.»  
«Inevitabile.»

**__ **

**_  
* _**La nano ingegneria fa parte della nano tecnologia, quel ramo della scienza applicata che si occupa del controllo della materia a scale inferiori al micrometro. Da quel che sappiamo Nii provoca l’anomalia andando a lavorare sul DNA dei demoni che è stato modificato affinché abbiamo certe reazioni (che conosciamo bene). Come ha fatto non si sa, o meglio, si risolve tutto con “abbiamo mischiato scienza e arti demoniache”, ma di sicuro ci deve essere una base scientifica per sapere cosa andare a toccare per portare a una mutazione del genere. Ovviamente oltre al fantasy qui c’è anche una buona dose di fantascienza, ma è per questo che mi piace Ukoku, dà quel tocco di folle scienza applicata per scopi non proprio pacifici. E tutto ciò me gusta.

*Citazione velata al film “Istinto primordiale”


	12. Polifonia

 

 

Avevo scritto questo capitolo quasi un mese prima dell’uscita di “Nymphomaniac” e infatti avevo molta paura che l’uso del termine musicale della polifonia per definire la coppia di cui narra questa fanfic, fosse simile all’uso che Trier ne aveva fatto nel suo film, dato che sapevo che ci sarebbe stata una citazione a questo termine specifico. Per mio sollievo (enorme sollievo) non c’è alcune somiglianza. Questo capitolo è quasi tutto strutturato in tre parti che si alternano ma che in verità scorrono insieme, con solo qualche piccolo salto temporale, questo è il concetto di polifonia espresso da me nel capitolo. All’inizio avevo messo come citazione (avendo preparato anticipatamente l’impaginazione dei capitoli, avendo avuto l’idea di postare la storia in blocco) di Stephen King molto bella, che voglia riportare comunque: “Ci baciammo, ma fu più di questo. Era come nutrirsi dopo che si ha fame, bere dopo che si ha avuto sete.”   
Ho deciso, in seguito alla visione del film, di citare anche qui Nymphomaniac, perché le parole pronunciate nel film (come tanti altri temi trattati) sembravano perfette per questo capitolo in particolare.

Verso la fine c’è il piccolo e primo omaggio a Kubrick, citando “Eyes wide shut” e la scena della “confessione” di Nicole Kidman sotto effetto di stupefacenti.

Dopo questa lunga premessa vi lascio al capitolo, sperando possa piacervi.

_L’ingrediente segreto del sesso  
è l’amore._

Nymphomaniac – Lars von Trier

**__ **

**_ Polifonia _ **

**__ **

Ripartiti da Arbatax con un traghetto, raggiunsero Genova di mattina presto. Il caldo soffocava ancora, il mese di agosto stava finendo eppure l’estate sembrava senza fine. Attraversarono il nord Italia tra il sudore e l’odore di chiuso di treni e pullman. Si fermavano giusto una notte per riposare nelle località più o meno grandi che incontravano, con la fretta di raggiungere il confine con l’Austria – evitando accuratamente la Svizzera – ed entrare poi in Germania. Ma la loro corsa verso il nord Europa venne bruscamente interrotta da quella che la tv locale definì “il nubifragio più violento degli ultimi cinquant’anni”. Ukoku aveva notato quella curiosa abitudine: definire qualcosa di assolutamente normale, un’anomalia più forte o più intensa mai avuta. Si fermarono nel mezzo della pianura padana, in una delle città principali. Avevano trovato un hotel a tre stelle: non era né una bettola né estremamente lussuoso. Si erano comunque fatti dare la stanza più grande. Ukoku aveva insistito, non volendo sentire le ragioni di Komyo, che giustamente affermava che una camera qualsiasi con bagno privato sarebbe andata più che bene. Ma Ukoku, quella notte in particolare, voleva dormire nel letto più comodo e farsi un bagno nella vasca più grande. Erano arrivati all’hotel fradici fin nelle ossa, per la pioggia violenta che li aveva colti all’improvviso. Vento. Acqua. Freddo dopo giornate dove difficilmente il termometro scendeva sotto i trenta gradi.   
Dopo aver lasciato i vestiti alle cure della lavanderia dell’albergo, Ukoku e Komyo decisero di pranzare in camera. La suite era così ben arredata e raffinata da poter far invidia a un hotel da quattro stelle. Erano stati fortunati a ritrovarsi davanti a quell’albergo. Komyo se ne stava seduto vicino alla finestra, con un grosso asciugamano in testa, ad avvolgere i capelli bagnati, mentre parlava. Curiosamente, la camera offriva un particolare servizio: la musica. Una meravigliosa collezione di musica classica aveva attirato l’attenzione di Ukoku. Appoggiò l’asciugamano sulle spalle e spostò le dita sul cartone delle custodie degli LP.   
«Bach, composizioni per organo, volume primo», lesse Ukoku, sul retro della custodia.  
«Bach», ripeté Komyo, continuando a sorridere e osservare la pioggia abbattersi con violenza sulla città, quasi non si vedeva dietro quel muro d’acqua. «Mi piace molto, specialmente le composizioni per organo, le sue fughe. Tutti conoscono la più famosa, ovvero ‘La toccata e fuga’, ma pochi sanno che ne compose più di trenta. Al Kinzan raramente trovo il tempo di ascoltarle e farle ascoltare a Koryu, devo dire che un po’ mi manca.»  
«Il maestro della polifonia», Ukoku si avvicinò a lui, tenendo in mano LP. «Lo stile compositivo che combina due o più parti indipendenti che si evolvono simultaneamente, differenti dal punto di vista ritmico e melodico, ma regolate da principi armonici.»  
«Hai studiato anche musica oltre alla fisica teorica, sperimentale, la bioingegneria e… una curiosa passione per i cavalli?»  
«La mia immensa conoscenza di Wagner non ti aveva suggerito nulla?»  
Komyo rise a bassa voce, allungando una mano verso LP che Ukoku gli stava mostrando.  
«Pensavo solo che avessi bei gusti musicali. Almeno in musica, un po’ di buon gusto, dovresti avercelo.»  
«Stai forse insinuando che ho cattivo gusto per gli uomini?»  
Il monaco non rispose, lasciando cadere l’asciugamano umido sulle spalle. Si passò le dita tra i capelli biondi e rigirò tra le dita LP.   
«La polifonia è un po’ come me e te», disse Ukoku, sedendosi sul letto e continuando a sorridere beffardo.   
«Siamo due voci che si evolvono distintamente? Questo vale per tutte le persone», rispose l’altro, lanciandogli giusto un’occhiata.  
«Ma regolate dai principi dell’armonia. L’ho sempre pensato, sai? Dal primo giorno di questo assurdo viaggio: io e te siamo tanto diversi, eppure c’è armonia. Un’armonia di tipo musicale: una sovrapposizione di suoni e la loro reciproca concatenazione…»  
Komyo abbassò LP per guardarlo negli occhi. Quegli occhi neri, seducenti, che lo fissavano. Appoggiato con i gomiti al materasso, Ukoku stava più che invitando.   
Lo stava provocando. Dopo la struggente passione che li aveva presi nel Nuraghe, non avevano più avuto né modo né tempo per fare altro. Erano bloccati in un albergo, in una bella e isolata suite, dove nessuno li avrebbe disturbati. Era il momento perfetto.   
Si alzò dalla sedia, avvicinandosi al giradischi.   
«Strano che ci sai un giradischi in una camera d’albergo. Forse il volume è regolato in modo da non disturbare gli altri clienti, ma non avevo mai visto una cosa del genere», tirò fuori il disco con movimenti delicati, posizionandolo lentamente. Appoggiò la piccola testina di lettura sul vinile. Dopo un silenzio interrotto dal frusciare delle incisioni sul vinile, il suono puro e cristallino dell’organo riempì la stanza.   
«La musica, la composizione, l’ascolto e soprattutto l’esecuzione della musica, sono un ulteriore modo di raggiungere un superiore stato di coscienza.»  
Ukoku osservò la schiena di Komyo, mentre se ne stava lì, col viso chinato verso il giradischi ad ascoltare quella musica che pareva uscita dalla mente di Dio.   
«Questa musica in particolare è composta da tre voci. Se noi siamo come la polifonia», disse Komyo, voltandosi a guardarlo. «Quali sono i nostri canoni che s’intrecciano?»  
Ukoku si spostò su un fianco, appoggiando la testa a una mano, sorridendo appena.   
«Siamo io… te… e tutto quello che ci sta attorno.»  
«Non ti credevo così semplicista», ribatté Komyo, camminando lentamente verso di lui. Appoggiò un ginocchio al materasso. «Una voce può essere quello che io rappresento per te, l’altra ciò che tu rappresenti per me e la terza può essere l’effetto che queste due rappresentazioni danno l’uno su l’altro.»  
Ukoku alzò un sopracciglio, non smettendo mai di sorridere.  
«Vogliamo suonare? O restare a parlare di sterile teoria musicale per tutta la notte?»

Si passò le dita sulla fronte sudata. La sua pelle odorava ancora di sesso, del profumo della Luna argentea sopra di sé. Aspirò a lungo dallo spinello di hashish che aveva preparato mentre Komyo, nell’altra stanza, accoglieva un giovane cameriere che aveva portato loro il pranzo. Si leccò le labbra, sentendo la magia oscura dell’hashish farsi strada nelle sinapsi del suo cervello e spegnerle lentamente. Strusciò la mano sulle lenzuola ancora bagnate di sudore e sperma, premendoci il viso contro. Komyo lo raggiunse in quel momento, sollevandogli il viso. Riusciva a rimanere elegante e composto anche dopo la miglior scopata della sua vita. Perché ne era certo: Komyo non aveva mai goduta così. Aveva ancora le guance rosse e gli occhi umidi. Fatto di endorfine.   
«Vieni a mangiare e smettila di fumare quella roba.»  
Abbandonò la droga in camera da letto, seguendolo nel piccolo salone, dove un carrello li attendeva, pieno delle pietanze ordinate da Ukoku.   
«Quanto cibo hai ordinato», mormorò Komyo, cominciando a scoperchiare i piatti.   
«Non so te, ma io ho fame. Dopo tutta quell’attività fisica e l’hashish…»  
«Fumi troppo.»

Aveva preso i suoi capelli tra le dita e li aveva avvicinati al viso, annusandoli profondamente. Sapevano di pioggia. Sapevano di tempesta. Del caos naturale che regnava su tutte le cose. Tornò su di lui a baciarlo, cercando la sua lingua, forzando le sue labbra ad aprirsi con forza. Quella che suonava era musica sacra. Note vicine. Carezze sfuggite tra le dita che suonano l’organo. Gli pareva di vederle. Erano come le sue dita, mentre afferravano le natiche perfette del suo amante, stringendole in una bramosia nuova. La passione era sempre stata smorzata, lasciata andare per avere qualcosa di _meglio._ Aspetta il momento, sembravano dirgli gli occhi di Komyo. Quel momento in cui il desiderio diventerà insostenibile per entrambi. Neanche l’animalesco amplesso avuto nel Nuraghe era riuscito a calmare la voglia di entrambi. Komyo poteva apparire calmo, distaccato dai sensi, ma solo immerso nella sua realtà, laggiù in Cina.   
Si abbassò a baciare la sua schiena, dopo averlo fatto voltare.   
Komyo non era _passivo_. Lo assecondava. Lo voleva. Si reggeva sui gomiti solo per poter voltarsi a guardarlo mentre lo preparava, lubrificandolo con due dita bagnate d’olio.   
Ah, le sue dita che stringevano la federa dei cuscini sotto di lui. L’attesa. Il desiderio. La voglia. Il male. Il dolore. La colpa. Il feroce senso di colpa ricacciato indietro per non rovinare l’attimo.   
Alla prima spinta, da quella bocca spalancata, non uscì alcun suono. Ukoku appoggiò la fronte alla sua testa reclinata indietro, fermandosi in quel calore conosciuto e tanto amato.   
Le spinte si erano fatte sempre più veloci, violente. La voce di Komyo pareva quasi un lungo e seducente lamento. Era la melodia concatenata all’armonia del sesso che legava la polifonia.

La sua voce.

«Hai ordinato una torta», disse Komyo, leggendo lo scontrino e riconoscendo la parola italiana che indicava il dolce.   
«Già, per i miei diciotto anni.»  
Komyo alzò le sopracciglia, inizialmente, poi sorrise apertamente. Era il compleanno di Ukoku.  
«Ma come farai a mangiare la torta, tu che sei allergico alle uova?»  
«Sono riuscito, dopo svariate bestemmie, a far capire alla proprietaria di recuperare un dolce senza uova altrimenti rischiavo di rovesciare l’intestino nel cesso, e non so come ce l’hanno fatta. Ma dato che mi sono mosso troppo tardi, la torta arriva stasera.»  
Komyo scosse il capo, continuando a sorridere. Prese la bottiglia di vino e poi la rimise a posto, arricciando il naso.   
«Dovremmo ordinare dello champagne e festeggiare.»  
«Cosa ci sarebbe da festeggiare?» Domandò Ukoku con un sorrisetto.  
«Diventi maggiorenne e comunque è il tuo compleanno. Notoriamente è una cosa che viene festeggiata.»  
«I miei genitori non hanno mai ritenuto utile festeggiare qualcosa come… l’invecchiare. Il diploma, le lauree, il primo dottorato, quelle si che erano cose per cui spendere soldi. Ma dopo i dodici anni, non c’è stato più motivo di festeggiare il compleanno. E comunque era una cosa che veniva fatta per non risultare strani gli occhi dei parenti», prese la bottiglia di vino, versandosene talmente tanto che uscì, sporcando la tovaglia. Aveva la mente annebbiata dalla droga e la combinazione con l’alcool non era delle più sagge. «Mia madre era come se non ci fosse e mio padre… i miei compleanni erano sempre una buona occasione per scopare.»  
Buttò giù il vino di fretta e furia, lasciando che qualche rivolo scivolasse ai lati delle sue labbra. Komyo l’osservò serio, le sopracciglia appena piegate verso l’alto, nella più classica e universale espressione della pietà.  
«Non hai mai festeggiato un vero e proprio compleanno.»  
«No, a parte quella volta che mi è stato fatto l’unico regalo utile», posò il bicchiere sul ciglio del tavolo. Per poco non rovinò a terra, Komyo riuscì ad afferrarlo all’ultimo momento, evitando che si spargesse a terra i mille pezzi.  
«Allora farò in modo che tu possa passare un bel compleanno, almeno una volta.»  
«Basta la torta… e poi il regalo me l’hai già fatto», insinuò con malizia il giovane.   
«Sei il solito, ma restò comunque della mia idea. Dopo tutto qualche compleanno con Koryu l’ho festeggiato.»  
«Ancora Koryu», sospirò Ukoku, chiudendo gli occhi. «Cosa vuoi fare? Cantarmi la canzoncina e regalarmi un libro didattico per imparare le tabelline?»  
«Potrei regalarti un libro didattico per imparare la riconoscenza. Voglio solo farti star bene. Insomma, non sappiamo per quanto possa durare questa pace, per quanto Melancholia o qualunque sia il suo reale nome ci farà l’onore di lasciarci in pace. Voglio solo fare qualcosa per te, è il giorno in cui sei venuto al mondo, dopo tutto, se questo non fosse mai accaduto, io e te non ci saremmo mai incontrati. Non sei contento?»  
Ukoku sorrise appena. Era arrossito, più dall’imbarazzo che per altro: Komyo voleva essere carino con lui e lo aveva preso in giro.  
«Va bene, festeggiamo questo diciottesimo compleanno.»  
«Potrei cantarti una canzone di compleanno… prima di tutto.»  
«Ma non è una cosa che si fa davanti alla torta?» Domandò Ukoku, versandosi dell’altro vino.   
«Vuoi spegnere le candeline?» Ribatté Komyo, appoggiando il viso sulla mano. «Vuoi aspettare fino a stasera prima di sentire la mia canzone?»  
Ukoku tracannò il vino restante direttamente dalla bottiglia e si alzò, barcollando appena. Girò attorno al tavolo e si chinò su Komyo, tenendo il suo viso tra le mani. Lo baciò con prepotenza, le labbra bagnate dal vino. Era un bacio soffocante, da cui Komyo si divincolò in fretta, spingendolo via.   
«No», disse, asciugandosi le labbra. «Sai che detesto la prepotenza.»  
«Non volevo sembrare prepotente», Ukoku si allontanò toccandosi la testa. Aveva i sensi annebbiati e allo stesso tempo eccitati. Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, vedendo la stanza girare attorno a sé.   
«Quando ero piccolo, non ricordo… forse dieci anni, forse meno… mi regalarono un cavallo», cominciò a raccontare, senza alcun motivo. «Era un cavallo enorme, nero, un frisone, hai presente?»  
Komyo annuì: in verità la razza nominata da Ukoku non la conosceva o meglio, non l’aveva immediatamente presente, ma non voleva interromperlo.  
«Ed era fuori come un balcone. Pazzo, ingestibile, indomabile. Non capirò mai perché mio padre si comportava in quel modo con me. Mi canzonava, mi prendeva in giro, tentava di umiliarmi…»  
«Forse voleva soltanto tirare fuori il meglio di te. Ci sono genitori che lo fanno: pressano, premono a lungo sulla psiche del figlio, sperando che così possa dimostrare di essere sempre migliore.»  
«I tuoi lo facevano con te?»  
Komyo abbassò un attimo lo sguardo, sbattendo le ciglia. Sorrise e poi scosse il capo. Si avvicinò al ragazzo, che nel frattempo era scivolato a terra, la schiena contro il muro.   
«Tuo padre aveva capito la tua forza, per questo la metteva alla prova.»  
Il giovane monaco alzò di scatto lo sguardo verso Komyo, scuotendo il capo.  
«Per questo mi ha quasi fatto annegare? Provocando in me la profonda vergogna di non saperlo fare…»  
«Tu lo sapevi fare benissimo, avevi solo il ricordo di quello che ha fatto. Non posso dirti per quale motivo non ti aiutò subito. So solo che non è stato un buon padre in quel momento e in tanti altri momenti di certo, e che tu soffri di questo», gli accarezzò il viso: Ukoku pareva sul punto di piangere. «E che per quanto tu possa essere forte, ancora ci pensi. Parlami di quel cavallo…»  
«Era grande e nero, anche quando sono cresciuto, ha continuato ad apparirmi imponente. Era bellissimo, non so neanche se è ancora vivo. È l’unico… essere vivente per cui ho provato… nostalgia e un vago senso di colpa per averlo abbandonato.»  
Komyo si sedette accanto a lui, abbracciandolo. Gli accarezzò i capelli lentamente. Erano morbidi e odoravano ancora di pioggia, vagamente di fumo.   
«Come si chiamava il tuo cavallo?»  
«Apophis», ripose, spostando gli occhi neri, fissandolo.

Stringeva la cinta nera da Sanzo tra le mani, disteso sul letto. Un cameriere era venuto a ritirare i piatti sporchi e a riceverlo era sempre stato Komyo. Un uomo che riusciva a essere composto indossando solo un accappatoio. Era nudi da quando erano entrati in camera e si erano tolti i vestiti, affidandoli poi al servizio di lavanderia. Si portò la cintura davanti agli occhi, a mo di benda, legandola dietro la nuca. A carponi sul letto, tentennando raggiunse il cuscino e si stese, aprendo l’accappatoio che indossava e aspettando Komyo.   
«Toglietela», sentì le sue dita sottili sciogliere il nodo dietro la nuca e sfilarla. «Mi piacciono i tuoi occhi e poi… non sono tipo da giochi del genere.»  
«In gioventù qualche gioco l’avrai pur fatto?»  
«Ero sempre troppo di fretta o troppo impegnato a guardarmi in giro perché nessuno ci scoprisse, per pensare a giocare.»  
«Il sesso è un gioco», ribatté Ukoku, alzando un sopracciglio. «Anche solo farti inseguire da lui nel folto boschetto del giardino del tuo Tempio e spogliarti… è un gioco.»  
«Melancholia ti ha mostrato proprio un fatto interessante, vero?» Komyo si sedette sul materasso, passandosi una mano dietro la nuca. Il letto era sfatto, sporco del loro precedente rapporto, e in qualche modo stonava con la bellezza della stanza. Per avere solo tre stelle, il soffitto della camera era decorato con uno splendido affresco, forse d’epoca, Ukoku non riusciva a dirlo da quella distanza. Forse era solo una riproduzione, ma quegli angeli, quelle nuvole dorate, non lo nauseavano come probabilmente sarebbe accaduto in un altro contesto.   
«Molto interessante, sì. Quanti anni avevi? Trenta? Venticinque? Eri bellissimo. Lo sei ancora, nel senso…»  
«Ho capito in che senso. Hai messo via il fumo?» Domandò poi l’altro, guardandosi attorno e cercando il panetto di droga che via via si faceva sempre più piccolo.  
«Oh, ne vuoi un po’?»  
«No, voglio che smetti di fumare, almeno per stasera.»  
«Tu bevi, fumi… ma non fai giochetti, anche se scopi come un Dio», si sollevò per baciarlo, ma Komyo gli negò quell’umido e amato contatto.   
«Nyarlathotep, giusto? Come conosci questo nome?»  
Ukoku tornò a stendersi sul cuscino e sospirò: odiava quando veniva interrotto sul più bello da questioni incredibilmente tediose.   
«Libri, su libri, su libri. Ho letto, ho studiato, per noia, lo sai. Mi piace sapere le cose.»  
«Ti piace sapere più cose degli altri», lo corresse Komyo.  
«Va bene, mi piace sapere più cose degli altri. Ho sempre trovato interessanti i culti e l’esoterismo in generale. In casa mia l’argomento era quasi tabù, non ho mai capito perché: i miei, nonostante fossero dei razionalisti, non erano di certo intolleranti alla conoscenza. Questo mi portò a cercare altrove quello che mi interessava, e il misterioso libro scritto dallo stregone arabo Abdul Alhazred, era pane per i miei denti. Si pensa non esista, in verità, devo dire di aver dato un’occhiata a San’a’, nei più oscuri rivenditori di libri e occulto e di non aver trovato nulla. È quasi impossibile nomanire Al Azif, il titolo originale del libro, senza venir cacciati, ma allo stesso tempo non ce n’è la minima traccia. Su di lui però si trovano tante cose: il libro non è altro che un racconto mitologico sui Grandi Antichi e su come evocarli. Gli spiriti increati potrebbero non essere altro che questi esseri di cui parlava il pazzo arabo. Ne sono certo. Nei vari fascicoli di occulto che mi è capitato di leggere, ho memorizzato qualche nome di questi Antichi e Melancholia mi ha ricordato uno di loro in particolare. Nyarlathotep visita spesso la Terra sotto le spoglie di un essere androgino alto e magro. Può parlare qualsiasi lingua e il suo scopo è quello di portare alla follia il genere umano.»  
«Sembra proprio il nostro caro Melancholia», commentò Komyo, un sopracciglio alzato e gli occhi rivolti all’affresco sul soffitto. «Spero solo che arrivare in Germania serva a qualcosa. Non si è manifestato, forse ha trovato qualcosa di più divertente da fare, per ora, ma ho sempre come la sensazione di essere osservato. Ci sono così tante cose spaventose a questo mondo. Noi siamo a conoscenza di una minima parte della verità universale: gli dèi hanno creato il mondo e i cinque Sutra sono la composizione della creazione dell’universo, ma è una minima frazione. Possiamo usare i Sutra, possiamo leggerli, ma dentro di loro è racchiuso un potere che non potremo mai conoscere, perché non bisogna mai riunirli tutti e cinque in un punto unico.»  
«Ci sono più cose in cielo e in terra di quante ne possa spiegare la tua filosofia, diceva Amleto.»  
«Ti si addice come personaggio: vestito di nero, cupo, misantropo quel che basta, un pazzo d’arte.»  
Ukoku si sollevò a sedere e lo abbracciò, abbassandogli l’accappatoio per baciarlo sulla spalla.   
«E tu chi sei? Ofelia? Tu che fondi la virtù con la bellezza… non finirai ad annegare, impazzito mentre raccogli fili d’erba credendoli fiori, in un fiume qualsiasi, vero?»  
«No», rispose sorridendo Komyo, voltandosi verso di lui. «Perché ti eri bendato gli occhi, prima?»  
«Perché avevo voglia di giocare con te. Cercavo in qualche modo di stimolare la tua vena… selvaggia. Com’è successo in Sardegna.»  
Le braccia del monaco avvolsero quelle del giovane Sanzo, spingendolo poi a stendersi sul letto. I capelli, ormai asciutti, caddero sul viso del ragazzo. Prese una ciocca di quei fili color sabbia tra le dita e la tirò lentamente.   
«Non tutti gli esseri umani sono dotati di perversioni. In Sardegna mi sono solo lasciato prendere dall’istinto.»  
Ukoku sorrise e cercò la cintura nera della veste che Komyo aveva lasciato sul materasso, dopo avergliela tolta. La prese e sorrise all’amante, che ancora lo guardava, steso sopra di lui. Torcendo i polsi attorno alla stoffa nera, li avvolse, legandoli, sollevando poi le braccia sopra la testa.   
«Ukoku, smettila con queste cose.»  
«Cosa c’è? Hai paura che se ti lasci , come dentro al nuraghe, possa accadere qualcosa di irreparabile?» Sorride chiedendolo. Improvvisamente si fece serio, illuminato da un’immagine. «Ho un’idea.»

Sentiva il tremore lungo le cosce, ormai esauste. Aveva chiesto a Komyo perversione e lui non aveva fatto altro che assecondarlo. L’aveva ascoltato, con quella sua espressione vagamente confusa e poi l’aveva aiutato, dato che, a quel punto, non poteva più tirarsi indietro. Ukoku poteva scommetterci: Komyo si era eccitato alla sua proposta. Legare i polsi con la cintura della veste da Sanzo e poi, con l’altra cinta dell’abito di Komyo, fare un nodo attorno alla stoffa tirata tra le due mani e tendere le braccia, allacciando la cinta alla testiera. Non era tecnicamente bondage, aveva detto Ukoku. Alla domanda di Komyo se avesse studiato _anche_ quello, si era messo a ridere. Non l’aveva _studiato_. L’aveva _osservato._ Quando c’era stata possibilità, aveva scandagliato la mente umana nei modi più disparati. Ben poche volte aveva avuto modo di parlare con le persone che si facevano usare in quel modo. Era andato nei più oscuri locali dell’underground cittadino per trovarli: uomini che gattonavano come cani, donne appese al soffitto, arrotolate in corde, inguainate in abiti di plastica. In teoria non sarebbe neanche dovuto entrare in quei posti, non essendo maggiorenne, ma la buona parlantina aiutava sempre. Come un ricercatore, un antropologo novello, si era aggirato nel buio.   
In quel momento, mentre sentiva le braccia di Komyo tenerlo, ricordò le parole di una donna a cui aveva fatto una breve intervista.

«Il sesso non è adatto ai perfettini. Il sesso è dolore, è odore, è scambio di fluidi. Il dolore è un dono che si fa. Forse ora non lo comprendi, ma arriverà il giorno in cui amerai così tanto, da metterti nelle sue mani.»

Si era messo a cavalcioni su Komyo, dopo che lui aveva infilato la testa tra le sue braccia tese e lo aveva retto dolcemente, tenendolo per le cosce. Preparato a dovere – perché mai Komyo avrebbe voluto ferirlo – si era lasciato scivolare su di lui. Era stato come perdere la verginità una seconda volta. Si era spinto su di lui fino in profondità, si era fatto volutamente del male. Ma lo aveva sentito gemere. Lo aveva sentito ansimare, cercando di trattenere i suoi movimenti troppo veloci e frenetici.

«Le mani di chi?» Aveva domandato alla donna. Lei possedeva i suoi stessi occhi scuri, ma molto più grandi.  
«Nelle mani dell’amore.»

Tremava tra le sue braccia. Ma non per dolore o paura. Non era neanche la tensione delle braccia, sempre più stanche. Era puro, cristallino, meraviglioso e trascendentale piacere. Si era donato completamente a Komyo e ora lui lo teneva, lo teneva forte. Era la prima volta che riusciva a _concepire_ le sue braccia come _forti_. Aveva tanto sentito parlare di lui, della sua forza mentale e fisica, e i muscoli del suo corpo non tradivano la leggenda, ma solo in quel momento ne percepiva la mascolina natura.   
Scostò il viso dall’incavo del suo collo – dove si era appoggiato – e lo guardò fisso nei meravigliosi occhi castani, ricominciando a muoversi, sorridendo.

«È arrivata la torta.»  
Era sempre lo stesso cameriere a servirli: un simpatico ragazzo dai capelli color rosso fuoco, la pelle color latte e il viso spruzzato di lentiggini. Ora Ukoku poteva vederlo, dato che quando aveva servito loro il pranzo era nella camera da letto. Mentre si massaggiava i polsi leggermente arrossati dalla pressione della stoffa, osservava i due parlare da dietro la porta socchiusa. Komyo aveva di nuovo i capelli bagnati. Non di pioggia. Non dell’acqua della doccia. Ma di sudore. L’unico uomo ad apparire sensuale e pulito con i lunghi capelli bagnati sciolti sulle spalle. Il ragazzo pareva aver quasi intuito, istintivamente, la provenienza di quel sudore. Komyo aveva su di sé ancora il _profumo_. Avevano bussato alla porta neanche cinque minuti dopo esser venuti entrambi, mentre Komyo scioglieva i nodi che legavano la cinta alla testiera del letto. Aveva indossato la veste di nuovo l’accappatoio e aveva cercato di sistemare al meglio i capelli.  
«Sono sporco», aveva mormorato guardandosi allo specchio.  
«Non sarai mai sporco», gli aveva risposto, mentre torceva i polsi per liberarsi dalla propria cinta, così come li aveva intrappolati.   
Il cameriere era arrossito guardandolo e i suoi occhi chiari avevano seguito ogni movimento del monaco mentre Komyo pagava la torta e gli dava una cospicua mancia.   
Comunicazione. Attraverso gli occhi. Attraverso il tocco sfuggevole delle dita di Komyo sul palmo del ragazzo mentre vi posava sopra i soldi. Inconsapevole e naturale seduzione.   
«Ukoku, vieni ad assaggiare la tua torta.»  
Il ragazzo prese l’elegante opuscolo dove avevano fornito, in italiano e inglese, la lista dei prodotti utilizzati per assicurare che fosse assolutamente senza uova.   
«Pie di fichi, noci e cioccolato, guscio di basta  brisée profumato alla cannella», lesse Ukoku, chinandosi poi ad annusare la torta. «Mh, sembra proprio buona.»  
Con un coltello tagliò due belle fette grandi e ne porse una a Komyo. Lo vide assaggiarne un bel pezzo sorridendo, socchiudendo gli occhi.   
«Mh, è buonissima», disse con un sospiro. «Ti devo cantare la canzone, no ma forse doveva esser fatto prima di mangiare la torta.»  
Ci pensò un attimo, con quella sua espressione idiota, poi sorrise.  
«Ormai il danno è fatto, ti canto la canzone. Vediamo se ricordo bene la pronuncia… happy birthday… to you», rise un attimo, di fronte all’espressione incredula di Ukoku. La voce di Komyo era dolce anche quando cantava. «Non ci riesco, mi viene da ridere. Forse dovrei… fumare un po’, sempre se ne è avanzato, di hashish, dato che è tutto il giorno che fumi.»  
«Non è che la canzoncina è solo una scusa per fumare?» Domandò Ukoku, ridacchiando. Si alzò per andare a prendere il fumo e la pipa con cui Komyo fumava tabacco, generalmente. Dopo averla preparata, gliela porse con un sorriso. Komyo la prese con un sorriso, accendendola con un fiammifero. Aspirò una lunga, profonda, boccata e sospirò.   
«Happy birthday to you”, canticchiò con voce appena roca, chiudendo gli occhi. “Happy birthday… to you… happy birthday Ukoku Sanzo… happy birthday to you…»  
Ukoku l’aveva ascoltato e osservato come in preda all’estasi: quella voce roca e l’espressione remota, lontana, ma allo stesso tempo affettuosa, incredibilmente vicina. I suoi occhi marroni erano appena annebbiati: con la pipa la droga arrivava prima la cervello, senza passare dal piccolo filtro che lui applicava alle sigarette che si preparava.   
«Sembravi quasi… Marilyn Monroe.»  
«Marilyn? La chioma bionda c’è, l’abito bianco anche, ma manca tutto il resto credo.»  
«Ma tu hai altro, decisamente», commentò Ukoku, versandosi del vino dolce che era stato servito assieme alla torta.   
«Ora è il momento dei regali…», posò la pipa e appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo. Si leccò le labbra, cercando le parole. «So che non sei più un allievo, eppure quello che mi sento di darti è un insegnamento. Sono comunque più vecchio di te, so più cose, a livello di esperienza umana. Forse è un insegnamento che Godai e i precettori del Tempio ti avevano già impartito, ma vorrei approfondire questo discorso, solo per te.»  
«Di che cosa vuoi parlare?» Domandò Ukoku, tagliando un'altra fetta di torta.  
«È un koan del buddhismo zen, tradotto nella nostra lingua, un pinyin, un derivato del nostro buddhismo chàn. Sai, vero, di cosa narrano di solito?»  
«Dell’incontro tra maestro e discepolo, che attraverso un’affermazione paradossale aiuta la meditazione e quindi il risveglio.»  
«Esatto, ma non prendere questo come un incontro tra maestro e discepolo, ma solo come un incontro tra uomo maturo a uomo meno maturo.»  
Ukoku posò il bicchiere e restò in attesa, sbattendo un paio di volte le ciglia, curioso di sapere cosa aveva da dirgli Komyo.   
« “Se incontri un Buddha, uccidilo. Se incontri un tuo antenato, uccidilo. Non avere legami. Non essere lo schiavo di nessuno. Vivi semplicemente per la tua vita.”»  
Ukoku aggrottò le sopracciglia: lo conosceva bene, come ne conosceva altri del genere. Era uno dei metodi preferiti di Godai d’insegnamento: così pragmatico ed enigmatico allo stesso tempo. Sorrise, mascherando abilmente la confusione.   
« “Non avere nulla”. Non credo che abbia a che vedere con me.»  
«Ha molto a che vedere con te, Ukoku. Hai insistito tanto per esser chiamato con il tuo nome da Sanzo, eppure Ken’yu ancora non è morto. Lo sai questo? L’hai notato?»  
«Ken’yu non è un Buddha.»  
«Ken’yu è tutto ciò che t’impedisce di diventarlo», Komyo sembrava particolarmente lucido, nonostante l’hashish fumato. «Di certo sei distaccato dal resto del tuo passato, non ti tocca più, non t’importa più. Eppure ci sono ancora cose che riaffiorano, di quel Ken’yu che cercava solo un po’ di affetto da parte dei genitori, che si domanda perché il padre cerchi di umiliarlo e che ringrazia la madre per non averlo amato, in modo che spronasse se stesso a migliorare ed eccellere in ogni cosa.»  
«Persino tu hai provato tristezza a raccontare dei tuoi genitori», lo rimbeccò Ukoku, infastidito da quella pseudo seduta di psicanalisi.   
«Hai ragione, come ho fatto fatica a staccarmi da un lutto recente, come quello di Godai. Ma io non vivo nel passato. I miei genitori sono andati. La mia infanzia anche. Godai pure. È passato, momento, emozioni, sentimenti che resteranno nel tempo, ma che non posso legare me ad esso. Sai di certo a cosa si riferisce quando dice di uccidere il Buddha. Finché resterai ancora alla visione di tuo padre, tua madre, persino del tuo cavallo, non potrai mai aspirare a qualcosa di più di quello che sei.»  
Fu molto duro, Komyo, nel dirgli quelle cose, mentre lo guardava serio, gli occhi appena arrossati. Avrebbe voluto rispondere come al suo solito, con un sorriso beffardo e la voce acidula, sarcastica. Ma non riuscì a fare altro che fissarlo, quasi truce, non provando più alcun appetito.   
«Più di quello che sono… un monaco eretico?K  
«Lo stai dicendo tu, io non ti giudico. Sto cercando dall’inizio di questo viaggio a indirizzarti nella giusta strada, sei tu però che la devi prendere e attraversare, non posso farlo io per te, non sono il tuo maestro, non sono un tuo genitore. Puoi anche negarlo, ma Godai ha tentato di farlo con te. Di farti capire cosa, per lui, ti mancava per essere tra i prescelti nel passaggio del Sutra.»  
«Sono cose che non potrò _mai_ avere. Non esiste un solo modo di essere un Sanzo.»  
«No, è vero, io stesso sono stato etichettato negli anni come un ribelle», rispose Komyo, sorridendo, cercando di rassicurarlo. «E se il tuo modo di essere un Sanzo è questo allora decidi che è questo, ma non prendere la definizione di monaco eretico come un insulto, se è la strada che vuoi intraprendere. E slegati dal passato. Uccidi il Buddha, metaforicamente  parlando… questa volta», una nota amara, nascosta da un sorriso gentile, fece capolino nella voce dolce di Komyo.   
Ukoku accennò un sorriso e si versò dell’altro vino.   
«È uno splendido regalo, Komyo», bevve qualche goccio e sospirò poi, sentendo una strana forma di _cattiveria_ risalire lungo le vene e infiammargli il sangue. «Ora, dato che è il mio compleanno, vorrei che tu rispondessi a una domanda, dopo averti esposto un particolare quesito.»

La camera da letto era calda, afosa. Non aveva ancora smesso di diluviare ma l’afa nella stanza aveva portato i due ad aprire le finestre. L’aria che soffiava era fredda e umida. Sia Komyo che Ukoku si rivestirono, indossando almeno la biancheria intima.   
«Tu… hai ceduto alla mia seduzione, ti sei fatto amare da me, per neanche un mese, in modo estremamente distaccato, nonostante un paio di volte sei stato proprio tu a cercarmi. Poi ti sei allontanato, dicendo dapprima di aver sbagliato, di aver voluto sondare una sensazione cedendo al desiderio di sperimentazione e poi dicendo ancora che fu il senso di colpa verso la storia avuta con Godai. Credo che entrambe le questioni siano vere e combattute dentro di te. Ma un tale distacco improvviso può esser avvenuto solo di fronte a un’emozione altrettanto imprevista.»  
Si voltò verso Komyo, seduto per terra, sul pavimento caldo di legno, continuando a fumare l’hashish rimasto nella pipa.  
«Mi domando perché questo motivo sia così importante per te. Dovresti vivere il presente.»  
«Non dovresti eludere le domande. Hai avuto paura di qualcosa. Ricordo bene il giorno dopo, quando mi hai rifiutato la prima volta. Ti sei scansato, mi hai spinto via, gentilmente, e mi hai guardato con due occhi terrorizzati. È stato per un istante, tanto che l’avevo rimosso. Mi è tornato in mente fumando. Adorabili poteri psicotropi delle droghe e della capacità dei cannabinoidi di alterare la percezione delle cose.»  
«Non è che il fumo ti ha fatto avere un’allucinazione bella e buona?»  
Ukoku alzò le spalle e rise a bassa voce. Si stese sul letto, di fronte a Komyo, continuando a guardarlo.   
«Ero appena sveglio, era mattina presto, volevo baciarti e mi hai spinto via. Quella notte devi aver pensato a lungo a qualcosa che poi ti ha portato a non volermi più. Fino a che non ti fosse chiaro qualsiasi altro dubbio, che riguardasse la tua lussuria e il tuo senso di colpa.»  
«Hai già la tua risposta», disse Komyo, posando la pipa a terra e guardando altrove.  
«Voglio solo sapere di cosa hai avuto tanta paura, quella mattina. Avevi detto che avresti risposto a ogni mia domanda.»  
«Forse dovrei smettere di fare promesse», sussurrò Komyo. Lo vide chiudere gli occhi e appoggiare la nuca alla parere dietro di lui. «Io da giovane ero più impulsivo di ora, è vero quando dicono che la vecchiaia rende più saggi e più calmi. Ho imparato che non sempre c’è bisogno di buttasi a capofitto, mettendo in pericolo le persone attorno a te, che si può pensare prima di agire. Sono stato cattivo ed egoista a cedere alle tue lusinghe, perché ne avevo bisogno, mi facevano piacere. Mi sono sentito sporco a pensare quanto mi mancasse il contatto fisico dal momento che Godai non poteva più darmelo.»  
«Sei un essere umano…» Ukoku notò gli occhi socchiusi dell’altro, la sua confusione. Era schifosamente scorretto costringerlo a parlare in quello stato. Ma era l’unico modo per sapere la verità.   
«Sì, ma ci sono pensieri che non bisognerebbe mai avere, neppure per un mezzo secondo. Ed è stato un attimo, un irrazionale e terrificante attimo in cui ho pensato che se tu mi avessi voluto come… come desideravo», Komyo si fermò cercando di mettere insieme le parole, chiudendo gli occhi. «Avrei dato qualsiasi cosa, sarei stato disposto a _rinunciare_ a qualsiasi cosa, a _chiunque_. Era stato un lampo, un pensiero avuto dopo il sesso, è facile cadere nei tranelli della mente quando l’anima è scossa.»  
«Rinunciare a qualsiasi cosa? A chiunque? Intendi Koryu? So che non accadrà mai, ami troppo quel bambino. Tu che prima mi hai fatto la paternale sul non avere  nulla…»  
«Non era una paternale la mia, solo un consiglio per vivere meglio… dannato hashish, quanto ci mette a passare», sussurrò poi.   
«Come volevi che ti prendessi, in che modo avrei dovuto desiderarti. Tu sai come ti voglio», si tolse gli occhiali, sentendo gli occhi bruciare e poi tornò a guardarlo. «Con ogni fottuto centimetro del mio corpo», sussurrò in un soffio.   
«Tu mi fai fare cose… che altrimenti non farei mai, anche solo con la mente», esclamò esasperato Komyo, con voce strozzata. «E i miei pensieri devono rimanere solo pensieri.»  
«Perché? Cosa succede se ti lasci andare, una volta tanto, com’è successo prima? È il dolore, è questo che vuoi?»  
Il ricordo di lui spinto contro il muro di cinta da Godai, in un tripudio di passione e carnalità pura. L’amore espresso nella sua più umana forma.  
Si alzò dal letto, avvicinandosi a lui. Lo fece alzare, ignorando le proteste del monaco biondo, afferrando i suoi capelli in una stretta rude mentre lo baciava, premendolo contro il muro. Komyo lo guardò dritto negli occhi: era lucido, assolutamente consenziente. L’unica cosa ad accecarlo era la passione.

Neanche alla donna più sensuale e bella che gli fosse mai capitata tra le braccia aveva sfilato la biancheria così velocemente. Non che Komyo avesse fatto resistenza. Lui stesso gli aveva abbassato i boxer, quel tanto che bastava per farsi prendere contro il muro. L’aveva turbato, in Egitto, quando se ne era uscito appunto con quell’esclamazione così sporca, affermando di volerlo proprio a quel modo. L’aveva turbato perché sapeva che a lui sarebbe piaciuto. Aveva quarant’anni ormai e ancora gli capitava di restare sorpreso da se stesso. Ukoku riuscì a sollevarlo contro la parete, mentre lui si reggeva con le braccia e le gambe, attorno alla sua vita, e soffriva per l’attrito causato dalla scarsa lubrificazione.   
Gli avrebbe fatto male. Si sentiva impaurito e impaziente come vent’anni prima.   
Non si trattenne quando Ukoku entrò in lui, lasciando che sentisse, attraverso la sua voce, la sofferenza. E il piacere. Doveva essere qualcosa di molto simile a quel che Ukoku stesso aveva sperimentato qualche ora prima. E doveva essere qualcosa di praticamente identico a ciò che gli aveva fatto provare all’interno dell’antico Nuraghe.   
Si resse a lui, non trovando più alcun appiglio se non quel ragazzo. Ukoku era riuscito finalmente a completarlo e quello era il suo sacrificio finale. La più totale e completa sincerità.   
Sentiva come in lontananza la musica di Bach continuare e suonare nell’aria, nonostante il giradischi fosse solo nella camera a fianco. Non aveva mai smesso di suonare, aveva cambiato anche il disco, mentre aspettava la torta e Ukoku era in bagno. Le grandi fughe di Bach suonavano nella loro complicata e fluida natura.   
Ukoku affondò le dita nelle sua natiche, aumentando il ritmo delle spinte , ansimando velocemente al suo orecchio.   
I suoi ansimi erano bassi e veloci. I gemiti di Komyo acuti e trascinati. E il rumore del corpo del monaco biondo sbattuto ritmicamente contro il muro sembrava legare armonicamente i due canoni, in una composizione di precisione matematica.   
«Mi fai male», sussurrò Komyo dopo qualcheminuto. «Mi fai male.»  
Ukoku sollevò lo sguardo e lo baciò sulle labbra morbide, come a scusarsi della sua irruenza. Lo spostò dalla parete al letto dietro di loro. Uscì da lui solo per riparare al danno, lubrificandolo gentilmente con le dita, prima di tornare su di lui.   
Le dita di Komyo strinsero le lenzuola con forza, arrivando quasi a strapparle, durante l’orgasmo. Ukoku rallentò le spinte per osservarlo. Era un piacere che aveva un che di _femminile_ nel modo in cui gli sembrava che Komyo lo stesse provando. Gli occhi ribaltati indietro. Il rossore sulle guance. E quel lungo, armonioso, lamento. Venne dentro di lui poco dopo, spingendo con accennata violenza, prima di uscire da lui. Lo strinse a sé, mentre Komyo era ancora in preda allo stordimento del piacere appena provato.

«Non ho mai provato niente di simile.»  
Gli sussurrò più tardi, immerso nella vasca da bagno. I capelli finalmente profumati.   
«Non mi stai prendendo in giro, vero?» Domandò Ukoku, mentre insaponava i lunghi capelli biondi, seduto dietro di lui nella grande vasca.   
«Perché mai dovrei farlo? È stato come… non lo so, credo sia quello che provano le donne. La conosco questa…» Komyo voltò il viso verso la camera da letto, cercando di ascoltare meglio la musica.  
«La celebra “Toccata e Fuga”, ormai è finita», disse il ragazzo, sciacquando i capelli del suo bellissimo amante. «È stato il compleanno più bello della mia vita.»  
«Non mi stai prendendo in giro, vero?» Komyo non gli fece il verso, pose quella domanda con un sorriso gentile, voltandosi verso di lui.  
«Perché dovrei farlo? Sul serio…», gli accarezzò il viso, sfiorando appena le leggere rughe d’espressione. Avvolse una gamba attorno alla sua vita e si avvicinò a lui per baciarlo ancora. «Ti amo», sussurrò sulle sue labbra, facendolo sorridere.  
«Anche io», si strinse a lui, abbracciandolo, intrecciando le gambe alle sue.

Aveva smesso di piovere. Fu l’assenza del rumore a svegliare Komyo. Si era ormai abituato allo scrosciare – prima violento poi dolce, come una carezza leggera sui campi visibili dalla finestra – della pioggia, e come una ninna nanna lo aveva cullato, mentre si addormentava tra le braccia del suo giovane amante.   
Si sciolse dall’abbraccio di Ukoku e si alzò. Indossò giusto la biancheria, avvicinandosi alla finestra. Attraverso la trama fitta della stoffa della tenda riusciva a vedere il sole risplendere. La scostò, trovandosi davanti uno spettacolo che gli tolse il fiato. Il sole era appena sorto, alle loro spalle, e il cielo conservava ancora delle leggere sfumature violette. Neanche si accorse delle leggere lacrime calde sulla guance. Accarezzò il vetro freddo della finestra, commosso dalla bellezza di quel viola – il colore degli occhi di Koryu.   
Se soltanto per un secondo il pensiero – spaventoso – di abbandonarlo, in preda a una passione irrazionale e – sentiva dentro di sé – distruttiva, ora non lo sfiorava neanche l’idea.Provava troppo amore per quel viola così limpido.   
Appoggiò la fronte al vetro, gli occhi pieni della bellezza della pianura rinata dalla pioggia, delle splendide Alpi in lontananza, dalle alte vette innevate. L’ultima barriera da attraversare per sconfiggere Melancholia.

 

 


	13. Von den Hinterwelttieren

 

 

Il capitolo non è betato, mi scuso per gli eventuali errori.

_Questo santo vegliardo non ha ancora sentito dire nella sua foresta che: Dio è morto._

Friedrich Nietzsche

**__ **

**_ Von den Hinterwelttieren _ **

**__ **

Giunsero in Germania a metà settembre, dopo aver attraversato le alpi e l’Austria, restando all’interno della zona della Triplice frontiera, là dove avrebbero dovuto trovare Rutger Voigt. Girovagarono a lungo, nello stato federale chiamato Baden-Wurttemberg, cercando di restare confinanti alla Foresta Nera, appunto in quella zona.

Ma fu solo a Baden-Baden che trovarono un indizio importante. Si erano fermati a chiedere informazioni in un ostello e la figlia più giovane della corpulenta proprietaria sembrava conoscere di persona il misterioso Rutger.

«Rutger non è più un prete da almeno dieci anni, da quando la Chiesa Cattolica lo scomunicò per aver usato metodi… poco ortodossi in un esorcismo.»  
«Metodi poco ortodossi?» Domandò Ukoku, cercando di capire il pessimo inglese della ragazza, che si chiamava Annette. Mentre spettegolava su Rutger offrì loro birra e bretzel appena sfornati.   
«Rutger ha molti libri, nella sua casetta nel bosco, ma non me li né toccare né leggere. Una volta ne ho trovato uno aperto ed era scritto in latino. Non capisco la sua preoccupazione, io non lo conosco mica il latino. Comunque, si dice che alcuni di questi libri siano manuali di stregoneria, capite… magia nera.»  
Ukoku alzò gli occhi al cielo: veniva da un paese che nel suo cuore racchiudeva una regione fatta di magneti e miracoli *, eppure l’idea di gente che credeva in streghe e stregoni nel senso più classico del termine, lo faceva ridere. Ridere per non piangere. Alla base dell’alchimia c’era la scienza. Ma ormai la scienza era il male e le vecchie superstizioni il bene. E poi, oltre a ogni fastidiosa stolta credenza, la ragazzina era logorroica a livelli atroci.   
«E quindi ha usato la magia nera per scacciare uno spirito maligno?»  
«Si dice che abbia avuto a che fare con ben più che uno spirito maligno e che sia riuscito a scacciarlo solo facendo appello a quelle che i cristiani chiamano “forze oscure”. Non tutti gli esorcisti possono farlo. Qualcuno ha anche provato, morendo però.»  
«Ukoku, chiedile perché la Chiesa l’ha scomunicato.»  
Ukoku lo domandò e poi si fece portare quella che aveva scoperto essere la bevanda più gustosa dell’universo: birra e gazzosa. Il così detto Radler. Per lui che non era amante degli alcolici, bere qualcosa di così frizzante e rinfrescante era come nutrirsi del cibo degli dèi. Aveva già avuto modo di assaggiare la versione francese Panaché in Sardegna, ma dopo quella lunga camminata, qualunque modo in cui si chiamasse quel cocktail, era l’assoluta panacea per ogni suo male fisico o mentale.   
«È una storia molto particolare. Vent’anni fa si trasferì qui una coppia di origini tedesche, dagli Stati Uniti. Ora non ricordo i nomi e poi è una leggenda… più o meno, anche se Rutger afferma che è tutto vero. Comunque, lui era un bell’uomo di mezza età in pensione e lei una giovane donna, anche piuttosto brutta, da come la raccontano. Lui l’aveva spostata per l’eredita, questo dicono i pettegolezzi, e con quei soldi costruirono un rifugio all’interno della Foresta Nera, nel profondo del bosco.»  
«Fammi indovinare: è dove ora abita Rutger?»  
«Esatto. Ma qui viene la parte più assurda della storia: entrambi, dopo un certo periodo, cominciarono a comportasi in modo strano. Lei cominciò a frequentare un gruppo di preghiera molto particolare, appartenenti a una chiesa di cui nessuno sapeva il nome. Si radunavano in una chiesetta di legno al margine della città. Ormai non esiste più quella chiesa, Rutger gli diede fuoco durante l’esorcismo. L’uomo divenne molto arzillo: si racconta di molte donne che caddero ai suoi piedi, mentre lei era come costretta a partecipare a queste messe, ogni giorno, diventando sempre più triste. Un giorno la donna andò da Rutger, dicendole che uno spirito che non aveva niente a che fare con ciò che era umano o terrestre, era dapprima nel corpo di sua moglie e ora nel suo corpo. Capite? L’essere era prima in lei e poi in lui, sostituendo la sua anima con quella del corpo del marito. Lui era intrappolato nel corpo di quella donnetta brutta e ricca. Un piano diabolico. Rutger decide di aiutarli e la storia vuole che arrivi ad appellarsi alle tenebre per liberare l’uomo. Purtroppo morirono entrambi i coniugi. So solo che i corpi carbonizzati vennero trovati nei resti della chiesa. Rutger rischiò la prigione, anche se non venne mai dimostrato che fu lui a dare fuoco alla chiesa, anche se persino Rutger la racconta così.»  
Dopo aver tradotto la storia a grandi linee a Komyo – per quanto fosse sconclusionata e assurda –e aver ponderato sul racconto, i due si fecero portare alla chiesa sconsacrata dove Rutger si esercitava con l’organo. Aveva raccontato loro anche che quando era più giovane e si era appena fatto prete, specializzato in esorcismi, aveva fatto una grande raccolta fondi per restaurare quella chiesa sconsacrata, in modo che si potesse utilizzare di nuovo l’organo al suo interno. Era un bravo organista Rutger, aveva allietato spesso le anime dei fedeli con le più classiche melodie sacre. Lui sosteneva che la musica, più di ogni altra cosa, potesse far trascendere l’anima al cielo, fino a toccare la mano di Dio.

«Cosa ne pensi di questa storia?» Domandò Komyo, mentre seguivano Annette verso l’esterno della città.   
«Credo che ci sia un fondo di verità nella storia, di certo la versione di Rutger potrebbe darci ulteriori delucidazioni. Comunque credo che le cosiddette “forze oscure” non sia altro che la magia proibita, ovvero l’uso dell’alchimia, o per essere più precisi della chimica, e delle arti demoniache. Si sa quanto i demoni, nel tempo, si siano specializzati molto di più degli esseri umani nell’utilizzo di quello che volgarmente viene chiamata “magia”.»  
«La tua conclusione quindi sarebbe?»  
«Se Rutger è entrato in contatto con una creatura simile a Melancholia, deve esser arrivato al punto di usare metodi proibiti. Rutger non era solo un prete: era uno stregone e sicuramente anche uno scienziato.»  
«Gli scienziati sono un po’ gli stregoni del nuovo millennio, non credi?» Domandò Komyo. Senza aspettare una risposta lo superò, continuando a camminare.

Era curioso come i ricordi, innestati da qualcosa di esterno come una musica o un profumo, potessero provocare reazioni fisiche molto precise. Nel caso di Komyo era stato un forte rossore, che andava a rivelare – mentre lui cercava di nascondere – quella che Ukoku poteva definire “eccitazione epocale”. La musica che Rutger stava suonando con tanto trasporto altro non era che una fuga di Bach. _La_ fuga, avrebbero detto gli esperti più snob di musica classica. Toccata e fuga.   
«Rutger!»  
Con voce particolarmente stridula e dura, Annette interruppe quel meraviglioso fluido di note. Ukoku le lanciò un’occhiata di puro odio, che non poteva esser vista dalla ragazza, per sua fortuna.  
L’uomo si voltò verso la porta. Era alto, con spalle larghe e mani che sembravano più fatte per spaccare crani, che suonare i tasti delicati di un organo. Fuori dalla buia chiesa gotica, rivelò i suoi capelli biondi, quasi bianchi e un volto segnato – abbellito, avrebbe aggiunto in seguito Komyo – da rughe profonde, che comunque non ne rivelavano l’età. Rutger aveva quasi sessant’anni, e ne dimostrava quasi cinquanta. Mentre parlava in tedesco con la ragazza, salutandola e poi congedandola con un sorriso, Ukoku cominciò a trovare famigliare quel viso attraente. Gli occhi erano azzurri, glaciali, ma curiosi e indagatori. Gli occhi di un ricercatore. Ma quel sorriso affabile, malizioso a tratti, richiamava al ragazzo una foto che aveva visto dietro uno dei numerosi libri che aveva letto all’Università e anche prima.   
«Voi due siete?» Domandò in inglese, l’ex esorcista. Parlava un inglese pressoché perfetto, abbandonando la pesantezza della propria lingua. Forse era stato lui a insegnarlo alla ragazza.   
«Io sono Ukoku Sanzo e lui è Komyo Sanzo, non abbiamo indossato le vesti canoniche perché stiamo facendo un  viaggio… di formazione, ecco, dato che sono stato nominato da poco», disse il ragazzo, appoggiando il pesante zaino a terra. «E abbiamo sentito molto parlare del suo operato in ambito religioso e mistico e quindi-»  
«Sapete bene, vero, che non basta dire di essere un monaco Sanzo per dimostrare di esserlo? Per quanto ne so quello potrebbe essere un tatuaggio o uno scarabocchio», lo interruppe Rutger, indicando il chackra scarlatto di Komyo. «E le vesti canoniche possono essere riprodotte, molto abilmente. Sono abiti piuttosto semplici. C’è solo una cosa che può dire che un monaco Sanzo è un monaco Sanzo.»  
Ukoku accennò un sorriso e spiegò velocemente la faccenda a Komyo, che gli fece comunque segno di aver compreso. Il ragazzo si chinò ed estrasse il suo Sutra, porgendolo a Rutger. L’uomo lo prese con delicatezza, srotolandolo tra le dita.  
«Si può riprodurre anche un Sutra, anzi, la trascrizione del Sutra fa parte della base di formazione del monaco», Rutger sorrise, più amabilmente. «Ma non si può riprodurre un sacro Sutra dell’origine celeste dell’Universo, non il suo materiale. Per chi è abituato a portarlo o manipolarlo tutto il giorno, è una cosa di poco conto, ma si può sentire come una leggerissima scarica elettrica provenire da quella che pare essere carta. È l’impronta del divino, dell’origine di tutte le cose.»  
Arrotolò il Sutra Muten e lo restituì a Ukoku, che ora osservava con fascino quell’uomo dall’aria non del tutto sconosciuta davanti a lui. Anche Komyo sembrava attratto dal possente tedesco.   
«Posso invitarvi a prendere un tè?»

L’abitazione di Rutger era davvero nel _cuore_ della foresta nera. In quel luogo così selvaggio, tra gli alberi così alti da non far filtrare la luce del sole – abeti, così fitti da sembrare un unico, legnoso, essere – Ukoku provò una sensazione particolare. Non era nostalgia, anche se a pensarci bene, era la prima parola che gli veniva in mente. Era stato in un posto simile, forse da bambino. Probabilmente era così piccolo da non poter ricordare le immagini di quel posto, ma la memoria emotiva non poteva tradirlo.   
Era intimorito, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva protetto. Come all’interno del ventre materno.   
Il bosco. La velata oscurità. L’odore di muschio e di foglie cadute.   
Mentre si riposavano, a metà strada, sedendosi sulle rocce ricoperte di muschio lungo la strada, un grosso corvo si posò sul ramo dell’albero di fronte. Ne aveva visti di corvi nella sua vita, ma mai uno così grosso.   
«Un corvo imperiale», disse Rutger, masticando una mela, tirata fuori dalla sacca che si portava sempre dietro, quando andava in paese. «Quando vivi in un bosco, finisci per imparare molto sugli animali. Essendo un appassionato di mitologia, il corvo mi ha sempre affascinato. Ha tanti significati diversi, a seconda della cultura.»  
«Puoi raccontarci qualcosa sulla mitologia cinese?» Domandò Komyo, che prendeva sempre più famigliarità con la lingua inglese. Non aveva di certo bisogno di sapere qualcosa sulla mitologia della propria terra, ma era curioso di sapere quanto Rutger era informato al riguardo.   
«Se non ricordo male, nella mitologia cinese, un corvo con tre zampe rappresenta il sole e originariamente ne esistevano dieci, di questi animali. Ogni giorno uno di essi veniva scelto dalla dea Xihe, la madre del sole, per girare attorno al mondo, con il suo carro. Ma un giorno, tutti e dieci i corvi partirono per il viaggio attorno al mondo, rischiando così di incenerire la Terra. L’arciere Houyi li abbatté tutti tranne uno, che è costretto a girare attorno al mondo costantemente.»  
Ukoku aveva ascoltato quella favoletta, che già conosceva, osservando lo splendido esemplare di Corvus Corax davanti a sé.   
«E qui? Nel nord Europa?» Domandò il giovane monaco.  
«In generale vengono associati alla morte, per via anche delle loro abitini saprofaghe: qui in Germania rappresentano le anime dei dannati. Per me restano comunque degli animali incredibili. Dotati di una grande intelligenza, infatti battono i rapaci in questo. È l’uccello dotato del cervello di maggiori dimensioni in proporzione al corpo.»  
«Mi sono sempre piaciuti i corvi, anche dove abitavo, in Cina, tendevano sempre ad appollaiarsi sui rami dell’albero di fronte alla mia camera. Una mattina, d’inverno, svegliandomi trovai l’albero completamente ricoperto d’uccelli. Era terrificante, a suo modo. Tutti insieme fanno un mostro, capace di uccidere.» *  
«Ti si addice il corvo, Ukoku, per questo il tuo nome buddhista da Sanzo è quello che è», commento Komyo, avvicinandosi a lui. Anche se in verità “Ukoku” non significava “corvo”, ma “uccello che piange”. Eppure il monaco aveva sempre trovato una certa affinità tra il suo giovane amante e il nero corvide.   
«Lo sai che sono animali rigidamente monogami? Le coppie si formano in giovane età e si sciolgono solo con la morte del partner. Però occasionalmente possono esser osservati episodi di infedeltà», alzò un sopracciglio dicendolo a Komyo. Sembrava quasi che stesse parlando più della loro relazione, che del metodo di riproduzione dei corvi. Il monaco più anziano sorrise, posando una casta carezza sui suoi splendidi capelli neri.

L’abitazione di Rutger era una casa patronale costruita con grossi tronchi, sotto i grandi abeti. All’interno era arredata con gusto, nonostante i mobili fossero stati recuperati dalla strada e poi sistemati. Era un ambiente piacevole. Cataste di libri ammassate agli angoli della stanza, ingialliti dal tempo, erano l’unica nota di disordine.   
«Perdonate la confusione, non ho più posto per i libri», disse appunto Rutger, togliendosi la giacca e appoggiandola sul divano.   
«A me sembra tutto molto in ordine», replicò Komyo, appoggiando a terra il pesante zaino.   
«L’acqua corrente arriva da un pozzo nelle vicinanze, ci mette un po’ a scalarsi, se volete farvi un bagno caldo dovrete aspettare e purtroppo condividere l’acqua. C’è anche l’elettricità e il gas, sono riuscito in questi anni ad allacciarmi ai condotti e ad avere i permessi, anche se, a causa della mia reputazione, non è stato facile. Ho vissuto come un amish per quasi sette anni. Scusa, parlo troppo, credo sia l’effetto della solitudine.»  
«Credevo che vedessi Annette abbastanza spesso, dopo tutto quello che ha raccontato su di te», disse Ukoku, osservando Rutger che intanto tirava fuori un paio di birre dal frigorifero. C’era una certa malizia nell’insinuazione di Ukoku. Immaginava che tra la ragazzina e l’affascinante uomo di mezza età ci fosse del tenero.   
Non che lui potesse fare del moralismo sulla questione.   
«Ad Annette piace molto chiacchierare. In verità quello che sa viene dai racconti di paese, io di me gli ho raccontato ben poco. Sono l’eremita del villaggio, l’uomo mitologico con cui pochi hanno il coraggio di parlare. Sono meno peggio di quel che sembra dai racconti. Precisato questo: in cosa posso esservi utile?»  
Ukoku lanciò un’occhiata a Komyo, solo per essere sicuro di poter raccontare _tutta_ la vicenda senza problemi.   
Gli raccontò di Melancholia, nome con cui si era presentato lo spirito increato Nyarlathotep, di Ehsan, reso folle dallo spirito e da come ora questo li perseguitasse, prendendola in particolare con Ukoku.   
«Nyarlathotep è molto intelligente, è un grande ingannatore. È probabile che non si fosse presentato sotto forma di asceta e che avesse voluto farti venire il dubbio che quell’uomo in India, che sapeva così tanto su di te, fosse lui. E la tua intuizione, Ukoku, è stata giusto. Credo che quell’asceta sia stato un vero oracolo vivente. Ne sono rimasti pochi, al giorno d’oggi, ma in India ancora sopravvivono.* Tornando a Nyalathotep: sa leggere le menti e piace far credere che possa predire il futuro, ma tutto quello che sa lo attinge dalla conoscenza dell’individuo. Non può assolutamente conoscere il futuro, si diletta a dirlo solo per far impazzire la gente. Essendo un essere di enorme intelligenza, fa delle previsioni, e il più delle volte si rivelano esatte.»  
Ukoku lanciò un’occhiata a Komyo: sul fatto che il monaco sarebbe morto _presto_ Melancholia non c’aveva solo preso, aveva attinto dalla mente del biondo, quell’informazione.   
«Come puoi pronunciare il suo nome e parlare di lui, senza che ti attacchi? In questo periodo è stato molto calmo, a parte due fenomeni da poltergeist nelle ultime settimane», domandò Ukoku, sorseggiando la birra ghiacciata.   
«Ho delimitato l’area con quelli che volgarmente si potrebbero definire _sortilegi_ , in modo che nessun tipo di spirito o entità potesse disturbarmi. Certo, non sempre funzionano e loro trovano sempre il modo di aggirarli, per questo studio sempre nuove tecniche demoniache e il modo di fonderle con… l’alchimia.»  
«Vuoi dire la chimica?»  
Rutger sorrise ancora. Aveva l’aria simpatica sembrava essere un uomo incredibilmente dotto e incredibilmente idiota allo stesso tempo.   
«Sono un appassionato di scienza, sì.»  
«Fondere le arti demoniache con la chimica è proibito», disse Komyo, stringendo tra le dita la bottiglia di birra fredda. «Poiché non si conosco gli effetti del suo utilizzo.»  
Rutger non smise di sorridere. Probabilmente ne sapeva più di lui.   
«Raramente si conosco gli effetti delle cose, a meno che il metodo non sia già stato sperimentato. L’ignoto ha sempre avuto una grande attrattiva per me. Più che per reale vocazione, sono entrato in seminario incuriosito dal metodo dell’esorcismo e da come la più comune magia possa essere utilizzata contro gli spiriti.»  
«Brutte esperienze con gli Antichi da voler cercare un modo per distruggerli?»  
L’uomo alzò le spalle e con la scusa di prendere per loro lenzuola pulite, si allontanò.  
«Credo che, come la tua cara amica Hita, anche Rutger abbia avuto una brutta esperienza con gli spiriti.»  
«Hita era posseduta», disse Komyo. Si faceva sempre malinconico quando si parlava di lei. «Anche se la sua paura teneva lo spirito o quello che era, sotto controllo, dopo che per colpa sua aveva ucciso i suoi genitori. Il terrore di ripetere quello che aveva fatto da bambina, intrappolava il mostro. Poi sei arrivato tu…» Komyo lasciò la frase in sospeso, bevendo finalmente un leggero sorso di birra. «Rutger sembra più aver avuto a che fare con questi spiriti che niente hanno a che fare con le entità che non hanno di meglio da fare che possedere gli esseri umani, fomentati e galvanizzati dall’importanza, negativa, che determinate religioni dà a loro.»  
«Non c’è niente di meglio, per certi spiriti, che esser scambiati per Satana stesso, immagino.»  
Komyo rispose con una veloce e quasi maliziosa alzata di sopracciglio. Rutger tornò con lenzuola candide tra le braccia, che appoggiò sul divano.  
«Questa casa è dotata di una seconda stanza. Credo che fosse nata come camera degli ospiti o per i figli quando sarebbero stati grandi. Ah, ehm… questa casa in principio apparteneva a una coppia. Ora vado a sistemare il letto, con il tempo è diventato un appoggia-cose.»  
Fece per andarsene quando gli venne in mente qualcosa.  
«Una sola cosa so per certo: questi spiriti devono essere evocati. Quindi credo che qualcuno ce l’abbia con voi per qualche ragione.»

C’era odore di polvere nella camera da letto abbandonata. Su quel letto che era diventato, negli anni, un appoggia-cose.   
Ukoku dormiva profondamente. Disteso a pancia sotto, con le labbra dolcemente schiuse, pareva finalmente quel bambino che non era mai stato. Dentro di lui invece provava ancora il turbamento che la fuga di Bach, suonata da Rutger, gli aveva provocato.   
Sorrise ripensando a quella stanza, alla musica che avevano creato.   
Si voltò verso il suo giovane amante e lo scosse appena, cercando si svegliarlo. Lo baciò sulle labbra, quando lui si limitò a mugolare contrariato. Si spostò sopra di lui, con grande sorpresa del ragazzo.  
«Perché mi guardi così? Non era quello che volevi?»  
«Certo», rispose appena titubante Ukoku, accarezzando i capelli lunghi di Komyo che gli cadevano sul petto. Le dita di Komyo gli accarezzarono gentilmente il viso, mentre ancora assonnato ricambiava i suoi baci.

La mattina vennero svegliati dalla luce del sole, avendo la finestra della camera rivolta direttamente a Est. Ukoku, senza neanche degnarsi di indossare qualcosa, si alzò per tirare la pesante tenda verde scuro e tornò a letto. Era l’alba e solo il cinguettio degli uccelli regnava nel silenzio, che era stato sovrano fino a quel momento. Abbracciò il corpo ancora caldo di Komyo, scaldato dalle pesanti coperte, e appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla. La notte appena passata era stata un tripudio di dolce passione. Era come se Komyo si fosse definitivamente _svegliato_ , come se nella camera d’albergo in Italia avesse lasciato indietro anche tutte le questioni che li avevano separati.

Non avere nulla. Non lasciarti indietro niente.

A svegliarli nuovamente fu Rutger. L’uomo aveva bussato tre volte. Alla quarta era entrato, accendendo la luce. Non si sorprese, né disse nulla trovandoli nudi e abbracciati sotto le coperte. Komyo fu il primo a ricercare la compostezza, sfilando il braccio da sotto la nuca di Ukoku e sollevandosi a sedere. Il ragazzo al suo fianco sbadigliò con poca grazia, inforcando poi gli occhiali, salutando Rutger.   
«Mh, ecco, noi…» Komyo cominciò a parlare, cercando di spiegarsi in inglese.  
«Ragazzi, nessun problema. In seminario ho fatto anche io le mie esperienze, so come funziona tra maschietti», fece un buffo sorriso e l’occhiolino. «La colazione è quasi pronta.»  
Uscendo si richiuse la porta alle spalle. Ukoku ridacchiò alzandosi, mentre Komyo l’osservava con espressione interrogativa. Aveva i capelli scompigliati e un buffo broncio assonnato.   
«Non ho capito cos’ha detto… avrei voluto dormire un po’ di più.»  
«Sei tu che mi hai svegliato stanotte», Ukoku indossò i pantaloni, osservando il monaco che non accennava ad alzarsi dal letto. Se ne stava lì, con le braccia appoggiate sulle ginocchia piegate e l’aria addormentata.   
«Chissà cosa si mangia a colazione in Germania, per ora ci siamo sempre arrangiati con quello che avevamo di scorta, durante il viaggio per arrivare fino a qui.»  
«Temo che il piatto principale della colazione siano le uova.»

Mentre Komyo e Rutger s’ingozzavano di uova sode e wurstel, Ukoku era già alla terza fetta di pane nero ricoperto di burro e marmellata. Ukoku aveva tenuto conto delle varie colazioni che avevano fatto, più dei pasti in generale. Girare il mondo significava anche assaggiare cibi nuovi. Non potevano rifiutare la carne, dato che veniva loro offerta, nonostante la dottrina vietasse la sua consumazione. Qualche volta però erano volutamente andati contro le regole. Assaggiò il formaggio e sorrise a Komyo: il monaco aveva delle leggerissime borse sotto gli occhi e gli occhi socchiusi, addormentati e incredibilmente dolci.   
«Ho fatto delle ricerche tra i miei testi, questa mattina, pensando alla vostra situazione.»   
Ukoku si leccò le labbra, osservando Rutger. Quel volto era troppo famigliare, lui non poteva assolutamente sbagliarsi al riguardo. Mentre lui e Komyo discutevano sulla questione dell’evocazione, cercò di ricordare dove e quando aveva visto il volto di Rutger. Sul retro di un libro, ne era certo, forse scritto sotto pseudonimo.

_L’orizzonte degli eventi._

Rutger tirò fuori un grosso tomo di pelle nera, che appoggiò sul tavolo. Non aveva titolo e le pagine avevano l’aria di essere incredibilmente vecchie. Odore di muffa saliva dalla pelle lavorata. Non aveva solo l’aria di essere un libro antico, ma soprattutto _solenne_. Ukoku accennò un ghigno, alzando gli occhi verso Rutger.   
Se quello era il libro proibito scritto dallo stregone pazzo, Rutger era stato ben più di un semplice esorcista. I preti, generalmente, pur applicandola, aborrivano la magia nera.   
«Di che libro si tratta?» Domandò Komyo, sbattendo appena le ciglia.   
«Un libro senza nome, molto antico. Che ci crediate o meno questa è l’autentica, originale e unica versione esistente in Germania. La prima stampa medioevale in latino. Era stata tradotta dai monaci, in Italia, da un testo greco a sua volta tradotto dall’arabo.»  
«Con l’invenzione della stampa, mi domando perché sia l’unica versione medioevale qui in Germania», commentò Ukoku, continuando a osservare il libro con interesse. Sapeva già la risposta: fu Papa Gregorio IX a ordinare la distruzione di tutte le copie esistenti in greco e latino, ma voleva conferma.  
«Vennero distrutte, si salvò solo questa edizione. Se volete che vi dica come annientare il mostro che chiamate Melancholia ve lo posso dire, oppure continuare a ciarlare sulla natura dei miei testi.»  
«Non si offenda», intervenne Komyo, sorridendo quietamente. «Al mio collega Sanzo piace sincerarsi della conoscenza delle persone. È uno scienziato, vive nel dubbio.»  
Ukoku alzò un sopracciglio. In un’unica frase era riuscito a identificarlo perfettamente per ogni cosa che lui effettivamente era: monaco, scienziato e Sanzo. A modo suo.   
«Uno scienziato. L’avevo intuito. Comunque: questo libro, il più delle volte, è stato usato per evocare gli Antichi, come Melancholia. Ma nella mia, seppur breve, esperienza come esorcista, ho imparato che tutto ciò che viene evocato, viene anche scacciato. Qualcuno deve aver chiamato a sé Nyarlathotep, come vi ho detto ieri, e forse deve aver anche fatto i vostri nomi, per tormentarvi. Comunque, questo spirito agisce anche per conto suo. Può prender di mira persone sane di mente, solo per divertimento. Questi soggetti si comportano improvvisamente come dissociati o psicopatici, senza mai che nessuno abbia diagnosticato loro certe patologie. Mi è capitato di aver a che fare con certi soggetti e la cosa più sconcertante è l’assoluta lucidità con cui ammettono la loro follia. Nessun pazzo lo farebbe mai. Comunque, ci sono degli incantesimi su questo libro in grado di scacciare lo spirito evocato. L’unico limite è che devono essere usati in presenza della persona che ha effettuato l’evocazione o, anche se è più pericolo, in una zona d’ombra ad alto contenuto magnetico. Ma non sempre l’incantesimo funziona.»  
«Perché ci stai spiegando come fare, se non sempre funziona?»  
«Perché a volte chi tenta di farlo, muore, tanta è l’energia utilizzata.»  
«Io non morirò», disse Ukoku, ghignando divertito. «Ho qualcosa in più di chi invocò Nyarlathotep.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Il Sutra Muten.»

Le formiche non ne avrebbero risparmiato un pezzo.

Piccole. Adorabili. Infaticabili.

Organizzatissime lavoratrici.   
Di quel minuscolo pulcino non sarebbe rimasto nulla. Osservava, chinato a terra, le formiche divorare quel corpicino. Il modo in cui certi animali attaccavano prede ferite, ma ancora vive, lo aveva sempre affascinato. Come i corvi. Non erano semplici necrofagi: attaccavano anche gli animali feriti mortalmente. Nel grande parco che circondava la magione dove aveva abitato in Cina, si era spesso soffermato a osservare quello spettacolo macabro. Corvi che divoravano cuccioli di animali. Vivi. Era stato suo padre a recuperarlo in quei momenti. Quando, senza avvicinarsi troppo, osservava quei grossi corvi nutrirsi famelici. Suo padre lo prendeva in braccio e lo portava via. Alla fine, rispetto a sua madre, era sempre stato quello più affettuoso. Melancholia poteva creare tutti i falsi ricordi che voleva, suo padre, in qualche modo, l’aveva amato davvero.   
Quasi si spaventò quando un corvo afferrò al volo la piccola carcassa mezza mangiata dalle formiche del pulcino. Alzò gli occhi, osservando l’uccello divorare la piccola preda, in due veloci bocconi.   
«Ti interessano proprio, i corvi.»  
La voce profonda di Rutger lo fece voltare. Non aveva sentito i suoi passi, troppo preso a osservare le formiche che banchettavano con il pulcino.   
«La natura in genere mi affascina, anche se non mi vedrai mai decantare le qualità di un tale animale o i suoi difetti. Mi affascina di più quello cosa si può fare con la natura.»  
«Sei uno di quelli che pensa che il genere umano abbia il dominio sulla natura?»  
«Non il genere umano. Io. Io ho il dominio su quello che studio, su quello che manipolo», rispose Ukoku, riscoprendo dentro di sé quell’animo mai abbandonato da primo della classe.   
«Hai studiato nell’ambito della bioingegneria?» Domandò ancora Rutger. Se ne stava appoggiato al muro di legno della casetta, con una gambe sollevata e il piede posato sui tronchi.   
«Sì e anche fisica applicata all’ingegneria, avevo anche iniziato a studiare fisica teorica, ma poi le circostanze mi hanno portato a diventare un monaco Sanzo.»  
«Sei così giovane, quanti anni hai? Venticinque? Ventisei?»  
Ukoku si voltò a guardarlo, sgranando gli occhi.   
«Ne ho compiuti da poco diciotto.»  
«Diciotto? Ah… sei uno di quei ragazzi prodigio che pensa di poter conquistare il mondo? Volevi arrivare all’età del tuo… amante e avere dieci lauree e altrettanti dottorati?»  
«Se io dimostro venticinque anni, quanti ne dimostrerebbe Komyo?» Domandò, infilando le mani in tasca. Rutger bevve un lungo sorso di birra, soffocando con la mano quello che sarebbe stato altrimenti, un rutto molto sonoro. Ci pensò un altro attimo, poi sorrise.  
«Trenta… due? Trentaquattro, trentacinque al massimo.»  
«Ne ha trentanove, anzi, quaranta. Ci tiene a specificarlo, anche se non so in quale giorno ha compiuto gli anni. Non sei bravo a indovinare le età delle persone.»  
«Non è colpa mia», rispose Rutger, bevendo un altro sorso di birra. Beveva molto. «Sei tu che non dimostri affatto diciotto anni. Quell’aria sempre seria, intervallata da un sorriso antipatico e sbruffone. Eppure in te rivedo me da gioven. Quando andavo all’Università ero il migliore. Il migliore. Facevo amicizia con tutti. Le feste non erano come adesso: si ascoltavano le note calde di un sax, di un pianoforte… il jazz… erano bei tempi.»  
«Ascoltavi jazz all’Università negli anni quaranta? In quale universo?»  
«In quello dove i tuoi si sono trasferiti negli Stati Uniti per lavoro quando hai solo cinque anni. Ho avuto una vita fortunata, decisamente fortunata. Ho studiato fisica teorica, mentre il mondo veniva sconvolto dalla guerra, io me ne stavo chino sui libri, cercando di dare un senso alle mie visioni. Esattamente come te, vero? Anche tu vedi cose che non capisci. La tua mente è così sviluppata che va oltre quella che viene chiamata “umana concezione”, sfiori livelli di coscienza superiore», Rutger fece un gesto con la mano, come ad accarezzare il viso di una donna. «E ne resti abbacinato. Era così per me: avevo questa idea, questo concetto, a cui non riuscivo dare un nome. Tentavo sempre, discretamente, di spingermi oltre l’orizzonte degli eventi e non ci riuscivo», alzò gli occhi verso il cielo, quasi del tutto coperto dalle fitte fronde degli alti abeti e si soffermò a guardare qualcosa. Ukoku seguì il suo sguardo e tra gli aghi degli imponenti sempreverdi vide Apophis. Era sempre più grande, sempre più vicino.  
«Non è un pianeta, vero? Sconvolge il clima, ma in modo decisamente anomalo, e con la sua massa avrebbe dovuto causare ben altri problemi. È qualcosa a cui non si può dare un nome.»  
Ukoku si voltò verso l’uomo, che tutto ora appariva tranne un ex prete.   
«Tu sei stato uno dei primi a elaborare la teoria del viaggio temporale attraverso la caduta in un buco nero. Secondo il tuo libro, all’interno di un buco nero si formerebbe un tunnel, attraverso il quale è possibile viaggiare indietro o avanti nel tempo e nello spazio. Tu ipotizzavi anche che questo potesse essere controllato, come a creare una mappa attraverso il quale il tunnel sarebbe dovuto passare. Ma ti considerarono solo un pazzo visionario, un povero fisico che aveva bevuto troppo whiskey in America e troppa birra in Germania, giusto?»  
«Il controllo del tempo e dello spazio mi portò ad avvicinarmi alle tecniche oscure e per entrare in contatto con loro ho dovuto farmi prete. Non sai quanto il clero sia invischiato in queste faccende: bruciavano streghe e stregoni, solo per diventarlo a loro volta.»  
«Passare dalla ricerca analitica al puro misticismo», commentò Ukoku, rendendosi pericolosamente conto di quanto il percorso svolto da Rutger fosse simile al suo.   
«Esci dalla zona protetta e Melancholia, così come lo chiamate, verrà da te. Credo ti stia aspettando.»  
«Hai già avuto a che fare con quello spirito?»   
Rutger scosse il capo, chiudendo gli occhi. Ukoku poté essere assolutamente certo che non stava mentendo: dopo tutto, esperienze come quella, non si dimenticavano.   
«Sono in tanti e vivono al di fuori dal nostro pianeta, dalla nostra realtà, in una dimensione a noi sconosciuta, ma una cosa la posso dire per certo: sono tutti uguali.»

Prima di inoltrarsi nella foresta, cercò Komyo nella grande casa di legno. Da fuori sembrava solo una baita a cui serviva qualche lavoro di manutenzione, all’interno si era rivelata incredibilmente spaziosa. I libri ammassati alle pareti soffocavano lo spazio, ma quella casa era stata pensata per una _famiglia_. Trovò Komyo al piano di sopra, dove era stata costruita una stanza, nel sottotetto. C’era una culla e svariati giocattoli per bambini, ormai vecchi, ammassati in un angolo.   
«Che ci fai qui?»  
«Avevo sentito un verso, come un miagolio, poi mi sono ricordato che anche Koryu, da neonato, emetteva lo stesso suono, quando piangeva», rispose Komyo, chino davanti alla culla dipinta di bianco. «Non come quando, poverino, aveva avuto le coliche, né come quando aveva cominciato a mettere i primi dentini. Era un pianto mite, silenzioso quasi: il lamento di un bambino che vuole qualcuno vicino. Mi ero fatto portare tutto il necessario, nella mia stanza anche se gli altri monaci mi dicevano continuamente di darlo in adozione. Avevano detto che avrebbe disturbato il silenzio a cui era abituato il Tempio, e avevano ragione: non so se hai mai sentito piangere ferocemente un bambino, è in grado di spaccarti i timpani.»  
Si chinò al suo fianco, vicino alla culla bianca. Piccole roselline azzurre e rosa erano state dipinte da mani esperte. Riuscì quasi a immaginare il bambino che avrebbe dovuto dormire lì dentro.   
«Hai sentito quel lamento?»  
«Era così forte, forte quanto quello di Koryu. Anche dopo averlo salvato, c’erano delle notti in cui lo sentivo piangere, ma quando mi alzavo per andare da lui lo trovavo addormentato. Pacificamente addormentato. Lo prendevo comunque in braccio, venendo subito ricambiato da quelle sue minuscole manine. Allora capì il legame tra me e lui. Sì, parlo di legame io che ti ho ricordato quel  koan, ma è innegabile che se senti la voce non fisica di qualcuno… è qualcosa che va oltre… il sangue», si votò a guardarlo dopo averlo detto.   
Nella penombra della soffitta, Komyo pareva quasi un ragazzino dagli occhi troppo vispi. Tendeva a tenerli socchiusi, sorridendo amabilmente a qualsiasi cosa, facendo battute idiote pur di eludere una domanda. Ora li teneva bene aperti e sul suo viso disteso non c’era una ruga.  
«Hai l’aria stanca, Ukoku, forse dovresti dormire.»  
«Devo uscire dalla zona protetta, senza la presenza di Rutger e parlare con l’entità.»  
Lo vide sgranare gli occhi e scuotere il capo.   
«In Italia ti ha aggredito.»  
«Resterò abbastanza vicino da rientrare immediatamente nella zona protetta, se dovesse farlo ancora. Anche se mi piacerebbe usare il Sutra…»  
«Lo sai che non è detto che funzioni…»  
«Il Muten ha il potere di annullare il tempo e lo spazio, è la negazione dell’esistenza, se io cancello Melancholia dall’esistenza… non lo posso fare», si rese conto improvvisamente. «Creerei solo un… paradosso», si rese conto da solo, parlando a voce alta.   
«Ukoku, non ti seguo… ho sempre saputo che i Sutra sono inefficienti, contro entità del genere, perché generate dell’Universo stesso. Puoi anche sconfiggerli, risorgeranno dalle loro ceneri. Tu potresti cancellarne l’esistenza, sì, ma non è detto che non torni sotto un’altra forma. Come ha detto Rutger prima: il modo migliore è isolarli.»  
«Isolarli? Devo essermi perso quella parte. Comunque non ti preoccupare, tornerò sano e salvo.»  
«Davvero… so che non riuscirò a persuaderti, quindi stai attento.»  
Ukoku annuì e posò una leggera carezza tra i capelli di Komyo, prima di alzarsi.

Camminò a lungo nel bosco, nella perenne oscurità, allontanandosi dall’incantesimo di Rutger e dall’ex esorcista stesso. Era come un amuleto vivente, quell’uomo: in qualche modo era riuscito a trovare un metodo per proteggere se stesso e chi stava con lui. Si lasciò l’area sicura a un centinaio di metri di distanza e attese.   
Non sapeva perché Melancholia – o qualsiasi dannato modo in cui si chiamasse – avrebbe dovuto manifestarsi proprio in quel momento, dopo quasi un mese e mezzo di silenzio.

Aveva paura?

Si sedette su una grossa radice fuoriuscente dal terreno, aspettando. Appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e si guardò in giro. Regnava uno strano silenzio. Confortante. Continuava a ricordargli qualcosa il bosco. Un calore mai ricevuto.   
«Ti è piaciuto il mio regalo? La visione di tuo padre che cerca di ucciderti?»  
Si voltò di scatto, udendo la voce sibilare alle sue spalle.   
Eccolo lì, androgino e pallido, avvolto in una veste nera. Solo il volto – sempre meno umano – era visibile assieme alle bianche, scheletriche, mani.   
«Mi hai fatto quasi venire il dubbio che fosse accaduto. Conoscendo i miei genitori non sarebbe stato troppo strano.»  
«Tuo padre, a modo suo, ti voleva molto bene e odiava quello che lei ti aveva fatto. Sei riemerso da solo, dall’acqua, nuotando come l’istinto ti diceva di fare, ricordando frammenti del viaggetto che tua madre di fece fare in Tibet. Tuo padre non sapeva, né voleva sapere, quali ripercussioni questa rivelazione avrebbe avuto sulla tua vita, avrebbe dovuto ucciderti, ma non lo fece. Tu non hai paura di niente. Tu sai fare tutto. Ma quel ricordo ti ha fatto vacillare, non pensavo fossi così fragile.»  
Nonostante il tono particolarmente morbido di Melancholia, i suoi occhi tradivano un odio malcelato. Splendevano nel buio, verdi e accesi come quelli di un felino. Ukoku si alzò, sorridendo.   
«Se pensi di turbarmi raccontandomi a cosa giocavano i miei genitori, beh ti sbagli. Non m’importa più cos’è stato. La mia fragilità umana non è altro che la mia forza.»  
«Tutto è già stato deciso, da molto tempo. È vero, non conosco il futuro e quello che so l’ho letto nelle menti tue e di Komyo. Tutto quello che deve accadere è stato opportunamente disegnato dagli dèi, un po’ come la composizione del tuo Sutra. Ora fai il distaccato, ma arriverà il giorno in cui ti interesserà, e molto anche, sapere cos’ho da dire.»  
Ukoku si avvicinò ancora a Melancholia, per niente terrorizzato da quel volto non più tanto attraente, ma ossuto. Un teschio dai gelatinosi occhi sporgenti.   
«Sei andato in Cina? Hai letto nella mente di mio padre e di mia madre?»  
«È quello che ho fatto.»  
«Speravi in una sorta di accordo? Tu mi dici della cose sulla mia famiglia che io non posso sapere e in cambio non cerco di farti qualcosa che non vuoi? Non puoi semplicemente… lasciarmi stare?»  
«No, non sono così stupido, pur essendo solo uno spirito. Io ti sto sfidando. Riuscirai a mantenere la tua amata sanità mentale, dopo le rivelazioni che ti farò?»  
«E chi ti dice che io, attualmente, sia mentalmente sano?» Scherzò Ukoku, che di certo non si credeva pazzo, ma non aveva neanche la stessa visione comune dell’umanità. «Per quanto possa effettivamente sorprendermi sapere da dove fosse nata la mia assurda paura dell’acqua e intuire che dietro ci sia qualcosa di assurdo, non mi toccherà più di tanto. Ken’yu, il bambino con dei genitori di merda, pieno di soldi e che provava affetto solo per un cavallo, è morto. E con lui sono morti anche loro. Raccontami tutto quello che vuoi, io ti sconfiggerò. È una questione di principio ormai. Ah… ho avuto ulteriore conferma che non eri tu l’asceta indiano, non sei capace di farmi venire gli incubi, come non sei capace di incuriosirmi con i tuoi segreti del cazzo.»  
Fece qualche passo indietro, senza perdere di vista Melancholia avvolto nel suo nero mantello. La pelle candida dell’entità divenne nera e lucida come il cuoio. Nell’oscurità del bosco riuscì solo a vedere gli occhi verdi, risplendere in un’inquietante luce spettrale. Melancholia era infuriato. Si aspettava di vederlo arrivare addosso, com’era successo in Toscana, ma non accadde.   
Sentì qualcos’altro.

La terra. Stava bruciando.

Gli conveniva decisamente _correre_.

L’erba prendeva fuoco dietro di lui. Non c’era modo di fermarlo. Nessun mantra. Nessun potere particolare. Ci provò, ma inutilmente. Provò a spegnere le fiamme, ma queste si rigeneravano ancora e ancora. Dietro di sé si era sviluppato un incendio sempre più grande. Sentiva le fiamme rincorrerlo mentre rientrava nella zona protetta di Rutger.   
Komyo e l’ex prete l’avevano raggiunto correndo. Una volta dentro la zona protetta, il fuoco non poté più seguirlo, ma nel frattempo si era appiccato un piccolo incendio, che con o senza magia, avrebbe divorato parte della foresta.  
«Ci penso io», disse Komyo facendosi avanti. Ukoku si lasciò andare sull’erba, esausto per la corsa, mentre osservava, per la prima volta, Komyo all’opera. Quale dei due Sutra avrebbe usato?  
Lo vide tirarli fuori entrambi. Solo quando il muro di fuoco si parò davanti a loro Ukoku si accorse che non era solo un incendio: era l’espressione stessa distruttiva del male.

Tutto quello aveva un fascino particolare. Pericoloso. E desiderava dal profondo, finalmente, vedere per cosa il monaco al suo fianco era tanto famoso.

Il Sutra Maten si srotolò dalla mano di Komyo, allungandosi a dismisura fino a contenere l’incendio, soffocandolo. Spegnendolo. Non aveva solo usato il potere del Maten di purificare dal male: il suo era stato un attacco mirato. Sapeva esattamente cosa fare con quel Sutra e dove utilizzarlo. Vide le fiamme sparire sotto i suoi occhi, come in un’improvvisa mancanza d’ossigeno. Il Sutra tornò nella mano tesa di Komyo.   
Alzò gli occhi al cielo, notando le grosse nuvole di umidità che si erano formate già dopo mezzogiorno. Chiuse gli occhi, aggrottando appena le sopracciglia. Si rese conto in quel momento di quanto _poco_ sapeva, a livello pratico, sui Sutra.

Piccole, fredde, gocce di pioggia cominciarono a cadere sulla terra bruciata. Ukoku sbatté le ciglia, alzando gli occhi neri verso Komyo, vide di nuovo quel sorriso svampito, l’aria di chi sapeva fare cose straordinarie, eppure non gli importava nulla.  
«Stai bene?» Gli domandò poi, voltandosi verso di lui, ancora a terra.   
«Sì, anche se credo di essermi bruciato un po’ i piedi e le scarpe. Il fuoco veniva da dentro la terra.»  
Komyo si inginocchiò al suo fianco, preoccupato.  
«Che cosa gli hai detto per scatenare questa reazione?»  
«È andato dai miei genitori per scoprire qualcosa… non so esattamente cosa. Mi aveva già accennato in Italia del fatto che mia madre mi avesse portato nella zona d’ombra in Tibet, ma forse doveva sincerarsi di una cosa. Comunque ho detto che delle sue storie non m’importava un cazzo, di tenersele, che non avevo intenzione di fare alcun accordo…»  
«Ukoku…» Komyo lo richiamò con una punta di biasimo. «Può anche non interessarti qualsiasi cosa i tuoi genitori abbiano fatto su di te, ma non puoi sfidare apertamente quel mostro e non pagarne le conseguenze.»  
«Si è messo contro un mostro più forte di lui», rispose Ukoku, assottigliando lo sguardo, pronunciando quelle parole senza pensarci troppo. «Io rispedirò il suo culo nello spazio profondo, se necessario.»  
Komyo scosse il capo, ma rinunciò a ogni tentativo di farlo ragionare.   
«Ragazzi! L’erba bruciata mostra una forma… non riesco a capire dal basso.»   
L’uomo cercò un albero su cui arrampicarsi e poi osservò la forma sul terreno. Un triangolo. Un nero triangolo di terra bruciata.   
«Un triangolo. Dio mio, tu l’hai sfidato, e lui ti ha detto dove andare a prenderlo.»  
«Dove?» Domandò Ukoku, restando seduto a terra, sentendo i piedi ancora più doloranti.   
«Al triangolo delle Bermuda. Beh, auguri ragazzo…»

Il triangolo delle Bermuda era la più grande zona d’ombra del mondo. Una concentrazione di magnetismo e oscurità inspiegabili che da anni terrorizzava e affascinava il genere umano. Rutger raccontò loro quello che sapeva su quei luoghi, non distaccandosi tanto da quello che Hita conosceva. Aggiunse un particolare importante: le zone d’ombra reagivano a particolari importanti, di una persona. Nessuno sapeva spiegare perché ciò accadesse. Solo il triangolo delle Bermuda era assolutamente imparziale da questo punto di vista: risucchiava tutti, nessuno escluso.

«Perché non ci racconti nel dettaglio quello che accadde ai proprietari di questa casa?» Domandò Ukoku, buttando fuori il fumo della sigaretta, tenendo i piedi immersi in acqua fredda. «Mi fido della tua parola, ma voglio sapere, se avrai pazienza di raccontare, fin dove possono spingersi.»  
Rutger annuì stancamente, chiuse il Necronomicon davanti a sé e lo spostò da una parte. Ukoku seguì il libro con gli occhi per un attimo, poi tornò su Rutger.  
«Si chiamavano Carl e Anna. Lei era un’ereditiera e lui un uomo abbastanza affascinante e abbastanza furbo da farsi sposare. Per volontà di Anna venne comprato questo terreno, molti anni fa, quando ancora era possibile farlo, e venne costruita questa casa, per loro e i figli che sarebbero arrivati. Quando la conobbi lei era incinta. Erano molto religiosi e volevano che benedissi la casa e io lo feci. Ma appena varcai la soglia sentii… il male. Era sotto le travi, nelle pareti. Era come un gocciolare continuo di malvagità. Per tre mesi non ebbi più loro notizie, fino a quando non arrivò lei, ben vestita e con il pancione sempre più grande, a chiedermi se esisteva qualche gruppo di preghiera. Era molto triste, faceva quasi tenerezza. All’inizio mi era stata molto antipatica: era una di quelle classiche donne casa e chiesa che metteva la fede davanti a tutto. Quel giorno mi era parsa, completamente diversa. Verso la fine della gravidanza venne da me a dirmi cose incredibili: era lui, lo spirito del marito era nel corpo della donna e inizialmente nel corpo della donna c’era un Antico. Loro non possiedono mai nessuno, hanno ribrezzo delle funzioni umane, ma questo spirito in particolare si era messo in testa di creare una progenie. Quello che i cristiani chiamerebbero… Anticristo.»  
Komyo si accese la pipa, dopo averci schiacciato dentro una buona quantità di tabacco, durante la piccola pausa che Rutger si prese.  
«Feci appello a tutte le forze che conoscevo. Lei lo immobilizzò nel sonno, ma lui aveva una forza incredibile. Non era un normale esorcismo: io ne ho fatti tanti e a volte sono solo stupidi spiriti che si divertono, altre volte sono forze demoniache con scopi malvagi. In questo caso non sarebbe bastata la normale magia a cui si appellano i preti esorcisti, mascherata da preghiera. No, dovevo evocare io stesso il Male, quelle forze oscure che avevo combattuto innalzando la croce e invocando il Padre Nostro. Entrarono dentro di lui e venne combattuta una battaglia. Lo vidi trasfigurare sotto i miei occhi, assumere forme aliene, orribili, fino a che non morì. Quella stessa sera scoprii anche che il gruppo di preghiera che Anna, che poi era Carl, faceva parte di un culto che adorava quell’Antico. Ce ne sono molti, al mondo. Portammo il corpo in quella chiesetta e decidemmo di dargli fuoco. Mentre la chiesa bruciava vidi la donna andare verso le fiamme. Cercai di fermarla ma… non poteva rischiare di mettere al mondo un mostro e poi la sua vita era finita il giorno in cui era stato inserito a forza in quel corpo. La Chiesa mi scomunicò, per aver invocato Satana, a loro dire, e venni arrestato per duplice omicidio e rilasciato per mancanza di prove. Ero diventato un prete e poi un esorcista solo per entrare in possesso di conoscenze più profonde, che potevano aiutarmi a capire e magari mettere in atto quello che avevo scoperto con la fisica. Ma dopo tutti questi anni e dopo quello che è successo, ho capito che in questi casi, l’ignoranza è un bene.»*

Quella notte Ukoku non riuscì a chiudere occhio. Non era solo colpa delle bruciature ai piedi, che per sua fortuna non erano così gravi, ma la storia raccontata da Rutger aveva creato in lui una strana inquietudine. Non sapeva per quale motivo sua madre l’avesse portato in Tibet. Dopo tutti quegli anni, scoprire che effettivamente suo padre lo amava – in qualche modo – era più sconvolgente di qualsiasi altra rivelazione. Aveva preso sonno per poco e aveva sognato. Aveva sognato quel giorno come realmente era stato. Le braccia di suo padre che lo recuperavano subito dall’acqua e che lo stringevano forte. Non la sua figura distaccata che attendeva l’annegamento dall’alto della barca, ma il suo respiro sul viso, il calore della coperta stretta addosso.  
Perché non aveva quel ricordo? Perché passare l’infanzia a credere di non meritare alcun amore, solo la gratificazione dopo qualche successo scolastico? Sempre a dover dimostrare di esser migliore di entrambi.   
Era anche lui una sorta di Anticristo? Un figlio volutamente perfetto? C’era in lui qualcosa di così orribile da spingere a ucciderlo, quando ancora era un bambino innocente? Suo padre quando gli parlò dei monaci Sanzo, stava forse cercando di salvarlo da qualcosa?

Tante domande senza risposta.

Si alzò, posando i piedi fasciati lentamente a terra. Camminò piano, sia per non fare rumore, sia per il dolore che provava alla pianta dei piedi. Arrivato al grande soggiorno, cercò nell’oscurità il grosso libro rilegato in pelle. Lo aprì, cercando l’incantesimo di evocazione di cui aveva parlato Rutger. Nel buio non riusciva a vedere le lettere stampate in caratteri gotici. Gli sarebbe bastato strappare via quelle pagine, assieme all’incantesimo di isolamento. Non poteva accendere la luce o sarebbe stato scoperto.   
«Perdonami Rutger, sei tanto buono e caro, ma questo mi serve.»  
Sollevò il libro e lo portò in camera da letto, dove Komyo dormiva tranquillo. Lo infilò a forza nello zaino, dopo aver tirato fuori i vestiti. Cominciò a rivestirsi e svegliò Komyo delicatamente.  
«Komyo, dobbiamo andare…»  
«Mh? Ma è notte fonda… e poi senza Rutger… ma perché dobbiamo andare?»  
«Gli ho rubato il libro», bisbigliò, infilandosi le scarpe con una smorfia di dolore.   
«No, Ukoku, non possiamo farlo.»  
«È solo un prestito, alla fine di questa storia tornerò a restituirglielo. Si è tatuato addosso un incantesimo per tenere lontani gli spiriti, non ha bisogno dell’intero tomo.»  
«Come fai a sapere del tatuaggio?»  
Ukoku sorrise nell’oscurità, voltandosi verso di lui.   
«L’ho visto mentre si cambiava i vestiti, prima. Ha la schiena ricoperta da scritte latine, in caratteri gotici. Non dobbiamo preoccuparci per lui. Dobbiamo andare.»  
«Ukoku… i tuoi piedi. Non ce la farai… togliti le scarpe, vieni qui.»  
Fece come gli era stato detto, togliendosi scarpe e calzini, appoggiando i piedi sul materasso. Komyo gli tolse delicatamente la fasciatura e gli sfiorò i piedi con le dita fresche. Un brivido di piacere lo attraversò. Sentiva la pelle guarire, formicolare e tornare integra.   
«Come hai fatto? Con il Ki?»  
«Erano anni che non lo usavo. Se dobbiamo andare, andiamo… e subito, prima che mi penta di questa decisione.»

*Citazione della canzone “High Hopes” dei Pink Floyd.   
*Citazione al volume 9 di Saiyuki Reload.  
  



	14. The line between Good and Bad

 

 

Dopo aver postato in blocco questi capitoli, posso solo dire che spero che la storia venga capita e seguita da quelle persone che ne hanno reale interesse (mentre le altre magari dovrebbero rivedere le loro priorità in fatto di divertimento). Non posterò un capitolo alla volta, continuerò a mettere più capitoli alla volta, dato che non voglio mettermi una scadenza né settimanale né mensile o avere l’ansia da pubblicazione. Amo molto questa storia e la voglio pubblicare per tutta la fatica e l’amore che c’ho messo a inventare la trama e a scriverla, al di là di ogni opinione.   
Il titolo è ripreso dalla canzone “Child in Time” dei Deep Purple.

A voi.

__

_La libertà è il bene supremo solo per quelli  
che sono animati dalla volontà di essere eretici. _

Emil Cioran

**__ **

**_ The line between Good and Bad _ **

_«Potrei tenere tuo figlio qui con me, sì. Ma non posso farlo. L’Universo ha grandi progetti per lui.»  
«Ma io sto per morire», sussurrò una voce femminile, giovane e tremante. «È l’unica cosa innocente che ho.»_

Una volta era bella, sua madre. Viso di porcellana. Occhi stretti e neri. Profondamente neri. Quella nella bara non era altro che lo scheletro di sua madre. La pelle cadente sulle ossa sottili. La folta chioma nera che lui stesso aveva ereditato, era stata cancellata per sempre dalle medicine. Sua madre era morta, soffrendo. Non vedeva nessuno al funerale. Si rese conto in quel momento che la sua, forse, non era altro che un’uscita astrale. Era lì, ma a tutti gli effetti non era presente. C’era solo suo padre alla veglia. Guardava la donna nella bara con una freddezza disarmante. Si sistemò gli occhiali – che raramente aveva indossato, preferendo le lenti a contatto – sul naso e in quel momento Ukoku si accorse della loro somiglianza.   
«Chiudete pure tutto», disse rivolgendosi al becchino. «Bruciatela, sì, e poi fatemi il favore di seppellire l’urna sotto tre metri di cemento. Scegliete voi il posto e non riferitemelo. Basta che sia fuori dalla _mia_ proprietà.»

Ukoku aprì gli occhi con difficoltà, sentendo un cerchio alla testa dolorante.Aveva la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Komyo, sul pullman che li stava portando a Monaco, dove avrebbero preso l’aereo per gli Stati Uniti. Sollevò il capo a fatica, sentendo la fronte pulsare violenta.   
«Ti fa ancora male la testa?»  
«Sì, quando riesco ad addormentarmi poi faccio solo sogni del cazzo.»  
Komyo gli accarezzò il viso con fare amorevole, quasi paterno.  
«Possiamo provare a prendere qualcosa per aiutarti a dormire…»  
«Mh, dell’oppio?» Scherzò Ukoku, con voce debole.   
«Sei il solito, ma non credo che sarebbe saggio, anche se di certo sarebbe utile.»  
«Mia madre è morta», disse improvvisamente il ragazzo, portandosi indietro i capelli neri. Sorrise appena. Non era felice per la notizia.

Non provava _nulla_.

All’interno dell’aeroporto di Monaco-Riem, mentre attendevano in fila il loro turno per fare i biglietti, suonava un’aria in italiano. Ukoku non conosceva le parole, ma riconobbe la voce di Maria Callas. Nonostante la voce cantasse in quella dolce lingua della speranza – una delle poche parole che aveva colto – a Ukoku parve quasi l’anticipazione di una tragedia.   
«Che bella voce», commentò Komyo, vedendolo così assorto nell’ascolto.   
«Già… devo comprare un walkman e una cassetta di arie d’opera, mi rilassa questa musica.»  
«Sai, ti ci vedevo di più ad ascoltare musica rock o quel genere…»  
«Oh, ma mi piace il rock, davvero. Black Sabbath, Pink Floyd, Deep Purple, e anche i più recenti, di cui mi sono perso gli album perché stavo in monastero. Godai era capace di farcele ingoiare, le cassette di quel genere. Non era molto attento però: le mie storielle erotiche erano nascoste sotto i materassi di più della metà degli studenti. C’ho fatto un sacco di soldini…»  
«Ukoku… sei davvero terribile», commentò ridacchiando il suo compagno. «Io almeno mi limitavo a giocare d’azzardo, mettendo in palio il miglior posto per dormire.»  
«Non sei molto migliore di me», disse il ragazzo, avanzando nella fila.   
«Sono anche stato punito, se è per questo.»

«Cosa vuol dire che non avete voli diretti per la Florida?»  
Ukoku era inebetito davanti alla giovane della biglietteria.  
«Con l’avvicinarsi del pianeta Apophis ci sono stati problemi di volo su alcune tratte, una di queste è la Florida. I voli sono notevolmente diminuiti, se deve andare per forza negli Stati Uniti posso farle un biglietto per New York.»  
«New York? Io ti chiedo un biglietto per Miami e mi propini New York? Hai idea di quanto cazzo sia lontana dalla mia meta? Hai una vaga idea di cosa sia la geografia o vai a tentoni?»  
«Ukoku, non c’è bisogno di trattarla così, forse New York è una delle poche mete mantenute.»  
«Se New York non le va bene», cominciò la ragazza titubante, controllando sul terminale. «Oh, c’è un volo per Orlando, parte questa sera e prevede alcuni scali.»  
«Avevi detto che non c’era alcun volto per la Florida.»  
«Alcun v-volo diretto», lo corresse, un po’ spaventata. «Se le va bene, faccio due biglietti.»  
«Certo che va bene», rispose Ukoku indispettito, odiava esser corretto. «Anche se gli scali sono un dito nel culo.»  
«Suvvia, Ukoku, sempre meglio che attraversare l’intera costa Est degli Stati Uniti.»  
«Che ne vuoi sapere tu, che fino a ieri ti spostavi nel Togenkyo con i carretti…»  
Komyo alzò un sopracciglio guardandolo. Uno schiaffo in piena nuca colse di sorpresa Ukoku, che per poco non sbatté la testa contro il monitor della ragazza, che li guardava con occhi sgranati, senza riuscire però a reprimere un sorriso.   
«I figli…»  
Il commento arrivò dalla collega della giovane: una donna asiatica che di certo aveva colto il loro battibecco in lingua madre.   
«Non è mio figlio, se così fosse, sarebbe di sicuro più educato e disciplinato.»  
«Ah, lo voglio proprio vedere Koryu da grande, che grande esempio di educazione ed eleganza sarà…» Sibilò Ukoku, prendendo i dannati biglietti e allontanandosi dal bancone. Una volta che furono abbastanza lontani da non attirare altra attenzione si voltò verso Komyo.   
«Mi hai fatto male», si lamentò ancora, accarezzandosi la nuca.  
«Te lo sei meritato, pienamente direi.»

Restarono all’interno dell’aeroporto, per mangiare e rilassarsi, aspettando d’imbarcarsi. Fuori infuriava un temporale e ogni desiderio di fare un giro per Monaco era andata a farsi benedire. Komyo sfogliava distrattamente delle riviste. Ukoku ammirava la sua capacità, sviluppata di sicuro in quegli anni di profondo studio e meditazione, di imparare così velocemente una lingua. L’inglese non era così difficile, se paragonato all’inglese, ma per un uomo di quarant’anni che non l’aveva mai parlata, riuscire a imparare le basi ed esprimersi abbastanza correttamente da farsi capire, era un grande traguardo. Un signore portò loro il pranzo, due panini con prodotti tipici e delle birre.   
«Sei ancora arrabbiato per prima?» Domandò, prendendo il panino con wurstel e crauti, cominciando a mangiare.  
«Sei così scortese a volte. Posso capire il tuo cattivo gusto a volte, è grottesco e divertente, ma la maleducazione è qualcosa che mi lascia perplesso. È così semplice essere gentili, non costa nulla.»  
«Non volevo essere maleducato, è solo che credo di aver fatto un viaggetto, questa mattina, e di aver visto il funerale di mia madre.»  
Komyo smise di masticare il grosso boccone quando sentì quella notizia. Buttò giù tutto poi con un sorso di birra.  
«Quando ti ho chiesto come facevi a esserne sicuro mi hai parlato di una semplice sensazione. Perché non mi hai detto cosa ti era successo?»  
«Perché mi ha sconvolto. Non mi era mai successo. Insomma sì, sono entrato in contatto con la natura, l’Universo, in modo particolare, ma ero sempre presente nel mio corpo. Non è stato _voluto_. Godai se n’è guardato bene da approfondire la tecnica: ha sempre detto che erano pratiche pericolose, che ha visto gente andarsene e non tornare più, in passato.»  
«È vero, l’ho visto anche io, purtroppo. Non è una cosa che appartiene strettamente alla nostra dottrina, eppure suscita molto fascino. Cos’hai visto di preciso?»  
«La veglia. Mio padre era l’unico presente. Ha detto al becchino di cremarla e poi nasconderla sotto tre metri di cemento in un luogo sconosciuto», accennò un sorriso, dopo averlo detto. «Non ho mai capito il rapporto tra quei due, né il rapporto che avevano con me. Ma pare sia definitivamente concluso. Mi sento libero, in un certo senso, finalmente libero da loro.»  
«Hai capito  per… quale motivo è morta?»  
«Cancro, sembrerebbe. Prima di quello ho avuto una sorta di incubo: la voce di mia madre e quella di un altro essere, poco identificabile. Lei diceva che io ero l’unica cosa innocente che aveva e l’essere ribatteva affermando che l’Universo aveva grandi piani per me», ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo. «Mia madre ha cercato di vendermi a non so cosa per salvare la propria vita. Credo. Mi domando perché… perché non ho potuto avere dei genitori normali come tutti gli altri.»  
«Una volta mi hai detto che tua madre ti ha reso quello che sei, e di certo non sei scontento di essere quello che sei. Ti hanno fatto del male, è vero, ma non significa necessariamente che il risultato sia pessimo. Qualunque cosa lei abbia cercato di fare, ha fallito, e non è più affare che ti riguarda. Distaccati o sprecherai la tua vita a farti domande che non riceveranno mai risposta.»  
Ukoku rimase parecchio sorpreso dal cinismo intrinseco di quel discorso. Komyo era molto meno buonista di quel che volesse apparire lui stesso.   
In un certo senso, c’era una profonda innocenza, in quel che diceva.

Gli occhi si aprirono nuovamente, in un tempo e una realtà diversa. In India. Nel grande castello di Hoto.   
A volte si chiedeva se, prima di morire, Komyo avesse sognato e ricordato quel viaggio come lui.

Sì, di certo lo aveva fatto. Sorridendo nel buio esattamente come aveva fatto lui. Piangendo nel buio. Ridendo ricordando i momenti più assurdi. C’erano momenti in cui riusciva a ricordare altro che non fosse strettamente legato a Komyo. Sua madre era un ricordo evanescente. Suo padre, un fantasma.

Tornando in Cina, era venuto a scoprire che Apophis era stato venduto. Se ne stava a correre tranquillo, isolato dagli altri cavalli, in un recinto a parte. L’aveva osservato da una collina, in silenzio. Era stato come rivedere un vecchio amico. Gli aveva accarezzato il bel muso nero, passando le dita sul manto vellutato.   
Quell’ormai vecchio, unico amico.

Si alzò dal letto e si vestì. La sua stanza era incredibilmente spoglia. Solo la camera della “padrona” Gyokumen Koshu era ben arredata. La prima volta che l’aveva vista, era stata lei a chiamarlo. L’aveva liberata da poco e lei voleva solo _ringraziarlo_ , gentilmente. Indossava quella sua vestaglia rosso sangue, che scivolava languida sulla pelle bianca come la neve.   
Arrossarla era stata così semplice. Rovinarla. Con il semplice fatto che Gyokumen ricambiava il favore. Quelle sue unghiacce, graffiavano come lame. Da quella volta, il sesso con Gyokumen fu più un modo per zittirla e tenerla calma mentre la sfruttava per i suoi propositi. Battibeccare con la gelosissima Fan riguardo i suoi incontri notturni – non tanto occasionali – era incredibilmente divertente.

«Mi domando, a volte, come tu faccia a nutrire sentimenti romantici per una donna di quel calibro.»  
Sorseggiava caffè dondolandosi sulla poltrona di pelle, mentre Fan scriveva al computer.   
«Se mai qualcuno ha provato lo stesso nei tuoi confronti, mi viene da pormi la medesima domanda», Fan si alzò, stizzita come al solito.   
Nii sorrise, posando la tazza sulla scrivania.   
«Dimmi un po’ Fan, ti piace la musica rock?»  
«Non ho tempo di parlare di queste cose: sono arrivati dei testi esoterici dalla Germania. Non capisco perché perda tempo con questa roba.»  
«Oh, la padroncina si sta solo divertendo», si alzò dalla poltrona, avvicinandosi a lei e al pacco che stava aprendo. Dentro c’erano libri e fascicoli, contenenti pagine e pagine strappati da testi esoterici. Riconobbe una vecchia pagina ingiallita del Necronomicon. Chiuse il fascicolo e lo porse alla donna.   
«Non bisogna prendere sul serio questa roba, anche se, effettivamente, non è tutta spazzatura. Nei miei viaggetti per il mondo ho avuto a che fare con veri esperti dell’occulto e ho avuto testimonianza del potere di certi libri. Non paragonabili ai Sutra che cerchiamo, certo che no, ma con la robetta giusta, la nostra dolce signora può fare qualche giochetto fastidioso.»  
«Quindi potresti tirare fuori qualcosa da questa… roba.»  
«Ma sì, qualche mostriciattolo, perché no. Tanto per rallentare il gruppo di Sanzo.»  
«Come sai queste cose? Pensavo fossi uno scienziato… uno scienziato geniale, ma solo quello. Di solito i ricercatori aborriscono l’esoterismo e l’occulto», si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, stringendosi al petto la sua solita cartelletta.  
«Mero interesse. Credo che ci sia qualcosa di scientifico anche in questo ammasso di merda. Ebbi a che fare con un esorcista, in Germania, anni fa. Gli rubai un libro, per diletto. Qualche anno dopo quando tornai nella Foresta Nera per restituirglielo, ma scoprii che era morto. Alcolizzato, una sua amichetta l’aveva trovato con la faccia riversa nel suo vomito, era praticamente annegato. Era stato uno scienziato anche lui, si era dato all’occulto solo per capire la sua concezione del mondo. Dato che con la scienza era arrivato a un punto di non ritorno, allora aveva provato con il misticismo, ma anche lì non gli è andata granché bene.»  
«Del libro cosa ne è stato, conoscendoti, anche se poco, non credo che tu l’abbia lasciato lì.»  
«No, effettivamente cercai qualcuno che potesse conservarlo, essendo un libro particolarmente pericoloso. Lo trovai, sempre in Germania, un tipo simpatico. È morto anche lui.»  
«Meglio che non ti stia troppo vicina, finirò per crepare anche io», disse Fan, spostando la scatola di libri e altro altrove, per far spazio sulla propria scrivania.   
Nii accennò una risatina e tornò alla propria postazione.   
«Touché », si sedette di nuovo alla scrivania, appoggiando i piedi sul tavolo. «Dunque, ti piace la musica rock?»

Nell’aeroporto di Orlando suonavano i Queen. Mentre si trascinavano dietro i pesanti zaini, si fermarono per comprare una cartina della florida. Si erano portati dietro mappe di ogni genere, ma il loro viaggio non aveva mai realmente previsto gli Stati Uniti, per via della carenza di soldi. Ma avevano speso bene i soldi di Ehsan. Non ne rimanevano molti – anche se Ukoku aveva rubato una valigia intera piena di dollari – il giusto per tornare indietro e pernottare decentemente.   
«Quanto ci si mette ad arrivare a Miami?» Domandò Komyo, mentre inforcava degli occhiali da sole.   
«E quelli dove li hai presi?»  
«Mentre eri in bagno, costavano così poco e poi sono belli», rispose con un sorriso in grado di illuminare il mondo. Erano semplicissimi occhiali da sole neri, eppure addosso a lui parevano l’accessorio più stravagante mai visto. Forse era per il modo assolutamente naturale di indossarli. Quel suo modo di fare fanciullesco e saggio insieme.   
«Quanto ci metteremo a raggiungere Miami?»  
«Con una macchina decente e il serbatoio pieno, direi tre ore e qualcosa. Ho preso una cartina.»  
«Dobbiamo trovare una macchina ora», considerò Komyo, una volta fuori dall’aeroporto.   
«Non sarà difficile, è pieno di macchine qui», Ukoku si guardò attorno: il parcheggio era gremito di automobili di ogni tipo. Poteva facilmente aprire lo sportello come aveva aperto la serratura della porta della stanza di Ehsan: con i mantra, controllati dalla mente. E avviarla allo stesso modo. L’importante era che la macchina fosse _bella._  
Il sole splendeva potente tra le altissime palme, costringendolo a socchiudere gli occhi. Ma fu solo in quel momento che la vide. Meravigliosa e splendente. Di un verde acqua scintillante e tirata a lucido, era come una meravigliosa osai nel più vasto deserto. In mezzo a quei catorci grigi, color sabbia, si stagliava nel suo splendore. Komyo non era molto propenso al furto, ma alla fine lasciava che Ukoku facesse quel che voleva.   
Dopo tutto, vent’anni prima, lui probabilmente avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa. Quindi lasciò che Ukoku rubasse quella Cadillac verde acqua brillante.

«Dovremmo comprare dei vestiti nuovi, siamo solo a metà del viaggio», disse Komyo, mentre si teneva la treccia affinché non svolazzasse, mentre sfrecciavano sull’autostrada verso Miami, a bordo della Cadillac con la capotte abbassata.   
«Metà del viaggio. Potresti spiegarmi perché se venuto da me a febbraio, quando sono diventato Sanzo in pieno autunno?»  
«Per una serie di motivi: partire in pieno inverno non mi entusiasmava affatto, sai che odio il freddo. Se non fossimo stati coinvolti nella questione di Melancholia sarebbe stato un semplice viaggio di formazione.»  
«Un viaggio di formazione affinché io sia degno. Ma una volta, dopo tutta questa questione di Melancholia o come diavolo si chiama, e mi porterai davanti ai tre volti del Buddha, come pensi verrò giudicato? Non è stato un viaggio di formazione, stiamo praticamente cercando di toglierci dai coglioni uno spirito, un semi dio o qualsiasi cosa sia, che ci sta alle calcagna.»  
«Loro osservano e sanno», rispose Komyo, socchiudendo gli occhi, infastidito dal vento. «Non importa cos’è accaduto, loro sanno leggere dentro di te.»  
«Come te», disse Ukoku, beffardo. «Anche se neppure dio sa leggermi meglio di te. E la nostra relazione?»  
Komyo abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Anche io devo rispondere di questo, ma non è un reato, amare.»  
«Per ora cerchiamo di risolvere questa cazzo di questione, non vedo l’ora di togliermi dalle palle Melancholia, in modo da potermi godere il resto del viaggio e magari apprendere seriamente qualcosa.»  
«Per ora non mi è parso un viaggio privo d’insegnamento, Ukoku», rispose Komyo, girandosi a guardarlo con gli occhi quasi chiusi. «Hai visto molte cose, conosciuto persone diverse, da ognuna di loro avrai tratto un insegnamento, no? Dopo tutto, anche senza Melancholia, avresti conosciuto persone, forse le stesse…»  
«È stata colpa di quello stronzetto di Ehsan , è da quando abbiamo incontrato lui che Melancholia ci perseguita.»  
«Forse stava solo aspettando un soggetto più interessante… uh!»  
«Che succede?»  
«Ehm… devo fare pipì.»  
«Siamo partiti da neanche quindici minuti. Ma non potevi farla in aeroporto?»  
Senza aspettare una risposta, si spostò sul margine della strada, scendendo poi verso i campi verdi.

Mentre Komyo si era appartato dietro dei cespugli a fare “quella grossa” – come l’aveva chiamata lui, ridacchiando come un ragazzino – Ukoku girava le manopole della radio, alla ricerca di qualcosa che non fossero informazioni sul traffico o “l’ultimo successo di tizio”. Nella sua permanenza in Cina, nel monastero, una delle poche cose gli era mancata, era stata proprio la musica. La musica che amava. Al di là di Wagner, di Bach e dell’Opera italiana che sua madre gli aveva fatto ascoltare fino alla nausea, in quel suo mondo di privazione estrema in cui si calava, ferendosi i timpani fino a farli sanguinare, erano le composizioni più estreme, vicine a quella filosofia orientale a lui così vicina. La musica intensa come trascendenza mentale. Droga sintetica fatta di note.   
Passò pigramente l’indice sulla piccola manopola, per alzare il volume. Quella canzone lo fece sorridere. Suonavano i Deep Purple. Child in Time. Ricordava quando, affascinato dalla drammaticità della voce di Ian Gillan, aveva alzato il volume in camera sua a livelli umanamente accettabili e sua madre aveva fatto irruzione dicendogli di abbassare “quel maledetto rumore”. La cosa buffa era che è Deep Purple erano stati definiti davvero la band più rumorosa di sempre.   
«Eccomi», disse Komyo, rivolgendogli come sempre il suo bel sorriso, mentre riponeva le salviette nello zaino. «Cosa stai ascoltando?»  
«Musica che resterà nella storia tanto quanto quella di Wagner», rispose il ragazzo alzando il volume ancora. «Questo bravo ha solo dieci anni, ma sono convinto che verrà ascoltato anche tra quarant’anni e di più… anche se le parole mi inquietano.»  
«È strano che a dirlo sia tu. A volte sembra che niente possa toccarti.»  
«Hai avuto la dimostrazione che anche io posso provare paura. Arriverò al punto in cui il terrore non potrà più toccarmi, prima o poi…»  
«Come hai fatto con Hita?» Komyo lo domandò senza ombra di risentimento, pareva quasi che la sua domanda fosse sincera.   
«Spero meglio. Decisamente meglio…»

Ukoku continuava a pensare a quello che Rutger aveva detto sugli spiriti increati. Sugli Antichi. Per manifestarsi dovevano esser evocati.   
«Qualcuno deve aver evocato Melancholia», disse, mentre la chitarra del virtuoso Ritchie Blackmore e il suono acido di Jon Lord s’inseguivano nel frenetico assolo prima di tornare alla calma della strofa. Quella musica aveva il potere di inquietarlo al pari della parole dell’asceta Aghora.   
«Ehsan, forse», rispose Komyo. Se il ragazzo per un attimo aveva temuto che quella musica non piacesse al monaco più anziano, si era dovuto subito ricredere. Sia il piede sinistro che le dita della mano posata pigramente sulla coscia, avevano tenuto il ritmo senza mai mancare un battito. Anche se guardava fuori dal finestrino senza esprimere alcun commento, godendosi l’aria fresca, la musica gli era entrata dentro.   
«Mh, credo che Ehsan sia incappato nello spirito… ma ho come la sensazione che fosse lì per noi.»  
Komyo si girò finalmente a guardarlo.   
«Chi poteva sapere che saremmo passati per il Pakistan? Dovevamo andare in Medio Oriente, ma ricordi le parole di Ebrahim? I conflitti avrebbero rallentato se non del tutto bloccato il nostro viaggio, per questo ci siamo spostati via mare.»  
«Eppure la cosa mi puzza», mormorò Ukoku, arricciando appena il naso. «Credo che qualcuno ce l’abbia messo alle costole, altro che curiosità di uno spirito del cazzo per la mia particolare persona. Ah, se lo trovo quello che c’ha fatto questo scherzetto… gliela farò pagare per il resto della sua vita.»

Apophis li seguiva come un grande e minaccioso occhio nero mentre percorrevano la strada che li avrebbe portati a Miami.   
«Rutger ha detto che gli spiriti vanno evocati. Insomma, loro non scendono dallo splendido oblio universale in cui stanno per mischiarsi tra di noi… e per me gli è stata offerta anche una ricompensa, se riusciva nel suo intento.»  
«Quello di farti impazzire?» Komyo lo domandò distrattamente, osservando l’astro oscuro.   
«Come se fosse così semplice», rispose Ukoku ridacchiando.   
Da lontano si vedevano già i palazzi colorati della città costiera, che presto, nell’arco di una decina di anni, sarebbero stati oscurati dagli alti grattacieli di cristallo. Miami all’epoca non era certo la metropoli dai grandi grattacieli scintillanti che sarebbe poi diventata. Era più un ritrovo per pensionati. All’apparenza almeno, ma né Ukoku né Komyo aveva intenzione di addentrarsi nella malavita della Florida.

Pernottarono in un hotel dalle colorate pareti rosa acceso, lungo la costa. Con il balcone rivolto a Est non avevano potuto godersi lo spettacolo del tramonto, ma Komyo – che come al suo solito trovava il bello in tutte le cose – disse che si sarebbero alzati presto per assistere allo spettacolo dell’alba. In verità Ukoku non vedeva l’ora di chiudere quella faccenda. Prendere una barca e buttarsi nel mezzo del triangolo delle Bermuda. Non aveva confidato quel suo progetto a Komyo, per non farlo preoccupare.   
  
«Qualcuno ha evocato Melancholia, hai idea di chi possa essere stato?»  
«Non lo so», rispose Komyo, arricciando appena le labbra, guardandosi in giro nel reparto dei grandi magazzini in cui erano entrati. Non c’erano negozi così enormi in Europa e Komyo voleva comprare degli abiti nuovi e curiosare un po’.   
«Hita?» Azzardò il giovane, entrando nel reparto dei giochi infantili.   
«Hita? Ha le conoscenze, ma Melancholia ti ha suggerito il triangolo della Bermuda. Hita sta in India.»  
Ukoku si fermò davanti a un grossa cesta di peluche. Vide un orecchio lungo e bianco spuntare dal mucchio e lo afferrò. Era un buffo peluche a forma di coniglio. Il sorriso mite era cucito con un filo nero e spesso sul tondo musino.  
«Komyo, guarda questo peluche, non ti ricorda niente?»  
«Cosa dovrebbe ricordarmi?» Domandò il monaco, arricciando appena le labbra e alzando le sopracciglia. Per poco Ukoku non soffocò con la sua stessa saliva, scoppiando a ridere.   
«Sei tu! È identico a te!»  
Komyo prese il peluche tra le mani e lo guardò ancora attentamente, lanciando poi un’occhiata al giovane amante che rideva divertito.   
«Non mi sembra così somigliante, io non ho queste guance paffutte. E neanche le orecchie lunghe.»  
«Hai i capelli lunghi e quando sorridi se tenero come questo pupazzetto», disse Ukoku riprendendoselo e muovendo la testolina da dietro. «Ciao, mi chiamo Komyo e mi piace tanto fumare l’hashish.»  
«Non sei affatto simpatico… non sei un bravo ventriloquo.»  
«Allora farò pratica con questo simpatico pupazzetto.»  
«Come lo chiamerai?» Domandò Komyo, riferendosi al pupazzo, ormai rassegnato a dover sopportare per qualche mese quegli occhietti neri e lucidi e il sorriso che tanto assomigliava al suo, secondo Ukoku.  
«Non lo so… non sono mai stato bravo in queste cose.»  
«Ukoku che non è bravo in qualcosa, potrebbe nevicare viola», lo canzonò con voce dolce il monaco, mentre afferrava una camicia su cui era stampato uno stereotipato tramonto sul mare con palme in contro luce.   
«Se ti compri quella cosa sembrerai davvero un pensionato a Miami.»  
«In verità stavo pensando quanto fosse una cosa da Jikaku, il monaco da cui dobbiamo andare una volta tornati in Cina. È un tipo così eccentrico…»  
«Ha parlato quello poco eccentrico», ribatté Ukoku, alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Ukoku, non credo tu sia nella posizione di poter giudicare in questo preciso caso.»

L’atmosfera, in verità, non era così distesa e tranquilla come il loro scambio di battute poteva far pensare. Anche nel centro commerciale la gente era silenziosa. Guardandosi in giro il giovane monaco poteva notare la pesantezza nei volti degli americani o anche dei turisti. In quel concentrato di magnetismo era successo qualcosa.   
«Dopo domani ci dovrebbe essere l’apice del passaggio ravvicinato. La gente sarà spaventata a morte. Poveri piccoli ignoranti.»  
«Non puoi giudicare tanto duramente delle persone solo perché hanno paura…»  
«L’ignoranza è una delle primarie fonti di paura e la paura è una delle emozioni più forti negli esseri umani. Ti ricordi cosa accadde in Europa durante la prima eclisse? Quando Apophis passò davanti al Sole? Ci furono suicidi di massa. Accadrà anche dopo domani: il pianeta sarà così vicino che la gente penserà alla fine del mondo. Isterismo religioso, gente che si ucciderà portandosi dietro i propri figli e magari gli animali domestici», Ukoku azzardò un sorrisetto. «Il caos regna su ogni cosa e Apophis… è il dio del caos.»  
Komyo restò a guardarlo per un lungo istante, prima di posare la camicia e allontanarsi. Detestava quando Ukoku si lasciava andare a discorsi di natura così deprimente e nichilista. Non che lui nutrisse più fiducia nel genere umano, ma c’era qualcosa di inquietante nella tenebra nei suoi occhi. Non era solo un abisso incolmabile, neanche con il più intenso dei sentimenti, era parte di lui. Ukoku non sarebbe stato tale senza quell’oscurità. Era così nera e fitta da impedire alla luce di infiltrarsi.

Tornati in camera, si lasciarono indietro i brutti pensieri sulle conseguenze del passaggio ravvicinato. Il giovane monaco accese la radio. Negli Stati Uniti aveva la possibilità di ascoltare tutta quella musica che per un motivo o per l’altro in Cina e poi in Europa non era riuscito a godersi. E ogni giorno Komyo scopriva la vastità assurda dei gusti musicali di quel ragazzo.  
Mentre era steso sul letto lo vide alzare il volume della musica. Era una musica allegra e una voce femminile piuttosto acuta e nasale cantava parole che non riusciva ad afferrare.   
«Adoro questa canzone!» Esclamò Ukoku, tenendo una lattina di birra fresca nella mano destra. Ballava in modo buffo, distratto, canticchiando le parole della canzone. «A mio parere, questa canzone tra qualche decennio verrà ricordata come un vero e proprio classico dance. Gloria Gaynor ha una voce così pulita e acuta. LP da cui è tratta questa canzone è uscito solo cinque anni fa e a mio parere è di molto superiore alla musica delle sue colleghe. Insomma senti che voce e il gusto raffinato degli arrangiamenti», Ukoku si era seduto sul letto, sotto lo sguardo di uno stranito Komyo. «Il suo singolo “Never can say goodbay” scalò le classifiche in pochissimo tempo, ricordo come cercavo di ascoltarla di soppiatto in ogni modo…»  
Komyo scoppiò a ridere. Aveva bevuto un paio di birre pure lui, ma vedere Ukoku così assorto e ispirato a parlare di musica dance, era semplicemente esilarante.  
«Passi da Wagner, a Bach e da Bach ai… Deep Purple e ora… oh come si chiama, Gloria?»  
«Che c’è di strano? La musica è bella tutta… o quasi tutta», rispose con un broncio infantile. Lo guardò ridere sul letto e sorseggiò ancora la birra rimasta nella lattina. «Non è che sei brillo?»  
«Può essere, anche se non sono mai stato così debole da farmi stendere da due sole birre.»  
«Mh, e quegli assaggini al bar? Ti sei sparato due Bahama Mama.»  
«Ah, erano due? Erano così buoni, così fruttati.»  
«E pieni di rum. Basta, sei ubriaco. Ma questo non ti dà il diritto di prendere in giro il mio amore per Gloria Gaynor.»  
Si stese al suo fianco, accarezzandogli i capelli lunghi. Komyo ubriaco era una visione quasi più eccitate di quando l’aveva visto in preda ai fumi dell’hashish. Si chinò a baciarlo, sentendo ancora sulle sue labbra il gusto amaro della birra appena bevuta. Aveva gli occhi marroni lucidi e le guance rosse.   
«Sai, l’idea che quel pianeta si avvicinerà così tanto alla Terra mette in soggezione anche me. Soprattutto per il fatto che non è un pianeta. Mi chiedo cosa sia, da dove venga…» Komyo si voltò verso la finestra, sfuggendo ai baci abbozzati del giovane.   
«Ora ti preoccupi?»  
«Non è preoccupazione, come hai detto tu, la paura nasce dall’ignoranza. Non sapere da dove venga o cosa sia quell’occhio nero nel cielo, mi riempie di angoscia…»  
Ukoku appoggiò il viso sul suo petto, cercando un contatto più intimo, ma senza indispettire il monaco. Lo abbracciò, non potendo rispondere ai dubbi del suo amante. Neanche lui sapeva cosa fosse Apophis, anche se Melancholia l’aveva sfidato a scoprirlo. Sapeva soltanto che l’aveva _sentito_ arrivare, già in India. Quel contatto che aveva avuto con l’Universo era stato ben più di un’esperienza spirituale. Qualcosa l’aveva chiamato e lui aveva risposto. Il bambino senza amore aveva varcato la linea tra il bene e il male ed era andato oltre l’umanamente conoscibile. Era nato per quello, lo sapeva benissimo, finché qualcuno degno non l’avesse divorato, avrebbe continuato a sfidare anche gli dèi. La perfezione. La conoscenza. Qualsiasi cosa potesse salvarlo dalla noia di vivere.   
Komyo dormiva quietamente sotto di lui. Mosse appena la guancia contro il suo petto e osservò il cielo farsi sempre più scuro.

A svegliarli furono le urla di un predicatore. A Miami – come nel resto della Florida se non degli USA – era pieno di quei pazzi vagabondi che citavano la Bibbia e predicavano la fine del mondo. Seduto su uno cubo di plastica, un uomo vestito in modo semplice, brandiva una copia consumata della Bibbia e urlava ai passanti.  
«Che cosa sta dicendo?» Domandò Komyo, stringendosi nella giacca leggera che aveva comprato il giorno prima. La mattina era fredda, ormai era ottobre.   
«Sta dicendo che quello è l’occhio di Dio e che presto i cavalieri dell’Apocalisse verranno a farci visita. Dice anche che la terra si aprirà sotto di noi per aver osato dare un nome pagano e tanto inutile bla bla bla. Se si ammazzano a vicenda la cosa non mi intristisce», spinse Komyo all’interno della stanza e chiuse la porta finestra, visibilmente irritato. Komyo rimase in silenzio davanti a quel furore, limitando a stringersi la giacca sulla spalle.   
«Voglio scendere alla baia oggi», disse Ukoku, sedendosi sul letto.  
«Perché?»  
«Ho un’idea e devo trovare qualcuno che mi presti o mi affitti una barca…»  
«Perché non _ci_ presti o non _ci_ affitti una barca?» Komyo si voltò a guardarlo, restando in piedi davanti a lui.   
«È una cosa che devo fare da solo», mormorò, sostenendo lo sguardo severo del monaco che lo fissava.  
«Non andare nel centro del Triangolo, non lo fare… non sei immortale né invincibile.»  
«Komyo… non devi temere per la mia vita, io voglio solo andare a fare qualche domanda e poi vedere cosa fare, ma lo capisci anche tu che è l’unico modo.»  
«L’unico modo… Ukoku, non voglio che rischi la vita per una cosa simile…»  
Ukoku sorrise. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma la preoccupazione espressa da Komyo era così rassicurante. La sua voce perentoria e dolce allo stesso tempo. Non voleva che morisse.   
«Neanche io voglio morire, starò attento, te lo prometto.»  
Komyo si chinò verso di lui, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e soffocandolo in un bacio disperato . Era concreto il pericolo, all’interno della più grande zona d’ombra del mondo, lo sapevano entrambi. Nonostante tutti quei discorsi di accettare la futura separazione e una relazione basata su incontri occasionali, nessuno dei due voleva perdere l’altro.

Scesero alla baia di pomeriggio, dopo aver trovato un accordo. Davanti alle barche c’era un drappello di persone, attorno a un uomo dalla pelle color caramello e il volto gentile, che spiegava qualcosa. Almeno non era uno di quegli odiosi predicatori dell’Apocalisse. Era uno studioso, che stava cercando di spiegare in modo scientifico la particolarità del Triangolo delle Bermuda. Si fermarono a osservarlo e ad ascoltarlo quando lo sguardo di Komyo cadde su una treccia nera dall’aria conosciuta. Vestita con abiti occidentali, la donna dai lunghi capelli neri aveva un volto fin troppo famigliare.   
Komyo sgranò gli occhi: mai si sarebbe aspettato di vedere la principale sospettata di Ukoku proprio lì, nel luogo indicato da Melancholia in Germania. Non passò molto che anche Ukoku si accorgesse della lunga chioma scura.

«Hita.»

 


	15. Hita

 

 

Scrivo le consuete note, nella speranza che vengano sempre lette, così che la gente non posso accusare di plagio. Il passaggio ravvicinato del pianeta è **ovviamente** ispirato al film di  Lars von Trier “Melancholia” e praticamente è l’ultima somiglianza/tributo che faccio al mio amato regista.

_Bisogna avere il caos dentro di sé per partorire una stella danzante._

Friedrich Nietzsche

****

** Hita **

Vent’anni. Erano passati così velocemente che non li aveva neanche sentiti scivolare sulle spalle. Accese la sigaretta con la brace ancora bruciante della prima, spegnendo poi quella consumata. Non si poteva fumare nel laboratorio. Ma dato che era lui a gestire e coordinare gli esperimenti, se ne sbatteva altamente di quali fossero o non fossero le regole.   
Vent’anni. E tutto quello che era accaduto in Florida sembrava esser stato dimenticato. Tutto quello che era successo nel _mondo_ , nella tetra estate del 1980. Quasi mille persone, in vista dell’Apocalisse, avevano bevuto un cocktail a base di cianuro. Famiglie sterminati da padri e madri di famiglia. Le foto dei bambini impiccati da un pastore evangelico, in preda all’isteria religiosa, fecero il giro del mondo per anni.   
Nessuno più parlava di Apophis. Nessuno più raccontava della magnifica eclissi, dei due spaventosi passaggi ravvicinati, del clima impazzito, delle morti innocenti. Nessuno ne parlava più perché una situazione ugualmente caotica e terrificante si stava prospettando davanti al mondo. Il definitivo conflitto tra razze, l’ultima grande battaglia che avrebbe gettato nel fango l’ipocrisia in cui il mondo si crogiolava. Nel Togenkyo avevano finto di vivere in pace per secoli, ghettizzandosi l’un l’altro, amandosi sporadicamente solo per mettere al mondo creature inutili come i mezzi demoni. Era disgustato da tutto quello, lo era sempre stato. Davanti a sé, quell’enorme demone addormentato di nome Gyumaoh, non faceva più paura di un fantoccio. Alla fine quello era: un grosso, grasso, pupazzo nelle sue mani. Sue e di quella donna inutile che era Gyokumen Koshu. Inutile. Beh, utile solo per svagarsi, se proprio doveva darle un merito.   
Tossì un paio di volte, espirando il fumo della sigaretta e si lasciò andare sulla poltrona di pelle.   
Si stava _annoiando_. Accarezzò la testolina del peluche che teneva tra le gambe e sospirò. Resuscitare Gyumaoh era in verità una cosa semplice, se solo gli inetti uomini di  Gyoukumen fossero riusciti nell’intento di recuperare tutti i Sutra. E comunque l’avanzare della tecnologia, a lui tanto cara, avrebbe reso sempre più facili azioni di quel genere. Certo, la “magia” era sempre fottutamente comoda, specie se si trattava di spezzare sigilli divini. Ma tutta quella situazione, che all’inizio poteva anche essere divertente, si stava dimostrando incredibilmente tediosa. Kogaiji era stata la sua più grande delusione: era un piano perfetto, una cristallina fusione di tecniche oscure e pura scienza, ma la squallida ricerca della luce aveva rovinato tutto. Come una falena suicida, Kogaiji era corso verso di essa, aiutato da Genjo e il suo gruppetto. Soggetti interessanti, gli amichetti del figlio adottivo di Komyo: da loro avrebbe potuto imparare molte cose sulla natura delle cose. Si alzò e s’incamminò per tornare alla sua stanza.

Non c’era nessuno, nei corridoi del castello. La quiete era così assoluta da sembrare innaturale. Neanche i suoi amati corvi gracchiavano quella notte. Gli pareva di essere l’unico essere vivente lì dentro. Di certo era l’unico essere umano. Non che la sua natura lo rendesse tanto diverso dai mostri che aveva creato. Era diventato Dio, dopo tutti quegli anni e più e più volte aveva giocato con le sue creature. Kami Sama in primis. Alzò un sopracciglio ricordando quel bambino che mai una volta era riuscito a considerare un figlio. L’aveva anche presentato a Komyo, con un sorriso di soddisfazione e ancora, se s’interrogava, non riusciva a capire se avesse realmente provato per lui qualcosa. Di certo Kamisama gli aveva voluto bene. Disperatamente bene.   
Si stese sul triste letto nella sua grigia stanza.

«Hita.»  
Voltandosi verso Komyo notò il suo stesso sgomento.   
«Che cosa ci fa qui, eh? La tua amica…» Disse subito con tono irato, sibilando per non farsi sentire dalla donna che ancora non si era accorta di loro.   
«Non lo so, ma l’unico modo per scoprirlo è chiederglielo.»  
Ukoku alzò un sopracciglio e lasciò che fosse Komyo a occuparsi della faccenda. Il monaco si avvicinò alla donna lentamente. Esattamente come Ukoku, nutriva un certo fastidio. Il suo fastidio però era strettamente legato al sospetto. Hita era una sua amica, poteva davvero aver fatto una cosa che aveva danneggiato anche _lui?_

Non poteva fare altro che chiedere. Senza accusare. Senza attaccare. Solo chiedere. Gli occhi di Hita avrebbero parlato per lei.

«Hita! Che sorpresa…» Komyo non riuscì a simulare un tono realmente felice. Era sorpreso, ma anche triste. Se solo Hita non fosse stata lì, la tesi – l’accusa – di Ukoku non avrebbe avuto fondamento.  
«Komyo…» Hita parve sorpresa quanto lui, ma nei suoi occhi poteva leggere anche una sorta di sollievo. Si abbracciarono e solo allora, con il viso appoggiato alla spalla del monaco, la donna vide il giovane corvo sorriderle, poco lontano. «C’è anche Ukoku.»  
«Non ci sarebbe dovuto essere?»  
«Cosa ci fate a Miami?» Fece la donna, ignorando la domanda dell’amico di vecchia data. Si scostò da Komyo e cercò di sembrare il più tranquilla possibile, mentre Ukoku si avvicinava a loro.  
«Ma che domande!» Esclamò il giovane, ghignando. «Per il meraviglioso passaggio ravvicinato. Pare che la Florida sarà il punto di miglior osservazione, passerà in pieno mattino e sarà perfettamente visibile. Molti hanno paura delle conseguenze climatiche e fisiche dell’avvenimento, anche se, per ora, si comportato in modo decisamente anomalo, per essere un pianeta errante. Tu cosa ne pensi in proposito, cara Hita?»  
La donna lo fissò per un istante, prima di abbassare lo sguardo e stringersi nelle spalle. Senza gli abiti indiani, dai classici colori sgargianti, non sembrava neanche più lei.   
«Non sono un’astrofisica.»  
«Ma sei una ricercatrice dell’occulto e per ora Apophis si è comportato più come un qualcosa di misterioso, che di scientifico. Non ti pare?»  
Hita si limitò a guardarlo a lungo. Ukoku lesse nel suo sguardo qualcosa che andava oltre la semplice paura. Non aveva paura. Era _infuriata_ di vederlo.

Juan si chiamava il suo compagno. Raccontò di come l’avesse conosciuto meno di due settimane dopo la loro partenza. Un quarantaduenne appassionato di scienzae occulto, un uomo a cui non mancavano i soldi per viaggiare per il mondo e portarsi dietro un’indiana che quell’occasione non l’aveva mai avuta. Offrì loro ospitalità nella villetta sul lungomare che possedeva poco fuori Miami. Piuttosto che continuare a spendere soldi nell’hotel, decisero di accettare. Lo sguardo di Hita era poco rassicurante, ma Ukoku sentiva di aver trovato la fonte della vocazione di Melancholia.

«Quando le persone rancorose non si controllano, finiscono per darsi la zappa sui piedi.»  
Fu quello il primo commento di Komyo nella bella camera da letto che si affacciava sull’oceano incredibilmente calmo. Sopra di esso Apophis brillava di oscura bellezza. Era una luce opaca, quella che il Sole rifletteva sul pianeta errante. Sembrava inghiottirla. Divorarla.   
«Hita non è solo rancorosa, capisco di averle fatto una sorta di torto, liberandola dalla paura, ma ho anche permesso alle sue capacità di uscire allo scoperto.»  
«Non ti perdonerà mai, ma questo non giustifica che il suo tentativo di infastidirti con Melancholia abbia avuto effetto anche su di me», si mosse, appoggiato alla finestra, fumando lentamente la sua pipa di legno.  
«Come sei egoista», sussurrò Ukoku, arricciando appena le labbra e sorridendo.   
«A volte c’è bisogno di esserlo», sussurrò il monaco, scostandosi i capelli lunghi da una spalla, lasciandoli cadere sulla schiena. Raramente li lasciava sciolti, quella sera aveva deciso che il vento li avrebbe asciugati. Il ragazzo allungò un mano, steso com’era sul letto matrimoniale, a pancia in giù, non ebbe fatica a passare le dita tra la chioma color sabbia. Pareva più un grosso gatto nero in cerca di attenzioni. Komyo sorrise e si voltò a guardarlo.   
Ukoku sollevò lo sguardo e gli sorrise di rimando, con una certa malizia mal celata.   
«È tutta colpa tua, eppure non riesco a essere veramente arrabbiato con te. Era come dicevi tu: qualcuno c’ha fatto un torto, ma mi domando come e quando Hita sia venuta fin quaggiù… oh beh, probabilmente subito dopo la nostra partenza. E Ehsan?»  
Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio e si voltò, stendendosi sulla schiena. Appoggiò le mani sul ventre, intrecciando le dita.   
«Coincidenze? Caso? Ehsan era sulla rotta di Melancholia? Forse l’ha usato per attirarmi… sa che mi piacciono quel genere di cose.»  
«Ragazzini mentalmente instabili?» Domandò Komyo, sedendosi di fianco al letto.   
«Le cose complicate, Melancholia può leggere nelle menti degli uomini, sapeva che ero frustrato, perché tu mi avevi respinto e non mi volevi, ha architettato tutto per bene, è da riconoscerglielo.»  
«Era solo la frustrazione, Ukoku, ad averti spinto verso di lui?»   
«Credi che sia stata solo la giovinezza e la bellezza? Avevo bisogno di provare qualcosa di estremo per cercare di sopperire qualcosa di molto peggio. Non ti avrei mai fatto del male e non ne ho fatto neanche a lui, a parte il fatto che Ehsan era un piccolo sadico e che gli ha fatto più che piacere… ma forse avrei fatto del male a me stesso, psicologicamente parlando.»  
Komyo appoggiò la testa al materasso, chinandola indietro finché il suo sguardo non incontrò quello nero del ragazzo.   
«La distruzione è una potente calamita, vero?» Una carezza evanescente gli sfiorò i capelli scuri, mentre gli occhi marroni del monaco si facevano stranamente cupi. «E l’autodistruzione che cos’è?»  
«L’automiglioramento è pura masturbazione» *  
«Stai forse ammettendo che fino a questo punto il tuo non è stato che un interrotto gioco di mano?»  
Ukoku ridacchiò appena e alzò le sopracciglia, si tolse gli occhiali e lo guardò di nuovo.   
«Magari prima che arrivassi tu, sì. Ora non credo di aver più bisogno dell’autoerotismo.»  
Fu il turno di Komyo di alzare le sopracciglia e sorridere.   
«Non cantare vittoria: Dio dà e Dio prende.»  
«Sei incazzato nero con Hita, vero?» Commentò Ukoku, sempre ridacchiando.

Quella risata. Aveva il potere di far innervosire anche i santi.

Komyo chiuse gli occhi un attimo. Lui non era un santo. E la risata di Ukoku non lo innervosiva più. Gli faceva piacere sentirla. Era diventata parte del suo essere, la sentiva persino nei suoi sogni, quando il ragazzo dormiva al suo fianco, abbracciandolo o appoggiando la testa sul suo petto, in una disperata ricerca di contatto. A volte pensava che la fame carnale di Ukoku non fosse altro che un modo per sopperire a tutta la mancanza che i genitori avevano lasciato. Non era uno psicologo, ma capiva bene quali potessero essere i suoi sentimenti. Il desiderio di contatto umano, dopo aver patito così tanto una solitudine non richiesta. Era quello che lo portava a una passione sconfinata con Godai, quando al Kinzan si sentiva solo, seppur circondato da così tanta gente.  
Sentì le labbra umide e gentili di Ukoku sul naso e aprì gli occhi.   
«Mi piace la tua risata», sussurrò, sempre accarezzandogli i capelli neri. «Ridi ancora.»  
Il ragazzo ridacchiò, forse per il tono che l’altro aveva usato, forse per farlo contento. Si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò ancora, questa volta sulle labbra. Komyo schiuse la bocca per permettergli di approfondire il bacio, sentendo la sua lingua sfiorargli il palato.   
La voce di Hita li chiamava insistente, per la cena.   
Si sarebbero presentati in vergognoso ritardo.

I due giorni che li allontanavano dal passaggio ravvicinato erano passati velocemente. Nonostante la ritrosia di Hita nel convivere con loro –in netto contrasto con la felicità di Juan di avere due monaci Sanzo con cui parlare e la possibilità di leggere i Sutra dell’Origine Celeste dell’Universo –si erano trovati davvero bene. Forse era grazie alla presenza del Necronomicon, ma Melancholia non si era più palesato. Nel dolce caldo della Florida, Komyo e Ukoku trovarono una tranquillità simile a quella provata a Socotra.   
«Questa sera ci sarà il passaggio ravvicinato, il momento in cui Apophis sarà più vicino alla Terra, per poi andarsene.»  
Juan era eccitato per l’evento. Aveva preparato una tipica cena del Sud, servito alcolici e sistemato il costoso e all’avanguardia telescopio per osservare da vicino Apophis.   
«Tra poco sorgerà.»  
«Come fai a essere così convinto che se ne andrà? Gli scienziati si sono sbagliati altre volte, in passato.»  
La domanda indispettì visibilmente Komyo, che non voleva che Ukoku si mettesse a disquisire di tediose ipotesi scientifiche, piuttosto angoscianti. Lanciò un’occhiata a Hita. In quei giorni era stata più che irritabile, silenziosa come mai fino a quel momento.   
La vide bere dalla cannuccia un cocktail colorato – arancione vivo – e fissare l’orizzonte, lo splendido oceano piatto, in attesa dell’alba di Apophis.

Ukoku ancora conservava il ricordo di quella sera. Com’era possibile dimenticare? E tutto quello che venne dopo. La sua idea non era mai stata quella di affrontare l’ignoto; voleva semplicemente togliersi di torno la maledizione di Melancholia o qualsiasi cosa fosse,epassare un anno felice con Komyo. Invece dovette dare ancora dimostrazione dell’oblio che giaceva dentro di lui. Ai tempi era solo un ragazzo e i suoi occhi, forse, erano più limpidi.   
L’alba di Apophis fu uno spettacolo terrificante. Il pianeta sorse dall’oceano atlantico, in tutta la sua cupa bellezza, oscurando il cielo rosso del tramonto. Sentiva il respiro pesante di Komyo e gli ansimi mal trattenuti della terrorizzata Hita. Juan osservava come un bambino dal suo telescopio e qualche gemito eccitato gli sfuggiva dalle labbra. Ma più di tutti, quello che era realmente affascinato, era Ukoku. Per la prima volta nella sua vita era rimasto a occhi aperti davanti a qualcosa che non sapeva spiegarsi, davanti a un fenomeno che non si sarebbe mai più ripetuto, in tutta la sua esistenza. Nell’esistenza dell’intera umanità. Tratteneva il fiato fino a sentirsi girare la testa, mentre, centimetro per centimetro, il pianeta errante si mostrava a loro. Una leggera luce rossastra – il Sole – lo illuminava da dietro, creando una corona cremisi simile a quella solare, che si poteva vedere durante un’eclissi. L’inspiegabile era davanti ai suoi occhi. Tutte le leggi della fisica erano annullate. Tutto quello che gli scienziati – come lui – avevano previsto, non si era avverato. Niente eruzioni vulcaniche di massa. Nessun terremoto devastante capace di aprire a metà interi continenti. Il mare non invase la terra, annegando miliardi di persone e animali. Nulla accadde. Quell’occhio nero che poteva essere di Dio – di quel Dio che Ukoku aveva sempre rinnegato e che avrebbe continuato a rifiutare – che li scrutava da vicino. Hita chiuse gli occhi e si portò una mano al petto. Lui l’aveva privata della paura per il mostro che l’aveva governata, ma ora il terrore si era impadronita di lei.

La seguì quando lei si allontanò di corsa, aspettando qualche minuto per non far insospettire Komyo. Anche se sospettava di certo che avesse capito. Doveva parlare con quella donna faccia a faccia.

«Non apprezzi lo spettacolo che la Natura c’ha donato questa sera?»  
«Tu dici che è la Natura? Non potrebbe essere il trucco di qualche spirito o Dio folle?»  
Ukoku sorrise e incrociò le braccia sul petto.  
«Dio dici? Parli di Dio tu che credi in un pantheon quasi infinito? Oppure ti riferisci alle follie di un arabo che secoli fa scrisse un libro maledetto, una sequela di rigurgiti religiosi e blasfemi, pagine e pagine di incantesimi, scritti con l’inchiostro e con il sangue?» *  
«I monaci Sanzo non dovrebbero conoscere certe cose», disse lei, tenendo la mano sul petto. Si sentiva mancare il respiro. Più Apophis s’innalzava verso l’apice del cielo, allontanandosi, più lei sentiva il peso del male che aveva fatto. Non tanto a Ukoku, che odiava, ma a Komyo, innocente vittima della sua puerile vendetta.   
«I monaci Sanzo dovrebbero conoscere ogni cosa abbia a che fare con la religione e i suoi meandri più neri. E tu? Piccola e fallita medium che sfruttava il potere di uno spirito, tu cosa sai, eh?»  
Le prese il viso tra le dita, fissando quel volto ancora incredibilmente piacente. A vent’anni doveva esser stata meravigliosa, come ogni donna indiana su cui aveva posato gli occhi. E non solo.   
«Dimmi un po’ Hita, io ti ho fatto un favore, ti ho liberato da quel mostro che ti dominava, anche se ti permetteva di percepire spiritelli e demoni, e tu mi ringrazi mandandomi contro uno spirito increato, un Dio Esterno, come li chiama il folle arabo nel suo libro. È questo che hai fatto, hai sgozzato una capra e invocato Nyarlathotep per fare un dispetto a me? E Komyo? Non gli vuoi abbastanza bene al tuo caro vecchio amico?»  
«Io non ho fatto nulla! Nyarlathotep osserva, nella sua eterna e noiosa esistenza ed è stato attratto da te. Quando tu hai… usato il Muten su di me e mi hai… liberata, allora è venuto da me. Pareva solo un meraviglioso essere androgino dai luminosi occhi verdi. Ero completamente rapita. Ero furiosa, sì!» La furia di Hita venne fuori come un fiume in piena, davanti a un fin troppo tranquillo e giovane Ukoku. «Ma non immaginavo sarebbe accaduto questo… tutto quello che Komyo ha raccontato in questi giorni e…» Alzò gli occhi verso il cielo, osservando lo spaventoso Apophis passare sopra le loro teste.  
«Apophis non è opera di Nyarlathotep. Così almeno mi è stato detto. Non è stato lui. Non è stato lui.»  
«Farnetica quanto vuoi», disse Ukoku. «Stupida vecchia.»

Tornò da Komyo e come un fiume in piena gli disse tutto, portandolo in disparte, mentre Apophis passava sopra le loro teste scrutandoli con quel grande occhio oscuro. Komyo non pareva sorpreso da quello che la sua amica di vecchia data aveva fatto, non pareva né disgustato né infuriato, anche se quell’essere, quel Nyarlathotep era stato un fastidio per entrambi. Più che un fastidio.   
«Deve aiutarti a scacciarlo, così come lo ha evocato, così deve mandarlo via.»  
«E se non fosse così semplice? E se non volesse realmente farlo? Nyarlathotep non potrà leggere nelle menti degli uomini, ma ne conosce gli intenti in altro modo. È meglio se parlo io con lei, Ukoku, tu hai fatto già abbastanza.»  
C’era una nota di rimprovero che non piacque al giovane corvo.   
«Mi stai dando la colpa?»  
Komyo si fermò. Si era incamminato lungo la strada intrapresa da Hita e gli dava le spalle.  
«A volte hai il vizio di infilare il naso in questioni che non ti competono, come, ad esempio, la vita egli altri. Ora bisogna solo uscirne e tornare al nostro viaggio. Ti avviso», si voltò a guardarlo. «Voglio andare in Sud America, in Australia, in Giappone e poi tornare a casa, senza dèi della follia alle spalle.»

Ukoku non rispose e lo lasciò andare. Pensava che non si sarebbe mai abituato al disagio di quel tono fin troppo paterno, per il rapporto che si era creato tra di loro. Mentre Juan tornava nel giardino con degli altri manicaretti e si metteva a osservare il pianeta errante al telescopio, Ukoku ne approfittò per bere. Tutta quella situazione era pesante, pesante quasi come doveva esserlo quel pianeta errante che stava passando sopra di loro. Ma era vero: non c’era niente di naturale in quello che stava accadendo. Secondo le leggi della fisica il pianeta Terra si sarebbe dovuto ridurre in cenere già da tempo, schiacciato dalla pressione e dalla gravità di quel colosso. Era semplicemente la manifestazione paranormale di qualcosa più grande di loro. Più grande di lui. Così come Nyarlathotep. Così come il Sutra che portava sulle spalle.

La trovò seduta in solitudine sull’erba bagnata. Hita era sconvolta e affranta, ma dopo quello che aveva fatto, Komyo non poteva permettersi di essere troppo paterno. Ma non poteva neanche aggredirla, nonostante fosse scocciato dal vedere il proprio viaggio con Ukoku rovinato per colpa sua. Le si avvicinò con passo leggero, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.  
«Ukoku mi ha detto cos’è successo e io posso anche capire le tue ragioni, ma mi hai messo in mezzo in una questione in cui non c’entravo nulla, vorrei quindi delle spiegazioni.»  
La donna alzò gli occhi verso di lui e gli prese la mano con entrambe le sue.   
«Tu l’hai portato in casa mia, nel mio paese, a quel corvo senza anima.»  
Komyo strinse le labbra. Conosceva Ukoku, non era come lei lo stava descrivendo, era più di quello e forse neanche lui stesso lo sapeva.  
«Io non potevo immaginare cosa ti avrebbe fatto. Conosco il futuro solo per quello che mi riguarda. E tu lo sai… Hita, perché hai invocato quell’essere? Perché possedevi quel libro?»  
«Ne esistono poche copie al mondo, lo usavo per la mia… professione. Il demone che albergava dentro di me mi proteggeva dagli attacchi di questi esseri che non sono né demoni né dèi, che sono entità aliene. Ma dopo che Ukoku ha usato il Muten su di me, tutto questo è cambiato. Nyarlathotep è diverso. Io non l’ho evocato… e c’è solo un modo per scacciarlo.»  
Komyo si sedette di fianco a lei, dato che la donna non sembrava esser intenzionata ad alzarsi.   
«E quale?»  
«Cacciarlo in una Zona d’Ombra, attraverso una… Zona d’Ombra, leggendo le parole del pazzo arabo, di un particolare incantesimo che attira queste entità che funge da calamita e da gabbia allo stesso tempo. Io non però con me il… il Necronomicon.»  
«Lo abbiamo noi, Ukoku aveva già avuto questa intuizione e ne ha trovato e rubato uno autentico, forse condannando quell’uomo al tuo stesso supplizio, ma ringrazio la sua immoralità, per una volta», disse con voce stranamente dolce, mentre la treccia ricadeva indietro sulla schiena, sfiorando il terreno su cui era seduto.

Ukoku l’aveva seguito dopo qualche minuto, per non farsi scoprire, era troppo curioso per starsene a fare compagnia a un astronomo sempre più ubriaco. Voleva sentire cosa Komyo e Hita avevano da dirsi. Gli aveva appena detto come fare per mandare via definitivamente Nyarlathotep e finalmente provava un senso di sollievo.

«Sai dov’è la Zona più vicina?» Domandò Ukoku, cercando lo sguardo della sua amica, che lo volgeva altrove, segnata dalla vergogna della propria debolezza.  
«Il Triangolo delle Bermuda. È quasi scontato da dire, ma è così. Uno dei luoghi più nefasti del pianeta, peggio della Zona in Tibet o della Zona in Siberia, un luogo dove gli uomini non hanno scampo. Navi che affondano, aerei che cadono, persone che se sopravvivono, ritornano impazzite. Oh Komyo, è un luogo in cui nessuno deve andare, so che ho commesso un errore e che devo riparare, ma ti prego, dammi tempo di tornare in India e rischierò la mia stessa vita in Tibet pur di aiutarti, ma non farmi andare nel Triangolo.»  
Komyo sospirò profondamente, desiderando ardentemente in quel momento di fumare la sua pipa.   
«Ci hai giocato un brutto scherzo e dovresti riparare al più presto, ma davanti alla tua paura, non me la sento di costringerti…»  
«Komyo… quel pianeta, non è una creazione di Nyarlathotep, lui può solo far impazzire la gente e… viaggiare nel tempo.»  
«Per certe entità il tempo non esiste, è solo una sottile barriera tra un mondo e l’altro», disse Komyo, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia piegate.   
«Quel pianeta… Ukoku ha un grande potere, un potere che non sa controllare, un potere che non comprende. Lo ha creato lui, Apophis è _lui_.»  
«Non voglio ascoltarti, perché è come avrebbe creato una cosa del genere?» Komyo si scostò da lei e la guardò dritto negli occhi, ora che finalmente la donna le aveva rivolto lo sguardo. «Con il Sutra Muten? Se è così allora non è un pianeta, lo sappiamo entrambi che cos’è: una porta per la negazione dell’esistenza.»

Ukoku raggelò sul posto. Lui aveva creato Apophis? E quando? Quando esattamente era comparso? Quando l’aveva sentito? Già in India si era sentito vicino all’Universo in un modo che non era stato in grado di spiegare e in Egitto i primi telescopi avevano fotografato quel pianeta tanto strano. Un pianeta fatto di un gas così nero da non riflettere la luce delle stelle e del Sole. Un pianeta che non era un pianeta. Il Muten sulle sue spalle aveva creato quell’orrore attraverso una fantasia nella sua mente? Un antico sogno d’infanzia: vedere tutto sparire in un mare nero, in un buco nero così grande e così potente da dissolvere qualsiasi cosa, non solo distruggerlo. Ma solo dopo che qualcuno era stato in grado di divorarlo. Di ucciderlo come lui uccideva le persone. Con la facilità con cui si schiaccia una formica. Con la semplicità con cui una cosa immensa come il Sole può essere distrutta da un buco nero.

«Io non so che poteri ha Ukoku grazie a quel Sutra, so solo che non è degno di portarlo sulle spalle e il fatto che gli dèi lo rinneghino ne è la prova. Komyo! Tu e lui… io vi ho sentiti, è solo un ragazzo, un folle e giovane ragazzo, come hai potuto?»  
«Non… non ti permetto di sindacare su questo. La sua età non ha niente a che vedere con niente. Ha diciassette anni, anzi, ormai diciotto, potrei essere suo padre ma non lo sono, posso vivere un breve periodo di felicità, Hita? Dato quello che mi aspetta?»

Gli occhi neri guizzarono nel buio e si sporsero a guardare oltre gli alberi le due figure sedute sull’erba.

«Io non vedrò mai Koryu diventare adulto, non lo vedrò mai vestire le vesti di un Sanzo eppure devo lasciargli la carica, gliela avrei lasciata comunque ma è mio _dovere_ farlo. Ma sapere che non lo vedrò mai vestire le vesti bianche e la corona di monaco Sanzo mi spezza il cuore e vivere con la consapevolezza della morte non è facile, neanche per un uomo che ha sempre vissuto alla giornata come me. Tu mi conosci. Ho rinnegato la ricchezza della mia famiglia, mi sono fatto monaco non per scappare dalle loro imposizioni, ma perché sentivo che era la mia strada. Ho amato e ho sofferto, non sono riuscito a vivere un amore completo, ma sempre inframmezzato da brevi momenti di passioni seguiti da lunghi momenti di noia. E poi la morte di  Tenkai», lasciò cadere la testa sulle ginocchia, sopraffatto dai ricordi. «Povero Tenkai, non avrebbe mai dovuto prevedere la morte di uno come me. Io sono un uomo destinato ad avere una morte violenta, lo sapevo anche prima che me lo dicesse. Io non lo volevo sapere, ma non poté fare a meno di dirmelo, di mettermi in guardia. Anno dopo anno strappo i mesi dal calendario e sento quel momento avvicinarsi, certi giorni sono in pace, altri mi assale un panico sconosciuto. Non ho mai conosciuto una sensazione del genere. Ma non è per me… penso a Koryu, così piccolo. Quest’anno mi sono perso il suo compleanno e lo immagino a zampettare per il Tempio con le sue piccole gambette da bimbo… è solo un bambino e lo sarà ancora per questi anni e già è destinato a soffrire così tanto. Io posso accettare di morire, ma non posso accettare che lui soffra per questo. Devo almeno lasciargli un ultimo insegnamento, un insegnamento che deve capire, che deve fare suo per sopravvivere in questo mondo fatto di follia.»

Ukoku aveva trattenuto il respiro per tutto il tempo dello sfogo di Komyo. Sentiva le lacrime pungere gli occhi, ma non avrebbe pianto. Furia e amarezza gli inondavano il cuore. Lanciò un’occhiata ad Apophis che si allontanava, nero come i suoi occhi. Era vero: solo lui poteva partorire qualcosa di così grandioso e spaventoso. Se non ci fosse stato Komyo, avrebbe inghiottito tutto senza pensarci due volte. Soffriva anche nel sentirlo parlare solo di Koryu, come un bambino geloso delle preferenze del padre.

«E Ukoku? Cosa intendi fare con lui?»  
«Ukoku è… compito mio. Godai me lo affidò e io ho intrapreso questo viaggio di formazione per lui, perché vedesse il mondo, perché capisse per quali persone poteva e doveva essere una guida, solo per poi tornare in Cina e parlare con gli Sanbutsushin. So che loro osservano tutto e sanno, ma non mi preoccupo certo per me. Ukoku desiderava diventare Sanzo non per motivi spirituali, ma perché è una delle cose più difficili al mondo. Hita, lui è un essere umano superiore alla media, vive nel continuo abbattimento dei limiti umani, ma c’è una cosa che non otterrà mai: il chackra scarlatto sulla fronte. E comincio a sospettare che non gli importi. Non importa neanche a me di essermi innamorato, voglio solo vivere questo amore senza commettere lo stesso errore che ho fatto con Godai, per quanto mi sarà possibile. Voglio amare fino all’ultimo respiro. Voglio amare lui e voglio amare il mio bambino.»

Apophis non copriva più che un pugno nel cielo notturno. Komyo lo contemplò prima di tornare in camera da letto. Ukoku era già steso e Komyo non sospettava che l’avesse ascoltato. La mattina dopo gli avrebbe detto che Hita si era presa la premura di tentare un viaggio in barca nel Triangolo delle Bermuda, per il senso di colpa che la schiacciava. Il contorno rossastro che delineava Apophis era quasi impercettibile. Si allontanava più velocemente di come era giunto, come se avesse fretta di sparire. Come se venisse inghiottito dalla notte stessa.   
Si spogliò e rimase seduto sul letto a lungo, prima di infilarsi sotto le coperte. Talvolta si sentiva protagonista di una vicenda omerica, conoscitore della propria morte, affrontava il destino a testa alta, con dentro la voglia di sfidare gli dèi. Si chiese se l’Effetto Farfalla di cui Ukoku gli aveva parlato avrebbe funzionato, nel suo caso, se sarebbe bastato spostare una semplice cosa, all’interno di quell’Universo già scritto, per cambiare le cose. Si asciugò il viso dalle lacrime ribelli e col cuore pesante si infilò sotto le coperte. Abbracciò la schiena di Ukoku, nascondendo il viso contro di lui, inconsapevole di occhi neri come la pece aperti nell’oscurità, intenti a contemplare il Nulla.


End file.
